Les Joies Du Djorgnia
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Une boisson asgardienne aux propriétés troublantes va semer la zizanie. Comme si Clint avait besoin de ça alors que la relation qu'il vit avec certains n'était pas déjà assez compliquée. Hawksilver/ Ironhawk.
1. Chapter 1

En ce jour de saint Patrick, je commence la publication d'une fic sur le thème des boissons fermentées. Cet boissons est sortie tout droit de mon imagination lors d'une fic qui se prénomme. _**Ljós rekkr hljóđa,**_ une Iron hawk

Voici mon nouveau bébé, une fic qui devait être une ironhawk mais je ne peux pas résister à hawksilver. J'espère que le début vous plaira. Pour les publication je compte publier un chapitre par semaine et je verrai par la suite pour accélérer. Bisous à tous.

Aline.

 **.**

 **Titre:** Les joies du djorgnia

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, Tony Maximoff

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver/ironhawk

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Une boisson asgardienne aux propriétés troublantes va semer la zizanie. Comme si Clint avait besoin de ça alors que la relation qu'il vit avec certains n'était pas déjà assez compliquée

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il laisse un énième message sur son répondeur mais Pepper ne veut pas décrocher, elle ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire. Peut-être a t-il été trop con? Qu'à t-il fait au juste? D'accord, il l'a trompé, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois. Il descend à son atelier, se sert un verre de whisky, puis s'assit sur une chaise. Il boit doucement son verre, s'en sert un deuxième puis se met au boulot, c'est son seul échappatoire. Il est penché sur un repulseur lorsque l'archer le rejoint. "Tiens Legolas comment allez-vous?" Demande le génie un fer à souder dans la main.

\- Plutôt bien. Dites, Tony, je me demandais si vous pouviez jeter un œil à mon arc. Demande Clint en déposant son précieux arc sur l'établi.

\- Ça peut se faire. Lâche Tony en se levant pour aller chercher un verre vide.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Clint en faisant demi-tour.

\- Vous repartez déjà? Dit Tony en revenant vers son établi.

\- Je voudrais pas vous dérangez. Dit Clint confus.

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas à cet arc. Lâche Tony en attrapant l'arme entre ses mains.

\- J'en sais rien, il est bancale, dès que je tire... Ça va pas. Dit Clint en levant les épaules.

\- Asseyez-vous deux minutes Clint. L'archer soupire et remarque la bouteille.

\- Vous buvez encore Tony. Lâche Clint en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- Ça m'aide à tenir. Dit le génie en s'asseyant sur son établi, les épaules complètement baissées.

\- Que se passe t'il?

\- Elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Marmonne Tony la tête baissée.

\- Que vous lui avez fait? Demande Clint en voyant le visage de Tony complètement défait.

\- Vous me connaissez... Je tiens pas en place... Tony ouvre la bouteille et sert deux verres. "Je l'ai trompé. Encore une fois."

\- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Demande Clint en attrapant le verre que Tony lui tend.

\- Vous n'avez jamais trompé votre femme vous? Rétorque seulement le génie pour se défendre. Clint baisse les yeux et Tony comprend. "Vous l'avez trompé ?"

\- C'est ce qui l'a poussé à divorcer. Avoue Clint avant de boire la moitié de son verre.

\- Oh... Vous m'étonnez. Lâche Tony choqué par l'aveu.

\- C'était une erreur... Je le regrette. Murmure Clint. Il boit une gorgée de son verre, repensant au soir où il a fauté.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours?

\- Oui. Avoue Clint en relevant les yeux.

\- Et elle? Demande Tony pour savoir si Pepper pourrait lui pardonner un jour.

\- Tout comme melle Potts, elle ne veut pas me pardonner. Marmonne t'il avant de boire une autre gorgée.

\- Je devrais passer à autre chose... C'est vrai quoi... Je peux avoir toutes les femmes à mes pieds... Et même les hommes. Ajoute le milliardaire avant de boire son verre cul sec.

\- Même les hommes. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Sauf Pietro. Il est pour vous. Ajoute Tony.

\- Il n'est pas pour moi, Tony... Arrêtez avec ça. Lâche Clint en soufflant.

\- Il est toujours derrière vos fesses. Il est dingue de vous, ça se voit. Ajoute Tony en se servant un autre verre.

\- Oui mais non... Il est pas pour moi. Bref, on parlait de vous. qu'allez-vous faire avec Melle Potts ?

\- J'en sais rien... Dans tout les cas ça m'a fait du bien de parler un peu. Avoue Tony.

\- Je comprends. N'hésitez pas si vous vous parlez... Je suis là.

Tony descends de son établi. " Merci Clint."

\- de rien Tony.

Aussitôt son ami parti, Tony boit son verre. Il faut qu'il l'oublie. Elle ne le mérite pas et puis c'est tout. Il va se vautrer dans son canapé, la bouteille à la main. Il boit quelques gorgée puis s'endort.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Tony! Tony réveillez-vous... Tony se retourne sur le côté et ouvre un œil.

\- Je dormais pas... Marmonne Tony.

\- Ah oui, et il est quel heure? Demande le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- J'en sais rien, ne m'emmerdez pas avec ça, cap. Marmonne Tony.

\- Les jumeaux ont concoctés un repas pour fêter la mission réussi... Vous venez? Dit captain America.

\- J'arrive... Laissez-moi émerger... Bafouille le génie.

\- D'accord, on vous attend en haut.

Tony se redresse et agrippe la bouteille, il boit une gorgée pour se donner du courage. Il grimpe ensuite à l'étage. Wanda et cap finissent de préparer le repas. Natasha, Thor, Sam et Pietro sont dans le salon, ils boient l'apéro. Bruce met la table. Tony rejoint le groupe au salon, il s'assoit et débouchonne sa bouteille. "Où est Clint?"

\- Sous la douche. Réponds seulement Pietro sans le regarder.

\- Comment allez-vous Stark? Demande Thor.

\- Ah pointbreack, ça va, ça va et vous?

\- tout va bien, je suis content d'être parmis vous. Lance le fils d'Odin

\- Vous fêtez quoi au fait? Enchaîne aussitôt le milliardaire avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa bouteille.

\- On fête la réussite de notre mission. Lance le plus jeune des habitants.

\- Qui est parti en mission? Marmonne Tony.

\- Steve, Wanda et moi. Reprends le jeune fièrement.

\- Oh... se moque le génie.

\- Quoi oh? Grogne Maximoff.

\- Rien. Lâche Tony en buvant au goulot de la bouteille, la terminant presque au passage.

\- Tony lâchez ça. Ordonna une voix derrière lui.

\- Ah vous êtes là. Marmonne Tony en reconnaissant la voix de Barton.

\- Oui je suis là. Vous buvez de trop! Ajoute l'archer en attrapant la bouteille.

\- Je ne picole jamais de trop... Se braqua le génie en se laissant dérober la bouteille. Trop ivre pour s'y opposer.

\- À table. Lance la jumelle.

Tout les habitants se mettent à table et dégustent leur plat. Tony, à moitié déchiré, mange doucement, planant à quinze milles. Tout le monde s'est habitué à voir le milliardaire boire et s'endormir sur la table.

\- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelques chose. Marmonne Sam.

\- Pour? Demande Steve.

\- Ça. Lance Nath en grimaçant tout en pointant du doigt un génie comatant dans son assiette.

\- C'est un humain Nath. Peste Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est pas méchant Clint. Se défend Black Widows.

\- C'est désolant. Lâche seulement Wanda.

\- C'est qu'un ivrogne. Ajoute le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Pietro! Grogne Clint.

\- Il n'a pas tord. Marmonne Nath pour le défendre.

\- Regardez-le. Ajoute Pietro encore.

\- Tony... Tony... Réveillez-vous... murmure Clint en secouant gentiment le génie.

\- Clint. Marmonne Tony.

\- Oui c'est moi. Allez levez-vous. Chuchote l'agent Barton.

\- Nooon... Laissez-moi... Je vais d'aller... Café. Bafouille Tony.

\- Je vais vous en faire un. Dit de suite Clint en se levant.

\- Laissez Clint, je vais lui faire. Déclare le chef.

Steve prépare un café puis Clint aide le génie à se lever, il l'emmène jusqu'au salon, puis vient chercher la tasse. Il l'aide à boire sa tasse, puis dépose la tasse sur la table. "Vous voulez autre-chose Tony?" Demande aussitôt Clint inquiet.

\- On a fait un gâteau. Propose Wanda.

Tony la regarde ahuri comme si ce qu'elle vient de dire est un langue étrangère. Clint se lève. "Je vais vous refaire un café Tony. "

\- Je vous amène une part de gâteau. Ajoute la sorcière rouge.

\- Merci. Marmonne le génie. Clint va dans la cuisine et lance la machine à expresso, Wanda coupe une part de gâteau puis la dépose dans une assiette. Steve sort plusieurs assiettes.

Clint comprend qu'il doit lancer plusieurs cafés ce qu'il fait. Steve attrape un plateau et dépose les assiettes et quatres cafés. Wanda pose deux autre café sur un plateau accompagné de son gâteau. Clint prend sur son plateau, deux cafés et deux assiettes garnies d'une part de gâteau. Ils se rejoignent tous dans le salon.

Tony est assis la tête entre les mains. Tout le monde le dévisagent. Clint s'installe à ses côtés, tous se sert une part de gâteau en buvant un café. Tony mange calmement le gâteau, il commence à émerger doucement.

\- Pourquoi vous buvez? Demande soudainement Wanda.

Tony lève les yeux vers elle et ne dit mot. Il regarde Clint. Celui ci baisse les yeux. "Si vous voulez en parler, parlez en ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous trahir Stark." Lance Clint.

\- Merci. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Bon... On va y aller? Lance Nath en se levant. Tony s'écroule dans le canapé repensant à la question de la sorcière rouge. Pourquoi buvait il? Pour Pepper? Est ce qu'elle en valait la peine?

\- Où ça? Demande Clint.

\- Dans un pub... Vous allez adorer papy. Lâche Pietro en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Clint.

\- Ah bon? Fait Clint en attrapant la main du speed runner pour la mettre ailleurs que sur lui.

\- Hum hum... Lâche Pietro en souriant à son archer. Clint se mord la lèvre. Il est bien tenté par cette sortie. Il inspire profondément, la lèvre toujours entre ses dents puis regarde Tony.

\- Vous venez? Demande Clint au milliardaire mais Tony ne réagit pas, ne réalisant pas que la question lui était posé. "Tony?"

\- hein... Heu... Non... Non je viens pas non. Lâche t'il en souriant faussement.

\- Bon allez go. Lâche Sam en se levant.

\- Je reste là. Décide Barton.

\- Clint... Venez... Ordonne Pietro.

\- Je reste avec Tony... Ajoute Clint.

\- vous n'êtes pas sérieux... Allez veillard... Chuchote Pietro.

\- Je vais pas laisser Tony seul. Ajoute encore Clint.

\- Allez y Clint je resterais avec lui. Déclare le chef des Avengers.

\- Captain igloo est trop vieux. Se moque Tony.

\- Tony taisez vous un peu. Grogna Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je plaisante Clint. Allez y ne vous inquiétez pas... Marmonne Tony en se tassant au fond du canapé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état. Dit seulement Barton.

\- Je suis pas déchiré Clint.

\- Je sais... Cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes bien pour autant. Lâche Clint en lançant un regard à Tony. Celui ci baisse les yeux confus de la situation.

\- Bon... Ben on va y aller... bonne soirée. Dit Nath en se levant.

Tout le monde part, Clint les accompagne tout de même à la porte. Quicksilver le retient avant qu'il ne parte. "Tu as réfléchis?" Demande le coureur en passant sa main sur la nuque de Clint.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes jeudi, et au vu des commentaires, vous êtes pressé d'en savoir plus sur cette fic. Faut dire que le "Tu as réfléchis" vous a bien fait cogiter. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de la suite. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remerci pour vos commentaires qui me poussent à continuer à écrire.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

 **Val:** mdrrr, je te vois en mode "pas touche à Clint! il est à Pietro!" J'adore le "j'espère qu'il n'aura rien entre eux." Ce sont mes deux persos préférés au départ mais c'est vrai que personne ne les mets ensemble, sauf moi (rire diabolique)

Alors, le doute s'installe aussi autour du hawksilver. Je vois que vous cogitez autour de cette phrase. Qui veut tout dire et rien dire en même temps aussi. Bisous et merci pour ton commentaire.

.

 **Lio-CJanton :** hello, merci pour ton commentaire. J'opte pour ta deuxième idée. Effectivement c'est plus de l'empathie. Clint fait attention à tout le monde, il est très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime. Et oui Tony est au bout du gouffre malheureusement, mais son vieux pote Clint est là ;)

Mdrrr le capitaine igloo! Me souvient plus d'où il vient mais j'ai dû lire ça dans une fic.

Ah et ce "tu as réfléchis" te fait cogiter. Ah ah tu découvrira le fin mot bientôt.

Pour l'instant je vais poster un chapitre semaine car j'en publie de trop à la fois. Mais dès que c'est un peu épuré. J'accélèrais les publications.

Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Et janton c'est pour Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones? Si c'est le cas, je t'adore car il y a peu de fan de ce couple. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** j'espère que leur évolution te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton commentaire.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 2**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Tout le monde part, Clint les accompagne tout de même à la porte. Quicksilver le retient avant qu'il ne parte. "Tu as réfléchis?" Demande le coureur en passant sa main sur la nuque de Clint.

\- C'est tout réfléchis Pietro. Lâche t'il en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Clint... tu.. tu as couché avec ce gars et... pourquoi? Demande le jeune en agrippant la nuque de l'agent des deux mains.

\- Tu le sais bien ... Chuchote l'archer.

\- Oui... Parce que tu es bi et parce que... J'en sais rien pourquoi... Tu me dis que je te plais et pourtant tu couches avec ce gars... Clint... Lance Pietro en essayant d'embrasser Barton.

L'archer dévie son visage puis attrape les mains de Pietro dans les siennes. "Tu es trop jeune Pietro." Souffle t'il.

\- Clint... Chuchota Pietro les larmes aux yeux.

L'agent Barton s'approche de son oreille. "Va t'amuser... On en reparlera plus tard."

Le jeune s'en va la tête pendante, Clint est triste de le voir ainsi. Il tien beaucoup à ce gamin mais comme il lui a dit, il est trop jeune. Il retourne auprès de son ami, une nouvelle bouteille dans ses mains. Il soupire et lui subtilise la bouteille une nouvelle fois.

\- Laissez-moi boire Clint. Ronchonne Tony.

\- Nope. On va boire un thé. Déclare l'archer.

\- J'ai une tête à boire du thé ? Demande Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas, mais vous allez en boire. Lâche Clint en allant vers la cuisine. Il part à la recherche de sachet de thé. Et tombe sur la boîte de Steve. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup et en prends tout de même deux. Il met la bouilloire en route puis leur sert le thé. Il rit lorsqu'il voit la bouille déconfite de l'ingénieur en mécanique lorsqu'il arrive avec deux thés.

\- Vous voulez me tuer? Demande Stark.

\- C'est l'alcool qui vous tuera Stark. Rétorque Clint en lui montrant la bouteille sur le bar. "Bon... On se met un film."

\- J'ai pas besoin de nounou Clint. Ronchonne encore le génie.

\- Taisez-vous et choisissez un film. Ordonne Clint.

Tony soupire, il sent qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot. "Jarv', Jurassic park." Finit-il par dire. Clint sourit et s'installe confortablement dans le canapé, Tony le copie

Les pieds sur la table basse, une tasse de thé entre les mains, les hommes regardent le film. La soirée se passe plutôt bien, Clint va leur refaire un thé en milieu de film, puis ils décident de mettre le deuxième opus. L'archer commence à s'endormir devant l'écran, c'est à ce moment que Tony tente de se lever sur la pointe. "Tony. Restez-là!"

\- Comment vous m'avez entendu? Lâche le génie en équilibre sur un pied.

\- Je dors jamais profondément. Tony pose son pied, puis grimace.

\- Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que vous arrêtiez de boire? Demande Clint calmement.

\- J'allais pas boire. Lance Tony en allant s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de son accolyte.

\- Ah oui, et qu'alliez-vous faire?

\- Prendre une couverture. Marmonne Tony.

\- Mais biensure. Restez-là. Ordonne encore l'archer.

\- Pepper ne me pardonnera jamais... Marmonne soudainement Tony. "Tout comme votre femme ne le fera pas non plus."

\- C'est normal, qu'elles nous pardonnent pas, c'est normal Tony.

\- C'est juste du sexe. Se défend Stark.

\- Peut être que c'est juste du sexe pour vous, pour elles c'est plus que ça.

\- C'est fichu donc. Murmure Tony en baissant la tête.

\- C'est pas fichu, il faut que vous lui prouviez que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... en vous abstenant. Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra si elle voit que vous vous rangez. Chuchote Clint.

\- C'est ce que vous allez faire vous? Demande Tony en epiant Clint.

\- Moi c'est encore différent. Marmonne t'il.

\- Et pourquoi? Parce que vous êtes marié?

\- Parce que c'est différent. Tenez bon Tony. Ça s'arrangera. Et c'est sûrement pas en buvant que ça ira mieux croyez-moi. Ajoute Clint.

\- Vous croyez en moi? Demande Tony.

\- Biensure que je crois en vous. Murmure Clint.

\- Merci. Chuchote le génie.

\- De quoi?

\- De croire simplement en moi. De vouloir m'aider. De m'épauler... Ajout Tony.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, si vous avez le moindre souci je suis là.

\- Bon je regarde la fin du film et je vais me coucher. Lâche Tony.

\- Pareil... je peux vous faire confiance Stark? Si je m'en vais... vous n'allez pas boire. Demande Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Promettez-le moi. Ordonne Clint.

\- Clint...

\- Tony. Dit Clint en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous le promet. Finit par dire Tony.

Clint se lève et serre la main de l'ingénieur lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa piaule. Il se déshabille et se jette dans son lit, le sommeil vient le chercher aussitôt.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le soleil se lève mais Clint reste au fond de son lit. Il somnolence encore une heure puis décide de se lever. Le QG est calme, les autres habitants doivent encore dormir. Il prend une douche puis descend à la cuisine. Il croise un zombie, marcher dans le couloir, la tête baissée, trainant ses pieds. "Stark? Vous n'avez pas dormi?"

\- Nope... Travaillé. Marmonne seulement le génie en ouvrant sa porte de chambre.

Clint soupire et rejoint la cuisine. Il se fait couler un long café puis va se poser dans le canapé. Il est 11h30, il zappe toute les chaînes de la télé. Puis Steve entre le salon, suivi de Nath et Wanda. Ils ont l'air d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit.

\- Mal aux cheveux les filles? se moque Clint.

Les filles acquiesçent seulement. Steve se masse les tempes. "On a fait la connaissance d'un homme riche hier."

\- Tony est reste là. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Un autre riche. Bref. Nous sommes invités à boire le thé, c'est un anglais. Ajoute le chef.

\- Ça va être dure. Marmonne Wanda.

\- Très dur. Lâcha une voix derrière lui. Le jeune d'avance puis dépose un baiser dans les cheveux de sa soeur puis il vient s'attabler avec eux.

\- Bonjour. Dit tout de même Clint. "Ne comptez pas sur Tony. Il va dormir une bonne partie de la journée." Ajoute Clint.

\- Il s'est encore bourré la gueule. Lâche le jeune.

\- Non, il a travaillé toute la nuit.

\- Et vous le croyez? Demanda Pietro d'un air de défi.

\- Pietro, il n'a pas bu.

Le sokovien soupire et se sert une tasse de café. "Vous êtes trop naïf Clint." Ajoute t'il. Les cinq Avengers déjeunent calmement puis Rhodey et Sam les rejoignent suivi de la vision et de Thor. Il est déjà 13h lorsque tout le monde fini de déjeuner. Clint va faire du tir à l'arc, Pietro le rejoint directement.

\- T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Demande le sokovien appuyé sur le bâti de porte les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Oui et toi? Demande Clint en encochant une flèche sans même le regarder.

\- Mouvementée. Lâche le jeune.

\- Vous vous êtes amusé c'est le principal. Clint ajuste son tir puis lâche sa flèche.

\- Tu viens avec nous chez l'anglais? Demande Pietro toujours dans la même position.

\- J'en sais rien... Je le connais pas cet anglais. Et Tony ne viendra probablement pas. Ajoute Clint en analysant la pointe d'une flèche.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony... Tu me soules avec lui. Peste Pietro.

\- Pardon? Demande Clint en se tournant vers le sokovien.

\- Il y en a que pour Tony. Peste t'il à nouveau.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tony est mon ami, il a besoin de moi alors je suis là. Lâche Clint énervé. Il encoche une flèche, puis inspire une grosse bouffée d'air.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Chuchote Pietro en s'approchant du tireur.

\- Ça, je peux rien y faire. Pietro... Il faut que... Il faut que tu passes à autre chose... Toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher. Chuchote Clint avant de lâcher sa flèche.

\- T'essaye même pas... Grogna le sokovien. "Ça peut pas marcher si tu le veux pas, c'est sure..." Déclare le jeune en se postant face à l'archer.

\- C'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Se défend Clint.

\- Biensure que si... Tu me rejettes parce que je suis trop jeune. J'ai 25 ans Clint, je suis pas un gamin. Rage le jeune.

\- Et jen ai 44! Replique aussitôt Clint.

\- Ouais et Stark 45 ! C'est bon j'ai compris. Lâche le jeune les larmes aux yeux. Il lève les yeux au plafond, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Mais non, t'as rien compris... Je m'en fout de Tony. Tu penses que je suis attiré par tous les mecs que je connais? Se braque Clint.

\- Parce que... Je t'attire? Demande le jeune en posant à nouveau le regard sur l'agent.

\- Pietro, tu le sais bien... Chuchote Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais je suis trop jeune. Ajoute Pietro les larmes aux yeux. Clint plonge son regard dans le sien puis acquiesce ses dires. Il attrape une nouvelle flèche puis l'encoche.

\- Bon, allez, laisse-moi m'entraîner s'il te plaît. Conclut Clint. Le jeune reste un moment là puis s'en va de la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Clint continu de tirer quelques flèche avec son vieil arc puis il est l'heure d'aller voir cet anglais. Il remonte dans la salle commune, Tony est réveillé, il est dans la cuisine en peignoir devant un café. Natasha le presse pour qu'il se prépare, il marche doucement vers sa chambre pour se changer.

\- Allez, Clint on y va, Tony nous rejoindra. Lance la rousse.

\- Comment ça, il nous rejoindra?

\- Il nous rejoint dès qu'il est prêt. Ajoute Nath.

\- Ben, je vous rejoins avec... Sérieux... T'as vu sa tête, hors de question que je lui laisse le volant.

\- Très bien. Bon y va les jumeaux, vision vous montez avec moi?

La vision acquiesce et suit natasha. Rhodey décide de prendre sa voiture. Sam et Thor l'accompagnent. "Faites attention à Tony." Lâche War Machine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel. Répond Clint.

Rhodey lance un dernier regard à Clint puis part lui aussi. Clint s'assoit au bar et de sert un café en attendant que monsieur le génie finisse de se préparer.

Tony débarque au bout de 20 minutes. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret vacant. "Pas envie d'y aller."

\- Moi non plus Tony mais les autres tiennent à ce qu'on se soit là.

\- On prend ma bagnole.

\- C'est moi qui conduit.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Clint se lève Tony le suit jusqu'à la voiture. Clint s'installe côté conducteur et démarre le moteur. Il sourit, avoir un bolide aussi puissant entre les mains le fait jubiler. Ils se dirigent vers la deumeure victorienne.

En arrivant, un portier vint leur ouvrit la porte. Il y a énormément de voiture garées. Le majordome les emmènent vers les jardins, où de nombreuses tables sont disposées. Clint repére aussitôt Natasha, une belle rousse, il n'y en a pas des tonnes. Ils s'installent à table. Steve, Rhodey et Thor y sont attablés également. Un serveur prend leur commandes puis l'hôte de la maison vint leur serrer la main. Il entame de suite la conversation avec Tony. Le pauvre est pris d'assaut par de riches entrepreneur. Il n'a pas une minutes de répis.

Deux mains fines se posent sur les épaules de Clint. Il reconnait les mains de Wanda grâce à ses bagues. "Pietro voudrait vous parler." Chuchote t-elle à son oreille. Il se retourne surpris qu'il ait envoyé Wanda le chercher. Il s'excuse auprès des autres puis se lève à la recherche du sokovien


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, ça y'est nous somme jeudi. Toupie!

Je sais et j'ai bien compris qu'un seul chapitre par semaine vous peine. J'accélèrais les publications dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire les pères noëls. Comme ça je peux me concentrer uniquement sur l'écriture de celle ci. Écrire deux fics en même temps c'est pas simple et je voudrais pas attendre deux semaine car je bloque sur un chapitre. Enfin voilà la suite est là.

Bonne lecture. Aline.

.

 **Val:** coucou, oui je sais un chapitre par semaine c'est pas assez. Tu te doutes qu'il y'a toujours quelques chose entre Clint et Pietro chez moi.

Parcontre Clint ne trompe pas sa femme avec Pietro. Il le dis bien dans sa conversation. "Pourquoi lui?" Donc on sait que Clint a trompé Laura avec un homme. D'ailleurs, il n'est plus avec elle depuis le temps. Tu comprendras mieux au fil de l'histoire. Enfin je l'espère. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** hello, bon résumé des deux chapitres précédent. Et oui Pietro craque complètement pour Clint. (Comme c'est étonnant XD) mais effectivement Clint à un petit souci avec leur âges respectifs. Bien qu'il avoue en pincer pour lui également .

Concernant Tony, oui c'est triste mais comme tu le dis très bien Clint est le soutient amical dont il a besoin. et normal que Pietro soit jaloux de lui, je le serais aussi à sa place.

Et je compte accélére les publication dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire les pères noëls justement. J'ai presque fini de l'écrire plus que trois, quatre chapitre à écrire et je la bouclerais. Donc plus de publication de Djorgnia.

C'est cool pour Janton. J'en ai écris une aussi en crossover sur un challenge. Bref. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton résumé plutôt réaliste.

.

 **Holybleu:** Salut, alors pour ce qui est de la boisson asgadienne, tu verras dès ce chapitre les effets qu'elle produit. J'espère que les effets te plairont... Et la fic en générale aussi.. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Deux mains fines se posent sur les épaules de Clint. Il reconnait les mains de Wanda grâce à ses bagues. "Pietro voudrait vous parler." Chuchote t-elle à son oreille. Il se retourne surpris qu'il ait envoyé Wanda le chercher. Il s'excuse auprès des autres puis se lève à la recherche du sokovien

Il le trouva assit sur un banc devant un magnifique parterre de roses anglaises. Clint s'assoit en silence, puis fini par le rompre au bout de quelques minutes. "Tu voulais me parler?" Chuchote t'il comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre alors qu'il sont seul.

\- C'est seulement une question d'âge? Clint soupire. Toujours la même question qui revient.

\- Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Je veux dire, il n'y a que ça qui te dérange? Demande le jeune.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Affirma Clint les yeux rivés sur les roses.

\- Mis à part la différence d'âge, je te plaît quand même? Clint ne réponds pas, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. "C'est une question de différence. Où seulement car j'ai 25 ans." L'archer reste toujours muet. "Je suis amoureux de toi Clint. Alors même que tu me rejettes, je suis amoureux de toi... Wanda est au courant. Elle a comprit dès le début. Elle te comprends. Elle me comprends. Elle me conseille de... Passer à autre chose. Mais t'es pas un jeu auquel on se lasse. Je peux pas passer à autre chose... J'aurais beau rencontrer des gens même me foutre en couple. Je serais amoureux de toi. Avec tes 44 ans inclus."

\- Tu me plaît Pietro. Tu le sais de toute façon. C'est... Une question d'âge, de différence d'âge. Je suis tout juste divorcé avec trois enfants. Mon fils a 9 ans. Vous avez 16 ans d'écart, alors que toi et moi on en a 19. Tu comprends le truc? Toi, t'es jeune, t'as encore la vie devant toi. Tu mérites mieux qu'un vieux père de famille tu sais.

\- C'est vrai je mérite le meilleure, sauf que pour moi le meilleur c'est toi.

\- Tu me plaît beaucoup mais... Clint regarde enfin Pietro. "Nous deux c'est pas possible. Les enfants ne comprendraient pas pourquoi leur père est épris d'un homme et ... si jeune. Et puis Laura penserait que c'est avec toi que je l'ai trompé.

\- J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place, crois moi. Lâche Pietro lui souriant tristement.

Clint sourit doucement. "Les autres ne comprendraient pas non plus. T'es un jeune homme plein de vie. Avec un bel avenir devant toi. Je suis qu'un vieillard."

\- Embrasse-moi une dernière fois Clint. Murmure Pietro en s'approchant dangereusement de son archer.

\- Ça ne mènerait à rien. Chuchote Clint.

\- Tu me manques tellement. Avoue Pietro en regardant à nouveau les roses.

\- On a jamais vraiment été ensemble... Je peux pas te manquer. Chuchote seulement Clint.

\- Avant ça, tu me prenais dans tes bras. Murmure le gosse. "Avant ça, tu faisais attention à moi. Tu riais avec moi. Tu passais du temps avec moi." Il tourne à nouveau son visage vers Clint. "Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser."

\- Chose que j'aurais pas dû faire. Lâche Clint avant de le regarder.

\- Et puis tu as couché avec ce gars. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir couché avec un inconnu... Demande t'il les larmes aux yeux. Clint dévie son regard, il n'aime pas le voir ainsi.

\- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi. Dit il seulement.

\- Dis moi.

\- Pour voir si... Tente de dire Clint, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à le dire.

\- Si tu aimais les mecs. Abrége Pietro.

\- Voilà.

\- Et c'est le cas. Affirme Pietro comme si c'est une évidence.

\- Je sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit ça a fait capoté mon mariage. Lâche Clint en soupirant. Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien. T'aurais pas pu cacher ça bien longtemps. Confie Pietro. Clint relève les yeux vers lui.

\- Peut-être que t'as raison, oui. Pietro attrape la mâchoire de Clint. L'archer ne sait plus si il doit mettre de la distance entre eux ou juste lui donner un dernier baiser. Il dépose lui-même ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Adieu gamin."

\- Adieu vieillard. Murmure le gosse. Clint inspire une grosse bouffée d'air puis se lève. Il regarde un instant Pietro, puis s'en va rejoindre les yeux. Jamais, il ne posera à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est mieux ainsi. Jamais, il ne pourra être avec lui.

En revenant, il aperçoit quelques-uns des Avengers éparpillés à des tables différentes. Wanda et Natasha discutent avec un couple. Rhodey, Sam et Steve parlent avec quelques hommes. La vision et Thor sont assis avec de riches entrepreneurs et Tony a l'air submergé. Clint s'approche de Tony et tente de se mêler de la conversation. Le regard de Tony montre de l'inquiétude et de la lassitude.

\- Bon, Tony, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous. Lâche Clint en souriant.

\- Ah, oui, vous m'emmenez ? Demande t'il.

\- Bien sûre. Ajoute Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Excusez-moi ça a été un honneur de vous rencontrer. Lâche Tony en se levant. Les compères s'en vont, Tony le remerci aussitôt. "Merci... J'en avais marre." Se plaint Stark.

\- J'ai vu... On va rentrer. Clint sort son téléphone et envoie un SMS à Nath pour la prévenir de leur absence, puis ils prennent la route du QG.

\- Ça va? Demande tout de même Tony qui voit que Clint est pensif.

\- Oui... Murmure Clint.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air... Murmure Tony.

\- Si ça va... J'ai hâte de me poser dans le canapé à vrai dire.

\- Avec un bon petit thé. Se moque Tony.

\- Exactement. Lâche Clint en riant.

Les hommes entrent et se posent tout deux dans le canapé. "Jarv' Jurassic World." Ordonne Tony.

\- Je prépare le thé.

Clint se lève et farfouille dans les armoires, aucun sachet de thé à la vue. Il revient auprès de Tony. "Pas de thé... Je prépare du café?"

\- Si vous voulez Clint. Avec une petite larme de whisky. Plaisante Tony.

\- Non Tony. Soupir Clint.

\- Ça m'étonne que Thor soit venue sans thé. Ajoute le milliardaire.

\- Ah, mais, j'ai pas regardé! Attendez.

Clint se lève et va voir dans la chambre de Thor. Une caisse en fer trône au milieu de la chambre, à même le sol. Il l'ouvre et voit deux petits tonneaux, il débouchonne le liège de l'un d'eux et hume le parfum. Des plantes.

Il sourit, attrape un tonneau, l'emmène dans la cuisine et se sert deux tasses. Il en amène une à Tony. "Tenez, ça a l'air d'être de la tisane."

Tony attrape la tasse et s'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Leur tasse est vite bu, clint va leur en servir un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les hommes commencent à rire, pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils en profitent, c'est bien rare qu'ils rient tout les deux. Tony s'est complètement allongé sur le canapé, ses pieds étalés sur les cuisses de l'archer. Le film est fini depuis bien longtemps mais les deux hommes parlent et rient encore. Clint attrape les pieds de Tony et commence à les masser doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais... Demande Tony qui commence à voir les effets de la tisane asgardienne agir sur lui.

\- Je masse les pieds... J'aime bien... Je faisais à Laura. Bafouille Clint sous le même effet que son ami.

\- Tu l'aime plus? Laura? Demande Tony.

\- Non. Lâche Clint en fronçant les yeux à moitié ivre de cette tisane mystérieuse.

\- Pepper est méchante. Lâche soudainement Tony en faisant la moue.

\- C'est vrai. Avoue Clint. "T'es un gentil, toi."

\- Oui... Lâche Tony un sourire allongé sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais aller faire un petit dodo Tony. Bouge... Bouge tes pieds... Gémit Clint..

\- Mais... Heu nooooon... mon massage... Se plaint Stark.

\- Dans mon lit. Ordonne Clint.

\- Dans toooon lit? Demande Tony.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord ! Dit seulement Stark.

Tony soulève ses pieds avec force puis Clint se glisse en dehors du canapé. Glissé, est bien le mot exacte, puisqu'il s'écroule au sol. Il s'appuie sur la table et se lève difficilement. Il tend la main à son accolyte qui peine à se lever également. Les deux hommes bras dessus, bras dessous, s'en vont en traînant les pied jusqu'à la chambre de l'archer. Un fou rire les prend au passage.

Arriver à la chambre de Clint, celui-ci s'écroule sur le lit. Tandis que Tony se ramasse à terre. Clint rit aux éclats, il a mal au ventre tellement, il rit. "Lève-toi Tony." Le milliardaire attrape le lit et grimpe difficilement dessus.

À quatre pattes, Tony avance jusqu'au corps de l'archer, puis dans un ultime effort arrive à se mettre sur le dos. "Masse les pieds." Lâche t'il.

Clint attrape le pied du génie puis le masse doucement. Ses doigts glissent sur sa peau, puis ses mains sont rejointes par ses lèvres. Délicatement, il embrasse le pied de Tony qui se tortille. "Cliiiint..." Lâche Tony entre rire et envie. Le tireur rampe jusqu'au buste du génie puis s'allonge à ses côtés, plongeant son regard lugubre dans le sien.

Clint dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Le génie se laisse embrasser dans un premier temps puis attrape la nuque du tireur dans un deuxième pour appuyer leurs étreintes. Leurs langues jouent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mains glissent sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant une sensation toute nouvelle.

Les lèvres de Clint commencent à glisser sur le cou de Tony, sentant délicatement l'après rasage de celui-ci, puis elles commencent à descendre sur sa clavicule. Clint soulève son t-shirt et découvre son buste, puis l'arc rayonnant. Il passe sa langue sur la lumière puis dévie sur sa peau, le génie se tortille de plaisir. "Cliiiint."

L'archer descend ses lèvres sur ses abdos puis défait sa ceinture avant de glisser la fermeture de son pantalon. Il sort le sexe de son ami et commence à le lécher ardemment.

Il n'attend pas trop longtemps pour prendre entièrement le sexe de Tony en sa bouche et commence un va et vient majestueux. Les mains du génie viennent se poser automatiquement sur le crâne de Clint et maintient ses gestes.

Les mouvements sont larges et rapprochés. Le corps de Tony se cambre pour mieux s'enfoncer en sa bouche, tandis que ses doigts s'enroulent dans les cheveux de l'archer. "Cliiiint."

Sous l'effet de la tisane asgardienne, Tony ne tarde pas à venir. Un jet brûlant glisse dans la gorge du tireur, puis Tony se redresse et embrasse le châtain. "T'es un dieu de la pipe Legolas." Lâche Tony un sourire allongé sur les lèvres, les yeux mis clos.

Clint sourit puis s'essuie la bouche. "Rentre dans ta chaaaambre. Laura ne veut pas que je fais un dodo avec les garçons."

\- Laura, elle est mechante! Lâche Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ouiiii. Et Pietro aussi il l'est méchant. Ajoute Clint.

\- Ouiiii. Le génie tente de descendre et se vautre une nouvelle fois dû à son pantalon en bas de ses pieds. Clint rit au lieu de l'aider. Le génie se bât avec son pantalon pour le remonter puis s'en va à quatre pattes se trémoussant pour le plus grand plaisir de Clint qui sourit en s'endormant doucement.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveil aux aurores, il prend rapidement une douche puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Le chef est déjà levé. Il lui sourit et lui remet un café. "Bonjour Clint. Comment allez-vous?"

\- Bien captain et vous?

\- On ne peut mieux. Vous êtes parti bien tôt Tony et vous.

\- Tony semblait fatigué. J'ai préféré rentrer. Il faudrait pas qu'il soit tenté par de l'alcool.

\- C'est bien ce que vous faites pour lui.

Clint soupir longuement. C'était tout de même dur d'empêcher le génie de boire. "C'est pas facile pour lui."

\- Pourquoi boit-il? Enfin je suppose que vous êtes au courant.

Clint baisse les yeux. "Je préférais qu'il vous en parle de lui-même. Vous comprenez?"

\- Oui bien sure, oui. Dans tout les cas. Je suis avec vous. Il faut absolument empêcher Stark de boire.

\- Oui... C'est sure... Et vous votre soirée chez l'anglais?

\- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé. Nous avons rencontré plein de gens. C'était super intéressant.

\- Bonjour. Fait un écho de deux voix derrière eux. Les hommes se retournent et se retrouvent face aux jumeaux. Wanda attrape la cafetière pendant que Pietro leur sort deux tasses. Il les poses sur le comptoir en s'affalant à moitié sur celui ci.

\- Mal au crâne Pietro? Se moque le chef des Avengers.

\- Fatigué. Marmonne t'il seulement.

\- Il a trop bu je crois. Dit seulement sa soeur qui reçu un regard noir d'un oeil de Pietro. Il grogna légèrement, sûrement en colère que sa soeur le balance ainsi.

\- Décidément l'alcool règne dans cette maison. Reprend Steve.

\- Ne me comparez pas à Stark. Grogne le plus jeune.

\- Qu'ai-je fais? Demande justement celui-ci qui entre d'un pas décidé.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après avoir lu vos reviews je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été claire sur la description du grog Asgardien.

Le Djornia (tout droit sorti de mon imagination) est une boisson destiné aux guerriers Asgardien. Elle est souvent consommé entre guerrier après une bataille. Ce n'est qu'un mélange de plante, mais plante asgardienne qui n'a aucun effet spécifique sur eux.

Cependant, ce grog a des effets inattendus sur les midgardien, puisqu'il éveille une sexualité alors jusque là refoulée, il pousse les consommateurs à dire la vérité et surtout... Il bloque quelques neurones entre l'hypocampe et le cortex cérébrale. En deux mots, il bloque la mémoire. Donc les consommateurs midgardien de cette boisson ne se souviennent de rien au réveil.

C'est pourquoi Clint (et Tony) n'y sont pour rien.

C'est un peu un mix du GHB, et d'un sérum de vérité.

Bisous à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Gros bisous à vous.

Aline.

.

 **Chocobis:** Coucou désolé pour la dépression... Décidément, je crée beaucoup de dépression... Mais le hawksilver vaincra voyons.

Le thé Asgard me plait beaucoup, car non seulement, il se passe des choses disons... Olé olé, de plus, ils se souviennent de rien. Mais en plus de çà ils sont complètement libérées mes garçons. J'adore, j'adore... Je t'avais dis que les chouchoux sont Tony et Clint? Mais j'évite de les mettre en couple... Quoique je trouve qu'ils feraient un couple, parfait mais avec un long de travail de fic... Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis.. le hawksilver vaincra!

Ou pas. XD.

Mdrr bisous et merci pour ton commentaire.

.

 **Val:** bonjour, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je fais subir à Pietro, je sais c'est pas sympa. Et mdrr Thor n'y est pour rien. Il est asgardien les effets ne sont sûrement pas les mêmes. Alors je vais encore une fois défendre Clint. Mais ... Il est vrai que tous on espère que Pietro et Clint sont ensemble mais Tony y est pour rien. Et puis en amour il y a pas de pitié. Et puis ça serait dommage que Clint aille avec Pietro par pitié plutôt que par amour.

J'espère que tu t'accrochera tout de même à la fic... Même avec un Tony sexy trainant dans les parages... Mdrr.

Merci pour ta review. (Tiens à le coup)

Gros bisous à toi...

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** Hello, déjà merci pour ton comm... Alors... Comme dis plus haut... Clint n'a aucune idées de ce que cette boisson produit sur lui, sur eux en règle général. Il n'est pas conscient et de plus personne ne se souvient de rien. C'est un peu le GHB asgardien si l'on peut dire.

Pour ce qui est de lattrirance, sans la boisson ce n'est que de l'amitié. (En même temps... C'est dur de résister à Stark, moi je pourrais pas perso.) C'est sure que du côté de Pietro ça ne doit pas être simple. Le pauvre petit.

Et oui Steve est monsieur parfait bien évidemment.

Mdrrr t'es en mode thé. (Pomme et verveine) OK je sors ^^

Bon, j'espère que la suite te décevra pas trop. Enfin on verra. Bisous et merci encore pour ton comm. (Même sans résumé lol)

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 4**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il s'installe à côté de Clint, en essayant d'attraper sa tasse. Mais Clint ne se laisse pas faire et saisit sa tasse avant lui. C'est le brave Steve qui prend une tasse vide pour la tendre à Wanda.

La jeune femme sert la tasse de café pour Tony puis saisit un croissant et se dirige vers le salon, laissant les hommes régler leur comptes entre eux.

\- Alors... Qu'ais-je encore fais? Demande à nouveau Tony.

\- Vous buvez. Dit Steve sans ménagement.

Clint pince les lèvres, le regard rivé dans sa tasse. Tony regarde un à un les habitants présent puis lâche.

\- J'essaye d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas en me blamant que j'y arriverai. Répond t'il.

\- Biensure, excusez-moi Tony. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là. Nous sommes une équipe et je vous aiderai volontier. Se reprend Rogers.

L'ingénieur ne répond pas, il récupère sa tasse et sort de la pièce. Clint se lève, mais Steve lui attrappe le bras. "Laissez-moi y aller. Ce n'est pas votre fardeau... " Clint soupir puis boit une longue gorgée de son café. Steve s'en va aussitôt voir l'ingenieur en mécanique.

\- Il a bu hier? Demande Pietro.

\- Non... Enfin je crois pas... Marmonne Clint ne se souvenant pas de toute la soirée. "C'est pas ton cas apparemment." Reprend Clint en levant les yeux vers le Maximoff.

\- Ça y'est, je bois deux verres, je me fais incendier! Peste le jeune en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

\- T'as une sale tête. Dit seulement Clint pour se défendre.

\- J'ai pas à te plaire! Peste à nouveau le gosse en fronçant les yeux, le regard déviant. Clint soupir une énième fois dû à son comportement enfantin. "Quoi c'est vrai..." Lâche le jeune en regardant son interlocuteur. Il regarde ensuite le plafond puis Clint à nouveau. "Excuse-moi. C'est la jalousie qui me fait dire n'importe quoi."

\- C'est moi... S'excuse Clint lui aussi qui regarde sa montre puis regarde son téléphone. "Nath dort toujours?"

\- Sûrement. Lâche le jeune, il boit une gorgée de sa tasse puis regarde son archer, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il l'interpelle. "Clint..."

\- Oui.

\- T'as raison... Je suis trop jeune pour toi. Oublie que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Dit le jeune en passant son doigt sur les contours de sa tasse par nervosité.

\- Pietro... Râle Clint qui ne voulait plus parler de ça.

\- Nan, s'il te plaît. Fais abstraction. Je ne tenterais plus rien, promis. Mais... Redeviens comme avant s'il te plaît... Suppli le jeune cherchant à présent le regard de Clint.

\- J'ai pas changé. Dit seulement Clint, sans lever les yeux.

\- Si, bien sure que si. Tu ne réagis plus pareil avec moi. Depuis que... Je peux tirer un trait sur l'amour que je te porte mais pas sur l'amitié. Tu es trop important pour que... J'ai que toi. Toi et ma sœur. Murmure le jeune, la voix tremblante.

\- Привет. Lance Nath. [Bonjour]

\- Привет. Répond Clint, le jeune regarde la rousse puis Clint, il attrape sa tasse et file rejoindre sa soeur.

\- J'ai interrompu une discussion? Demande la rousse en levant un sourcil.

\- Non...On avait fini. T'as une sale tête ma grande. Ajoute Clint.

La femme leva son majeur en souriant amplement. Elle saisit une tasse, la remplit de café puis s'assoit face à son ami. "Steve n'est pas là?"

\- Il est avec Tony.

\- Il doit emmener les jumeaux au Shield. Informe t-elle.

\- Je pensais qu'il avaient entraînement.

\- Oui... À 14h. Nous on a un brief ce matin. Informe t'elle.

Clint grimace. "j'avais oublié."

\- Rhodey et Sam y vont directement. Vision à un rendez-vous avec un scientifique fou. Lance la russe.

\- Un scientifique fou? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Ils sont tous fou ces scientifiques. Se defend t'elle.

\- C'est pas faux.

Clint regarde encore sa montre. "C'est à quel heure ce brief?"

\- Dans une heure. Dit elle en soupirant.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Dans la voiture, l'agent Romanoff cherche à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez son ami. Depuis un moment elle le voit dépérir. Elle se doute que son divorce est le noeud du problème, elle entame la conversation. "Comment ça va avec Laura?"

\- Toujours divorcé. Lâche seulement l'agent Barton.

\- Je sais bien... Lâche la femme en roulant des yeux. "Elle ne t'a toujours pas pardonné ?"

\- Tu le sais très bien Nath.

\- Je sais oui... C'est juste que... OK, d'accord, t'es parti voir ailleurs. Mais c'est pas la mort. On détruit pas 15 ans de mariage pour une broutille pareille. S'énerve la rousse en passant une vitesse.

\- Je timaginerai bien à sa place tiens. Je serais eunuque. Lâche t'il en riant.

\- Ouais d'accord... C'est vrai, j'avoue. Mais moi je suis pas Laura. Je comprends pas, c'est pas son style. 15 ans Clint, 15 ans.

\- Elle a ses raisons. Je l'ai trompé Nath, je suis complément fautif. Et... J'assume... Voilà c'est tout. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Dans tout les cas, t'as l'air bien malheureux. Lâche t-elle en regardant son ami.

\- Humm. Acquiesce seulement l'archer en regardant les building qui défilent. Le silence règne dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Les deux agents se dirigent en salle de débrief. Une mission se prépare.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

C'est en sortant de la salle de briefing que Clint reçoit un appel. Il lève un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'il voit le nom de Stark clignoter. Il décroche tout de même.

\- Allô.

\- Clint... Fait une petite voix.

\- Tony?

\- Elle veut pas me pardonner. Murmure son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez bu?

\- Non... Pas encore. Bafouille Tony.

\- Comment ça pas encore?!

\- On vient de se disputer. Dit il en soupirant fortement.

\- Tony... Calmez-vous. Prenez un peu de recul. Où êtes vous?

\- Chez Stark industrie. Annonce le milliardaire.

\- Dans votre bureau?

\- Oui... Elle est partie... En colère. Ajoute l'homme, l'air abbatu.

\- Laissez-la digérer la tromperie. Ne lui courez pas après. Vous savez comment ça marche. Suis moi, je te fuis. Fuis moi, je te suis. Prenez un peu de recul. Et tout ira bien.

\- OK , donc je dois l'ignorer. Comprend Stark.

\- Oui, faites ça, sans donner de l'importance aux autres. Ajoute Clint ne sachant pas comment réconforter son ami.

\- D'accord. À toute à l'heure. Finit tout de même par dire Tony.

\- Oui, à toute.

Clint raccroche et rejoint Natasha. Les deux agents vont déjeuner.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint fait glisser les tapis sur le sol du gymnase lorsque Rhodey entre dans la pièce. Clint se tâte à lui parler de Tony. Il est son meilleur ami, peut-être est-il au courant de son état. Clint se ravise, si Tony veut se confier à Rhodey c'est à lui de le faire. Le noir l'aide à placer les tapis puis Natasha et wanda les rejoignent ensuite vêtues de leurs tenue. Peu de temps après puis les trois dernier Avengers débarquent.

Steve réunis l'équipe. Il entraînera Sam et Rhodey. Natasha et Clint s'occuperont des jumeaux. Clint se voit attribuer Pietro, ils se mettent à l'écart.

\- On doit travailler le corps à corps. Lance Clint, le jeune sourit. "Sans utiliser tes pouvoirs." Il perd son sourire.

\- Ça sert à quoi? Demande le jeune en fourrant ses mains dans le bas de son survêtement.

\- Si vous perdez vos pouvoirs, vous ferez comment? Demande Clint en enlevant sa veste.

\- Si je perds mes pouvoirs, j'ai plus ma place ici. Dit seulement le jeune, toujours dans la même position.

\- Dis pas ça. Lâche Clint en se plaçant face à son élève.

\- Vous me tutoyez Clint ? Titille le jeune.

\- Ne me cherche pas Pietro. Lâche Clint en le pointant du doigt. Il le plaque ensuite contre le sternum du jeune. "Je n'ai pas de pouvoir et je suis ici."

\- Tu as un pouvoir, mais il est inné, c'est tout. Moi je suis qu'un optimisé. Si je perd mon pouvoir, je ne suis plus qu'un homme banal... Je sais même pas me battre. Lâche le jeune en soupirant tout en baissant la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je vais t'apprendre. Chuchote Clint. "Mets-toi en position de défense. je vais t'attaquer et voir ton niveau. "

\- J'ai un niveau de merde. Se plaint le jeune en esquivant tout de même l'attaque de Clint.

Clint rit. "Tu as déjà un niveau: esquivation. Arrête de te sous-estimer Pietro et bât-toi." L'entraînement peut démarrer, chacun des groupes se mettent à s'entraîner doucement.

Ils s'entraînent tous sans relâches jusqu'à 17h puis Pietro n'en peut plus, il s'affale au sol. Clint ramasse une bouteille et l'envoi vers le jeune qui l'attrape au vol. Il le rejoint et s'assoit à ses côtés.

Le jeune boit une longue gorgée. Clint s'essuye le cou avec une serviette. Le jeune lui passe ensuite la bouteille. "Tu n'es pas nul Pietro. Tu as juste l'habitude de te servir de tes pouvoirs. Mais tu es loin d'être nul."

Le jeune regarde le sol en mousse bleu. "J'ai que ça. Mon pouvoir, c'est l'unique chose que j'ai."

\- Je pensais que tu nous avais ta soeur et moi?

\- Vous m'appartenez pas... Surtout pas toi.

\- Tu as mon amitié. Le jeune reste muet. Clint passe la main dans les cheveux blanc du jeune. Une paire de yeux se pose sur lui. "Ce n'est pas parce que... Enfin... Je tiens à toi, tu sais. Je t'ai dis que je serais là pour toi."

Un bruit fait retourner les deux hommes, ils aperçoivent la rousse venir vers eux.

\- Comment ça se passe? Demande la russe.

\- Pietro est bon élève. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Je n'en doutais pas. C'est de toi que je doutes. T'es un vieux crouton maintenant. Se moque l'agent.

Le jeune rit.

\- Rigole pas toi. Gamin. Lance Clint en poussant le jeune qui vient s'éclater contre sol, toujours en riant.

\- Bon... Je vais aller voir Steve. Lance la femme.

\- OK... Dit-il à Nath. "Petit con." Lâche Clint après que Nath soit partie.

\- Mais je t'aime quand même. Vieux crouton ou pas. Ajoute Pietro en se mordant la lèvre regrettant un peu la phrase sortie trop vite de sa bouche.

\- J'e n'en doute pas non plus. Allez à la douche.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

De retour au QG, Clint assiste les filles à la cuisine. Sous la houlette de Pietro Maximoff en chef des travaux finis, celui ci est assis au bar et surveille ce petit monde. Clint lui, tente d'épauler les filles mais se fait envoyer bouler, il est littéralement jeter hors de la cuisine. Il s'en va vers le salon, accompagné d'un café. Pietro le suit illico, accompagné d'un chocolat.

Les deux hommes s'assoient sur le sofa. Pietro regarde discrètement Clint de biais. Mais ça n'échappe pas a l'oeil affuté du tireur. "Arrête de me regarder comme ça Pietro."

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es mignon... En toute amitié biensure. Ajoute Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais biensure oui... Dit aussitôt en souriant.

Les hommes se calment puis Pietro reprend.

\- Merci pour l'entraînement. Et surtout d'avoir cru en moi. Murmure le sokovien, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de chocolat.

Clint sourit puis regarde Pietro. "Tout le monde croit en toi, Pietro."

\- Merci quand même de me l'avoir dit. Ça me fait du bien. Avoue t'il.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu sais que tu m'as tutoyé toute la route du retour.

\- Je sais... T'es un ami, et je tutoi mes amis. Chuchote Clint.

\- Et Tony. Tu le tutois aussi? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- Tony c'est différent. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il fait. Il n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin. Le jeune se met à soupirer. "Je reste là. T'inquiéte pas. Ta soeur fait un gâteau, je vais pas bouger." Le jeune sourit à nouveau.

Les deux Avengers sont bientôt rejoint par Steve et Sam en pleine discussion. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est au cœur des sujets. Steve invite les filles à les rejoindre pendant que leur cake cuit. Rhodey rejoint bientôt la troupe. Steve attend un petit débrief de la part des deux agents.

Nath ouvre la bal, et constate de belles améliorations pour Wanda. Clint, de son côté, atteste que Pietro est loin d'être débutant en matière de combat au corps à corps. Enfin, Steve fini par faire son compte rendu pour Sam et Rhodey. Après cet interlude, les filles sortent leur cake du four pendant que Sam et Pietro préparent un apéro. Clint pense aussitôt à Tony. Doit-il l'appeler pour participer à cet apéro convivial? Ou bien le laisser à l'écart pour ne pas qu'il soit tenter par de l'alcool?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les filles, le chapitre est arrivé, je suis contente que ma description du grog vous a aidé à comprendre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et ne vous choquera pas de trop. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Val:** je suis contente que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne. Et c'est clair que Pietro devrait suivre le conseil de Clint à Tony, de prendre du recul.

Ah ah peut être que Tony a des pulsions gay on sait pas. Mdrrr laissez le gendre parfait en dehors de cet histoire de débauche mdrrr. C'est un sage! Lui!

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Chocobi6** : ah ah ah. Pour l'instant personne ne se doute de rien et Thor est porté disparu. Peut être qu'il réapparaîtra plus tard dans la fic. Et oui, c'est bien pratique cette boisson. Je vais finir par en faire la boisson fétiche des Avengers dans toutes mes fics. Mdrrr.

Ah... Moi j'aime beaucoup le Clint Tony. ... Beaucoup plus que le Steve Tony d'ailleurs. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Holybleu:** contente que ça te plaise. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Nath ouvre la bal, et constate de belles améliorations pour Wanda. Clint, de son côté atteste que Pietro est loin d'être débutant en matière de combat au corps à corps. Enfin, Steve fini par faire son compte rendu pour Sam et Rhodey. Après cet interlude, les filles sortent leur cake du four pendant que Sam et Pietro préparerent un apéro. Clint pense aussitôt à Tony. Doit-il l'appeler pour participer à cet apéro convivial? Ou bien le laisser à l'écart pour ne pas qu'il soit tenter par de l'alcool?

Clint décide de ne pas aller chercher Tony, mais l'informe par le biais de Jarvis que le repas sera bientôt prêt. Les autres peuvent ainsi continuer leur apéro tranquillement en décidant de ce qu'ils mangeraient ce soir et surtout qui ferait le repas. Après de longues minutes à débattre du sujet, ils optent pour des lasagnes, surgelés précise le faucon qui s'est vu avec Steve attribué la tâche du repas.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, l'équipe est réuni autour de deux grands plats de lasagnes. Tony débarque juste à temps pour se régaler d'un des plats que tous apprécient. Les conversations vont bon train, mais Clint s'aperçoit vite que le génie n'est toujours pas remis de son altercation avec sa dulcinée, mais attend d'être seul avec lui pour en parler.

Après ce repas, tous se posent sur les canapés, profitant d'être réunis tous ensemble. Tous sauf Tony et Vision qui préfèrent plancher sur un projet qu'eux seul comprennent. La moitié des Avengers restant, jouent à un jeu de société, Wanda, Nath et Pietro préférent regarder une émission de variété à la télé.

La soirée se passe plutôt bien, Sam a déjà été éjecté du jeu. Steve n'a plus que trois territoire sous son contrôle et Clint a pris de l'avance pour laminer Rhodey. Il commence tout de même à se faire tard et la partie est loin d'être finie. Sam et Nath sont déjà partis se coucher, Steve ne tarde pas non plus à perdre ses territoires et à aller se coucher.

C'est tout de même sur les coups de 23h30, que Rhodey déclare forfait par fatigue, épuisé, il va se coucher. Clint est ainsi déclaré vainqueur. Wanda le félicite, même si c'est par forfait. Clint s'installe le sourire aux lèvres sur le canapé. Wanda se lève aussitôt laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

\- T'es trop fort. Lance Pietro.

\- Question stratégie, je suis au top. Se vante Clint.

\- Moi j'ai jamais rien compris à ce genre de jeu. Soupir le jeune.

\- En même temps si t'essaye pas. Lui lance Clint en grimaçant.

\- Si déjà Steve n'y arrive pas. J'imagine même pas moi. Répond t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Steve? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil. Qu'est le rapport avec Steve?

\- Question stratégie, il est calé quand même. Se défend Pietro.

\- Steve est né en 22! Les jeux de société et lui ça fait deux, voir trois. Lâche Clint. Pietro rit, Clint le suit puis reprend après avoir reprit son calme. "Je t'apprendrai un de ses quatre." Pietro acquiesce seulement. Clint se lève. "Bon allez... Je vais aller me pieuter. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, à demain." Chuchote Pietro qui se lève également.

\- À demain. Ajoute Clint en partant vers les chambre. Au milieu du couloir, il croise Vision qui revient de l'atelier.

\- Alors ce projet mystère ça avance? Demande Clint l'air de rien.

\- Ça suit son chemin. Mais il est temps d'aller se reposer. Répond sagement la vision.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit seulement l'androïde

Clint fait quelques pas puis se retourne à nouveau vers Vision. "Dites moi, Tony est parti se coucher?" Demande Clint.

\- Vous le connaissez, il est incapable de décrocher. Dis seulement la vision.

\- C'est que je craignais. Lâche Clint en soupirant.

La vision pince les lèvres puis enchaîne. "Bonne nuit."

\- Bonne nuit vision. Lâche Clint en entrant dans sa chambre.

L'archer enlève ses chaussures puis se demande s'il ne doit pas aller forcer le génie à aller se coucher. Il se déshabille ensuite puis entre dans les draps et tente de dormir.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure à tourner en rond, Clint interroge Jarvis à propos de son créateur. Celui-ci l'informe qu'il est toujours dans son atelier. Clint prend la décision d'aller rejoindre le milliardaire. Il fait un détour par la chambre de Thor et embarque le tonneau de tisane entamé au passage. Il descend ainsi à l'atelier.

Derrière la vitre, il l'aperçoit, en train de souder quelque chose. Il soupire lorsqu'il voit une bouteille de Bourbon à côté de lui. Il entre dans l'atelier, dépose le tonneau au passage puis l'interpelle. "Tony!" Crie Clint pour que Tony l'entende.

Le milliardaire lève la tête, puis soulève son masque de protection. "Clint! Ce que faites vous là?" Bafouille le génie un peu éméché.

\- Je vous retourne la question! Rétorque Clint en croisant les bras sur son torse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je bosse. Lâche Tony en levant son menton, fiers de lui.

\- Tony... Arrêtez de boire... Ce n'est pas une solution. réplique l'archer en soupirant fortement.

\- Elle... J'ai envie de boire. J'avais soif! Dis seulement Stark pour se défendre.

\- Buvez autre chose.

\- Du thé? Lâche Tony en riant.

\- Par exemple. Répond seulement Clint.

\- L'alcool m'aide à tenir Clint. Elle m'a délaissé... Tony rit puis reprend. "J'ai toujours été seul mais entouré à la fois. J'ai tout eu. Nounou, Jarvis, des chauffeurs et en même temps j'avais personne. Et je m'en plaignais pas. et Là... Maintenant que Pepper n'est plus là..."

\- Je sais que vous vous sentez seul Tony. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas... On est là. Je suis là Tony. Murmure Clint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour entendre un coureur de jupons se plaindre de s'être fait jeter.

\- Bien sûre que si... Vous êtes mon ami. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, si vous voulez vous confier je suis là. Clint sourit puis lâche. "J'ai embarqué la tisane de Thor. Ça vous dis d'en boire un peu en discutant calmement?"

Tony hausse les épaules puis s'assoit sur son tabouret. Clint comprend son geste comme une réponse positive et va de ce pas les servir. Il rince les mug géant siglés Stark industrie puis les remplit de tisane avant de les faire réchauffer. Il rejoint ensuite le philanthrope et s'assoit sur l'établit, face à Tony.

Les hommes trinquent avec leur tasse puis boient le breuvage doucement. Le silence renaît à présent dans l'établit. Ils sont au calmes buvant de long gorgée, puis quand Tony fut à la moitié de sa tasse, il commence à se confier.

\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous sentir seul, même quand vous étiez accompagné ?

\- Plus d'une fois. Mais je suis un grand solitaire donc je m'y suis habitué. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Murmure Tony pensif.

\- C'est sur. Confirme Clint songeur également.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais être malade? Il faudrait peut être que je consulte un sexologue. Répond t'il à lui même.

Clint faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse. "Vous pensez être nymphomanes! Et ça se dit ça nymphoman pour un mec, nymphowoman plutôt."

\- Peut être oui, qui c'est? Répond l'ingénieur sérieusement puis les deux hommes se mettent à rire à n'en plus finir.

Ils rient tellement qu'ils en ont déposé leurs tasses pour ne pas la renverser. Les larmes commencent à venir tellement le rire les a atteint.

La tisane fait son chemin, elle agit déjà sur leur corps, puis quelques minutes après, ils commencent à reprendre contenance. Les hommes finissent par arrêter de rire puis se regardent.

"T'as déjà couché avec un mec?" Reprend Tony l'air de rien.

\- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Demande Clint qui craint que Pietro ne l'ait balancé.

\- Comme ça. Dit seulement le milliardaire en haussant les épaules.

\- Tony... Soupir Clint.

\- Quoi? Bah répond! Titille le génie.

Clint pince les lèvres puis lâche. "J'ai pas été jusqu'au bout." Avoue t'il.

\- Oh Clint Barton... petit cachottier. Lance t'il en souriant amplement. "Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelques chose entre toi et le gamin." Insinue t'il ensuite.

\- Pietro? Non! J'ai pas couché avec Pietro! S'exclame Pietro de stupeur. "Déjà, j'ai pas vraiment couché un mec tout court alors..." Bafouille t'il ensuite.

\- C'est quoi que t'as pas fais? Demande aussitôt l'ingénieur curieux.

\- Tony... Souffle Clint confus de la question.

\- OK, on va procéder par élimination alors... dit Stark en fronçant des yeux. "As tu déjà fais une gâterie à un mec?" Commence t'il par lui demander.

Clint soupir. "Oui."

\- Ah bon? Dit-il tout de même étonné de la réponse. "T'es-tu déjà fais... Enfin tu vois." Lâche t'il ensuite.

\- Non... C'est la seule chose que j'ai pas faites. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- D'accord... Le silence s'abbat sur eux. Ils en profitent pour reboire quelques gorgées de la tisane. Puis Tony reprend la conversation là où ils l'ont laissé. "Alors comme ça... T'as déjà sucé un mec?" Clint soupir longuement mais Stark ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire et meurt d'en savoir plus. "Et toi tu t'es déjà fait faire une gâterie ?"

\- Oui... Répond Clint excédé.

\- Moi aussi. Lâche soudainement Tony.

Clint écarquille les yeux d'étonnement, jamais il n'aurait cru que le grand playboy s'était fait faire une gâterie par un homme. La seule phrase qu'il réussit à dire est "C'est vrai?"

\- Oui, y'a longtemps. Parcontre j'ai jamais sucé un mec... Lâche Tony avant de rire.

Clint ne sait pas si le rire est moqueur au départ, mais fini par rire lui aussi. Il joue la carte de l'humour. "Ça peut toujours s'arranger."

\- Clint Barton, Me proposerais-tu que je te fasse une gâterie?

Clint pouffe légèrement de rire puis se mord la lèvre. Tony quant à lui, sourit en déviant son regard des lèvres de l'archer jusqu'au dessous de la ceinture de Clint. Il se lève soudainement puis ordonne à l'archer de baisser son pantalon.

\- T'es sérieux? Demande Clint étonné, mais enjoué à la fois.

\- Je voudrais pas mourir con. Lance seulement le génie. Phrase qui n'étonne pas l'archer parcontre.

Les hommes pouffent de rire puis Clint s'exécute sans réfléchir. Il baisse son pantalon puis son ami retire lui même le dernier tissu entre eux. Il sourit aussitôt en voyant son sexe, puis regarde Clint. "Pas mal, pas mal." Commente t'il. Il prend le membre de l'archer puis le masse doucement de ses doigts.

Clint sourit amplement en regardant les yeux brillants et les pupilles complètement rétractés de Tony. Après quelques mouvements de va et vient pour réveiller la bête, Tony prend son courage à deux mains.

"Bon, ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller." Lance t'il avant d'engloutir d'un coup, d'un seul tout son sexe. Clint se raidit aussitôt, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la langue de son ami. Il prend appuie de ses mains contre l'établit puis penche la tête en arrière les paupières déjà closes..

L'ingénieur se délecte de lui, accélèrant la cadence parfois, en la refreinant de temps à autre pour alterner les sensations. La langue du philanthrope sait exactement où se placer, elle sait parfaitement où et quand elle doit accompagnée la pression de ses lèvres autour du sexe de l'agent.

Clint, bien excité à présent, attrape les cheveux du génie et lui fait accélérer ses mouvements, s'abandonnant complètement à sa merci. Les circonstances et les va et vient complètement maîtrisés par Stark font monter d'un cran l'état de Clint qui apprécie plus que fortement ses coups de langues.

L'archer, sous l'effet du grog asgardien, fini par se lâcher complément et se déverse sans hésitation dans la bouche de son amant d'un soir, sans oublier un petit gémissement léger mais non dissimulé de la part du père de famille.

Tony cesse ses va et vient puis à son tour, il s'essuye les lèvres. Il regarde Clint, les pupilles dans le même état que lui et lui dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant d'attraper leur tasses. Il tend celle de Clint, celui-ci l'attrape et trinque avec lui avant de la finir complètement. "Tu as quelques chose de prévu demain soir?" Demande le génie en passant du coq à l'âne

\- Non, rien. Tu me proposes un peu plan cul? S'amuse de dire l'archer.

\- Bingo! Lâche le génie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. "On se dit demain. À 0h." Ajoute t'il.

\- Va pour demain à minuit. L'archer descend de son perchoir, remonte son pantalon, puis va déposer sa tasse dans l'évier avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il fait juste un signe de la main à Tony. Avant que celui-ci ne lui dise bonne nuit.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il remonte ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Une pipe faite par un mec est carrément mieux que faite par une femme. Il se souvient de sa première pipe fait par un gars, l'unique d'ailleurs. Elle était exquise.

Dans ses draps, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les filles, nous sommes jeudi un nouveau chapitre de Djorgnia. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Et qu'elle ne vous choque pas trop non plus. Aha ah. Bisous à vous.

 **Val:** Pour l'instant pas de grillage de Pietro mais jusqu'à quand... Et le rapprochement c'est pour maintenant. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** hello, ah ah ah tu as peur ? Ah ah les caméras ... Ça ferait un bon film. Comment détourner deux Avengers avec une tasse de thé. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

.

 **Lio-CJanton :** hello, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave. Le plan cul de Tony est fait pendant qu'ils boient le Djorgnia. Ils s'en souviendront sûrement pas. À voir si ils se voient toit de même. Et oui pauvre Pietro. Quand il va l'apprendre le pauvre sera déboussolé. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveil complément reposé, il s'étire doucement puis va aussitôt prendre une douche. Il descend toujours dans la bon humeur et va directement se préparer un café. Il s'installe au bar, Steve, Wanda et Vision le rejoignent aussitôt. Tous trois se préparent leur petit déjeuner puis s'installent à table.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous avez perdu Steve? Lance la vision.

\- Ah... Oui... Qui est le traître qui vous l'a dit? Demande le chef en riant, tout en se retournant vers Clint, seul attablé au comptoir.

\- C'est pas moi. Lâche Clint pour se défendre les mains levées en l'air.

\- Je ne divulguerai aucun nom. Ajoute la vision.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas moi. Ajoute encore Clint.

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Se défend la belle Wanda.

\- Il ne reste que Sam et Rhodey. Lance Steve en fronçant des yeux.

\- Et Pietro. Ajoute Clint machinalement.

\- Traître! Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Lâche Steve en riant.

\- C'est pas vrai qu'il est déjà levé celui là?! Se moque Clint.

\- Pietro? Ça m'étonnerait. Murmure aussitôt Wanda, Clint fronçe alors des yeux. Quand vision à t'il vu Pietro ?

\- Il vous l'a dit quand? Demande Clint.

\- Ah, hier soir, je l'ai croisé juste après vous. D'ailleurs vous êtes allé voir monsieur Stark tout compte fait? Demande l'androïde.

\- Ah! oui... Lâche Clint qui se souvient bien d'être decendu à l'atelier mais ne se souvient pas d'en être parti. Il ne se souvient pas du déroulé de la soirée d'ailleurs. Clint commence à se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a des trous de mémoire. Peut être devait il consulter. Il profiterait d'aller voir le docteur Cho au Shield avant de partir en mission.

Il sursaute, lorsque Sam et Rhodey font irruption dans la pièce, suivit de très près par Natasha.

Tout comme eux, ils s'installent à table. Clint toujours assis seul au bar, sort son starkphone et consulte les données de sa mission prochaine.

\- Salut. Fait une voix qui le fait sursauter.

\- Ah salut, je t'avais pas vu arriver. Dit seulement l'archer en voyant le jumeau à ses côtés.

\- T'es concentré ? Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Oui... Clint lui montre vaguement ce que contient son téléphone. "J'ai une mission cet après midi."

\- Ah... Moi qui espérait que tu m'entraînes. Lâche le jeune déçu.

\- Nath le fera. Répond t'il seulement

Le jeune se lève et va se servir une tasse de café, puis se prépare deux tartines au chocolat avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de son archer. "Tu vas faire quoi ce matin?" Demande le jeune en mordant dans sa tartine.

\- Rien de particulier et toi?

\- J'ai rendez vous avec la psy. Lâche le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Tu dois encore y aller? S'étonne l'archer.

\- Ouais...

\- Ça à l'air de t'enchanter... Dit premièrement Clint. "Je pensais qu'ils avaient déjà arrêtés, moi. T'as l'air bien." Ajoute Clint.

\- Je suis bien. ... On va dire que je suis pas très coopératif... Dit le jeune pour justifier les séances en plus.

\- Sois le, comme ça t'es tranquille. Murmure Clint.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de mes parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et encore moins de strucker. Ajoute le jeune en grimacant.

\- Je comprends. Chuchote Clint en regardant le jeune dans les yeux. Celui ci avale difficilement sa salive face au regard de celui qu'il aime. Il devie aussitôt le regard vers la table.

\- Steve? Vous pourriez m'accompagner au Shield? Demande Pietro.

\- Ce matin?

\- Euh... Oui... Bafouille Pietro. Steve regarde Sam, celui-ci soupir.

\- Laissez! Coupe Clint qui soupir également de voir que personne ne voulait s'occuper du jeune sokovien. Excédé, il se tourne vers Pietro. "Je t'accompagnerai, Pietro." Lâche t'il ensuite. Le jeune lui sourit aussitôt. "T'as rendez vous à quel heure?"

\- 10h. Lâche le jeune tout souriant.

\- Ah cool. On a un peu de temps. Conclut Clint. Le jeune sourit encore puis fini de déjeuner tranquillement.

Clint fini de déjeuner avant les autres et va se préparer pour sa mission. Il rejoint ainsi les autres, maintenant installés dans le salon. Il dépose son sac et se laisse tomber à côté de Pietro. "J'ai préparé mes affaires .. pour ma mission comme ça, je reste au Shield." Lance Clint. Pietro le regarde et fronçe les yeux. "Tu as bien un entraînement cet après midi?" Reprend Clint.

\- Euh... Oui... Bafouille Pietro qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Et ben... tu vas voir le psy, moi j'ai à des trucs à faire ce matin. donc on mange ensemble après le psy. Toi, tu vas ensuite en entraînement et moi en mission. Ajoute Clint.

Le jeune sourit aussitôt en regardant sa montre. "Okay" Répond t'il seulement.

\- On y va? Propose Clint en tapotant la cuisse de Pietro. Le sokovien rougit légèrement et regarde la main de l'archer posée contre sa cuisse. "Pardon." Lâche Clint en enlevant sa main, il se lève. "Bon, on va y aller nous. Nath tu me rejoins à l'embarquement?"

\- Okay. Lâche t-elle.

Les deux hommes s'en vont ensuite vers la sortie, croisant au passage Tony qui remonte de l'atelier. Ils se saluent tous les trois, puis Clint et Pietro partent directement vers le Shield.

Sur la route, le silence règne. Clint est étonné que le jeune ne parle pas, c'est pas son style. " Ça ne va pas Pietro?"

\- Si... Pourquoi?

\- Tu ne dis rien... C'est pas ton style. Lâche Clint. Le sokovien prend une longue inspiration puis expire fortement. "Hey... Ça va pas?" S'inquiète encore Clint.

\- Ça m'emmerde le psy. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Je comprend... Je suis comme toi, j'aime pas me livrer... Mais il faut le faire... Et puis... Ça te fera du bien... Tu te sentiras mieux après. Dit Clint pour le pousser à se livrer.

\- J'ai envie de tirer un trait sur Strucker, je pensais qu'après être du bon côté de la barrière, je pouvais enfin renaître... Mais le fait d'en parler encore et encore... Me fait revenir en arrière. Murmure le jeune.

\- Vous avez beaucoup souffert toi et ta soeur... Ça a vraiment dû être dur. Chuchote Clint.

\- Le plus dure, c'est maintenant... Le plus dure c'est quand tu réalises que tu as fais le mal. Et qu'en tant que grand frère, tu n'as donc, pas fait ton devoir. Ajoute le jeune la voix tremblante.

\- Tu t'es très bien occupé de ta soeur. J'en suis sûre. Lâche Clint en souriant.

\- J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'être entre les mains de ce cinglé. Peste Pietro, visiblement énervé contre lui même.

\- Je pensais que c'était Wanda qui vous a poussé à entrer dans le programme? Demande Clint.

\- J'aurais dû l'a persuader de ne pas le faire. Lâche Pietro, se sentant coupable.

\- Je comprend. Mais il ne faut pas que t'en veuilles. Vous êtes des Avengers à présent, vous faites le bien. Et vous êtes de bonnes personnes, Pietro. Acquiesce Clint en hochant également de la tête.

Le jeune baisse la tête. Le silence règne encore. Ils sont presque arrivés à destination. Clint se gare puis se retourne vers Pietro. "Arrête de culpabiliser... Si tu veux tourner la page, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni même celle de Wanda. Tu es un gars bien Pietro, il faut vraiment que t'enfonces ça dans le crâne." Le jeune a toujours les yeux baissés. Clint s'approche un peu plus près de lui. "Hey..." Dit'il en relevant son menton. "Tu. Es. Un. Gars. Bien." Décompose Clint. Le jeune a les yeux brillants, il ne sait plus quoi répondre. "Ça va aller... Dis lui tout ce que tout m'a dis... Et tu verras tu te sentiras mieux. Ça t'as pas fait du bien là, de m'en parler, non?"

\- Toi, c'est différent... Murmure Pietro, les yeux légèrement humide par les paroles de l'archer.

\- Je me doutes, oui, c'est pas simple de se dévoiler à un inconnu. Répond Clint.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Ajoute le jeune.

Clint sourit amplement. "Mais pas en toi. Prend confiance en toi. Je sais que T'es capable du meilleur. Confie toi. Lâche toi. Dis lui, tout ce que tu voudrais dire à ce connard de Strucker. " Conseille Clint.

\- D'accord. Murmure Pietro d'une voix faible.

\- Tu me promets? Demande Clint en agrippant les mains de Pietro dans les siennes. Le jeune Hoche de la tête. "Bon allez... C'est l'heure, je crois." Ajoute Clint en souriant doucement. Pietro sourit, les yeux toujours humides puis sort de la voiture.

Clint sort également et suit le jeune dans l'aile médical. "Tu m'accompagnes pour être sûr que je vais la voir?" Lance Pietro.

Cliint rit. "Non, j'ai confiance en toi, de plus, tu me l'as promis. Je dois aller dans l'aile médical aussi." Dis seulement Clint.

\- D'accord. Fais le jeune un peu confus. "C'est là. Dit il... À .. à toute à l'heure alors." Bafouille Pietro.

\- Oui... Appel moi dès que tu es sorti.

\- D'accord. fait le jeune avant de frapper à la porte.

Clint lui sourit une dernière fois puis pose sa main sur son épaule. "Tout ce passera bien." Dit il encore avant de remonter le couloir. Clint entre dans le laboratoire du docteur Chô, il pose son sac sur une table puis s'assoit à côté.

La jeune femme est surprise de le voir en entrant dans la pièce. "Agent Barton? Que puis je faire pour vous?"

\- Je voulais vous voir.

\- Que se passe t'il? Demande telle en déposant un dossier sur une seconde table.

\- J'ai des trous de mémoire. lance t'il directement.

\- Ah bon? Expliquez moi ça. Dit elle en attrapant une chaise. Elle s'assoit et attend le récit de Clint.

\- Ça fait deux fois que je me souviens plus de ma soirée. J'ai quelques bribes mais c'est tout. Lâche Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

La femme se met à rire. "Si vous saviez combien de soirée j'ai oublié."

Clint rit. "Moi aussi... Mais là c'est sure, j'ai rien bu." La femme fronçe des yeux. Clint poursuit. "Monsieur Stark à quelques soucis vis à vis de l'alcool alors j'évite de boire pour le soutenir.."

\- Expliquez moi votre soirée. Dit aussitôt la femme.

\- Ben, hier par exemple. Je me revois descendre à l'atelier de Stark. J'ai quelques bribes de conversation avec lui, parcontre j'ai aucunes idées de comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit."

\- Ce n'est que ça? Dit seulement l'asiatique.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Ajoute Clint.

\- C'est sûrement dû à la fatigue. C'est comme quand on rêve. On se réveille, on sait qu'on a rêvé mais on se souvient plus du rêve en question. Parfois le cerveau est tellement atteint par la fatigue qu'il fonctionne par instinct. Vous êtes sûrement remonté dans votre chambre machinalement. Dans un état de fatigue avancé. Conclut le médecin.

\- Donc il n' y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter? Demande l'archer.

\- Je crois pas non, je peux vous faire des examens si vous voulez, mais je suis pas sûre que ça serait utile. Ajoute le docteur.

\- D'accord, c'est pas la peine, en plus je pars en mission cet après midi. Annonce Clint.

\- D'accord, sinon ça va à part ça? Pas de vertige, pas de crampe, tout va bien?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux. Si vous avez des perte de mémoire en pleine journée parcontre. Prévenez moi.

\- D'accord, Bon, je vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps. Merci docteur.

\- De rien agent Barton, passez quand vous voulez.

Clint sert la main de chô puis s'en va dans son bureau et se plonge dans le dossier de sa mission en attendant que son ami l'appel.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour jour les filles désolé du retard. Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je pense à modifier un peu la fin de l'histoire. Je commence à 5h le matin alors je suis naze. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

Je vais voir pour publier deux chapitre par semaine. Si tout va bien dans la réécriture de la fic. Gros bisous à vous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : hello, merci pour ton comm. Oui il commence à se poser des questions. Pas sûre qu'il se rendra compte la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois il y a :p

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

.

 **Nagron:** ma petite val, je suis heureuse que ce petit rapprochement entre nos tourtereaux te plaît. Leur relation avance petit à petits. Je te fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Holybleu** : Clint est toujours trop mignon, pas qu'avec Pietro :p merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 07**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Comme prévu Clint rejoint Pietro pour déjeuner. Le jeune baisse les yeux lorsqu'il voit Clint venir. L'archer se poste face à lui. "Qu'y a t'il?"

\- Rien. Marmonne le speed runner.

\- Pietro. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas.

\- J'ai pas réussi Clint. Lâche le jeune en baissant encore plus les yeux. "J'ai essayé... Je lui ai dis que de parler de ça... Ça m'angoissait. Je lui ais dis que je ne voulais pas..." Murmure le jeune ému.

\- Et bien, c'est déjà ça. Le fait que tu lui dises que tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est lui avouer que tu ne vis pas très bien la chose.

\- Quelques part, j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'elle. Alors que non. Se braque Pietro.

\- Quelques part tu avoue que tu n'es pas bien. Je le vois que ça t'affecte... Le jeune lève les yeux, ils sont brillant, il est à deux doigt de craquer. "Allez, ne parlons plus de ça. Parlons d'autre chose avant que je parte en mission."

\- Tu t'en vas combien de temps? Demande le jeune.

\- Je reviens demain. Informe Clint. Le jeune grimace. "Tu peux m'appeler si t'as besoin de parler. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider Pietro." Le jeune Hoche simplement la tête. "Allons manger." Décide Clint.

Les hommes vont se servir puis s'installent à table, tous deux mangent en discutant de tout et de rien. Ça leur fait du bien, aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, puis c'est l'heure des aurevoir.

Clint prend son sac et rejoint son amie sur le tarmac.

\- Ça va? Demande la rousse.

\- Ça va. Dit seulement Clint en grimpant dans le quinjet.

La rousse suit l'archer puis s'installe côté co pilote tandis que Clint commence à démarrer le jet. Natasha fronçe les yeux et réitère la question. "Clint, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

\- Rien! Répond t'il encore.

\- T'as l'air ailleurs...

\- C'est rien... C'est... C'est Pietro... Il m'inquiète. Finit il par avouer.

\- Pietro? Dit la femme étonnée.

\- Oui... Il... Il se sent coupable de ce que leur a fait Strucker. Avoue Clint.

\- Je pensais que c'était Wanda qui a voulu tenter le truc avec Strucker. Lâche la rousse.

\- C'est le cas... C'est ça le pire. C'est qu'il y est vraiment pour rien... Et pourtant il s'en veut... Il s'en veut de ne pas les avoir stoppé. Murmure Clint qui le comprend sur ce point. Il s'en voudrait aussi si c'était le cas.

\- C'est pas très grave. Lâche seulement Natasha.

\- Il s'en veut terriblement. Il est vraiment mal... Il souffre Nath. Ajoute Clint.

\- À ce point là? S'étonne la femme qui ne voit pas Pietro dans cet état d'esprit.

\- Oui... On dirait pas comme ça, mais... Il est fragile... Il joue les durs mais au fond... C'est quelqu'un de tendre, tu sais. Murmure Clint. Natasha pince les lèvres, elle s'en veut, elle est une des meilleures espionnes et elle n'a rien vu. "Ne culpabilise pas toi aussi Nath. Personne ne l'a remarqué."

\- Si, toi! Toi, tu l'as remarqué! Lâche t-elle.

\- Moi c'est encore autre chose. Je suis le plus proche de lui, mis à part Wanda. Et puis c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'occupe de ça. Lâche Clint en décollant.

Le silence règne aussitôt que le jet est en vol stationnaire, puis pendant de longues minutes, les agents pensent aux jumeaux. Natasha tente de reprendre la conversation, ce silence est trop pesant pour la femme. "T'as des nouvelles de Laura?"

\- Non... Ça fait quatre jours que j'ai pas eut de nouvelles, ni de Laura , ni des enfants. Répond t'il en grimacant.

\- Elle abuse. Lâche t-elle en soupirant.

\- Pour les enfants?

\- Pour tout, Clint. T'es un mec parfait. Sérieux. Elle s'en rend pas compte. Dit elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Je suis pas parfait Nath, je l'ai trompé.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Mais... Quand tu aimes la personne, tu peux lui pardonner. Tu l'as jamais trompé avant, elle pourrait au moins te laisser une seconde chance. Se défend t-elle.

\- Je suis bi. Lâche Clint soudainement.

\- Pardon? Dit elle femme en se redressant.

\- Je suis bi. J'ai trompé Laura avec un mec! Ajoute t'il.

\- Arrête tes conneries Clint. Lâche la russe qui ne sait plus si son coéquipier et sérieux ou non.

\- Je suis sérieux. J'ai trompé Laura avec un mec... Et je lui ai dis... Je me sentais si coupable que je lui en ai parlé. Avoue t'il sans la regarder en face.

\- Mais depuis quand t'es bi? Demande la femme qui est tout de même un peu choqué par la révélation.

\- J'en sais rien... Tout ce que je sais c'est que... Ben... Clint inspire longuement puis lâche. "Si je lui ai tout avoué c'est surtout ... Parce que..." Clint cherche ses mots, comment dire à sa meilleure amie qu'il avait eut beaucoup de plaisir avec un mec. "J'ai pris mon pied Nath!" Lâche t'il. "Avec ce mec..." Ajoute t'il toujours sans la regarder. Le fait d'avoir aimer ça, le fait culpabiliser.

\- Donc t'es bien bi. Ça a confirmé ce que je pensais. Murmure Nath seulement.

\- C'est ça. Confirme t'il.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle veut plus te reprendre. Lâche t-elle ensuite en grimaçant.

\- De toute façon, je préfère pas non plus. Ajoute t'il en levant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi?! Demande telle en se retournant illico vers lui.

\- J'aurais trop peur de la tromper à nouveau. Se justifie t'il.

\- Rho... Le cul, c'est le cul. Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas parce que tu as pris du plaisir avec un mec que tu recommenceras. Non? Demande Nath en regardant son ami, mais celui ci ne répond pas. "Clint? Quet ce qu'il y a? Tu me caches encore quelques chose?"

\- Je suis pas seulement ... Attirer par le sexe avec des mecs, Nath... Je... Y'a pas que ça...Avoue t'il.

\- Oh... C'est pas que sexuellement? Demande Nath. Une seconde fois Clint ne répond rien. "Je comprends mieux. Et elle le sait ça? Que tu aimes les mecs aussi?" Demande telle encore.

\- Non... Elle pense juste que ... C'est une attirance physique ... Et... Je préfère qu'elle continue à le penser. Ajoute Clint en regardant enfin son amie.

\- D'accord... Lâche Nath qui comprend qu'elle doit garder ça pour elle.

Clint regarde ses données, puis lâche. "On devrait pas tarder à arriver."

La femme acquiesce seulement, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les agents atterrissent à bon port, ils s'en vont directement au point de rendez vous. C'est une mission assez tranquille. Ils doivent travailler avec un petit groupe de sous traitant pour le Shield.

Le chef des opérations prend note de tout ce qu'ils disent. Puis démarre officiellement la mission.

Natasha et Clint suivent les membres jusqu'au restaurant. Les agents doivent jouer les espions. Choses qu'ils aiment particulièrement faire. Ils se font passer aussitôt pour un couple. Et continue même leur petite discussion tout en épiant la table à côté.

\- C'est qui la fille que tu t'es tapé ? Demande t-elle.

\- Nath, c'est pas le moment. Ronchonne Clint.

\- Je veux des explications! Ajoute t-elle sérieusement.

Clint comprend que Nath joue la femme trompée. "Chérie, c'est vraiment pas le moment et puis... Tu ne la connais pas."

\- Où est ce que tu l'as rencontré !

Clint soupir. "Au taf, je l'ai rencontré au taf."

\- C'est une de tes collègue? Demande t-elle.

\- Non... C'est... La femme de ménage ! t'es contente? Lâche Clint.

Natasha esquisse un sourire. "Merci, c'est ce que je voulais savoir."

Clint soupir. "On peut manger maintenant?"

\- Oui biensure. Les agents finissent leurs assiettes, les oreilles traînant à la table d'à côté. Puis ils sortent du restaurant, ils ne se parlent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la planque.

\- Alors demande le chef? Mais Clint ne répond pas et demande des explications à Nath.

\- C'était quoi ça?!

\- C'est vraiment un homme de ménage? Demande Nath.

\- Non c'est un technicien! Sérieux... Nath on est en mission ! Peste t'il.

\- Euh... Oui à ce propos... Bafouille le chef.

\- Ah! Pablo, on a tous les renseignements. Dis Nath naturellement.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit il en grimacant.

\- Demain matin, à 9h. Lâche Nath.

\- Sur les docks. Ajoute Clint. "T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets." Lâche t'il ensuite pour sa coéquipière.

\- Rho ça va je voulais juste savoir... C'est tout... Se défend t-elle.

\- Euh... Je peux vous montrer vos chambre? Demande Pablo.

\- Je veux bien moi. Dit Clint énervé.

\- Suivez moi.

Les agents suivent l'homme, il les emmène chacun dans une chambre. Clint le remercie et va directement prendre une douche. Il est sous la douche lorsqu'il entend son téléphone sonner. Il a juste le temps de passer une serviette autour de la taille avant de sortir et de décrocher.

\- Allô! Dit il.

\- Clint. Dit une voix étrangère.

\- Hey ... Comment tu vas? Murmure Clint en s'asseyant.

\- Je... Marmonne pietro, la voix tremblante.

\- Hey... Ça va? Demande Clint inquiet. Il entend la respiration du sokovien s'accélérer. Il se demande même s'il ne pleure pas. "Pietro... Calme toi. Explique moi."

\- J'ai. J'ai parlé avec la psy... Avoue le jeune.

\- T'es reparti la voir? ? Demande Clint.

\- Oui..

\- tu lui as tout dis tout compte fait...

\- Ouiiiiiii. Lâche le jeune en suffocant encore...

\- Chut... Calme toi... C'est bien... Je suis fiers de toi. Tu verras ça ira mieux maintenant que tu as tout sorti.

\- Oui je sais, mais... Je lui ai tout dis Clint. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'il fallait faire... Murmure Clint pour le réconforter.

\- À propos de toi aussi... marmonne le jeune. Clint ne dis rien. Le silence règne. Clint entend seulement les suffocations de Pietro. "Clint... Je suis désolé... je voulais pas lui en parler mais..."

\- Mais t'en avais besoin... tu as eu raison de le faire. Chuchote l'archer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demande le jeune étonné.

\- Biensure que non. Je sais que ça te bouffe cet histoire aussi. Je suis désolé de... De te faire souffrir. C'est pas ce que je veux. Tu mérites tant d'être heureux Pietro.

\- je t'aime tellement Clint, si tu savais à quel point. Dit encore Pietro.

\- Oh que que si je le sais... Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes. Et... Je t'aime aussi. Je pense que... Tu le sais.. hein... avoue Clint les cheveux dégoulinant le long de son cou.

\- mais je suis trop jeune... Ajoute le speed runner.

\- Ou c'est moi qui est trop vieux. On en reparlera Pietro. Je t'en veux pas ... Ne t'inquiète pas. Ajoute Clint à nouveau.

\- okay... Je... Ma soeur m'attend. Bafouille le jeune.

\- D'accord... repose toi bien... À demain. Murmure Clint.

\- À demain. Murmure le jeune avant de raccrocher.

Clint laisse tomber son téléphone, puis se laisse tomber sur le lit. Ce garcon l'emeut beaucoup. De plus, Clint commence à s'attacher à lui, à l'apprécier encore plus. Il l'aime, il le sait. Il l'aime mais c'est toujours cet histoire d'âge qui l'emmerde le plus. Il tente de faire abstraction à tout ça. Il fini de s'essuyer, passe un caleçon et un t shirt, puis tente de se reposer un peu.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève et se prépare, il rejoint ensuite Natasha. Elle est déjà prête. Les agents ne se parlent et descendent rejoindre Pablo. Il réunit son équipe, tout le monde s'organise puis ils partent pour la mission. Ils attendent sagement que l'échange se fasse puis arrêtent tout ce petit monde. Pablo les remercie de lui avoir prêter main forte, puis les agents repartent vers le quinjet sans dire un mot.

Clint démarre puis ils décolent. Le silence est morbide tout le long du voyage jusqu'à que Clint entame la procédure d'atterrissage.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Lâche soudainement Natasha.

\- Je voulais garder ça pour moi. Parce que ...Je suis pas très fiers tu vois... Se taper un gars dans le placard à balais juste pour être sûre d'être gay, c'est pas top. Peste Clint.

\- Tu penses que tu es gay? Demande calmement l'espionne.

\- Je pense oui... Avoue Clint.

\- Désolé de t'avoir forcer la main.

\- N'en parlons plus. Abrége Clint.

Les agents descendent du quinjet et vont aussitot voir Hill avant d'aller se restaurer. Ils ne reparlent effectivement plus de ça.

Clint part ensuite dans son bureau afin de taper son rapport. Il s'arrête à 16h. Il pense à Natasha. Il ne voulais pas que Nath soit au courant et pourtant ça lui a fait du bien. Il se souvient d'en avoir parler avec Pietro une fois. Mais cette fois ci avec Nath, ça lui avait fait tant de bien. Il repense encore à Pietro, à sa conversation de la veille.

Il fait souffrir Pietro en refusant son amour, peut être qu'il peut l'aider en étant son confident. Clint sort son téléphone et l'appel aussitôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les filles, désolé de ne pas avoir oublier plus de chapitre mais avec les stages c'est pas facile. Parcontre il faudra que vous le dites les jours ou vous voulez des chapitres. En sachant qu'il y a road Trip le mardi. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Nagron** : Pietro a toujours était coupé en deux. Il s'est toujours sacrifié pour Wanda et là c'est sure qu'il est tiraillé avec Clint. C'est sure qu'il devrait parler à Nath mais peut être qu'il sait déjà ce qu'elle va lui dire. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui en parle pas.

J'espère que la suite te plaira et promis j'accélèrais les publications. Gros bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6** : je suis d'accord avec toi. L'amour n'a pas d'âge. Mais il va falloir qu'il se bouge le cul. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton comm. Gros bisous.

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** hello, je comprend pour les stages , je suis dans le même cas, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à publier en ce moment. Et oui la verveine ça a dû bon mdr... La scène entre Nath et Clint ma faite bien rire aussi quand je l'ai écrite. Ils me font trop rire quand ils sont ensemble. La conversation de la psy va encore continuer.

J'espère que la suite te plaira encore. Je vais essayer d'accélérer les publications. Bisous a toi et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint part ensuite dans son bureau afin de taper son rapport. Il s'arrête à 16h. Il pense à Natasha. Il ne voulait pas que Nath soit au courant et pourtant ça lui a fait du bien. Il se souvient d'en avoir parler avec Pietro une fois. Mais cette fois ci avec Nath, ça lui avait fait tant de bien. Il repense encore à Pietro, à sa conversation de la veille.

Il fait souffrir Pietro en refusant son amour, peut être qu'il peut l'aider en étant son confident. Clint sort son téléphone et l'appel aussitôt.

\- Pietro? C'est Clint... Comment ça va? Murmure t'il.

\- Ça va... Ça va mieux merci. Dit le jeune.

\- Dis... je me suis dis que... je pourrais jouer les psys avec toi... si t'as envie de parler... de tout ce qui t'es arrivé ... je suis là... je ne dirais rien... je te le promets... Serment d'Hippocrate. Lâche Clint en riant puis redeviens sérieux. "Si ça peut t'aider."

\- Ça peut m'aider oui, surtout que... J'ai compris certaine chose. J'ai parlé avec Wanda hier soir. Elle... Je... C'est difficile de ... De parler comme ça... Surtout au téléphone... Marmonne Pietro.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle en face à face? Demande Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Si ça te dérange pas ...Oui ... Avoue le sokovien.

\- Non, bien sûre que non. Euh... Tu as prévu quelques chose pour le dîner? Demande Clint aussitôt.

\- Euh... Ben non. Bafouille Pietro.

\- On va se faire un petit resto, tout les deux, entourés d'inconnu, ça sera peut être plus simple pour nous.

\- Euh... Ben... Oui... Oui pourquoi pas... Enfin... Je... Ce que j'ai à te dire ...N'est pas super simple. Bafouille encore le gosse.

\- D'accord... Je nous trouverais un truc au calme. Isolée. Ne t'inquiète pas... Au pire des cas. On s'en ira si tu es mal à l'aise d'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Je... Je termine mon boulot et je passe te prendre... On se dit vers... 19h? Demande Clint.

\- D'accord. Répond le gosse.

\- À toute à l'heure.

\- À toute à l'heure.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

\- Salut. Ça va mieux?

\- Salut...Ça va mieux. murmure le jeune.

\- On y va?

\- Oui...

Clint invite Pietro à entrer dans la voiture, puis ils s'en vont. "J'ai trouvé un coin tranquille."

Le silence s'abbat dans l'habitacle. Ça inquiète un peu Clint. Qu'est ce que Pietro avait de si important à lui dire?

Clint se gare puis les hommes descendent de la voiture, le silence règne toujours. Ils entrent dans le restaurant puis Clint dit à l'accueil qu'il a une réservation, au nom de Francis Bernard. Le serveur les accompagne vers leur table. Ils s'installent silencieusement puis Pietro ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- C'est qui ce Francis ?

\- Francis, C'est mon deuxième prénom. Bernard c'est le prénom de mon frère.

\- Je savais pas que tu avais un frère.

\- Il est décédé. Ça fait longtemps, très longtemps. On prend un apéro? J'ai envie d'un apéro. Lâche Clint soudainement.

\- Je veux bien. J'en ai besoin aussi. Avoue le jeune.

\- D'accord... Qu'est ce que tu prends?

\- Un truc de fort. Dit seulement le jeune. Clint chope le serveur et commande deux scotch sans glace.

\- Ça te va?

\- Oui oui...

Le serveur s'en va puis Clint reprend.

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire?

\- Après l'apéro...Si tu le veux bien.

\- Oui biensure.

Le silence revient, les garçons sont mal à l'aise. Pietro a l'air vraiment stressé. Clint l'est tout autant. Le serveur arrive puis dépose les boissons. Clint attrape son verre aussitôt le serveur parti. Il trinque avec Pietro, puis ils boient aussitôt une gorgée puis aussitôt le verre posé, Pietro commence.

\- Quand t'es parti hier, je me sentais encore plus coupable de ne pas avoir tout dis à... La psy. J'avais l'impression de te décevoir. Et... C'est la dernière chose que je veux. Que tu sois déçu.

\- Pietro, je te l'ai dis. Tu ne me déçois pas... Bien au contraire. Dit aussitôt l'archer.

\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Donc... J'ai pris la décision de... Tout cracher. Lâche le jeune en pouffant de rire nerveusement. Puis il reprend sérieusement. "Je lui ai parlé de ma vie. De notre vie, à moi et à Wanda. À comment on en était arrivé là." Le jeune se tais un moment. Clint ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir ou le laisser parler. Il choisi de laisser Pietro parler. Pietro fini par reprendre son récit. "Depuis la mort de nos parents, j'ai tout fais pour qu'on reste en vie. Pour qu'on maintienne la tête hors de l'eau. Mais... Ce n'était pas assez. Vraiment pas assez."

\- Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Dit tout de même Clint ne pouvant laisser le jeune se rendre coupable de tout ses maux.

\- Oui... Je sais... C'est ce que Wanda me dit toujours. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'on s'en sorte...

\- Vous vous en êtes sorti Pietro. C'est le principal non?

Le jeune baisse les yeux, le serveur arrive à ce moment là. Il prend leur commande puis repart. Pietro reprend aussitôt.

\- J'ai pas été assez malin ou fort pour nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau puisque c'est Wanda qui a trouvé la solution. Un silence s'installe puis Pietro lâche. "Strucker. C'était sa solution. Sur le coup, jai refusé. Comment ne peut accepter de servir de cobaye?! Et j'ai pas réussi à lui tenir tête et comme un faible, j'ai cédé... puis les expériences ont commencé. Lâche le jeune en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Pietro, loin de là.

\- Là, maintenant, mais à l'époque... J'ai laissé un fou faire des expériences sur ma sœur Clint. Si c'est pas de la faiblesse çà ! Lâche Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Non... Ça s'appelle de l'amour, je crois. Tu sais... Je t'ai dis, j'avais un frère et... Si on m'avait proposé de le maintenir en vie en lui injectant une substance organique disons... Étranger... J'aurais accepté. Tu n'as pas accepté par faiblesse, tu as accepté par amour. Elle voulait le faire. Tu n'as pas voulu l'empecher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et je pense que... Ta culpabilité de ne pas pu vous avoir fais sortir de votre galère t'a poussé à accepter. Tu n'es pas faible, loin de là.

Le jeune sourit. "Quoiqu'il en soit. On a souffert... On a encore souffert, on s'est fait avoir. On est que des pions sans cervelle. Que Strucker déplaçait quand ça l'enchantait. Nous sommes que des pantins désarticulés... Sans coeur, ni âme...

\- Hey... Arrête de te faire du mal. Lache Clint en posant sa main sur celle du jeune. "Tu as un coeur Pietro. Ton sacrifice le prouve."

Le jeune lève les yeux sur l'archer, puis retire sa main. Le serveur arrive à nouveau et leur dépose leur plats. Ils s'arrêtent un instant de parler. Dégustant lentement leur assiettes. Puis soudainement Pietro reprend.

\- J'ai pas réussi à nous faire partir de la merde sokovienne. J'ai pas réussi à nous empêcher d'être manipulé par un fou scientifique. Mais cette fois ci Clint. Je ne laisserais plus personne me manipuler.

\- Personne ne te manipule! Lâche Clint aussitôt.

\- Je sais... C'est juste que... J'avais l'impression d'être manipulé par la Blinder.

\- La psy? Demande Clint.

\- Oui. Je lui en ai parlé. De tout ça ... Des choix que je n'ai pas pu faire. Il n'y a qu'un choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie. Sans que Wanda soit d'accord. Ce choix. C'est le choix de mourir pour sauver d'autre personne.

\- Pour me sauver moi. Marmonne Clint qui sent coupable à son tour.

\- Pour te sauver toi. C'est ... Réellement le seul choix que j'ai fais. C'est un bon choix, je le regrette pas, bien au contraire. Mais voilà... Le seul choix que j'ai fais c'est pour toi. Ou grâce à toi. Je... J'en sais rien. Bref, elle a comprit de suite... Que je t'aimais bien. On a commencé à parler de toi. J'ai jamais autant parler je crois... Lâche Pietro en riant bien que les larmes commencent à couler.

\- Hey... Pleure pas... Calme toi... Ça va aller... Toi et ta soeur êtes en vie. C'est le principal. Lâche Clint en attrapant pour la seconde fois la main du jeune coureur.

\- Oui... On est en vie. On est des super héro... C'est cool! On a plus besoin de voler pour manger. On a tout. Elle a tout... Moi, il me manque... Une seule chose. Ajoute Pietro.

\- Je sais... Murmure Clint qui baisse les yeux à son tour sur leur mains. Pietro la retire aussitôt.

\- Je... J'ai parlé un peu avec ma soeur hier et... Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus... Du tout... Seul, je veux dire... Lâche le sokovien. Clint lève les yeux aussitôt sur lui, son coeur s'accélère. Pietro continu. "On... Vit sous le même toit, on peut travailler ensemble mais... Je ne veux plus rester seul avec toi. Ni même... Par téléphone.

\- Pietro... Qu'est qui se passe? Murmure Clint qui commence à perdre pied également.

\- Je... Il faut que je passe à autre chose... J'ai fais table rase du passé ... J'ai tout craché à la psy, je suis en paix avec moi même. Et je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases mais s'il faut pour ça que... Je tires un trait sur toi... Tu n'y es pour rien... C'est juste que... Il faut que j'avance. Et c'est pas en m'enfermant dans cet idée que toi et moi pourrions être ensemble que j'avancerais. "

\- Pietro... Murmure Clint la voix tremblante.

\- On reste ami, mais... On oubli tout. Les baisers, les sentiments, tout. On repart vraiment de zéro. Et s'il te plaît. Le jeune déglutit difficilement avant de lâcher. "Ne me redis jamais que tu m'aimes parce que... Ça me fait mal à chaque fois que tu insinues que t'as des sentiments."

\- Je suis désolé... Articule Clint la gorge nouée.

\- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne toujours tout de toutes façon. Et... Si ça te dérange pas... Je préfère qu'on se vouvois à nouveau... Ça m'aidera à mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Tu comprends?

\- Oui... Bien sûre... Je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fais. Reprend encore Clint.

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est pas la peine de t'excuser, vu que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Et... Je compte partir avec Wanda.

\- Partir? Où ça?

\- Sur la côte ouest.

\- Le département ouest du Shield? Demande Clint.

\- C'est ça. Je pense que c'est une sérieuse opportunité pour moi. Vous avez tous un passé extraordinaire et... Wanda et moi sommes seulement que les deux petits nouveaux. Là bas, je pourrais prendre un peu plus de responsabilité. Fury m'a assuré que... Tout ira bien.

\- Tu pars réellement? Tout est déjà fais? S'inquiète à présent l'archer

\- Pratiquement tout.

\- D'accord... et... euh.. on se vouvois quand? Bafouille Clint.

\- Maintenant si tu veux.

\- D'accord... Alors vous... Vous allez prendre un dessert?

\- Volontier... Lâche le jeune. Clint appel le serveur et tout deux prennent un Irish coffee. Ils en ont besoin.

\- Je peux vous donner un conseil Clint?

\- Allez y au point où j'en suis.

\- N'abandonnez pas votre famille à cause d'un simple baiser. Clint lève la tête aussitôt les mots prononcés. "Je sais très bien que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché. Vous vous êtes posé des questions et vous vouliez avoir des réponses et de ça... Qu'est ce qu'il en a découlé? Vous avez perdu votre épouse... Reconquerissez-la Clint... Sinon j'aurais vraiment l'impression de... D'être mort... En vain. Vous avez eu une seconde chance. Tout comme moi. Saisissez la." Conclut le jeune.

Clint ne sait pas quoi répondre. Que répondre à cette phrase. Que dire? Qu'il a trouvé sa réponse? Qu'il est sûre à présent qu'il est gay? Le serveur vient en sauveur et leur dépose leurs boisson chaude.

Tout deux se taisent à présent et boient leurs cocktails. Puis vient de l'heure des aurevoirs. De quitter cet endroit que Clint appréciait. Mais qu'il déteste à présent. Clint se lève, s'approche de Pietro et lui chuchote à l'oreille. "Faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre choix... J'ai pas le droit de vous retenir." Lâche t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et d'aller régler la note.

L'archer a l'air déboussolé par ce départ. Pietro voit son désarroi. Il reste assis là, pensant que Clint s'en irait sans lui. Puis il sent une main sur son épaule. "Vous voulez passer la nuit ici?"

Le jeune se retourne étonné. Il se lève confus et suit l'archer jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Tu me laisse partir alors? Demande le jeune.

\- On se tutoie maintenant? Lâche Clint sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- On peut se vouvoyer à partir de demain... J'ai encore besoin de te dire tu. Lâche tout d'abord le jeune puis il lâche à nouveau. "C'est pour ton bien Clint et le mien au passage. Il y a trop de souffrance. Si seulement il n'y avait que moi qui souffrai... "

\- Qui d'autre en souffre? Demande Clint aussitôt.

\- J'ai pas besoin de jouer les psys pour comprendre que t'en souffres aussi. Je veux que ton bonheur Clint. Alors s'il faut que je parte... Et bien je partirais. Conclut le jeune en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Clint entre également dans la bagnole puis ils rentrent au QG dans un silence de plomb.


	9. chapter 9

Hello, tout le monde. J'espère que ce long weekend vous fait le plus grand bien.

J'ai décidé d'accélérer les chapitres. Et si j'en publi 2/semaines j'en ai jusque début août. Alors je me tate, soit j'en publi que deux. Soit trois, au risque d'être à cours de fic. Car j'ai encore rien écris d'autre. (en sachant que l'écriture est une drogue et que je vais certainement trouver des idées jusque là.)

Je suis d'avance désolé pour ce qu'il va se passer. Quoique peut être que certaines vont apprécier ce chapitre.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remercie pour votre soutiens.

Kiss. Aline.

.

Val: effectivement, là on voit bien que Clint a également des sentiments pour Pietro et surtout il n'arrive pas à les cacher. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand mê . gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta review.

PS: tes vœux sont exaucés. Lundi et jeudi (voir peut être un le samedi en bonus)

Choco: noooooon ne meurt pas, c'est pas fini! Mdrr. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Lio: Hello, je suis désolé de t'avoir rendu si triste mais quand il le faut, il le faut. J'avoue que c'est un passage très émouvant et Clint a du mal à caché ses émotions. Ce chapitre marque un tournant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

Ps: Pour la publication c'est le site qui beug, il me met une erreur 1 à chaque publication même avec road Trip il me fait ça. Espérons que ça soit rétablit au plus vite. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint conduit silencieusement. " J'ai beau avoir QUE 27 ans je sais réfléchir avant d'agir. Je suis pas un gosse immature qui fait un caprice comme tu peux le croire. Je... Je dois partir Clint. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie... Mais je dois le faire... C'est tout." Ajoute le jeune. La route reprend, le silence les suis encore. Clint se gare silencieusement. Ils entrent dans le QG, puis en bas des escaliers, Clint lâche.

\- Devoir c'est mourir.

\- Je suis déjà mort pour toi je te rappelle. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Reste pour moi alors. Tu es mort pour moi. Alors reste avec moi. Ordonne t'il.

Pietro sourit puis ricane légèrement. "On est lié toi et moi. Peut-être pas par l'amour mais c'est sure, il y a un lien entre nous... Bonne nuit Clint. À demain ."

\- À demain Pietro.

Cliint grimpe les escaliers silencieusement repensant à tout ça. Il ne laisserait pas partir ce gamin, c'était décidé, sa place est ici, avec eux, avec les Avengers.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il n'a pas passé une agréable soirée, bien que Pietro l'a encore étonné. Il se rend compte qu'il a énormément de sentiments pour lui, et malgrés qu'il répète sans cesse que Pietro est trop jeune pour lui, il le trouve tout de même très mature pour son âge. Il se déshabille lentement repensant à leur premier baiser. Leur tout premier baiser.

 _ **[C'était une soirée banale au QG, Sam, Rhodey et Steve étaient en mission. Vision et Tony, eux, étaient concentrés sur un projet pour le Shield. Il ne restait que Natasha, Wanda, Pietro et lui, qui s'étaient tous installés devant la télé.**_

 _ **Clint soufflait en voyant le programme qui passait. Une émission de variété où des apprentis chanteur se battaient pour être finaliste. Il s'était fait insultés par les filles. Pietro l'avait défendu, il aimait chanter mais pas regarder les autres le faire. Sauf lors des soirées karokés. C'était ainsi que les filles avaient eut une excellente idée. Ils allaient se faire un karaoké.**_

 _ **De suite, les filles sétaient chargées de télécharger des chansons tandis que les garçons préparaient un apéros. Les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveilles et riaient tout les deux. Ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés depuis le réveil du sokovien.**_

 _ **Le couple Barton commençait à s'effriter depuis quelques temps et il se sentait soutenu par les habitants du QG, notamment par Pietro. Les garçons préparaient les coktails en se souriant comme des gamins. Chargeant les verres des filles en alcool.**_

 _ **Les quatres gens s'étaient réunis dans le salon et buvaient leurs cocktails. Les filles ouvrirent le bal et commencèrent à chanter, puis les jumeaux chantèrent une deuxième. Natasha força Clint à chanter. Ils furent sous le charme de la voix de l'archer.**_

 _ **Clint, gêné par les compliments arrêta de suite de chanter. Les trois autres continuèrent dans la joie et la bon humeur, puis quelques chansons plus tard, Natasha les délaissa, puis ce fut au tour de Wanda.**_

 _ **Pietro finit le verre de sa soeur à moitié plein, pendant Clint finit son troisième verre tranquillement, assis à côté de son ami. "Vous avez une belle voix Clint." Murmura le jeune.**_

 _ **\- Merci, Pietro, c'est gentil. Répondit seulement Clint.**_

 _ **\- C'est pas gentil, c'est vrai. Se défendit Pietro. Clint baissa les yeux, gêné du compliment. "Je rêve, ou vous rougissez?" Lâcha le jeune souriant.**_

 _ **\- C'est fort probable. Marmonna Clint. "Félicitation au fait." Lâcha Clint pour changer de sujet. "Votre anglais est vraiment bien maîtrisé Maintenant."**_

 _ **\- Merci... Dis le jeune.**_

 _ **\- On voit que vous voulez vous intégrez, c'est bien. Ajoute Clint, les joues encore rougies.**_

 _ **\- C'est un peu grâce à vous. Avoue le sokovien.**_

 _ **\- Je vous l'avais dis, les Avengers seront là pour vous aidez. Affirma Clint. Le jeune sourit puis rectifia.**_

 _ **\- Quand je dis "vous", c'est vous Clint, et non pas les Avengers en général. Précisa t'il.**_

 _ **\- Ah... J'avais pas compris ça comme çà. Lâcha Clint confus en baissant à nouveau les yeux.**_

 _ **Le jeune releva le menton du plus vieux. "Ne soyez pas gêné ainsi..."**_

 _ **\- Bah... Je suis pas gêné. Lâcha t'il en reculant de lui. Clint sentit son coeur battre à tout allure. Craquait-il sur ce gamin? Peut être bien, mais la question ne se posait pas, il était bien trop jeune.**_

 _ **Le jeune s'approcha à nouveau et passa sa main le long de la mâchoire de Clint, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, tétanisé par ce qu'il se passait.**_

 _ **Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se humèrent puis le sokovien réduisit l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Clint sentit un frisson le parcourir, puis Pietro s'immisça dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue.**_

 _ **La main ferme de Pietro n'avait pas bougé de sa mâchoire, la main de Clint glissa progressivement dans les cheveux de Pietro, appuyant ainsi leurs étreintes.**_

 _ **Tout deux profitèrent de ce baiser, intense et sensuel à la fois. Clint se laissa aller, laissant le jeune l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un mec. C'était un mec... Qui l'embrassait. Était-il gay? Clint se posa la question tandis que Pietro glissait sa main contre sa nuque pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser.**_

 _ **L'archer n'avait pas encore la réponse mais il savait que quoiqu'il en soit il devait arrêter. Pietro était jeune pour lui. Bien trop jeune. Il stoppa le baiser en reculant tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le jeune s'approcha à nouveau, mais Clint le stoppa encore. "Non! Pietro... On ne peut pas..." Murmure Clint.**_

 _ **\- Clint... Supplia le jeune en tentant de l'embrasser encore.**_

 _ **\- S'il te plaît. Dit-il appeuré, en plaçant une main contre son torse pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.**_

 _ **\- Clint. Je... Tu me plais... Tu me plais beaucoup ... Et je sais que je te plais... Chuchota le jeune.**_

 _ **\- Je... T'en sais rien ça. Lâcha t'il avant de se lever. Écoute, c'était sympa... Mais on ne peut pas." Abrégea t'il.]**_

Clint sursaute lorsque son portable sonne. Il l'attrape, en continuant à se déshabiller et décroche en même temps.

\- Hello, hellooooo!

\- Tony?

\- Clint?

\- Comment allez-vous? Demande Clint qui comprend à la voix de Tony, qu'il a déjà bu.

\- Je... vais bien... J'ai dis à ma Pepper. Tanpis pour toi... et voilàaaaaaa. Lâche Tony fiers de lui.

\- Vous avez bu? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- Un tout p'tit peu. Avoue t'il.

\- Stark, J'AI un peu bu, VOUS avez beaucoup bu.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est que je suis content.

Clint soupir. "Que faites-vous? Où êtes-vous d'ailleurs?"

\- Suis à mon atelier... J'ai règlé mes trucs... et pis... Voilà... Lâche Tony.

Clint soupir une nouvelle fois. Il décide d'aller rejoindre le génie pour l'empêcher de boire.

\- J'arrive Tony. Dit Clint avant de remettre un t-shirt propre puis descend le rejoindre.

À son arrivé, il se retrouve face à Tony, trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête menaçant de détruire la carte mère de Dummy. Clint soupir longuement comprenant que le génie s'était fait immergé par l'extincteur dans la pince du robot.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony... Marmonna t'il.

\- Il m'a aspergé... Se plaint Tony.

\- Allez-vous changer Tony et plus vite que ça. Lance Clint furieux. Le génie baisse les yeux et va ouvrir une armoire, il sort un t-shirt en fibre elastane fabriqué pour enfiler son armure puis attrape un bas de survêtement.

Il se déshabille complètement, et se retrouve qu'avec son caleçon puis enfile un bas de survêtement et son t-shirt de combat. Clint soupir et va constater par lui-même que la bouteille de cognac s'est bien vidée.

\- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez Stark. Ordonne t'il.

Le génie arrive en titubant légèrement la tête baissée. "C'est fini... Je veux plus de elle!"

\- C'est pas de çà que je vous parle, je vous parle de l'alcool. Vous pouvez pas vous arrêter à un verre? J'en ai bu trois. J'aurais pu en boire plus, mais je sais que je serais déchiré après alors j'arrête... Tony...

\- Je vais arreeeeter. Lâche Stark avant d'éternuer fortement.

\- Asseyez-vous Stark. Lâche Clint en attrapant un essui-tout. "Mouchez-vous." Ordonne Clint.

\- Vous ferez pas une petite tisane? Propose le génie.

\- Bonne idée. Dit Clint. .

\- Elle est là bas... Désigne Tony en la pointant du doigts.

Clint attrape les deux tasses dans l'évier, les rinçe puis remplit les tasses et les place au micro-onde.

\- On ne sait même pas si ça se réchauffe ce truc d'ailleurs. Murmure Clint.

\- Ce n'est peut-être une tisane? Dit Tony.

\- Pas. Vous avez oubliez le "pas" ce n'est peut être "pas" une tisane. Vous m'épuisez Tony...

Clint attend patiemment que le four sonne, puis emmène les tasses. Il les dépose sur l'établi, Tony grimpe sur son établi, avec un peu de mal, Clint fait de même.

En silence, les deux hommes boient le breuvage. Tony ne parle pas, Clint non plus. Mais la tisane et le silence leur font à tout les deux du bien.

\- Tu bois une autre? Demande Clint légèrement à l'ouest.

\- Euh oui... Dis Tony dans le même état, puis s'exécute. Il descend de l'établi et va faire réchauffer deux autres tasses. Il revient en tentant de marcher aussi droit qu'il le peut puis fini par arriver souriant aux côtés de son ami tout souriant. "Tiens..." Fait Tony souriant comme jamais, tout fiers d'avoir réchauffé leur boisson préférée. Clint sourit également puis attrape la tasse. "Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi." Lâche le génie ensuite.

\- À moi aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis là, si t'as besoin.

\- Dis... On m'a dis que vous étiez vraiment très proche Pietro et toi. Lâche Tony avant de boire une longue gorgée du grog.

Clint baisse les yeux sur sa tasse, c'est à son tour de se confier. "Il me plaît." Murmure t'il.

\- C'est vrai? t'es gay?

\- J'en sais rien... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime bien. Avoue encore Clint.

\- Clint Barton est gay. Dit Tony pour s'en persuader lui-même.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour lui, ça veut pas dire que je suis gay, si?

\- Un petit peu quand même. Confirme Stark.

Clint boit une longue gorgée, le silence reprend. Les deux hommes boient leur tasse en silence à nouveau puis c'est Clint qui va leur servir une troisième tasse. "J'ai déjà couché avec un mec." Lâche clint soudainement. "Mais pas avec Pietro." Avoue t'il ensuite en remontant sur l'établi.

\- Ah bon? Pas avec Pietro?

\- Nope... Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête. "Avec un technicien ..." Ajoute t'il.

\- Un technicien? Un technicien de où ? Et de quand? Demande Tony les yeux écarquillés.

\- Un technicien du Shield! Lâche Clint comme si ça allait de soit. "Il réparait un circuit, il était beau et sexy et... Et je sais pas comment, on s'est retrouvé dans un truc où y'a tout l'électricité. "

\- Une armoire électrique ? Propose le génie.

\- Ouiiii, c'est ça! Là où il y a aussi les balais et tout... Et il m'a sucé cooooomme un dieu. Lâche Clint les yeux fermés complètement à l'ouest.

\- Et toi? Tu l'as sucé toi aussi? Demande Tony légèrement excité par la situation.

\- Oui... On a fini par faire un ... Je sais plus.. c'était biiiiien. Ajoute Clint en souriant encore.

\- gayyyyyyy! C'est sûre, tu es gay. Dit Tony sûre de lui. En hochant de la tête.

\- Peut-être... Clint attrape sa tasse et boit une longue gorgée. "Tu veux, je te montres?"

Tony ouvre ses yeux en grand puis il sourit largement. "Je veux bien." Lâche t'il en baissant son pantalon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde, je publie en vitesse car je bosse toute la journée. 11h de boulot .. soupir... Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous à tous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Aaaahhhh le Clint Tony. J'adore le ironhawk. Malheureusement il y en a très peu je pense qu j'en ai lu que deux. Et j'en ai écris deux. Une de moi seule et une en collaboration avec scorpionne. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Si tu écris ube ironhawk je veux bien la lire. Au départ Clint et Tony sont mes deux persos préférés, mais c'est pas simple de les mettre en couple ces deux là.

Bref. Oui c'est trop triste pour Pietro et le grillage en live peut être très marrant mdrr.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Val:** je me doutais que ce premier baiser t'aurais plu, je suis contente de vous l'avoir partagé. Mdrr moi j'aime bien quand ils sont à deux Tony et Clint. Ça finie bien non? Ah oui non c'est pas ironhawk pardon. Je m'égare. Je ne sais pas si le fait que la tisane soit chaude froide altère quelques chose. Mais sait ton jamais. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire puis Clint commence à prendre son sexe en main. Il commence à faire des petits mouvements de va et vient de sa main. Le génie sourit aussitôt, appréciant cette main rugueuse astiquer son membre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le milliardaire défait la glissière du pantalon de Clint et y glisse sa main pour lui rendre la pareille. Les deux hommes se masturbent ainsi l'un l'autre, s'excitant de plus en plus. Tony a les joues rouges, les yeux complètement fermés tandis que Clint lui, se léche les lèvres imaginant la main du sokovien à la place de celle de Tony.

Les images de Pietro l'excite tellement qu'il décide de passer au niveau supérieur et de prendre le sexe de son ami en bouche. Il descend subitement de son perchoir et prend sans hésitation le sexe de Tony puis l'englouti tout entier s'acharnant sur son frein. Les coups de langues de l'archer excitent tellement Stark, que celui ci pousse un long gémissement. "Cliiiint c'est Trooop bon. "

Clint, totalement excité, fait abstraction de la voix de Tony mais pas à la phrase, il imagine toujours son Pietro en sa bouche. Il fait glisser le survêtement de Tony ainsi que son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Tony s'en débarrasse aussitôt de quelques mouvements de pieds, puis encercle ses jambes autour de Clint qui s'acharne toujours sur lui.

Clint profite de la position de Tony pour glisser son index dans son antre. Le génie sursaute légèrement mais ne bronche pas. Clint, sûre de lui, enfonce plus loin son index, commençant à faire de léger va et vient de son doigt en lui.

Tony est tout excité, et commence à faire quelques mouvements de bassin. Clint comprends aussitôt que Tony aime ça et glisse son majeur pour accompagner son index. Ses mouvements de va et vient sont de plus en plus rapide en lui. Et ça excite le milliardaire qui gémit de plus belle.

Les accélérations des doigts de l'archer en lui et de sa bouche sur son sexe sont tellement intense et parfaitement maîtrisées que le génie se répand bientôt en lui. Clint n'hésite pas un instant et avale sa semence avant de relever la tête vers Tony.

Le regard du brun est embrumé, il est toujours excité. Clint s'en rend aussitôt compte, car lui-même, est plus que jamais, excité. Il attrape l'épaule du milliardaire et le fait se retourner contre le métal froid de l'établi. Il lèche ses doigts, caresse l'entrée de Tony, puis il s'enfonce progressivement en lui.

Tony le ventre contre contre l'établi, repli ses jambes, puis attrape le corps de Clint de ses pieds pour le pousser à s'enfoncer plus en lui. Clint attrape les hanche du génie et accélère ses mouvements de va et vient en lui. "Oh... Pietroooo." Lâche Clint complément excité par ce corps d'homme.

Tony accompagne les gémissements de l'archer... Se donnant complètement à lui. Les mouvements de Clint deviennent plus abruptes plus secs. Il pénètre Tony avec ardeurs, pensant toujours à son homme. Les pensées de l'archer mêlées à cette chaire entourant son sexe le fait jouir aussitôt. "Pietroooooo." Gêmit Clint. Il se retire de cette chaire et caresse le dos du génie. "Désolé, Hein... De l'avoir imaginé lui..."

\- Tout ce que tu veux Clint... Murmure Tony. Clint esquisse un petit sourire puis se rhabille doucement.

Tony descend de l'établi, puis se laisse tomber sur la chaise. "Les mecs t'excitent à fond." Lâche Tony.

\- Je te signale que toi aussi. Dit Clint en le pointant du doigt.

\- Moi j'ai pas dis. "Pietroooooo". Se moque légèrement Stark.

Clint lève un sourcil. "Je te signale que les femmes n'ont pas de bite."

\- Je te signale que les god ceinture, ça existe. Se défend Tony.

\- Je te signale que tu t'es fais ramoner le conduit! Lâche Clint .

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a pénétré. Ajoute Tony en souriant.

\- Tu pensais à Pepper? Demande Clint soudainement.

Tony sourit. "Peut-être..." Il se lèche les lèvres puis ajoute. "En fait, non... Je pensais à toi... J'avoue... Tu m'excite grave."

\- Tu m'excite aussi Stark sinon je banderais pas... Bon allez, je vais aller dormir... Je suis claqué. Clint se penche vers le génie et l'embrasse sensuellement. "Et arrête de boire." Ajoute t'il avant de partir.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le réveil est morbide pour Clint. Certe il a découvert d'autre traits de la personnalité de Pietro qui l'a ravi, mais il se souvient que celui-ci a pris la décision de s'en aller. Il se lève d'un pas lourd et descend rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Il déjeune tranquillement réfléchissant à chaque événements qui l'a ramené jusque là. Ce baiser, ce tout premier baiser avec Pietro est sans doute le commencement. C'est là que tout a commencé. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais... Il avait beau repousser les avances de ce gamin, il était malgré-lui attirer par ce gosse. Était-est-ce par les hommes? Ou tout simplement était-est-ce gamin qui l'attirait. Clint ne sait plus. Il ne sait plus rien.

Les autres envahissent rapidement la cuisine, Clint n'a pas la tête à parler ou à tout simplement entendre jacasser les autres. Il choisit de finir rapidement et de se mettre à l'écart.

Il repense à Pietro.

 _ **(Il se souvient d'un dîner qu'ils avaient dû preparer à deux. Où il avait failli une seconde fois céder à la tentation. Les lèvres de ce gamin étaient si proche, si appétissantes. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement mais heureusement pour l'archer, Sam fit irruption dans la pièce. Mettant un terme à leurs supplice. )**_

Clint va prendre une douche puis part directement au Shield, évitant ainsi de croiser Pietro.

 _ **(Il revoit l'image de Pietro lors d'un entraînement. Son t-shirt était si moulant dévoilant toutes ses courbes. Il se souvient de la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait éprouvé face à sa vue.**_

 _ **Il repense à une fois où, ils étaient si proches qu'il avait sentit l'après rasage de Pietro , il avait même fermé les yeux pour mieux le sentir. )**_

Clint se gare et monte silencieusement à l'étage de la cafétéria. Il se prépare un café puis s'installe à une table. Il repense aussitot à un autre moment.

 _ **(Cet instant où il avait passé son bras par dessus son épaule par pur amitié, et que son regard avait croisé celui du sokovien. Il se souvient du long frisson qu'il en avait résulté. Ce gamin lui faisait tant d'effet. )**_

Clint soupir longuement se rappelant du regard intense de ce jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir sans pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. Clint fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait qu'il accepte le choix de son départ.

Il boit son café d'un trait, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de boire, perdu dans ses pensées, puis descend rejoindre les autres pour l'entrainement.

Il va se changer, il se met à l'écart puis rejoint les autres. Ils se réunissent à l'entrée du gymnase. Clint baisse aussitôt les yeux en voyant Pietro entrer dans la pièce. Il n'ose plus le regarder en face, ils s'assoient calmement puis Steve donne ses directives.

Clint soupir de soulagement lorsque Steve lui ordonne d'entraîner Sam et Rhodey. Natasha s'occupera de Wanda et de Pietro. Steve doit travailler avec la Vision. Clint rejoint aussitôt Sam et Rhodey et commence l'entraînement. Déplacement aérien. Il doit tirer des flèches inoffensif, les deux hommes doivent les récupérer en vol. Les garçons se débrouillent bien. Ils savent parfaitement s'adapter à la situation Steve revient vers eux quelques temps après, puis lui ordonne de prendre en charge les jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'eux. Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Clint, que vous arrive t'il?

\- Je… désolé Steve, je suis pas très bien en ce moment. Que dois-je leur faire faire? Se reprend t'il.

\- Natasha leur appris à dénouer un conflit. Je veux que vous les évaluiez. Le fait de changer de partenaires peut les déstabiliser. Je veux qu'ils s'attendent à tout.

\- D'accord. Fait Clint.

\- Sam, Rhodey. Vision vous attend. Ordonne Steve.

Les deux hommes s'en vont, puis Clint s'arrête un moment. Il s'assoit, son arc face à lui. Il attrape une bouteille d'eau, en descend plus de la moitié puis les jumeaux entrent dans la pièce.

Il se lève, puis range son matériel.

\- Bon… je dois faire appliquer ce que Natasha vous a appris. Lâche seulement Clint sans regarder les jumeaux réellement.

\- D'accord. Fait la femme.

\- Comment voulez-vous que nous procédons? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- Je vais attaquer votre sœur. Tentez juste de vous interposer sans faire de victime.

Pietro acquiesce, Clint saisie Wanda contre lui. Elle a le dos plaquée contre lui, le bras de l'archer lui entoure le buste.

Pietro tourne autour de lui, telle une proie. Sa vitesse lui permet de déstabiliser Clint. L'archer se retrouve vite allongé à terre et seul. Wanda étant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Très bien. Vous avez bien réagit. Votre sœur est saine et sauve. Lâche seulement Clint en se levant

\- Inversons les rôles. Propose Wanda

Clint acquiesce puis se place derrière Pietro.

\- Suis-je obligé d'être la victime? C'est bien trop facile. Je suis un speed runner. La difficulté serait double si vous faites vous même la victime. Ajoute Pietro.

\- Très bien. Bonne idée. Lache clint appréhendant d'avoir le corps de Pietro contre son dos.

Pietro prend exactement la même position que celle de Clint un peu plus tôt. Clint sent ses mains devenir moites. Sentir le corps d'un homme, en particulier celui du sokovien contre lui, le met dans tous ses états. Et ce bras puissant qui l'encercle n'arrange pas les choses. En plus de ça, Wanda à du mal se débarrasser de l'emprise de Pietro face à Clint.

La jeune parvient à enlever le bras de son frère. Clint se défait immédiatement de son emprise et s'enfuit hors de ses bras. L'archer attrape ensuite la bouteille d'eau et la vide complément.

\- Ça va Clint? S'inquiète aussitôt la femme.

\- Oui merci Wanda. Murmure t'il un peu gêné, sachant que Pietro lui avait tout raconté à propos de leur hypothètique histoire.

\- À qui le tour? Demande aussitôt le jeune.

\- J'ai été un peu longue vous ne trouvez pas? Demande Wanda.

\- Ça ira. Abrége Clint.

\- Je trouve que t'as été longue petite soeur. Mais comme le dit l'ancien, ça ira. À moins que vous vouliez qu'on la refasse? Conclut Pietro.

\- Non! Dit de suite Clint.

\- Peut-être qu'en inversant les rôles. Propose Wanda.

Clint n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer la réflexion de Wanda, que Pietro se place devant lui. Attrapant son bras et le plaquant de lui-même contre son torse. Clint prie pour ne pas bander. L'idée que Pietro puisse comprendre qu'il l'attire le déstabilise complètement.

Heureusement pour lui, Wanda arrive à lui faire lâcher prise bien vite. Peut-être avait-il Triché un peu en laissant le sokovien s'enfuir également?

\- On va finir avec Wanda en agresseur. Et moi en victime. En place Pietro! Ordonne Clint.

Wanda sert comme elle le peut, l'archer, puis un souffle envahit la pièce. Clint ne se retrouve pas à terre cette fois-ci. Mais dans les bras du sokovien. Leur regard se croise, Clint se débat et se défait des bras du jeune.

\- C'est ma façon de délivrer les gens. Se défend le gosse.

\- Bien... Bien.. euh... Je pense que c'est bon. Abrége Clint. "Allez... À la douche." Ordonne t'il ensuite.

Clint s'en va directement sous la douche le jet brûlant lui fait un bien fou. Autant que cette douche prise après ce… cet inconnu. Il se souvient un instant des biens de cette douche puis les images de sa toute première fois firent surface.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre de la semaine. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Gros bisous à vous .

.

 **Chocobi6 :** ahhh trop cool un hawksilver et Ironhawk. Je t'aime toi! J'ai hâte de lire tout ça. !

J'ai beaucoup aimé la scène de l'entrainement aussi et oui il manque pas grand chose à Clint pour qu'il franchise le pas. Mais on en est pas encore là. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Val:** Hello oui, pietro à dû détester Sam mais Clint à dû le bénir. J'aime beaucoup aussi leur entraînement. Et la douche froide ne serait pas de refus pour Clint. C'est vrai qu'il lui en fait une de temps en temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** hello merci pour tes comms déjà. Tu m'as faite trop rire avec le "je m'en lasse pas de cette boisson." Et moi je dis. "Mis non, moi non plus. Ah ah"

Pour le premier baiser je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je vous le partage. Et puis comme ça, on en sait plus sur leur lien avec leur souvenirs partagés.

Et comment tu le sais que je l'ai écris cette scène ? Ah ah tu commences à me connaître. Bisous et bonne lecture.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 _ **[Trop de question flottaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il ait des réponses, des réponses claires. Était-il bi? Était-il gay? Il fallait qu'il sache, il ne pouvait plus attendre et rester dans la souffrance de ne pas savoir. Mais comment?**_

 _ **Ce fut l'occasion d'avoir quelques réponses, quelques temps après. Il s'étaient retrouvé face à un homme qui visiblement, était gay. Clint l'avait vu entrer dans son bureau. L'homme lui avait demandé où se trouvait les armoires électriques. Clint l'avait dirigé puis il fini par le rejoindre.**_

 _ **\- Ah... Vous avez trouvé... Je me suis dis... Qu'il vallait mieux... Que... Que je vérifie. Bafouille clint. L'homme se retourna face à lui, il sourit doucement puis rit. "Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire?" Demande Clint en regardant cette homme qui était... Alléchant.**_

 _ **\- Rien... Rien... Vous... J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Tenez çà, s'il vous plaît. Ordonna l'homme en indiquant à Clint de tenir une boîte de dérivation. Le bras droit en l'air, tenant la boîte, Clint était perturbé. L'homme était si près, trop près peut-être.**_

 _ **Leurs regards se croisèrent puis ce technicien ne chercha pas longtemps pour dévorer le cou de Clint qui s'offrait à lui. Clint tressailli mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. C'était le moment de vérité. Aimait-il les hommes?**_

 _ **L'homme lâcha bientôt la peau de son cou, puis glissa le long de son corps, Clint, le bras toujours en l'air, tenant la boîte, ferma les yeux. Tentant de faire abstraction à tout ce qu'il se passait. À cet inconnu, à la situation, à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme atrappa son sexe entre les mains puis gémit lorsque la langue de ce dernier entra en contact avec sa chaire.**_

 _ **Les coups de langues de ce garçon et la pression de ses lèvres firent aussitôt gémir Clint qui en lâcha sa boîte de dérivation.**_

 _ **Il s'excusa, penaud, puis l'homme ricana et le fit s'asseoir. L'homme à quatre pattes entre ses jambes, à présent, s'activait sur son sexe. Clint se sentait partir, cet homme savait pertinemment comment en faire jouir un autre. Il connaissait parfaitement les sexes de mec. Et où laisser traîner sa langue où appuyer ses gestes. Accélérer ou décélérer la pressions de ses lèvres autour de lui. Clint glissa doucement tel une guimauve au soleil, se laissant envahir par les plaisirs.**_

 _ **L'homme de redressa, puis défit sa ceinture. Il s'allongea le long du corps de l'archer, sur le côté, mais dans l'autre sens pour que Clint puisse lui aussi lui donner du plaisir. L'archer ne se posa même pas de question et attrapa le sexe de l'homme. Doucement sa langue vient se plaquer contre son freins. Ça l'excitait encore plus. Comment sucer un mec pouvait exciter quelqu'un? Peut-être était-il bi? Ou même gay? Clint attrapa la cuisse de l'homme et la passa par dessus son corps pour pouvoir prendre son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche.**_

 _ **Les va et vient de l'homme sur lui, excitait encore plus Clint, puis après plusieurs coup de langue l'homme se redressa à nouveau. Clint s'essuya les lèvres, un peu gêné de la situation. Le quarantenaire s'approcha de lui. "Tu es passif ou actif?" Lui demanda t'il? Clint ne sut répondre à la question. C'était sa première fois. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça? Était-il tellement à l'aise pour l'homme lui demande une telle chose?**_

 _ **\- Actif. Lâcha tout de même Clint. L'homme sourit, puis se mord la lèvre.**_

 _ **\- Je m'en doutais. Ajouta t'il. Il défait sa ceinture d'un coup, d'un seul, puis baissa son pantalon. Avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, dos à lui. Clint regarda les fesses de l'homme, il était peut-être temps de faire demi-tour, de s'échapper, il n'a qu'à emjamber ce corps qui s'offre à lui, et partir en courant. Mais au lieu de ça, Clint le caressa. Il effleura ses fesses, il en avait tellement envie.**_

 _ **Doucement, avec un peu d'appréhension, il pénétra l'homme qui était bien préparé puisque son sexe glissa sans trop de difficultés en lui. Clint gémit aussitôt, cette chaire étroite autour de lui, la texture... Il fit aussitôt quelques mouvements de va et vient puis passa sa main entre les jambes de homme pour attraper fermement son sexe et le masser entre les doigts. Ses va et vient devinrent plus rapide, plus intenses. Puis Clint fini par se retirer et éjaculer sur ses fesses.**_

 _ **Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait couché avec un homme. Il se redressa aussitôt, se rhabilla, puis l'homme le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.**_

 _ **Clint enjamba l'homme puis se précipita à l'extérieur. Coucher avec un mec n'était pas la chose la plus improbable qu'il lui était arrivé. Non.. La chose la plus improbable c'est qu'il avait aimé le faire. Bien plus qu'avec une femme. Bien plus qu'avec Laura.]**_

Clint sort de la douche et rejoint les autres, ils sont tous à la cafétéria. Il s'assoit à côté de Natasha. Pietro n'est pas encore arrivé. Les conversations fusent dans tous les sens. Clint n'en participe à aucunes.

Natasha et lui restent au QG. Ils doivent débriefer de leur mission de la veille. Les autres repartent au QG.

Clint tente de se concentrer sur le débriefing de la mission. Il fait abstraction à tout le reste. La réunion est longue pour pas grand chose. Elle est surtout axée sur ce groupe affilié au Shield. Ils travailleront dorénavant de plus en plus avec des groupuscule comme celui-là, répartis dans le monde.

Clint et Natasha repartent aussitôt la réunion fini, il se fait déjà tard. Il est bien 18h30 lorsqu'ils arrivent. Tout juste pour le débriefing de l'entrainement de ce matin. Clint se place entre Sam et Steve. Celui-ci prend justement la parole. Tous les Officiers Supérieurs débrief sur les nouveaux Avengers.

Steve commence avec la Vision, son premier élève puis il fini avec Natasha. Il lui appris quelques techniques en plus aujourd'hui. C'est au tour de Natasha justement à féliciter largement les jumeaux. La Vision débrief sur Sam et Rhodey qui ont progressés. Puis c'est au tour de Clint de faire son compte rendu. Ils parlent tout d'abord de Sam et Rhodey qui maîtrisent de plus en plus leurs armures puis débrief vaguement sur les jumeaux, Félicitant plus Natasha de leur avoir bien appris les technique pour désarmer et les conflits que les jumeaux eux-mêmes.

Steve clôt le débrief, puis propose d'aller préparer un apéro, Clint se porte volontaire pour l'aider. Tout les deux, préparent l'apéro dans un silence régénérateur. Steve n'est pas du genre à parler et Clint n'a franchement pas le coeur à ça. Les deux agents rejoignent ensuite les autres, ils trinquent tous ensemble puis ils commandent le repas.

Tony rejoint la troupe puis et mangent les plat du traiteur puis vers la fin du repas, Pietro se lève soudainement. "Je profite que vous soyez tous réunis, pour annoncer notre départ prochain à Wanda et à moi. "

\- Vous partez? Demande seulement Sam.

\- Fury nous a offert une opportunité. Répond seulement Pietro.

\- Et nous l'avons saisie. Ajoute Wanda.

\- Où partez-vous? Demande Steve.

\- Dans la section ouest. Répond Wanda fièrement.

\- À Los Angeles? Ajoute Tony.

\- C'est ça. Confirme t-elle.

\- On viendra vous voir... Glisse Natasha en souriant.

\- Tout ça pour la plage. Se moque Sam.

\- Ben quoi? Lâche la rousse en riant.

\- Qu'allez-vous vous faire là-bas? Demande Rhodey.

\- J'ai l'honneur de diriger une petite équipe de futur espion. Dit Pietro puis il regarde sa sœur pour l'inviter à parler de son futur poste. "Soeurette?"

\- Je vais être officiellement nommée officier supérieur et réunir une équipe de personne ayant des pouvoirs psychiques. Ajoute la sokovienne.

\- Oh c'est génial, et ça vous va tellement bien. S'enquiert de dire la vision.

\- Félicitations. Conclut Steve. Tous les félicitent, tous, sauf Clint qui n'a rien dit jusque ici. Il n'en a pas envie. Il accepte leur départ mais de là, à être heureux pour eux, faut pas abuser non plus.

Clint se retire directement à la fin du repas, il aide tout de même à débarrasser puis va directement s'isoler dans sa chambre. Après une longue douche, il se glisse directement dans ses draps. Il fermes les yeux mais n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne fait que penser qu'à tout ce qui résulte de ce simple baiser échangé avec Pietro. Il se souvient encore des mots prononcés par son épouse lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait fait trompé.

 _ **[ C'était après une longue mission que Clint avait pris la décision d'avouer partiellement à son épouse, la faute qu'il avait commise. Un soir après le dîner, Clint avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer.**_

 _ **\- Laura ... Il faut qu'on parle. Lâcha Clint sur un ton dramatique.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri?**_

 _ **\- Je... Je dois t'avouer... Un truc... Bafouille t'il.**_

 _ **\- Tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lâcha t-elle la voix calme et légèrement aiguë à la fois.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé... Je... J'ai... Bafouilla Clint qui n'arrivait pas à avouer texto qu'il l'avait trompé.**_

 _ **\- Qu'as-tu fais Clint? Demanda aussitôt la femme en se retournant face à lui.**_

 _ **\- Je... Je t'ai trompé. Lâcha le père de famille.**_

 _ **\- Clint... Non... C'est pas vrai? T'as pas fais çà? Demanda la femme en se levant aussitôt. Elle marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la cuisine puis revint sur ses pas, ses yeux légèrement embués. Le chef de famille tenta de s'excuser.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé, Laura. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**_

 _ **\- J'ai fais quelques chose de travers pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs? Demanda seulement la femme avant de s'asseoir et de se prendre le visage entre les mains.**_

 _ **\- Non... Non, je crois pas. Bafouille t'il tout de même.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être que je ne te satisfait plus. Lâcha la femme en retirant ses mains de son visage.**_

 _ **\- Non c'est pas ça. Laura... Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda Clint en s'avançant sur le sofa. Il attrapa les mains de son épouse. Elle détourna le visage.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me l'a dis Clint? Demanda t-elle seulement comme si elle n'aurait préféré ne pas savoir.**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai promis fidélité et j'ai faillis à ma promesse. J'aurais pu te le cacher mais... Ce n'est pas honnête. Laura... ]**_

Clint s'endort après le souvenir de cette simple phrase.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

L'archer ouvre les yeux, il n'a pas envie de sortir de son lit, mais le travail n'attend pas. Il se traîne jusqu'à la douche puis sous le jet pense à son vrai aveux. Celui qui avait poussé sa femme à divorcer.

 _ **[ La belle Laura l'avait pardonné, cachant honteusement qu'elle aussi l'avait trompé au tout début de leur relation. Donc de ce fait, elle choisit de lui laisser une seconde chance. Leurs, laisser à eux deux, une nouvelle chance. Un nouveau départ. Mais Clint se sentait toujours coupable, coupable d'avoir pris son pied... Avec homme surtout.**_

 _ **\- Laura... Il faut que je te dise un truc. Dit Clint en s'asseyant à table face à elle.**_

 _ **\- Pas encore Clint. Tu n'as pas recommencé? Lâche t-elle seulement.**_

 _ **\- Non.. c'est toujours la même chose... Je ne t'ai pas trompé une nouvelle fois, c'est juste que j'ai couché avec... Je voulais pas te le dire mais... Clint cherche les mots, mais il n'y a pas d'autre mots possible, il se lance. "J'ai couché avec un mec!"**_

 _ **\- Quoi?! La femme ne sut rien dire d'autre. Elle se lève et attend que Clint lui en dise plus.**_

 _ **\- J'ai couché avec un mec! Juste pour savoir... Se défend t'il.**_

 _ **Laura s'assit à nouveau. "Tu as a couché avec un mec... Juste comme ça... Pour savoir... Comme un ado qui découvre le sexe..." Lâche Laura en riant nerveusement. "Comme un gamin." Ajoute t-elle. "Tu n'aurais pas voulu faire cet expérience pendant ta jeunesse? Non... Il faut que tu attende 40 ans!" Lâche t-elle.**_

 _ **\- Je... Je sais... Que... Bafouille Clint honteusement, il sait qu'il a tous les tords du monde.**_

 _ **\- Tu es marié, tu as trois beaux enfants. Comment tu peux te dire... Tiens... Je vais couché avec un mec. Juste pour savoir ce que ça fait? Lâche Laura les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien Laura.**_

 _ **\- Tu aimes les mecs? Lâche Laura en pleurant. Clint ne répond pas. "Répond-moi s'il te plaît."**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien... Non... Je crois pas... C'est juste sexuel. Je voulais juste savoir. Tu sais ce que c'est... toi aussi tu as couché avec une fille. Lui reproche t'il.**_

 _ **\- J'avais 17 ans! C'est pendant ma jeunesse, je n'étais pas en couple, je n'avais pas d'enfants, pas de famille. Clint... C'est pas normal dans ton cas... elle se tu puis reprend plus calmement. "Tu aurais dû te taire. Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire que... c'était un mec..." Murmure t-elle les yeux rivés sur la table en bois. Elle relève les yeux rougis par les larmes. "Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je suis désolé." Murmure t-elle encore.**_

 _ **\- Laura... Suppli le père de famille.**_

 _ **\- Non... C'est impossible Clint. Je refuse...**_

 _ **Ce fut à partir de cet instant que le couple Barton choisirent de divorcer. ]**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello hello, nous sommes lundi. J'espère que l'accélération des chapitres vont fait plaisir. Je vous ai dis qu'il y a 35 chapitres? Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont des court de 2000 mots environ.

Ah, j'en écris une autre, sur une idée de val (nagron). Merci val!

Je vous fais de gros bisous. Et vous dis à jeudi.

.

Chocobi6 : ahh tu parlais de Laura, je pensais que tu parlais du technicien. J'allais dire personne ne la forcer. XD. Oui c'est sure qu'avec Laura ça ne devait pas être simple. Et je compte forme que ça arrive dans la vie de tout les jours. Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'ils ont été très malheureux au fond deux. Même si de ce fait ils ont au moins vécu U e vie de famille.

Bref j'espère que ça te plaît toujours. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Val: hello, quand Clint à coucher avec ce type c'était surtout pour voir s'il y irait jusqu'au bout, et s'il était réellement attirer par les mecs du e manière générale. Oui je trouve aussi que Pietro a raison de partir, c'est dire pour Pietro même si Clint n'a pas trop ronflé nvie qu'il parte mais il faut qu'il se bouge le cul. Peut être qu'un jour il assumera pleinement. Mais c'est pas pour maintenant. Il lui fait du temps à ce petit archer. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Holybleu: hello, oui c'était le but de la manoeuvre, comme ça on sait réellement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Clint. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint sort de la douche et descend rejoindre les autres, ils sont déjà tous à table. Même Tony est présent. Il pense que personne ne le voit, mais le génie se fait prendre par Clint en ajoutant un liquide bien ambrée dans sa tasse. "Arrêtez de boire Tony." Lâche Clint.

\- J'ai arrêté. Se défend le milliardaire.

Clint tend sa tasse à Tony et celui-ci comprend. Il sort de sa poche un petit flacon et vide la seconde moitié dans son verre. "Ça ne va pas Clint?"

\- Tout va bien Tony.

Stark fronçe les yeux, il voit bien que son ami va mal mais lui-même ne s'est pas encore remis de ses blessures. Il est impuissant face à son désarroi. Clint embarque sa tasse et va dans le salon. Loin des autres. Loin de tous. Il boit silencieusement sa tasse, puis part aussitôt vers le Shield.

Il a un entraînement ce matin. Il prie pour ne pas entraîner une fois de plus les jumeaux.

Steve le sauve en lui apprenant lui-même quelques techniques. Il essaye de se concentrer sur les attaques du chef mais se prend tous les coup dans la gueule.

"Que vous arrive t'il Clint?" Demande Captain America.

\- Je suis fatigué Steve! Je suis fatigué c'est tout. Clint s'effondre au sol. "Je suis fatigué..." Murmure t'il encore plus pour lui-même que pour Steve. "J'en peux plus."

\- Allez-vous reposez Clint. L'archer ne se fait pas prier et va de suite prendre une douche. Il s'enferme ensuite dans son bureau.

Assis, à son bureau, il pense à tout et à rien puis il tente d'avancer dans ses affaires. Il s'acharne sur ses dossiers; travailler est la seule chose qui le fait penser à rien d'autre. Il ne voit pas l'heure passée jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte de son bureau. Il sursaute puis se lève. Il se retrouve face à sa meilleure amie.

\- Nath? Dit-il seulement.

\- Tu viens manger?

\- J'ai pas très faim. Dit-il en retournant s'asseoir.

\- Clint... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

\- Tout va bien. Dit-il seulement.

\- C'est à propos de leur départ? Demande la rousse.

\- Quel départ? Qui part? Dit Clint semblant de rien.

\- Clint... C'est bien ça... Chuchote t-elle en plaquant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Nath! Clint se lève attrape sa veste et sort de son bureau.

La femme le suit aussitot.. "Clint!"

\- Laisse-moi! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Lâche t'il en enfilant sa veste. Il descend rapidement les escaliers sort au grand air. Entendant derrière lui, les talons de la femme. Les larmes stagnent aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne va pas y arriver, il va craquer.

\- Clint! Cri encore Natasha. L'archer fini par se retourner, il ne peut plus retenir les larmes qui commencent à couler. "Clint..." Murmure t-elle calmement avant que Clint explose.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils partent? Tu le sais toi? Moi je sais! Parce que... il ne veut plus me voir! Parce que je l'ai trop fais souffrir ! Parce que je le fais encore! Il souffre à cause de moi Nath! Il m'aime... Pietro m'aime... Mais moi... Je... Je ne sais pas... Les larmes dévalent de ses joues devant une Natasha attendrit face aux larmes de son ami. Elle se précipite aussitôt vers lui, et le prend dans ses bras. "Je l'aime aussi Nath mais... Je ne peux pas. Il est trop jeune, je suis trop vieux."

\- C'est avec lui que t'as couché ? Demande t-elle appeuré.

\- Non! Peste t'il. "Jamais de la vie!" Lâche t'il en se dégageant de ses bras.

\- Calme-toi Clint. Chuchote la femme en attrapant sa manche pour le retenir.

\- Je l'ai chassé ! J'ai viré Pietro loin de nous. Et Wanda par la même occasion...

\- Calme-toi Clint. Allons déjeuner à deux. Lâche la femme en emmenant l'archer hors des murs du Shield.

Natasha emmène son binôme vers sa voiture, l'archer se place directement côté passager, incapable de conduire dans cet état. Il se laisse ainsi conduire. Le restaurant où elle l'emmène n'est pas très loin, il est à 20 minutes à peine. Clint descend aussitôt qu'elle se gare. Le duo s'engouffre à l'intérieur, Natasha s'installe face à Clint. Il a la tête baissée, elle passe commande pour eux puis attrape la main de son ami dans la sienne. "Raconte-moi tout." Chuchote t-elle.

\- Nath...

\- Clint... Parle-moi. Ça a un rapport avec ce type? Ce technicien? Demande t-elle d'un calme olympien.

\- Non.. enfin... Peut-être indirectement si... Si j'ai couché avec ce type c'est... Pour savoir si j'étais attiré par les mecs. Finit-il par avouer.

\- Ça tu me l'as déjà dis...

\- Je suis amoureux de Pietro. Dit-il soudainement en suffocant.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux? Lâche sa meilleure amie.

\- Je... J'en sais rien en fait... Je sais plus. Je crois... Murmure t'il en pleurant.

\- Mais depuis quand sais-tu qu'il t'aime? Demanda t-elle. "C'est ce que tu m'as dis non? Qu'il t'aimait?"

\- Depuis longtemps. Bien avant mon divorce. Bien avant ... avant ce type... Lache t'il sereinement puis il craque. "Nath je suis perdu..." La rousse caresse lentement les cheveux de son amie. Elle se lève et s'assoit à ses côtés, elle le prend dans ses bras. Il relève les yeux sur elle. "Je suis amoureux de lui."

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sûr. Chuchote la femme.

\- Si, bien sure que je le sais. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je sais très bien que je suis amoureux. Et il le sait aussi de toute façon. Il est pas con. Ajoute t'il.

\- Mon petit clintounet d'amour... Lâche t-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça Nath... Ronchonne t'il en grimacant.

\- Allez... Calme-toi. Elle passe son pouce sous ses yeux et essuye ses larmes. Au creux des bras de son amie, Clint commence à se calmer doucement. La serveuse leur amènent leur plats. Natasha se décolle de son binôme et retourne s'asseoir face à lui. Ils mangent calmement tout les deux puis Natasha tente de refaire parler son clintounet d'amour.

\- J'imagine que Laura ne sait pas que tu aimes Pietro? Dit-elle seulement.

\- Non... Elle sait juste que je l'ai trompé avec un mec. C'est tout. Elle pense que c'est juste une question de cul. Lâche t'il.

\- Et depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour lui? Demanda t'elle calmement

\- Longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Soupir Clint.

\- C'est avant ton divorce, j'imagine. Dit-elle seulement en continuant à manger.

\- Oui... Et bien avant ce gars... Je crois que sa date du premier baiser. Je crois que c'est là, que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Enfin du moins que j'aimais les hommes. Ajouta t'il en continuant lui aussi son plat.

Natasha acquiesce en mangeant puis relève doucement la tête. "Attends quel baiser?" Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Clint se mord la lèvre puis baisse les yeux. "Il m'a embrassé." Lâche t'il les larmes aux yeux. "Je l'ai laissé faire. J'en avais envie mais... J'ai préféré tout stopper." Ajouta t'il.

\- Mon dieu... Et c'est à partir de là que tu t'es demandé si c'était seulement lui ou... Les hommes en général... Lâche t-elle seulement avant de pousser son assiette.

\- C'est ça... Affirme t'il.

\- Et donc tu as ta réponse ? Demande t-elle.

\- J'avais cru l'avoir. Je sais pas en fait. Je l'aime, ça, c'est indéniable, il le sait. Maintenant je sais pas si c'est seulement lui... Je suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un autre mec... Ajoute Clint en arrêtant lui aussi de manger.

\- Ça veut peut-être dire que... Tu l'aimes seulement lui, tout simplement. Propose telle.

\- Peut-être bien. Avoue t'il.

\- Peut-être bien? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire. Je te signale que ton Pietro va prendre la poudre d'escampette bientôt! Lâche la rousse pour le gronder légèrement.

\- Et alors quoi? Je vais pas le retenir! Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demande t'il

\- Mais dis lui que tu l'aimes! Que tu ne veux pas qu'il parte! Lâche t-elle.

\- C'était une question rhétorique. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire? Pourquoi faire Nath? Il a 25 ans, j'en ai 44! Ajoute t'il sèchement.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles? Lâche t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- On a 19 ans d'écart ! Il en 14 avec mon fils! Ajoute encore l'archer.

Natasha hoche négativement de la tête en soupirant fortement. "Comment tu peux être tellement con parfois Clint!" Peste t-elle.

\- Je me suis entretenu avec lui. Il m'a demandé de le laisser partir. Il doit partir! Il veut partir! C'est son choix. Il a pris sa décision en adulte réfléchi, il me l'a promis, Alors je dois le laisser faire sa vie. Murmure t'il.

\- Réfléchis? Une décision réfléchi? Une décision d'adulte? C'est ça?

\- Oui... Répond t'il seulement.

\- Adulte? Demande encore la rousse.

\- Oui. Répond t'il encore.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un gamin! C'est qu'un gamin de 25 ans ou un adulte qui fait des choix.? Demande t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ne m'embrouille pas la tête! Ordonne Clint.

\- Tu te l'embrouille tout seul Clint. Répond t-elle énervée.

\- Il a pris sa décision! Je l'accepte. Conclut Clint.

\- D'accord. Répond t-elle sèchement, elle regarde sa montre. "c'est bientôt l'heure de la reprise."

Clint se lève, lâche quelques billet au bar puis va dans la voiture, côté conducteur. La rousse le suis et entre elle aussi. "Tu conduis?"

\- À ton avis?

La femme soupir et attache sa ceinture, connaissant la conduite sportive de l'archer lorsqu'il était énervé. La route est rapide, trop rapide, 5 minutes à peine et ils étaient déjà arrivé. Chacun sort de la voiture en silence, se snobant totalement. Ils se séparent dans une ignorance totale et entrent chacun dans leur bureau.

Clint ouvre ses dossiers et continu ce qu'il a à faire mais ses pensées sont toutes dirigées vers un seul homme, Pietro. Il a tant de mal à se concentrer. Clint cesse d'écrire et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. Il regarde le soleil briller. Il fait beau, et ce soleil lui fait repenser à un autre jour.

 _ **[ C'était un dimanche, et les jumeaux revenaient de mission. Nath avait eut la bonne idée d'emmener les jumeaux à la plage. Clint lui, devait reprendre sa garde à 14h, il était allongé sur son lit et attendait patiemment qu'il soit l'heure d'aller bosser. Le jeune frappa à la porte puis entra lorsque Clint lui en a permis.**_

 _ **\- Salut... Marmonna le jeune en entrant.**_

 _ **\- Salut... Répondit Clint en se redressant un peu.**_

 _ **\- On va à la plage... Ça vous dit? Demanda le jeune en venant s'asseoir sur son lit.**_

 _ **\- Je suis de garde. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant .**_

 _ **\- Ah... Merde. Fit le gosse, réellement déçu.**_

 _ **\- Alors cette mission ça s'est bien passée ? Demanda Clint en s'asseyant correctement cette fois.**_

 _ **\- Ça va. Lâcha seulement le gosse en baissant légèrement la tête.**_

 _ **\- Sûre? Réitéra Clint.**_

 _ **\- Je... J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre... Murmure Pietro en pivotant sur le côté pour ne pas que Clint le voit.**_

 _ **\- Ça s'est sûre, c'est normal. Ajouta Clint pour le réconforter.**_

 _ **\- Je suis deg. Je pensais pouvoir y arriver. Marmonna le jeune , visiblement déçu de lui même.**_

 _ **\- Mais vous allez y arriver avec un peu d'entraînement. Ajouta Clint en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune afin de le voir.**_

 _ **Le jeune pivota sa tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'archer du groupe. "Je suis pas sûre d'y arriver... J'ai l'impression de patauger, ça me gonfle."**_

 _ **\- Mon petit pataud. Se moqua Clint en riant. "Ça va aller. On est là. On vous laissera pas tomber Pietro."**_

 _ **Le jeune pivota encore plus son corps puis passa ses bras autour de l'archer. Celui-ci, surpris de ce geste, ne pu que répondre à l'accolade positivement. "Chuttttt." Murmura Clint calmement. "Ça va aller Pietro." Chuchota t'il en frottant le dos du gamin. Le jeune releva la tête, puis déposa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer. Clint, une seconde fois surpris, n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent à nouveau. Il mit cependant tout de suite un terme à ce baiser avant qu'il ne prenne des proportions trop grandes. Le jeune regarda l'archer puis défit aussitôt ses bras et se leva aussi vite que possible. Il resta cependant droit comme un piquet, les bras le long du corps. Les poings serrés, la tête pendue.**_

 _ **Clint épia ce gosse, il ne savait plus trop quoi lui dire. Il se leva à son tour et s'assoit correctement. "Je suis marié, vous le savez?" Le sokovien ne répondit pas, Clint vit seulement son hochement de tête. "Et je suis carrément trop vieux pour vous." Ajouta t'il.**_

 _ **\- Je... Je... Je pensais que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge? Marmonna le jeune.**_

 _ **\- Pietro... Vous êtes en âge d'aimer... C'est juste que... Vous êtes trop jeune pour moi, vous comprenez? Lâcha Clint les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.**_

 _ **\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que... C'est qu'une différence d'âge? Demanda Pietro. Clint n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pietro continua. "Êtes-vous en train de me dire que... Vous aussi, avez des sentiments pour moi?"**_

 _ **Clint sentit son coeur battre à tout allure. "Je.. je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose. Je... La question ne se pose pas Pietro. Vous êtes trop jeune. Allez-y... Les filles vous attendent." Abrégea Clint. Ce fut ainsi, la tête pendante que pietro regnoignit les filles pour partir en direction de la plage. ]**_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour les filles. J'espère que vous allez bien. Un petit chapitre de Djorgnia est arrivé. Gros bisous à vous et merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent toujours plus. Énorme bisous à vous.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello et merci pour ta review. Alors, oui, on va commencer à savoir ce que pense Clint et pour les flash back je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de les écrire. Au moins on sait pourquoi ils en sont là Clint et Pietro. Gros bisous à toi.

 **.**

 **Lio-CJanton:** Hello, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne reçois pas les alertes. Mais moi j'ai reçu dernièrement tout les alertes des reviews d'un seul coup, alors que je les avais déjà reçu :/ en ce moment c'est le gros bordel sur ce site. Bref. Ce n'est pas bien grave puisque que tu sais les jours de publication.

Alors premièrement c'est vrai que c'est un chapitre assez triste, car c'est là où on voit que tout s'est enchaîné et il est vrai que tout part en fumée. Et le fait que Pietro parte n'ajoute rien de bon. Il ne lui reste pas grand chose à l'archer. Sauf de le retenir!

Ah .. la guimauve... Ca a bien fait rire Scorpionne aussi quand elle l'a lu la première fois. Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire en l'écrivant. Et je trouve que ça correspond bien à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Voilà voilà bisous et merci pour ton comme malgré qu'ils soit retardé XD.

.

 **Val:** Coucou val et merci pour ton comm. Je pense que Nath est bien placée pour parler avec Clint. Elle a le don de lui faire dire les choses sans le forcer non plus. Il se confie tout seul tout compte fait. Elle a le don de manipuler les gens. ( Un peu comme avec Loki dans Avengers 1 XD )

En ce qui concerne la différence d'âge, je peux le comprendre ça ne doit pas être simple non plus. On verra si Clint le retiendra ou pas. Et si il ira le chercher ou pas aussi. XD.

Et pour la nouvelle fic. Je commence doucement à l'écrire. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu m'as dis mais ça s'en approche. Voilà. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint chasse Pietro de ses pensées et descend se prendre un café. Il remonte aussitôt dans son bureau, ne voulant croiser personne et surtout pas sa meilleure amie. Pietro revient encore à travers un autre souvenir.

 _ **[ - Bonjour... Fit le jeune en s'asseyant à côté de Clint.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour... Dit Clint avant de déposer sa tasse et d'attraper le journal.**_

 _ **\- Il paraît que... Vous allez divorcer... Comment ça se fait? Je pensais que tout allait bien. Dit anodinement Pietro.**_

 _ **\- Elle a demander le divorce c'est tout. Dit Clint les yeux rivés sur son journal.**_

 _ **\- Comme ça... Sans aucunes excuses? Ajoute le jeune.**_

 _ **\- J'ai trompé ma femme! Lâcha Clint en posant le journal sans délicatesse.**_

 _ **\- Ah bon... Vous avez... Trompé... Et... Avec qui? Bafouille le jeune.**_

 _ **\- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Pesta Clint.**_

 _ **\- Le? Lacha le jeune en se levant. "Le connaissez pas? C'est un mec?" Ajoute le jeune en élevant la voix. "Clint, tu as couché avec un mec?" Demanda le jeune mêlé entre un sentiment de colère et de jalousie.**_

 _ **\- Depuis quand vous me tutoyez Pietro? Lâcha seulement Clint qui n'aimait pas qu'un gamin lui parle sur ce ton.**_

 _ **\- Je pense que la conversation est trop intime pour que je continu à te vouvoyer. C'est qui? Et Pourquoi? Demanda encore Pietro la voix tremblante.**_

 _ **\- J'ai couché avec un gars, point. Tu le connais pas. Je ne le connais même pas moi-même. Je voulais juste coucher avec un mec c'est tout. Abrégea Clint en se levant. Il tente de se dérober de la pièce mais le jeune le retient par le bras.**_

 _ **\- Comment tu peux me balancer ça à moi?! Alors que... Tu connais mes sentiments. Parce que tu les connais. Hein... Tu le sais... Tu le sais que je t'aime. Et toi tu me rejettes pour ta femme. Et tu couches avec un autre?**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai jamais dis que je te rejetais pour Laura. Cracha Clint énervé.**_

 _ **\- Ah ouais... Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi? Grogna Pietro, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Clint.**_

 _ **\- T'es qu'un gamin! Pesta Clint avec mépris. "Et moi je suis un vieillard." Ajouta t'il.**_

 _ **\- À cause d'une différence d'âge? Tu me rejettes pour ça? T'étais sérieux? Lança Pietro en cherchant le regard de Clint, mais celui-ci dévia son regard et fila en murmurant un simple. "Je suis désolé Pietro. Mais c'est comme ça."**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi... Chuchota seulement le sokovien, le coeur en miette. ]**_

Clint reprend doucement ses affaires, fini son boulot et s'est même avancé. Il reste encore un peu au Shield, puis il décide tout de même de rentrer. Il est 18h lorsqu'il rentre. La moitié des Avengers sont assis dans le salon, Clint va se prendre une douche puis c'est Tony qui l'appel pour venir prendre l'apéro.

Clint ronchonne, il n'est pas sûre que se soit à propos de Tony qui picole ou bien parce que Pietro est souriant et visiblement heureux de partir. Il s'installe tout de même à côté de son ami de beuveries. Le milliardaire lui sert un verre de scotch sans glace. Clint épie Tony, était-il au courant de quelque chose? Son regard dévie aussitôt vers Natasha. L'avait-elle trahi? Il fini par soupirer longuement et boit plus de la moitié de son verre.

Tony lui parle de ses recherches avec la Vision mais l'archer ne comprenant rien, il décroche rapidement. Il est plus obnubilé par les discussions de Steve et de Pietro à propos des responsabilités futures des jumeaux. Steve lui donne quelques conseils puis s'aperçoit que la conversation interresse l'archer du groupe.

"Clint? Avez-vous des conseils à donner à Pietro?" Demande innocemment Steve.

\- Pas nécessairement, non.

\- Je lui ai conseillé d'être ferme au départ. Mais d'adoucir les angles s'il y'a un conflit d'ordre personnel.

\- Oui... Oui... Acquiesce l'archer. "Une main de fer dans un gant de velours." Ajoute t'il.

\- Exactement ça! C'est exactement le proverbe que je cherchais! S'exclama le chef.

\- Avez-vous d'autre conseil à me donner? Demanda Pietro d'un calme exemplaire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme? Se demanda l'archer.

Clint est troublé par le calme olympien, il est pris au dépourvu et cherche ses mots, mais rien ne vient. C'était peut-être le moment de lui glisser un. "Bonne chance." Ou un "félicitation au fait." Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air, regarde Steve, puis Pietro à nouveau. " Sois, toi-même. Ne laisse personne te dire ce qui est bien ou mal. Fais tes choix. Ils seront juste si ce sont les tiens." Conclut Clint, la boule au ventre.

\- D'accord. Chuchote le jeune visiblement touché par ses mots qui avait de nombreux sens.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer à table je crois. Lâche soudainement Steve en se levant.

Clint acquiesce seulement et se lève aussi. Tous les Avengers se réunissent autour du repas. Clint est toujours dans ses pensées. C'est effectivement une belle opportunité pour les jumeaux. Se dit-il seulement.

Tony face à Clint, s'aperçoit encore que quelques chose ne va pas chez l'archer. Il n'était pas du genre à se mettre à l'écart, il n'était pas du genre à être silencieux. Le milliardaire fini son repas, puis prend la décision de tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il l'avait aidé, il devait l'aider à présent.

Clint s'est isolé aussitôt le repas fini, il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre afin d'être seul et de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Jarvis le fait sursauter par le biais de l'inter-com, lui indiquant que sur son créateur l'appel dans son atelier. Clint soupir, il n'a pas envie de descendre, il n'a pas envie de bouger. Il a juste envie de rester là et de réfléchir encore et encore. Il jure entre ses dents lorsque la voix du génie retentit elle-même dans l'inter-com. Il aurait dû couper ce maudit truc high-tech.

Il fini par se lever et va rejoindre ce maudit Tony Stark. Il tape le code, entre et se place à côté du génie, occupé à bidouiller ce qui emble être un circuit électronique. Il pose une main sur son épaule. "Que vous arrive t'il Tony?"

Le milliardaire continue ce qu'il fait et répond tout naturellement. "Vous me manquez Barton."

\- Sérieusement Tony... Soupire Clint tout de même soucieux de son bien-être. "Comment ça se passe avec Melle Potts?"

Le milliardaire fini par se retourner et lâche. "Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi." Dit tout d'abord Tony. "Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir...Venez."

Tony tapote l'épaule de l'archer et se dirige vers un canapé. Clint, le suit et découvre deux verres et une bouteille de scotch. Il fronçe aussitôt les yeux Tony reprend. "Asseyez-vous Clint, c'est à mon tour de jouer les psy."

\- Les psy n'offrent pas d'alcool à leur patient Tony. Lâche t'il seulement.

\- Vous en avez besoin. Juste un verre. Asseyez-vous. Ordonne Tony mais d'une voix douce.

Clint soupir et fini par prendre place dans le canapé. Le philanthrope leur sert un verre, puis tout deux trinquent silencieusement. Ils en boient plus de la moitié puis Tony commence. "Alors... Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas?"

\- Tout va bien. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

\- La fatigue ne vous a jamais empêché d'être silencieux. En général dans ces cas là, vous êtes limite casse couille. Répond Tony du tac au tac.

\- Sympa le reflet que je donne. Souffle Clint.

\- C'est pas un reproche Legolas. Ça m'emmerde de vous voir comme ça. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Boire en cachette c'est pas votre truc déjà. Soulève le génie.

\- Je me cache pas. Proteste l'archer.

\- Si, bien sure que si Clint. Je sais ce que c'est de boire en cachette. On a honte et en même temps, on assume, parce que y'a que ça qui peut nous faire du bien sur le coup. Je pense qu'ici vous êtes bien le seul avec Natasha à comprendre le cercle vicieux de cette recherche de bien-être. Déblatère le milliardaire. Clint ricane légèrement.

\- Vous voulez jouer aux psy ou au philosophe Tony? Plaisante l'archer.

\- Je veux juste être là pour un ami. Murmure le brun.

La phrase du milliardaire touche immédiatement Clint. Il sourit doucement puis le silence s'installe, il a peut-être perdu Pietro mais sait qu'il a gagné Tony. "Santé mon ami." Lâche Clint en attrapant son verre. Les hommes trinquent une seconde fois puis boient leur verre entièrement.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me parler? Murmure Tony, les yeux rivés dans le fond de son verre.

\- Je serais même pas par quoi commencer. Marmonne Clint le copiant.

\- Par le début peut-être ? Propose Tony en regardant à présent son ami.

Clint ferme les yeux et tente de démêler son histoire, de mettre des mots sur son mal, sans y mêler Pietro, mais c'est impossible, tout est lié. "Ce n'est rien... Juste... Une histoire de coeur. Ça va aller." Marmonne Clint.

\- Votre épouse? Questionne l'ingénieur.

\- Mon ex-épouse vous voulez dire? Dit aussitôt Clint en pouffant de rire légèrement. "Non." Se répond t'il à lui-même. Le silence revient et Clint cherche toujours ses réponses. Il fini par trouver un début d'histoire à raconter, un début de phrase, un mot. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... que ... Qui me plaît... Mais... Parce que y'a toujours un mais... Mais j'ai pas les couilles pour assumer." Abrége t'il.

\- Vous êtes un peu comme moi quoi! Lâche seulement le milliardaire.

\- Vous, vous êtes incapable de vous engager, c'est ça votre problème. Moi le mien c'est que je suis incapable de regarder les choses en face. Dit-il du but en blanc. Cette phrase prononcée, fait réfléchir Clint. Il est là son problème et il le sait.

Tony débouchonne la bouteille, Clint le stoppe. "L'alcool ne m'aidera pas Tony. Bien que..." Il hésite un moment mais ne cède pas. "Non." Se reprend t-il. "Je vais aller me coucher de toute façon."

\- Vous croyez pas que je vais vous laisser partir alors que vous commencez à vous livrer? Demande Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Tony... Soupire Clint.

\- Restez... Buvez... Buvez De l'eau! Propose le brun. Clint rit doucement. "Un thé, le tonneau de Thor a atterrit ici. Vous en voulez?" Propose encore Tony.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait ramené Tony. Précise seulement Clint.

\- Ah... Alors... Vous en voulez ou pas?

Clint inspire fortement puis lâche. "Allons-y pour un thé." L'ingénieur sourit et va les servir.

Clint profite que Tony est occupé pour réfléchir à ses propres paroles. Il était bien incapable de voir les choses en face. Il se voilait la face depuis le début. Il l'aimait, il savait qu'il aimait ce gamin, quelque chose le retenait. Il était sûre que c'était liée à l'âge mais était-ce vraiment le noeud du problème? Il n'en était plus sure à présent.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour les filles, j'espère que ça semaine a été très bonne. Je suis heureuse que la fic vous plaise toujours. Et je suis doublement heureuse de vous rendre accro à ce couple.

En pralant de hawksilver, je vous conseille de lire un OS qui fait quand même 25000 mots. Un os magnifique, très poignant et tellement proche du réel. " _Dead inside_ " de notre amie _chocobi6_. J'espère que vous apprécierez ses écris comme j'ai apprécié moi-même. Merci encore chocobi6 pour ce magnifique OS.

Voilà gros bisous. Aline

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, oui Pietro souffre intérieurement mais je pense que Clint souffre également beaucoup. Déjà pour lui mais aussi de voir qu'il fait souffrir Pietro par la même occasion. Ahaha Tony et la tisane. Peut être qu'ils vont se bourrer la gueule au scotch ET à la tisane.

Pour la fic, j'ai déjà écris trois chapitre de 2500 mots chacun. J'espère que tes attentes seront comblées.

.

 **chocobi6** : Hello, oui le thé revient à la charge XD et Clint commence à enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et dans son coeur.

Et pour ta fic, c'est une tuerie. Merci pour beaucoup pour cet os. Un peu long mais tellement bon. Bisous.

.

 **holybleu:** Hello, oui, c'est sure Tony va se retrouver seul, mais il a l'habitude... Et puis la fic n'est pas fini il peut encore s'en passer des choses. ;) Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : Hello, merci pour ton comm, et je suis heureuse que ses flash back t'aide à mieux comprendre ce que ressent Clint. Il fallait que je vous explique comment ça a commencé. Et je suis doublement heureuse de te rendre accro à la fois au hawksilver et en plus ironhawk car je le le répète il y en a très peu. Et la tisane va peut être pas être si prometteuse. Ou peut être que si finalement.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le propriétaire des lieux revient avec deux tasses. Clint la prend et en boit aussitôt une gorgée. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par son parfum qu'il adore. Il aime cet odeur mêlée de plante et de fruit. Il boit une seconde gorgée, une troisième puis plusieur d'affilé.

Il pose sa tasse vide sur la table et ferme les yeux. Il s'assoupit, cet odeur le fait aussitôt penser à Tony, celui-ci le sort de ses pensées.

\- Clint... Vous allez bien?

\- Je pensais à vous. Chuchote t'il seulement.

\- Ah bon? De quel manière? S'amuse à dire le génie.

\- Ce thé me fait penser à vous. Je sais pas pourquoi. Parfois les senteurs, les parfums ou les bruits nous rappellent des personnes ou des moments.

\- Qui est-elle? Demande soudainement le brun.

\- Qui ça?

\- Celle qui vous brise le coeur. Murmure seulement Tony.

\- Elle... C'est... Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Plus que ... Plus qu'elle ne le pense. Quand je suis avec elle... Je suis tellement bien mais... J'ai pas le droit... Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Le droit? Demande Tony en levant un sourcil ne comprenant rien du tout au tout.

\- Oui... C'est... On est pas compatible... Et en même temps on est tellement bien tout les deux... Se contredit-il.

\- Brune? Blonde ? Rousse? Demande seulement Tony.

Clint rit. "Réellement? Châtain..." Murmure t'il. "Elle... Est ... Putain si sexy.."

\- J'en veux une! S'exclame Stark. "Une châtain... Raz le bol des rousses. Je veux une châtain! Pas de brune, pas de blonde, en fait non, je veux pas de châtain non plus. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Les femmes sont des casses couilles de première. Elles se plaignent qu'on va voir ailleurs mais si elles nous satisferaient, on serait pas obligé de se rattraper ailleurs! Et puis bon c'est que du cul. Merde!" S'enflamme Stark.

\- En général c'est dans ces moments qu'on prend le plus notre pied. Pas de contrainte, pas de gêne, pas de lendemain. On pense juste à l'instant T. Ajoute Clint.

\- Ça sent le vécu. Lâche Tony.

\- C'est juste du cul. Reprend encore Clint. "J'ai envie de le revoir." Marmonne t'il ensuite.

\- Qui ça? Demanda de Tony par pur curiosité.

Clint ne répond pas. Le silence revient. Tony se lève, attrape le tonneau et le pose sur la table. Clint le débouchonne, puis se sert. Il réfléchis à la question. Qui voulait-il voir réellement. Ce technicien ou Pietro? Il boit quelques gorgée puis répond finalement.. "J'en sais rien."

Tony sourit seulement, il attrape le cou de Clint et le plaque contre lui. "T'es perdu toi, hein?" Murmure le génie.

\- Oui... Murmure Clint la voix tremblante. Avoue Clint. "Il dit qu'il m'aime et il s'en va... Il ... Il veut même plus que je le tutoie. Il veut plus que je lui dis "tu." Et il se barre loin.. loin.. loin." Marmonne Clint. Il regarde son ami.

\- C'est pas grave mon petit clintounet, moi je suis là, je suis ton ami hein. Clint hoche simplement de la tête. Tony pose ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. "Je vais la remplacer si tu veux bien?" Propose Tony en scellant leur lèvres à nouveau. Clint défait leur lèvre, hoche à nouveau de la tête puis se plaque dans les bras de Stark.

\- Tu me laisseras pas toi hein? Murmure Clint en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de son interlocuteur.

\- Nooon. Dit Tony en embrassant passionnément son ami. Les hommes échangent un long baiser pour s'appaiser mutuellement. Puis, Clint se recroqueville encore plus dans les bras de Tony. Il pose sa tête contre les abdos du génie et ferme les yeux. Il fini par somnoler un peu puis prend la décision d'aller se coucher. "Je... Vais aller un dodo. On fait ça demain?"

\- Quoi? On fait ça quoi demain? Demande Tony.

\- Ben du sexe! Dit tout naturellement l'archer.

\- D'accord. Confirme Tony. "À demain mon clintounet d'amour."

\- À demain moooooon ami. Dit Clint en scellant leur lèvres à nouveau.

Clint se redresse, se lève puis s'en va vers sa chambre. Il repense à son ami, il est bien gentil ce Tony se dit-il. Il sent un courant d'air passer puis une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Clint, vous êtes encore debout?

Celui-ci se retourne stupéfait. "Pietro!" Lache t'il seulement.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez parti vous couchez? Demande le gamin.

\- Non , je ne couche pas! S'offusque Clint.

\- Clint. Tout va bien? Demande Pietro.

\- Je vais faire dodo. Lance Clint, au moment où Pietro rencontre le regard de son archer. Le jeune fronçe les yeux voyant les pupilles de son interlocuteurs complètement rétractées

\- Clint... Tes yeux... Qu'est ce que t'as fais? S'inquiète le sokovien.

\- J'ai... Picolé avec mooon ami et il est gentil! Parce que c'est mon ami... Et... Il est gentil... Alors... Marmonne Clint avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

\- S'il te plaît Clint, regarde-moi! Ordonne le plus jeune.

\- Oh... Tu.. tu.. tu dis "tu"? Demande Clint surpris.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu? Demande encore Pietro en attrapant le visage de Clint entre ses mains, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Je vais aller faire un dodo. Dit Clint en de débattant.

\- Oui... D'accord... Chuchote Pietro en dégageant ses mains. "Tu veux de l'aide?" Propose t'il tout de même.

\- Oh non! J'ai pas besoin de un ami, parce que j'ai déjà un ami. Il est gentil... Lâche encore Clint.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Va te coucher. Abrége Pietro légèrement exaspérer.

\- Bonne nuit Pietroooooo. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Lâche seulement le gamin.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint ouvre les yeux, il se lève lentement. Encore une dure journée se dit-il. Il passe sous la douche et se souvient d'une journée qui avait mal démarré. Mais tout compte fait Pietro l'avait égayé, il sourit en pensant à ce jour. Un moment où il ne se posa aucunes question, un moment que l'on prend, tel qu'il vient.

 _ **[ C'était une longue matinée, il avait dû mettre en place une longue mission, il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'une seule chose, se poser quelques part. Au calme loin de tous. Il décida de rentrer au QG en espérant ne croiser personne.**_

 _ **Son dossier sous le bras, il remonta tout de même jusqu'à la cuisine. Il déposa son dossier et pesta contre la télé qui braillait tellement fort qu'il l'entendait à quinze mille. Il se fit un bon café, puis il constata que le son était coupé. Il souffla de soulagement, mais le silence était de courte répit puisqu'un courant d'air déboula face à lui.**_

 _ **\- Pietro! Râla Clint.**_

 _ **\- Désolé vieillard.**_

 _ **\- Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler comme ça vous savez. Dit seulement Clint en attrapant son journal.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas méchant l'ancêtre. Répondit seulement le gosse en ouvrant l'armoire.**_

 _ **\- Gamin. Dit aussitôt Clint avant de rire. Le jeune attrapa le pot de chocolat à tartiner puis se retourna vers l'archer.**_

 _ **\- Je pensais qu'on avait pas le droit de se donner des surnoms. Le titilla le gosse.**_

 _ **\- On a le droit tant que ce sont de jolie surnom! Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux, tout en souriant.**_

 _ **\- Parce que gamin c'est joli peut-être? Insinua Pietro en attrapant un couteau et deux tartines de pain.**_

 _ **\- C'est déjà moins moche que veillard ou l'ancêtre. Se défendit Clint.**_

 _ **Le gosse s'assit face à lui et commença à étaler une grosse part de chocolat sur ses tartines. "Je trouve ça mignon moi." Dit premièrement Pietro. "Et ça vous va tellement bien... " Ajouta t'il en roulant des yeux.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes venu pour m'emmerder ou pour manger vos tartines avec une tonne chocolat? Lâcha Clint en riant.**_

 _ **\- Les deux. Vous emmerder, en mangeant! Répondit-il seulement d'un sérieux inébranlable.**_

 _ **\- Sale gosse! Souffla Clint en enroulant son journal, prêt à taper ce foutu gamin.**_

 _ **\- Ah ! Ça c'est pas mignon! Lâcha le gosse en levant son index.**_

 _ **\- Barrez-vous... Lacha Clint en riant encore, son journal enroulé dans les mains.. "Et allez regarder vos dessins animés... Gamin"**_

 _ **\- Je préfère rester ici, y'a le père castor qui raconte une histoire. Lança le gosse en se retenant de rire.**_

 _ **\- De quoi? Lâcha Clint ne comprenant pas la référence, puis tilta enfin. "Mais c'est fini oui?... sale gosse... Pietro... Sérieux, vous allez me tuer un jour." Lâcha Clint en riant encore.**_

 _ **Le jeune entama sa deuxième tartine en souriant encore face à l'archer qui riait lui aussi, tentant de se concentrer sur son journal. En vain, puisque le jumeau revient à la charge. "Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne regardais pas les dessins animés, comme vous le pensiez, mais je jouais à un jeu vidéo hyper réaliste. C'est une tuerie. On peut jouer en multiple ça vous dit?" Proposa Pietro.**_

 _ **\- J'ai une tête à jouer aux jeux vidéos? Lâcha Clint en levant un sourcil.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Lâcha le sokovien, sûre de lui.**_

 _ **Clint hocha négativement de la tête tout en soupirant. "Vraiment Pietro... Vous m'exaspérez."**_

 _ **\- Vous avez peur? Lança le jeune en levant le menton pour le défier.**_

 _ **\- De vous? Sûrement pas... Clint attrapa sa tasse entre ses doigts et repensa à la proposition du gamin, tandis qu'il mangeait ses tartines. Clint avait envie d'être au calme mais tout compte fait ce gamin lui avait enlevé toutes sa tension, toute sa mauvaise humeur. Tout compte fait ce gamin était agréable et Clint commençait à apprécier fortement sa présence. Il regarda le jeune en coin, il bu son café d'un trait puis se leva." Alors petit fumier, je vous attend, moi. " Lâcha t'il pour le défier**_

 _ **Pietro fut d'abord surpris de la phrase, puis éclata de rire avant de se lever lui aussi et d'emmener le tireur dans le salon. ]**_

Clint descend rejoindre les autres, il est le dernier à arriver même Tony est présent. Il s'installe silencieusement. Nath lui sert un café, il le boit silencieusement, puis prépare ses affaires dans un silence de plomb.

Clint prend sa propre voiture, il ne veut pas faire la route avec quelqu'un, il ne veut pas parler. À son arrivée au shield. Il va directement vers les vestiaires. Il commence à se préparer. Rhodey et Pietro entrent en riant, Clint sursaute. Leur regards se croisent, l'archer baisse les yeux. Il ne peut même pas dire pourquoi il le fait mais il baisse les yeux face à lui et continu à se changer. Clint sort et souffle pour évacuer tout sa tension. Le reste des Avengers arrivent, Steve donne ses directives. L'agent Barton travaillera avec Steve. Tout comme avec Nath, il va lui enseigner quelques technique de combat de plus. Natasha entraîne Wanda et la Vision aujourd'hui. Tony, lui, est en tête à tête avec Rhodey. Sam hérite de Pietro.

Clint tente de se concentrer sur les mouvements de son coéquipier mais aujourd'hui, il le sentait dès le réveil, ce ne sera pas une bonne journée. Son regard dévie souvent sur les autres binôme, en particulier celui de Sam et de Pietro. Clint remarque que les hommes ont l'air proches, qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il n'est nullement jaloux. Il voit bien que leur relation n'est pas aussi forte que celle qu'ils ont. Ou plutôt ont eut. Il se souvient de ces gestes que Pietro lui reproche souvent de ne plus faire depuis ce fameux baiser.

 _ **[ Le speed runner s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, le faisant sursauter au passage.. il était à deux doigts de râler sur le gamin lorsqu'il aperçut les traits lasses du gosse. Celui-ci croisa son regard et Clint comprit aussitôt que sa mission ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'espérait. Le jeune bascula sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur son épaule. Clint ne le repoussa pas bien au contraire, instinctivement il passa même son bras autour de lui et le réconforta. ]**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello les filles, je suis de retour en cours, mais les exams approchent. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend ensoleillé. Je vous fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** hello, déjà, c'est un plaisir de faire partager de belles fics comme la tienne et puis c'est bien rare de lire des OS si réaliste et aussi prenante.

La situation devient un peu compliquée oui, mais ce n'est que le début. ;) Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Nagron:** ahah contente pour toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Tony et Clint. Et oui quelques part, ils se laissent tomber à chaque réveil. Mdrrr.

Et père castor. Mouahahah c'est vrai quelle était drôle. Bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm.

Ps: La fic que tu m'as demandé avance bien. 6 chapitres d'écrits. ;)

.

 **Holybleu,** : hello et merci pour ton comm, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous.

.

 **Lio-CJanton:** Hello, et merci pour ton comm. Et oui les effets du Djorgnia vont commencé à se faire voir de tous et notamment de Pietro.

Pour les flash-back il y en a d'autres. Deux dans ce chapitre ci. Le second à été écrit par Scorpionne , je l'ai un peu modifié pour rester dans mon style d'écriture. Et que ça ne fasse pas trop copier coller.

Un hawksilver en cours d'écriture! Et un ironhawk! IRONHAWK ! J'adore... Manquerait plus que tu écrives du winterhawk...

Bisous et encore merci.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Steve sort Clint de ses pensées et termine le cours. Celui-ci file aussitôt sous la douche sans demander son reste. Il se dépêche pour passer au self, prendre un sandwich et aller manger dans son bureau. Mais c'est sans compter son ami Tony qui ne compte pas laisser Clint s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Legolas... Dit seulement le milliardaire en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Tony...

\- Comment allez-vous? Demande aussitôt Stark.

\- Ça va bien et vous?

\- Ça va... Dites... Vous êtes bien venu hier? Demande Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Euh... Clint réfléchit. Et se souvient bien d'avoir bu un verre. "Je pense que oui... Pourquoi?"

\- Me souvient plus quand vous êtes parti. Je devais être dans un état lamentable encore. Lâche t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Je devais sans doute l'être aussi. Ajouter Clint ne sachant pas non plus comment il était arrivé dans son lit.

\- Il a quoi votre copain? Demande soudainement Tony en regardant sur sa gauche.

\- Qui? Dit tout bonnement Clint puis regarde dans la même direction du milliardaire. "Pietro?" Demande t'il en regardant à nouveau Tony.

\- Il est sûrement jaloux... Ricane Tony en surfant sur ton Stark phone.

Clint tourne la tête vers le sokovien, celui-ci détourne aussitôt les yeux. "Je pense pas." Dit seulement Clint.

\- Il est dingue de vous. Insinue le milliardaire, les yeux, toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Arrêtez avec ça... Se plaint Clint plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

L'ingénieur pose son téléphone, puis s'installe correctement. "Bon, racontez-moi ce qu'il se passe, je vous trouve pas très bien en ce moment.

\- Ne chercher pas à jouer les psy avec moi Stark. Les psy du shield ont tous démissionné depuis mon arrivé. Lance Clint.

\- Vous les avez faire fuir? Demande Tony en levant un sourcil. .

\- Je leur ai fais peur... Et Nath les a fait fuir. Conclut Clint.

Tony rit, Clint sourit seulement. Les deux hommes se calment ensuite et commencent à manger tranquillement. Clint sent le regard de Pietro sur lui, mais évite tout contact, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Passez à l'atelier ce soir... On discutera de tout ça. Propose le milliardaire.

\- Tony... Soupire Clint.

\- Je me suis livré... Et ça m'a fait du bien. Je vois l'avenir maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous aider Clint. Lâche t'il.

Clint soupir. "D'accord. Je passerais..."

Stark sourit en guise de réponse puis regarde son ami d'enfance qui s'approche d'eux. Rhodey souffle fortement, sûrement dû à l'entraînement musclé qu'ils ont eut puis se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Pepper? Demande Rhodey.

Tony regarde d'abord Clint puis Rhodey. "Pas vraiment... Et je m'en fout un peu." Avoue t'il.

\- Tony... Râle son ami.

\- Quoi, je vais pas courir derrière elle? Si? Lâche t'il en levant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui est en tord. La défend Rhodey.

\- Encore cet histoire de tromperie. C'est juste du sexe Rhodey... Se défend t'il en roulant des yeux.

Le noir soupir et lâche l'affaire, le silence revient. Ils continuent leur repas puis Clint s'excuse et monte dans son bureau. Il s'installe sur sa chaise et allume son pc. Il lit ses mails puis commence à travailler doucement. Il a du mal à se concentrer et se prend une pause en milieu d'après midi.

Il va se prendre une boisson chaude et s'installe à une table. Les deux mains sur sa tasse, il tente de se ressourcer grâce à ce café. Deux agents s'installent près de lui. Il entend malgré lui leur conversation.

\- J'ai échoué. Se plaint la fille.

\- Mais non... Répond aussitôt l'homme assis face à elle.

\- Mais si... J'ai tout fait foiré. Murmure t-elle encore.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Chuchote l'homme en prenant sa main dans la sienne. "Nous sommes un groupe... Si nous echouons c'est ensemble. "

\- Merci d'être là pour moi. Répond la fille les étoiles dans les yeux. Clint comprend de suite ce qu'il se passe entre eux, ils n'étaient sûrement pas que de simples collègues. Il boit son café tranquillement puis remonte.

Assis à nouveau à son bureau, il repense à leur missions échouées. Car oui il y'en a quelques-unes, il s'en souvient d'une particulièrement.

 _ **[À la fin d'une mission chaotique, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre le sokovien dans ses bras. Il se souvient encore de son regard si triste, de sa rage, de sa colère contre lui-même. Clint avait compris et à la minute et surtout à l'intonation de sa voix lorsque le jeune avait pesté haut et fort. Bon à rien qu'il s'adressait à lui-même. Son coeur se serra. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? L'archer avait accouru au beau milieu de la rue et n'avait pas hésité à le serrer contre lui. Pietro abbattu, s'était littéralement liquéfier contre l'agent. Cela n'avait durée que quelques secondes mais Clint avait compris qu'il était sûrement le seul avec sa soeur qui arrivait à canaliser le jeune. Le sokovien cessa de pleurer et se recula, il regarda l'archer, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Clint le rassurait déjà. "Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Pietro... Calmez-vous."**_

 _ **\- Mais Clint... Avait seulement protesté le gamin que Clint le serra à nouveau contre lui, plaquant sa main dans ses cheveux d'argents.]**_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et le fait sortir de ses songes, il remet ses esprits en place et somme d'entrer. Un visage très familier lui apparaît. L'homme s'excuse mais ne demande pas la permission pour entrer. Il s'installe sur la chaise libre.

\- Que me voulez vous? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Vous m'en voulez à ce point? Répond Pietro.

\- De? Dit Clint qui fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- De partir. Lâche seulement le gosse.

\- Bien sure que non, je vous l'ai dis c'est votre choix. Répond seulement Clint. Il faut qu'il lui tienne tête, qu'il ne cède en aucun cas.

\- Clint tu m'en veux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Lâche finalement Pietro.

Clint ne dit rien et se lève. Il regarde le paysage de sa fenêtre puis murmure. "Je comprend le fait que tu veuilles partir. C'est une belle opportunité. Tu es un Avengers et un agent du shield. Donc en tant que tel c'est... C'est une bonne chose. "

\- Mais?

Clint se retourne et avoue. "J'ai l'impression de perdre mon binôme. De perdre ma stabilité. De perdre... Un ami." Clint prend une bouffée d'air et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. "Tu m'as souvent reproché de ne plus agir comme un ami. Parce qu'on l'était. Hein... On peut pas le nier." Demande t'il à Pietro pour qu'il confirme. Le jeune homme hoche simplement de la tête ne voulant pas l'interrompre sur une si bonne lancée. "J'ai peu d'amis ici, juste des collègues. Nath est une amie. Steve l'est aussi. Tony... On a vécu tant de chose ensemble... Rhodes... Est un collègue. La vision. Même ta soeur. Mais toi... Toi un moi on était amis." Conclut t'il.

\- On l'est toujours Clint. Répond directement Pietro. Clint soupir et baisse les yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu fuis.

\- Fuir quoi Clint ? Tu comprends pas que ça me fait mal.. Lâche Pietro.

Clint se lève à nouveau, regarde par la fenêtre et lâche. "Reste s'il te plaît."

Pietro regarde son archer, debout, d'un calme olympien regardant le paysage par la fenêtre, sa demande le touche, car il la sait sincère.

\- Il faut que j'avance Clint. Il faut que je me détache de toi. La distance m'aidera peut-être à... Noyer mes sentiments. Tu me considères comme un ami, je te considère comme un peu plus qu'un ami. Certes, je te reproche souvent de ne plus agir comme un ami mais il est trop tard. Et...

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Pietro. Et... J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de mon ami tu comprends, j'ai besoin de ça. Tu m'as reproché de ne plus réagir comme un ami et je comprends, je t'ai repoussé en tant qu'ami. Et je regrette. Reste s'il te plaît. Réfléchis encore au moins."

\- Je te promets rien. Mais... Je vais y réfléchir... Murmure t'il.

\- Et bannissons cet histoire de vouvoiement à jamais. Sérieux ça mène à rien.

\- D'accord. Bon... Je vais te laisser. À ce soir. Murmure Pietro.

\- Oui... Clint se retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre et regarde le ciel maintenant, il a besoin de méditer un peu. Ce ciel bleu le fait automatiquement repenser aussitôt aux premiers sentiments qu'il a eut envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un mot de dessus. Il sait à présent ce qu'il commençait à éprouver à ce moment là.

 _ **[ C'était lors d'une mission banale ou les avengers aguerris avaient profité de la facilité pour partir en binôme. Steve avait formé les groupes de façon à ce que les compétences de chacun soient complémentaires. Clint avait hérité de Pietro comme binôme, pour qu'il allient la vitesse et la précision.**_

 _ **La mission était une mission de formalité au départ, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et ils durent se battre bien plus longtemps, et avec plus d'acharnement.**_

 _ **Ce fut une fois le dernier enemis à terre, que l'archer se laissa tomber au sol. Épuisé. Pietro ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il prevint aussitôt le reste de l'équipe et mima le plus vieux. Clint scrutait le ciel tandis que Pietro lui regardait seulement la forme des nuages.**_

 _ **\- On a bien galérer hein.**_

 _ **\- Vous vous êtes bien démerder Pietro... Sérieusement vous êtes vraiment un atout.**_

 _ **Le jeune eut un léger sourire. Clint le regarda et vit ce sourire de fierté qui arborait les lèvres du gamin, puis il regarda uniquement ce sourire, il mémorisa cet instant. ce n'était pas seulement ce sourire qu'il photographiait mentalement, c'était surtout ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il représentait, lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire avec de simple mots ce que Pietro représentait mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Il était épuisé, avec de grosses courbatures, il avait même sans doute quelques points de sutures à faire, mais, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Clint sourit à cette dernière pensée et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Tandis que Pietro deviait son regard de la licorne imaginaire tirée des nuages vers celui de son binôme du jour.**_

 _ **\- On fait un beau duo, tout les deux. Clint le regarda puis rit, nerveusement peut-être ou juste parce qu'il était bien là, dans un état lamentable mais tellement bien.**_

 _ **Pietro rompit ce moment, il se leva et tendit une main au plus vieux. Clint la saisit puis se leva, regardant son uniforme, en mauvais état. Il regarda ensuite son binôme et explosa de rire. Ils étaient vraiment dans un sale état. Clint tapota son pantalon pour enlever la poussière, le jeune roula des yeux.**_

 _ **\- Allons-y Clint, je suis pas sûre que vous arriverez à le rendre neuf, cet uniforme. Clint rit à nouveau en attrapant le jeune par le cou et l'emmèna vers le quinjet. ]**_

Clint se laisse à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, il n'a pas la force de bosser, il n'a pas la tête à bosser. Petit-être qu'il s'attarde trop sur ses détails. Leur différence d'âge est-il juste un détail ou est-ce réellement un frein à leur relation? Clint attrape un stylo et joue avec pour se calmer, mais il sait déjà que ça ne le calmera pas. Il décide de rentrer et de tirer quelques flèches. C'est la seule chose qui le détend.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, jour férié ou pas, le chapitre est tout de même la. Gros bisous et profitez bien de votre journée.

.

 **Nagron :** hello, Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissent maintenant donc il peut considérer Tony comme un ami. Oui je trouve aussi que la différence d'âge est vraiment une mauvaise excuse. Encore Pietro aurait 12 ans je comprendrais. Enfin voilà. J'espère que tu t'accrochera quand même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **chocobi6:** Hello, ta review tombe à pique. Peut être que quelqu'un va réussir à lui faire comprendre. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu** : Hello, oui Clint est parfois égoïste, il essaye de se protéger par tous les moyens et ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il fait à Pietro par la même occasion. Merci pour ton comm bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 16**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Sur la route tout se chamboule dans sa tête. Ils se repasse tout leur discussions.

 _ **[ - Biensure que si... Tu me rejetes parce que je suis trop jeune. J'ai 25 ans Clint je suis pas un gamin.**_

 _ **\- Et jen ai 44!**_

 _ **\- Ouais et Stark 45 ! C'est bon j'ai compris.**_

 _ **\- Mais non, t'as rien compris... Je m'en fout de Tony. Tu penses que je suis attiré par tout les mecs que je connais?**_

 _ **\- Parce que... Je t'attire?**_

 _ **\- Pietro tu le sais bien...**_

 _ **\- Mais je suis trop jeune. ]**_

Sa mémoire s'active, d'autre conversations reviennent pour mieux le hanter.

 _ **[ - Mis à part la différence d'âge, je te plaît quand même? C'est une question de différence. Où seulement car j'ai 25 ans. Je suis amoureux de toi Clint. Alors même que tu me rejettes, je suis amoureux de toi... Wanda est au courant. Elle a comprit dès le début. Elle te comprend. Elle me comprend. Elle me conseille de... Passer à autre chose. Mais t'es pas un jeu auquel on se lasse. Je peux pas passer à autre chose... J'aurais beau rencontrer des gens même me foutre en couple. Je serais amoureux de toi. Avec tes 44 ans inclus.**_

 _ **\- Tu me plaît Pietro. Tu le sais de toute façon. C'est... Une question d'âge, de différence d'âge. Je suis tout juste divorcé avec trois enfants. Mon fils a 9 ans. Vous avez 16 ans d'écart, alors que toi et moi on en a 19. Tu comprends le truc? Toi, t'es jeune, t'as encore la vie devant toi. Tu mérites mieux qu'un vieux père de famille tu sais.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai je mérite le meilleure, sauf que pour moi le meilleur c'est toi.**_

 _ **\- Tu me plaît beaucoup mais... Nous deux c'est pas possible. Les enfants ne comprendraient pas pourquoi leur père est épris d'un homme et si jeune. Et puis Laura penserait que c'est avec toi que je l'ai trompé.**_

 _ **\- J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place, crois moi.**_

 _ **\- Les autres ne comprendraient pas non plus. T'es un jeune homme plein de vie. Avec un bel avenir devant toi. Je suis qu'un vieillard. ]**_

Clint sort de sa bagnole et se précipite dans la salle d'entraînement. Son arc et ses flèches en main, il commence à se défouler, mais les phrases du jeune sokovien lui reviennent encore en tête.

 _ **[- J'ai pas changé.**_

 _ **\- Si, bien sure que si. Tu ne réagis plus pareil avec moi. Depuis que... Je peux tirer un trait sur l'amour que je te porte mais pas sur l'amitié. Tu es trop important pour que... J'ai que toi. Toi et ma sœur. ]**_

Il enchaîne les flèches mais les mots lui restent toujours en tête.

 _ **[ - J'ai que ça. Mon pouvoir, c'est l'unique chose que j'ai.**_

 _ **\- Je pensais que tu nous avais ta soeur et moi?**_

 _ **\- Vous m'appartenez pas... Surtout pas toi.**_

 _ **\- Tu as mon amitié. Ce n'est pas parce que... Enfin... Je tiens à toi, tu sais. Je t'ai dis que je serais là pour toi. ]**_

Clint continue de tirer et à se repasser les discussions avec Pietro.

 _ **[ - je t'aime tellement Clint, si tu savais à quel point.**_

 _ **\- Oh que que si je le sais... Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes. Et... Je t'aime aussi. Je pense que... Tu le sais.. hein...**_

 _ **\- Mais je suis trop jeune...**_

 _ **\- Ou c'est moi qui suis trop vieux. On en reparlera Pietro. Je t'en veux pas ... Ne t'inquiète pas. ]**_

Il change de flèches et continu en se retenant d'exploser. Il ne faut pas qu'il explose.

 _ **[ - Pietro... Qu'est ce qui se passe?**_

 _ **\- Je... Il faut que je passe à autre chose... J'ai fais table rase du passé ... J'ai tout craché à la psy, je suis en paix avec moi-même. Et je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases mais s'il faut pour ça que... Je tires un trait sur toi... Tu n'y es pour rien... C'est juste que... Il faut que j'avance. Et c'est pas en m'enfermant dans cet idée que toi et moi pourrions être ensemble que j'avancerais. ]**_

Les flèches s'enchaînent et les souvenirs aussi.

 _ **[ - Qui d'autre en souffre?**_

 _ **\- J'ai pas besoin de jouer les psys pour comprendre que t'en souffres aussi. Je veux que ton bonheur Clint. Alors s'il faut que je parte... Et bien je partirais. ]**_

Les larmes commencent à couler. "Il a pris sa décision de toute façon." Murmure t'il en continuant de tirer.

 _ **[ - J'ai beau avoir QUE 25 ans je sais réfléchir avant d'agir. Je suis pas un gosse immature qui fait un caprice comme tu peux le croire. Je... Je dois partir Clint. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie... Mais je dois le faire... C'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Devoir c'est mourir.**_

 _ **\- Je suis déjà mort pour toi je te rappelle.**_

 _ **\- Reste pour moi alors. Tu es mort pour moi. Alors reste avec moi.**_

 _ **\- On est lié toi et moi. Peut-être pas par l'amour mais c'est sure qu'il y a un lien entre nous. ... Bonne Clint. À demain .**_

 _ **\- À demain Pietro. ]**_

Les larmes coulent à présent, elle doublent de volume.

 _ **[ - Il faut que j'avance Clint. Il faut que je me détache de toi. La distance m'aidera peut-être à ... Noyer mes sentiments. Tu me considère comme un ami, je te considère comme un peu plus qu'un ami. Certe, je te reproche souvent de ne plus agir comme un ami mais il est trop tard. Et... ]**_

Clint fini par lâcher son arc. Les discussions les plus dures à entendre sont celles qu'il a eut avec sa meilleurs amie. Car elle seule le connait réellement. Il peut mentir à qui il veut, Pietro y compris, mais sûrement pas à Natasha Romanoff.

 _ **[ - Tu sais pourquoi ils partent? Tu le sais toi? Moi je sais! Parce que... il ne veut plus me voir! Parce que je l'ai trop fait souffrir ! Parce que je le fais encore! Il souffre à cause de moi Nath! Il m'aime... Pietro m'aime... Mais moi... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je l'aime aussi Nath mais... Je ne peux pas. Il est trop jeune, je suis trop vieux. ]**_

Il s'écroule, à genoux sur le sol lustré. Il n'arrive plus à retenir ses larmes.

 _ **[ - Je suis pas seulement ... Attirer par le sexe avec des mecs, Nath... Je... Y'a pas que ça... ]**_

"Je l'aime depuis le début." Murmure t'il Pour lui-même.

 _ **[ - Depuis longtemps. Bien avant mon divorce. Bien avant ... avant ce type...Nath je suis perdu... Je suis amoureux de lui.**_

 _ **\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sûr.**_

 _ **\- Si, bien sure que je le sais. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je sais très bien que je suis amoureux. Et il le sait aussi de toute façon. Il est pas con. ]**_

Ses lèvres, il se souvient de ses lèvres sur les sienne la sensation. "Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai laissé faire." Chuchote t'il encore.

 _ **[ - Il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai laissé faire. J'en avais envie mais... J'ai préféré tout stopper.**_

 _ **\- Mon dieu... Et c'est à partir de là que tu t'es demandé si c'était seulement lui ou... Les hommes en général...**_

 _ **\- C'est ça...**_

 _ **\- Et donc tu as ta réponse.**_

 _ **\- J'avais cru l'avoir. Je sais pas en fait. Je l'aime, ça, c'est indéniable, il le sait. Maintenant je sais pas si c'est seulement lui... Je suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un autre mec...**_

 _ **\- Ça veut peut être dire que... Tu l'aimes seulement lui, tout simplement.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être bien.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être bien? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire. Je te signale que ton Pietro va prendre la poudre d'escampette bientôt.!**_

 _ **\- Et alors quoi? Je vais pas le retenir! Que veux tu que je fasse?**_

 _ **\- Mais dis lui que tu l'aimes! que tu ne veux pas qu'il parte!**_

 _ **\- C'était une question rhétorique. Pourquoi devrais je le faire? Pourquoi faire. Nath? Il a 25 ans j'en ai 44!**_

 _ **\- Mais de quoi tu me parles?**_

 _ **\- On a 19 ans d'écart ! Il en a 14 avec mon fils!**_

 _ **\- Comment tu peux être tellement con parfois Clint! ]**_

"Je suis vraiment trop con! Je suis trop con... Pietro... " Marmonne Clint en fondant en larmes.

Clint se recroqueville et encercle ses jambes, les larmes coulent. Il est vraiment trop con. Un bouquant venu de nulle part vient le faire sursauter. Il relève la tête et voit l'armure d Iron Man s'éclater au sol. S'éclater tout court, car il ne reste pas grand chose sur le milliardaire.

\- Aïe... Marmonne Stark. Clint essuye ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Tandis que Tony se relève doucement. "Jarvis... Faut faire quelques petit réglage, je pense."

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous fassiez une pause monsieur. Répond Jarvis.

\- Moi aussi. Lâche le génie en se frottant la tête. "Clint?" Dit le génie en levant un œil.

\- Tony... Bafouille l'archer en se relevant.

\- Vous vous entraînez? Demande le génie toujours allongé sur le ventre.

\- Je vois que vous aussi. Lâche seulement Clint en voyant qu'il ne reste plus grand chose de l'armure de Iron Man

\- C'est un nouveau prototype, il n'est pas trop au point. Se défend seulement le génie.

\- Je vois ça. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Ça ne va pas... Confirme Stark.

\- Si... Tout va bien. Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Hey mon pote, je le vois que ça va pas. Lâche Tony en se relevant.

\- Si ça va, ça va.

\- Si tu vas aussi bien que moi... Tu dois être dans un sale état. Lâche t'il en rejoignant son accolyte.

\- Vous avez quelques chose à boire Stark? Demande seulement l'archer.

\- J'ai mieux que ça... Lâche t'il. Il se défait des morceaux restant de l'armure et fait signe à l'archer de le suivre. Les hommes se dirigent vers son garage privé.

Ils montent dans une voiture de sport puis s'en vont. Durant la route, personne ne parle ça couvrirait le superbe son du moteur qui ronronne. Le bolide s'en va à toute allure.

Tony s'arrête face à un bar, ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur et se mettent au bar. Ils commandent aussitôt deux triple. "Alors... Dites-moi Clint, que ce passe t'il?"

Clint tente plusieurs fois de commencer une phrase mais il ne sait pas par où commencer... Par Pietro. Lui dire qu'il s'agit de Pietro. Lui dire d'abord qu'il est gay, ou du moins pense l'être. Lui dire que ce petit bâtard hypersonique l'abandonne en partant à Los Angeles.

\- Je suis amoureux. Finit-il par lâcher.

\- C'est ça qui vous mets dans un état pareil? Se demande Tony.

\- C'est compliqué. Il y a... Une grosse, très grosse différence d'âge. Lâche t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Et donc? Se demande le génie en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et donc bah... Je peux pas. Mon fils a... Ils ont 14 ans d'écart... On en a 19. On a 19 ans d'écart vous comprenez. Marmonne Clint.

\- Et alors... Si vous l'aimez... Mais qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre Clint. Sérieusement... Soupir Tony.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça... Je commence à m'y faire à cette histoire d'âge... J'en sais rien en fait... Bafouille t'il encore.

\- Et cette personne... elle vous aime ou pas? Demande seulement Tony.

\- Oh que oui... Et je ne doute pas d'elle... Murmure Clint pour plus lui-même que pour Tony.

\- Et ben... Vous avez le droit de refaire votre vie non? S'indigne l'ingénieur

\- Elle s'en va... Marmonne Clint de nouveau triste.

\- De quoi?

\- Elle m'abandonne... Ajoute t'il, le coeur serré.

\- Elle s'en va de où? Dit seulement Tony .

\- D'ici de New-York... Elle part. Conclut-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous avez l'air vraiment perdu vous... vous l'aimez mais y'a une différence d'âge et maintenant qu'elle s'en va vous ne savez plus... C'est ça?

\- Oui... Acquiesce seulement Clint.

\- Allez, allons manger un peu... DécideTony.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde, voilà un autre chapitre. On avance petit à petit. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Bisous à vous. Et bon weekend. Désolé d'avance pour la coupure à la Cliff. Mdrrr

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, et oui, il pense à lui et le pire c'est que Clint ne se rend même compte qu'il pense toujours à lui. Tout est clair pourtant mais il a du à assumer. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

 **Lio-CJanton :** Hello , oui il faudra que Clint se bouge le cul dans l'idéal... Tony est un amour c'est clair, il fait attention à lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira bisous.

.

 **chocobi6 :** Hello, merci pour ton comm. Tony est loin d'en avoir fini avec Clint. Clint va t'il enfin ouvrir les yeux... Pas sûre. Bisous.

.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les deux compères sortent du bar et se réfugient dans le premier resto qu'ils trouvent: Une pizzeria. Ils commandent silencieusement, une oranaise pour Tony, pour Clint, une quatre saisons, il est toujours dans ses pensées. L'image de Pietro qui s'en va, le hante.

\- Elle s'en va où au fait? Demande seulement Tony.

\- À L.A. Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Ah... Tiens les gamins aussi... Lance Tony anodinement mais rien n'est anodin pour Clint, qui ferme les yeux et serre la mâchoire. Tony boit une longue gorgée, puis se penche vers son ami, il voit son visage décomposé. "Hey... Ne vous inquiètez pas. Au pire faites la surveiller par les Maximoff!" Lâche t'il en riant.

Clint a du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux s'embrument

\- Attend ... Ne me dis pas que... C'est... Bafouille le génie en le pointant du doigt.

\- Si... Avoue Clint en baissant les yeux sur les restes de sa pizza.

\- Wanda? Dit le génie en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Wanda? Non! C'est Pietro ! S'indigne Clint, comme si c'était une évidence.

Tony ouvre la bouche puis ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort, il boit une gorgée de son verre. Et lâche. "Parce qu'en plus t'es gay?"

\- En plus de tout ça, oui... Lâche Clint légèrement agacé par la tournure. "Tony... Vous êtes mon ami, vous n'allez pas me balancer?"

\- Balancer pourquoi? Demande seulement Stark.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être choqué donc... Bafouille Clint.

\- Oui ben, c'est ... Si soudain... Bien sure que non je vous balancerai pas... Le plus choquant ce n'est pas que vous soyez gay... C'est plutôt le gamin. Lâche t'il ensuite.

\- Voilà ce que je vous disais... Il est trop jeune, je suis trop vieux. C'est un mec et il se barre. Lâche Clint en soupirant.

\- C'est marrant... Mais... Je suis pas si surpris que ça en fait... C'est pas choquant. Bon, j'avais pisté qu'il vous aimait bien. Je pensais pas que c'était réciproque et en même temps... C'est vrai que vous étiez proche tout les deux... Pourquoi il s'en va au fait ? Steve m'a dit qu'ils ont eut une opportunité. Mais... Y'a un rapport avec vous vous pensez? Déblatère le génie.

\- Il veut passer à autre chose, m'oublier... Marmonne Clint qui commence à jouer avec sa fourchette pour se calmer.

\- Attendez... Ils s'est déjà passé un truc entre vous? Lâche Tony les yeux écarquillés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Euh... non. Ment clint. "Mais... Il connaît mes sentiments et il sait pourquoi je veux pas." Finit-il par dire.

\- Et pourquoi?! Juste cette question d'âge? Demande Tony septique.

\- Bah oui... Lâche t'il comme si c'était évident.

\- C'est marrant mais... Vous m'auriez dit Wanda, la différence d'âge ne m'aurait pas choquée. Dit Tony.

\- Donc, vous êtes bien choqué ! Lâche Clint en levant les yeux vers Tony.

\- Non... Je suis pas choqué, je suis surpris c'est tout. Vous m'auriez dis Wanda, j'aurais été moins surpris... Par rapport à l'âge ..

\- C'est moins choquant... Marmonne Clint.

\- Parce qu'elle est une femme. Se résoud à dire Stark.

\- Il a cru que vous me plaisiez pendant un moment. Lâche Clint soudainement en riant légèrement.

\- Je comprend mieux ses regards noirs à présent. Dit aussitôt le génie en roulant des yeux.

\- Pourtant... Je comprends pas... Je suis pas proche de vous plus que ça... Mais comme vous êtes plus âgé... Enfin vous avez mon âge. Il a cru que... Bafouille Clint. Le silence reprend puis Clint lâche soudainement. "C'est lui... Je l'aime et en même temps j'ai honte de l'aimer, lui. Je me suis demandé s'il avait mon âge, si j'avais assumé. Et ben... Figurez-vous que non. C'est pas une question d'âge... C'est lui que je n'assume pas." Informe Clint plus à lui-même que pour Tony.

\- Et pourquoi? Enfin c'est un gamin, oui c'est clair, il joue aux jeux vidéos. Il faut toujours passer derrière lui, il est bordélique, il est casse couille comme un gosse. Mais... Je suis comme ça moi, et pourtant j'ai... Tony réfléchi puis roule des yeux. "L'âge que j'ai..." Dit-il finalement. "Vous aussi vous jouez aux jeux vidéos de temps en temps." Conclut-il.

\- Je suis pas bordélique moi, je suis ordonné. Se défend l'archer du groupe.

\- Oui et bah moi, je le suis. Et je suis encore plus casse couille qu'un gosse. Clint... Soupir Tony.

\- Vous imaginez... le regard des autres. Clint Barton avec un gamin de 25 ans. Grogne Clint.

\- Mais arretez! Et qui sont les autres? Parce que vous voulez rendre votre relation public aux yeux du monde? Demande le génie en levant un sourcil, connaissant sûrement déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sure que non! S'indigne Clint.

\- Donc qui sont les autres Clint? Je vous le demande.

\- Laura, les enfants, le shield, vous. Énumère l'agent.

\- Procédons par élimination. Quand vous dites, vous, je suppose que se sont les Avengers, vous les pensez capable de s'opposer à vous. Au risque de perdre deux membres de l'équipe. Sérieusement. Moi je suis OK, Steve aime tout le monde. Peace ans love. Lâche Tony en mimant le geste à la parole. "Nath... C'est votre meilleure amie, elle n'ira pas contre vous. Wanda, je suppose également. Rhodey... Je le connais, il s'en battera les couilles. Sam... C'est un petit con... Et il se rangera du côté de Steve... La vision est ma création, il est parfait. Et le shield... Franchement le Shield, on s'en tape! Et vous avez un bon trop bon palmarès pour qu'ils vous en tiennent rigeur. Conclut le génie devant un Clint pensif à toutes ses paroles. "Concernant vos enfants... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de leur dire de suite... Et je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. En plus de ça. Speedy vous a sauvé la vie. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront que leur papa aime quelqu'un d'autre que leur mère. Et qu'en plus c'est celui qui vous a sauvé Clint." Insiste encore Tony.

\- Et Laura... Hein et Laura ? Bafouille Clint.

\- Bon dieu Laura. Elle a demandé le divorce. Le principal n'est pas elle mais vos enfants et celui que vous aimez et ce n'est plus Laura, que je respecte, bien évidemment. Mais le principal Clint c'est ce que vous ressentez. Conseil le philanthrope.

\- Vous êtes vraiment louche, vous. Vous me dites quoi faire et me forcer à faire face à mes sentiments et vous, vous n'arrivez pas à dire à Pepper que vous l'aimez. Lâche Clint.

\- Parce que peut-être que je ne l'aime plus, tout simplement. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose, tout comme Pietro. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Abrége Tony. Clint baisse les yeux, il est navré pour son ami. Il soupire longuement puis relève la tête. "Allez allons-nous-en d'ici."

\- Où allons-nous? Demande l'archer

L'ingénieur regarde son ami, et constate par son regard désemparé qu'il n'a nullement envie de rentrer. "Boire un verre." Se résoud à dire Tony.

Clint sourit. Il en a grandement besoin. Les deux amis se dirigent aussitot vers un café. Tony commande aussitôt deux triple scotch. "Vous faites ce que vous voulez Clint." Lâche Tony après avoir bu le deux tiers de son verre.

\- Le problème c'est je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Lâche Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- J'avais bien compris. Réfléchissez à tout ça... Vous m'avez conseiller de prendre du recul avec Pepper.

\- Et je vois que mes conseils ont été suivi à la lettre puisque vous ne l'aimez plus. C'était pas la finalité que j'attendais. Lâche Clint en soupirant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendiez? Que je récupère Pepper ou que je sois heureux?

Clint lève ses yeux vers son ami. Il ne sait quoi répondre. Il boit une longue gorgée de son verre au lieu de ça. Le silence s'invite entre les amis pendant que Clint réfléchit à tout ça. Que voulait Clint pour son ami?

Les garçons finissent leur verre puis en commande un deuxième, bu dans un silence de plomb. Le troisième arrive Clint répond enfin. "Que vous soyez heureux. Mais j'étais persuadé que vous le seriez que si vous étiez avec Pepper. "

\- Parce que vous pensez me connaître. Clint regarde son ami. Vient-il de lui dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas tout compte fait? "J'aurais pu être heureux avec Pepper. C'est indéniable. Mais si c'est pas le cas c'est peut-être que nous sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis heureux Clint... Vous pensiez me connaître mais ce n'était pas le cas."

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre là? Marmonne Clint.

\- Peut être que ... Tony soupire longuement boit plus de la moitié de son verre puis lâche. "Croyez-vous que Pietro sera heureux loin de vous?"

\- J'en sais rien Tony! Peste Clint.

\- Et vous... Vous pensiez que vous le serez? Réitère le milliardaire.

Clint avale difficilement sa salive puis plonge son regard dans son verre presque vide. "S'il part... S'il part..." Lâche t'il les larmes aux yeux... "Peut-être que je l'oublierai... Comme vous avez oublié Pepper." Tony soupire longuement ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attend.. "On rentre." Marmonne Clint à moitié soul.

\- Mouais... Lâche Tony. Bien qu'il se sentait en état de conduire, Tony préfère appeler un chauffeur.

Happy arrive accompagné d'un deuxième chauffeur pour piloter la voiture de Stark. Bien que celui ci râle pour que ses soit Happy qui l'a prenne. Son ami et chauffeur réussi à faire entrer les deux Avengers dans la limousine. Le deux hommes restent silencieux sous le regard noir de Happy qui n'aime pas voir son patron dans cet état bien qu'habituer de ce comportement.

Doucement les hommes entrent au QG. Comme un automatisme, Clint suit Tony dans son atelier et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Tony fait de même.

Silencieusement, il débouchonne la bouteille de scotch toujours sur la table et leurs sert un dernier verre. Clint le boit cul sec sous le regard médusé de Tony, puis le philanthrope reprend sa conversation.

\- C'était pas la réponse que j'attendais tout à l'heure. Aucun de vous ne sera heureux s'il part. Ça vous fait chier qu'il parte, avouez-le... Et je doute qu'il soit heureux de partir. Clint...

L'archer lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur puis baisse les yeux à nouveau."Ça m'emmerde, oui, j'avoue. Ça me fait chier qu'il parte. Après je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est à cause de moi ou bien parce qu'il me laisse tomber. "

\- Quoiqu'il en soit,lui, s'il part c'est pour vous. Il pense que s'il n'est plus là. Vous serez mieux. Mais on sait très bien tout les deux que c'est faux. Je vous dis pas de sortir avec lui Clint. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ne le laissez pas partir pour de mauvaise raison. S'il part c'est pour son évolution et non pas à cause ou pour vous. Vous comprenez... Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Je suis pompette. Lâche Clint.

\- Je sais... moi aussi. Vous inquiétez pas... Souffle Tony en s'affalant dans son canapé.

\- Je l'aime. Murmure Clint pensif.

\- Je sais aussi...

\- C'est compliqué... Murmure Clint à moitié ivre.

\- Je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler... Vous pouvez me faire confiance. L'archer acquiesce puis se lève. "Vous partez?"

\- Je vais... Je vais aller me pieuter. Lance Clint.

\- Bon initiative. Lâche seulement le génie qui s'installe sur le canapé pour sa nuit. Clint fait un geste bref à son ami puis s'en va en direction des dortoirs.

Dans l'ascenseur, il se regarde, il ne se reconnait plus. Les cernes violettes qui soulignent ses yeux sont de plus en plus visible. L'alcool qu'il accumule et les larmes le fatiguent. Il se traîne dans le couloir et croise les jumeaux bras dessous bras dessus. Ils s'arrêtent face à. La jeune femme s'inquiète de suite.

\- Clint? Ça ne va pas tu veux quelques chose? Propose t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non... Non merci Wanda. Lâche t'il en baissant les yeux face à eux.

\- Je vais te faire un café. Lance aussitôt Pietro.

\- Non merci. Refuse encore Clint.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande Clint. Rétorque aussitôt Pietro. La jeune femme s'excuse les laissant seul.

Le jeune homme se place face à la porte de la chambre de Clint, ne le laissant pas entrer. "Je me vais aller me coucher." Lance Clint en tentant d'accéder à sa chambre.

\- Tu t'es bourré la gueule? Demande Pietro.

Clint plonge son regard dans le sien de colère, puis baisse les yeux honteux. "Je suis désolé." Murmure t'il.

\- Viens. Chuchote t'il en emmenant l'archer dans le salon. Clint s'assoit dans le canapé et se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- T'étais avec Tony? Demande le jeune.

\- Il m'a pas forcé à boire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis assez grand pour boire tout seul. Se défend Clint.

\- Je vais te faire un café... Répond seulement le jeune homme. Clint enlève ses chaussure et se met à l'aise sur le canapé. Le jeune revient avec un plateau garnie d'une tasse de café et d'une part de flan.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, les filles j'espère que ce long weekend vous a plu, je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

..

 **Chocobi6 :** j'ai le don pour faire aimé les couples qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Mais il est vrai que j'adore le ironhawk. Je trouve qu'ils feraient un bon duo à défaut d'être un beau couple. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous. Et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Nagron:** hello, heureuse que ma fic te rend zen. Tony et Clint ne sont pas des animaux, parfois. Et il est vrai que Tony commence à moins boire. En espérant que ça dure. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu** : hello, oui Clint commence vraiment à ouvrir les yeux. Merci Tony. Et j'essayerais de ne pas le laisser seul mais c'est pas gagné. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : hello, Tony, rien ne le choque voyons ^^

On verra bien si Clint va avoir son Pietro. Pietro est toujours mignon face à Clint. Avec ou sans flanc XD. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 18**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le jeune revient avec un plateau garnie d'une tasse de café et d'une part de flan.

\- Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien. Ordonne Pietro.

\- J'ai pas faim. Peste Clint.

\- D'accord.

Clint attrape sa tasse et la boit d'une traite. "Je suis déchiré Pietro."

\- Je sais... Je le vois. Tu veux un autre café? Demande le jeune d'une voix douce.

\- Non... Je vais vomir sinon.

\- Tu veux un thé ? Propose t'il ensuite.

\- Non.

\- Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demande le Speedy runner.

\- Rien...

\- Je vais te faire un thé. Décide le jeune en se levant.

\- Une tisane... Marmonne Clint.

\- On a de la tisane? Demande le jeune en fronçant les yeux.

\- De Thor... Elle est à l'atelier.

\- Je vais la chercher.

\- Un tonneau en bois. Ajoute Clint.

\- D'accord reste là. Bouge pas, j'arrive. Clint a à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste et s'allonger quelques seconde que le Speedy runner réapparaît avec le tonneau. Clint s'assoit correctement. Le jeune sourit puis rejoint la cuisine.

Il revient peu après avec deux grandes tasses. Les hommes trinquent à deux puis boient la boisson. "C'est bon... C'est quoi au juste?" Demande Quicksilver.

\- J'en sais rien... Lâche Clint en regardant sa tasse tout en grimaçant. "Des plantes, je suppose."

\- C'est à Thor?

\- Ouais on l'a trouvé dans sa chambre. Chut. Lâche Clint en clignant d'un oeil.

\- Alors... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Rien... Ça va Pietro... Le jeune sourit seulement puis boit une gorgée de la tisane. "Je suis heureux pour toi... Je respect ton choix de partir."

\- Merci.

\- Je suis désolé... De... T'as raison, je me suis éloigné de toi... À la minute où j'ai sut... C'était pas mon intention... Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai réagit comme ça.

\- Je t'en veux pas Clint. C'est du passé.

Clint sourit faussement. "Tu m'en veux pas?

\- Bien sure que non.

Clint sourit en coin puis se laisse retomber sur l'épaule de son ami. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

\- Chutttt. C'est rien. Chuchote le gosse en attrapant la tasse des mains de Clint. Il la pose sur la table et lui verse une autre tasse. Il allait se lever pour la faire chauffer mais l'archer le retient.

\- Reste-là. Murmure t'il en le suppliant des yeux de ne pas le laisser.

\- Je vais réchauffer la tisane. Se défend Pietro.

\- Elle peut se boire froide.

Pietro soupire un instant puis se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Clint attrape sa tasse entre les mains, puis pose à nouveau la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Silencieusement, il boit sa tisane tout en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre le sokovien. Pietro fini par poser sa tasse sur la table basse. Clint se redresse correctement. "Tu es malheureux?" Demande soudainement Clint.

Le jeune se mord la lèvre, doit-il lui dire la vérité? "Tu vas me manquer." Dit-il seulement.

\- Toi aussi. Avoue Clint. Le jeune sourit à demi. Clint ouvre ses bras pour que le sokovien s'engouffre au creux de ses bras. Le jeune hésite mais vient finalement se blottir contre lui. Doucement Clint caresse les cheveux du sokovien. "Pietro?"

\- Oui...

\- T'as déjà couché avec un mec? Demande Clint.

Le jeune plonge son regard dans celui de Clint puis dévie les yeux. "Non."

\- Moi si. Lâche Clint.

\- Je sais... C'était qui d'ailleurs? Demande Pietro.

\- Un technicien du Shield. Finit par avouer Clint.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça Clint? Demande Pietro le coeur battant.

\- Pour savoir... Si j'étais gay ou si... Bafouille Clint.

\- Si quoi?

\- Si t'étais le seul qui me plait. Le silence arrive, Pietro ne sait pas comment il doit réagir. Clint sent que la tisane fait son chemin, il regarde le jeune sokovien et lui donne un grand sourire. "Tu me demandes pas si ... Si c'est le cas."

\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Lâche le jeune en regardant face à lui.

\- J'ai kiffé coucher avec lui. Lâche Clint sans état d'âme, faisant bouillir Pietro qui serre les dents. "Mais il me plait pas, t'es le seul qui me plaise Pietro." Avoue Clint.

Le jeune continu à regarder devant lui, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Clint. "Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre Clint?"

\- Que tu me plais... Dit seulement l'archer.

Le silence revient, Clint se sert une autre tasse mais ne la boit pas et préfère se réfugier contre son sokovien, le sourire aux lèvres. Il attrape le bras du jeune et le fait passer autour de ses propres épaules, se recroquevillant encore plus contre lui. Le speed runner le laisse faire, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de toute ça.

Clint plonge son visage dans le cou de pietro. Il hume son odeur. "Tu sents bon..." Murmure Clint en reniflant le cou du sokovien.

\- Clint. Bafouille Pietro légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi... Marmonne l'archer en reniflant Pietro encore. "Tu sents trop bon, c'est pas de ma faute." Chuchote t'il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune qui tremble au contact.

Clint serre Pietro contre lui, il ne partira pas sans lui, c'est sure, et continu à lui dévorer le cou. Le jeune fond sous les baisers ardents de l'archer. Clint continu à embrasser le cou du jeune puis dévie sur sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser le sokovien sur les lèvres. La main gauche de Clint, glisse sur son torse. Le jeune tressaillit puis attrape la hanche de l'archer. Les doigts du plus jeune se faufilent sous son t-shirt entrant en contact avec la peau de son dos et de sa hanche, Clint frissonne en gémissant rien qu'à penser que son sokovien le caresse. Il copie le jeune et passe sa main sous son t-shirt, pour pouvoir lui aussi sentir ses chaire sous ses doigts sans cesser d'embrasser son sokovien.

Clint caresse son buste imberbe, descend sa main et déboutonne le jean du jeune. Il glisse sa main entre son jean et son caleçon et lui caresse lentement le sexe. Le plus vieux n'attend pas longtemps pour s'immiscer entre son caleçon et son sexe. Il a trop envie de lui, son Speedy runner. Un gémissement se fait entendre de la part du plus jeune dès que l'archer commence un doux va et vient sur lui.

\- Doucement Clint. Murmure le jeune qui rompt le baiser.

\- Oh... Pietroooo. Répond seulement Clint, excité qui s'attaque à présent à embrasser son menton.

\- Clint... Gémit Pietro lorsque celui lève son regard vers son jules.

\- J'ai trop envie de toi. Répond Clint complètement excité. C'est à ce moment où Pietro remarque les pupilles de l'archer.

\- Clint... Tes yeux...

\- Pietroooo. Sursurre l'archer.

\- Clint arrête. Qu'est ce que t'as fais... Mon dieu... Lâche le jeune en regardant une à une ses pupilles rétractées. Son regard dérive sur leur tasse, Pietro pense comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. "Clint arrête s'il te plaît."

\- J'ai envie de toi. Rugit Clint.

\- Pas moi. Lâche le jeune qui comprend enfin d'où pourrait venir sa soudaine envie.

\- C'est vrai? Demande Clint les yeux rétractés mais embrumés à présent.

\- Je suis fatigué et toi aussi. Murmure le jeune en caressant son visage. Le jeune hésite un moment puis scelle à nouveau leurs lèvres, c'est sûrement l'ultime fois qu'il peut le faire. Il rompt aussitôt le baiser honteux de profiter de lui, puis caresse lentement les cheveux de l'archer. Clint fini par se calmer, sûrement coupé dans l'élan.

Le jeune continu de caresser lentement ses cheveux puis il constate que celui qu'il aime, dort paisiblement. Le jeune se défait de l'emprise de Clint. Se rhabille, puis soulève son ami et le dépose dans sa chambre. Il l'installe juste dans son lit. Il ne prend pas la peine de le déshabiller. Il va se coucher ensuite.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève avec un petit mal de crâne. Il ouvre un oeil et regarde autour de lui. Il est bien dans sa chambre mais ne se souvient pas comment il a atterri ici. Était-il déchiré au point de ne pas savoir se déshabiller? Il soupire longuement. Que lui arrive t'il? Il fini par se lever et va prendre une bonne douche. En sortant de la douche, il cherche après chez chaussures. Et sa veste, elle est où sa veste? Clint tente de recoller les morceaux de la veille. Mais rien ne lui vient en tête. Il décide de rejoindre les autres.

À son arrivé, tout le monde où presque est levé. Il s'installe silencieusement au bar. Natasha remarque sa tête et lui file un café accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau et du paracétamol. La jeune femme le charri et lui rappel qu'ils ont un entraînement ce matin. L'archer ronchonne et se plaint de ne pas trouver sa veste et ses chaussures.

Le sokovien lui, glisse qu'ils sont dans le salon. Clint lui demande comment ça se fait mais le jeune esquive la réponse en lui répondant qu'il n'en sait rien. Clint est tout de même satisfait de la réponse et boit son café en silence. Le reste des Avengers les rejoignent peu à peu puis Clint termine de s'habiller en enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste

À leur arrivé au Shield, ils reçoivent les directives de Steve. Il entraînera Sam aujourd'hui. Clint entre dans les vestiaires et se prépare sous le regard de Pietro qui comprend que Clint à tout oublié de sa soirée. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Il n'arriverait pas à le regarder dans les yeux si Clint s'était rendu compte qu'il a profité de lui en l'embrassant malgré qu'il ait compris que cette tisane à des effets inattendus.

Clint met son uniforme d'archer et s'entraîne avec Sam. Il doit tirer des flèches et faucon doit les esquiver. Un entraînement plutôt relaxe pour lui. Tant mieux, il a le crane complètement à l'envers. Il n'aurait pas supporté un entraînement trop dur. Les flèches filent à tout allure. Sam en esquive plus de la moitié. D'autre atteignent sa cible. Le faucon a encore du travail à faire. Mais Clint ne s'en fait pas pour lui, il a d'autre qualité qui pourrait le défendre.

Le séance d'entraînement se termine enfin, ils peuvent prendre une bonne douche. Steve propose de manger tous ensemble. Et voilà que les Avengers se retrouvent au réfectoire du Shield. Clint se met en bout de table, c'est toujours plus calme en bout de table, de plus, il est face à la Vision qui ne l'ouvre jamais. Wanda est à côté de la vision et à la gauche de Clint se trouve Rhodey. Il n'aurait pas voulu se mettre près de Tony, Pietro ou encore Nath qui le harceleraient de question. Il est trop fatigué pour ça.

C'est à la fin du repas que Steve reçoit l'ordre de prévenir les jumeaux qu'ils ont une réunion concernant leurs futurs responsabilités à Los Angeles. Rhodey, Sam et Tony décident d'améliorer leurs armures. La Vision décide d'aller méditer un peu. Nath et Steve, tout comme Clint ont un tas de dossier à traiter.

C'est ainsi que Clint rejoint son bureau et commence à traiter des anciennes mission. Trier les missions classées. Trer les missions prioritaires et établir les plans de vol pour chaque unité.

Il est 17h quand il a fini son boulot de la journée, il décide d'aller tirer à l'arc, seul. Il descend en salle de simulation et enchaîne les tirs. Les cibles se déploient face à lui. Des tirs ennemis simulés arrivent sur lui. Clint dans un entraînement bien brodé arrive à tout esquiver. Ça devient trop facile pour lui. Il serait peut-être temps que Tony fasse évoluer la simulation.

À son arrivé au QG, tout le monde est présent sauf Steve et les jumeaux. Ils n'ont pas encore terminé leur réunion de prise de poste, Steve est resté pour les raccompagner, pour leur prêter main forte et les conseiller.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la suite ! J'ai restructuré les chapitres parce que ça commence à faire long cet histoire. Je suis passée de 35 chapitre à 28 avec en moyen 3500 mots. Voilà. Bisous à vous et merci pour comm.

.

 **Val:** hello, ah y'est oui, Pietro est au courant. Reste à savoir comment il va comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tony et comment il réagira. Pietro va t'il se transformer en Sherlock? That is the question!

Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6 :** ahhh enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends. Et je pense que Clint et Pietro aussi seraient déçu que ça se passe comme ça. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : hello, oui Pietro voit enfin les effets, et c'est pas plus ma' qu'il ne soit pas affecté par la tisane. Clint n'aurait pas voulu que leur première fois se passe comme ça.

Alors comment Pietro va aborder le sujet? ça c'est une autre paire de manche. Bisous et merci et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu** : Hello, enfin oui, et pas le moindre en plus. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le repas se passe calmement, dés qu'un Avengers n'est pas là c'est le calme plat, comme s'il manque un maillon pour que les Avengers soient au mieux. Clint fini son repas silencieusement puis décide d'appeler Laura. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eut de nouvelle de ses enfants.

Il s'allonge dans son lit et passe son appel. "Allô Laura. C'est Clint."

\- Bonsoir... Comment vas-tu?

\- Ça va bien... Comment vont les enfants? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Bien... Ils vont bien. Le silence s'installe, Clint ne sait pas comment désarmorcer les choses.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir appeler plutôt. Finit-il par dire.

\- Tu dois être fort occupé... Dit seulement la mère de famille. "Lila a reçu son bulletin. Elle est troisième. Elle est très fière." Ajoute t-elle.

\- Je le suis aussi. Elle est très intelligente. Comme toi. Et Cooper?

\- Il fait quelques progrès, ce n'est pas encore ça mais ses instituteurs croient en lui. Rassure t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'il tienne le coup. Murmure Clint.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis.

\- Il a beaucoup de potentiel. Ajoute t'il.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis aussi. Lâche t'elle ensuite.

\- Comment va Nathy? Demande le père de famille.

Laura rit. "C'est un sacré garnement. Il tombe de moins en moins et mange pratiquement seul." Ajoute t-elle fièrement.

Clint sourit. Puis reprend. "Laura..."

\- Oui...

\- Tu m'en veux toujours? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- Comment puis-je ne pas t'en vouloir Clint?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Murmure t'il.

\- Je le sais ça... La question n'est pas si tu es désolé ou non, je le sais que tu l'es ... Mais... Tu peux comprendre que... Je n'arriverais plus... Murmure Laura.

\- Laura... Marmonne Clint.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'embrasse comme si de rien était alors que... Tu préférais peut-être qu'un garçon le fasse... Lance t-elle.

\- Laura, dis pas ça. Marmonne Clint en passant une main sur ses yeux.

\- Clint... C'est juste physique ? Es-tu gay? Ou... Tu voulais juste voir si... J'en sais rien... Bafouille la femme qui ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

\- J'en sais rien aussi Laura. Je sais pas... Je suis perdu. Je m'enfout de ce mec. Sérieusement, j'en ai rien à battre. Il me plait pas Laura... Se justifie Clint.

\- Et donc? Demande t-elle nerveusement.

\- Et donc j'en sais rien. Lâche Clint.

La femme ne s'attend pas à ce genre de réponse, elle espère qu'il lui dise si oui ou non un homme lui plaît. "Il ne te plaît pas et pourtant tu es attiré par les hommes. Non? Clint? Tu es tout de même attiré par les hommes?" Demande t-elle comme pour vérifier ses dires et ses intuitions.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- On ne peut pas continuer, t'es d'accord avec moi Clint?

Clint ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, il revoit le visage de Pietro. Allongé sur le sol au milieu des ruines. Son visage, ses lèvres, son sourire. "Tu as raison... On ne peut pas faire comme si... Comme si je n'ai pas été attiré par un mec." Lâche Clint qui pense à ce qu'il ressent pour Pietro

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement Clint. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne peut pas rester marié.

\- Tu as bien fais de demander le divorce .. et je ne t'en veux pas. Murmure t'il.

\- Tant mieux... Je t'en veux pas non plus. Bon, Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me coucher.

\- D'accord. J'ai des choses à faire... Bonne nuit Laura. Embrasse nos enfants pour moi.

\- Je le ferais. Bonne nuit Clint. Répond la femme d'une voix douce.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchote t'il avant de raccrocher. Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et croise ses mains sous sa tête. Il regarde l'heure. 22h40. Où sont les jumeaux ? Il décide cependant d'aller voir Tony pour cet histoire de simulateur trop simple. Il descend à l'atelier.

Le génie est assis les jambes croisé sur l'établi, Clint le salue et s'installe sur l'établi. "Que faites-vous?"

\- Jarvis calcule le taux de viabilité.

\- Pour?

\- Un projet chez Stark industrie avec vision.

\- Ok.. euh... Dites-moi... Le simulateur au Shield est un peu obsolète. Vous avez pas une petite mise à jour.

\- Vous êtes trop fort?

\- Trop fort, je sais pas, mais je le connais par cœur, j'arrive à anticiper les attaques.

\- Vous voulez moins probabilité de réussite.

\- Si vous pouvez, oui.

\- Jarvis? Développement simulateur A3. Un verre de scotch?

\- Oh non pas d'alcool, j'ai encore mal au cheveux.

\- C'est clair qu'on s'est bien tapé la tête hier... Une tisane?

\- Vous y prenez goût à cette tisane dis-donc.

\- Pas vous?

\- J'avoue oui... Allez une petite tisane. lâche Clint en se levant. "Où est elle?"

\- Elle était là.

\- Elle n'y est plus.

\- Jarvis... Recherche le tonneau de Thor.

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit en cuisine, sir. Les hommes se regardent et soupirent. "Allez-y Clint."

\- Tony... Râle l'archer

\- C'est pour vous... Pour le simulateur...

Clint soupire et monte chercher le tonneau. En revenant, il aperçoit le milliardaire, il est installé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées. Clint leur sert une tasse puis le rejoint. Les hommes boient leur tisane lentement. "Vous n'oubliez pas la mise à jour, Tony."

\- Vous inquiétez pas, Jarvis s'occupe de tout. Répond seulement l'ingénieur.

\- Alors, vous avez réfléchis au départ des Maximoff? Demande aussitôt Stark.

\- Pas vraiment... j'ai appelé Laura... Elle... Elle m'en veut... Elle dit que non. Mais elle m'en veut. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas m'en vouloir? Je l'ai trompé. Avec un mec... Et en plus de çà, j'ai aimé. Finit-il par dire.

\- Si seulement c'était juste du cul, là, ça ne l'est pas. C'est pas juste physique ce que vous ressentez pour Pietro. Confirme Stark au lieu de poser la question.

\- J'en sais rien... Marmonne Clint.

\- En connaissance de cause si vous ne savez pas si c'est physique ou pas, c'est ce que ça ne l'est pas. Conclut le playboy.

\- En connaissance de cause? Lâche Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je vous ai déjà dis qu'un mec m'a fait une gâterie étant jeune? Demande Tony normalement devant un Clint surpris de cet aveux.

\- Non. Dit seulment l'agent étonné.

\- Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Et ce n'était ni physique, ni quoique se soit d'autre... Je suis pas gay. Mais j'aime le cul, je pense que c'est ça qui me fait me détourner du droit chemin. Lâche Tony.

Clint rit. "J'adore votre façon de voir la chose... Ceci étant dit, je n'ai jamais couché avec Pietro. Ni rien d'autre, j'ai juste couché avec un mec qui ne me plaisait pas plus que ça... C'est compliqué..." Soupire Clint.

\- Tu as raison de profiter, t'es célib... Éclate-toi. Lâche Tony.

\- A l'époque, je l'étais pas! Se défend Clint.

\- Maintenant tu l'es. Reprend seulement Tony.

\- Toi aussi. Lâche Clint en grimaçant ensuite. Était-il nécessaire de lui rappeler que Pepper s'était barré ?

\- C'est une proposition? Demande Tony, qui n'a pas mal pris la réflexion de son ami.

\- Non. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Dommage. Répond Tony en ricanant.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Demande tout de même Clint en riant à plein poumon.

Tony rit lui aussi à présent. "Sers-nous une tisane Clint... Il faut que je m'occupe les mains là." Lâche t'il en se mordant la lèvre.

Clint sourit puis se lève pour leur faire réchauffer une tisane, puis il revient à côté de son ami. Clint boit tranquillement sa tisane puis il sent une main caresser sa nuque. Il tourne aussitôt la tête vers Tony. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- J'aime bien ta nuque... Elle est bien dessinée. Je sais pas pourquoi j'adore ta nuque. Clint ricane légèrement puis se mord la lèvre. Il attrape les lèvres du philanthrope qui reçoit le baiser avec envie.

Clint glisse sa main sous le maillot de Tony, celui-ci l'enlève directement et plaque le visage de Clint contre ses abdos. L'archer parsème de baiser son buste puis s'éternise un peu sur ses tétons saillants. Pendant que les mains du milliardaire caresse son dos tout en relevant son maillot. Tony se redresse, enlève le t-shirt de Clint puis enjambe son corps pour pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Clint profite de ses instant pour glisser ses mains le long du dos musclé de l'ingénieur puis dérive sur ses hanches avant de repasser sur ses abdos et de descendre vers les boutons de son jean. Lentement l'archer enlève ses boutons et plonge sa main entre le tissus de son caleçon et son pantalon. Tony quant à lui, profite de cet instant pour caresser les pectoraux de son ami, puis tout comme lui, défait les boutons de son jean.

Étant à l'étroit, le philanthrope se lève complètement et enlève son pantalon, Clint se mord la lèvre devant le strip tease du brun ténébreux, qui prend un malin plaisir à retirer lentement son jean, se trémoussant face à un Clint surexcité qui profite de l'instant pour enlever le sien également.

Les deux hommes maintenant en caleçon, Clint reprend la main et se met à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Leurs lèvres se percutent, leurs langues glissent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs sexe sous leurs boxer se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Clint lâche les lèvres du génie pour dévorer le cou du milliardaire. "Clint!" Grogne une voix sokovienne.

\- Pietro! Marmonne Clint en extase.

\- Hummmm... T'arrête pas Clint. Murmure le génie qui aperçoit le jeune venir vers eux furieux.

\- Clint! Tony! Cri le jeune.

\- Pietro... Mon amour... Répond Clint en se retournant, mais Tony ne compte pas laisser son butin partir.

\- Reste-là Clint... Rejoins-nous pietroooo. Gémit le playboy.

\- Hors de question, lâche-le! Grogne Pietro en séparant les deux hommes.

Clint se redresse puis s'agrippe au cou de Pietro en lui embrassant le cou. "Mon amour..."

\- Arrête Clint. Va t'habiller! Ordonne le plus jeune. Mais l'archer ne l'entend pas comme ça et continu d'embrasser le cou du sokovien. Le jeune attrape le visage de Clint, regarde ses yeux et Chuchote. "Clint... S'il te plaît... Fais-le pour moi..."

\- D'accord mon chéri... Répond Clint en lui donnant le plus beau de ses sourires. Pietro, lui, reste face à Tony. Le brun se relève et carresse le cou de Pietro.

\- Ne me touche pas pervers! Grogne le jeune mais Tony sourit seulement et enlace Pietro. Le jeune le repousse puis Clint arrive titubant son pantalon remit, son t-shirt à la main.

\- Ne touche pas à mon Pietro! C'est le miens! Cri l'archer les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Lâche Tony en se caressant...

Pietro détourne le regard du sexe de l'ingénieur, attrape la main de Clint et l'emmène en dehors de l'atelier. Il saisie au passage le tonneau. "Et ça c'est confisqué!"

\- On nooooon. Râle Clint.

\- Je suis pas content Clint. Lâche le jeune.

Le plus vieux baisse les yeux et ne dis plus rien. Il suit son sokovien dans l'ascenseur.

Pietro serre les poings. Il avait tout imaginé mais pas ça. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas perdu son self control, il regarde son archer, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il a l'air heureux alors que lui, bouillonne. Clint pose sa tête contre son épaule. Pietro le regarde avec un regard dur puis tombe sur son regard, les pupilles rétractées mais un regard d'ange. "Clint, je suis pas content... Comment peux-tu..."

\- Mon amour. Susurre Clint en se collant à lui.

\- Arrête avec tes mon amour... Sérieux... Heureusement que tu m'as appris à contrôler mes nerfs... Peste Maximoff.

\- Je t'aime... Lâche soudainement Clint. Pietro avale difficilement sa salive, puis regarde face à lui. "On va où?" Demande Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Dans ta chambre... Lâche le jeune en colère.

Clint gémit et enlace le gamin qui le repousse dans un premier temps. "Arrête Clint, sérieux..." Puis après-coup le prend dans ses bras. "Il faut que vous arrêtiez avec cette putain de tisane... Sérieux... Ça dure depuis combien de temps ce bordel?!"

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Darling... Demande Clint en caressant les cheveux du jeune.

\- Clint... Chuchote Pietro. Il enlève la main de l'archer de ses cheveux, puis lui caresse la joue. "Cette tisane... Elle a des effets... Plutôt aphrodisiaques."

\- Hummmm. Gémit Clint en caressant son cou.

\- Non pas Hummmm Clint! Peste le jeune en maîtrisant la main du plus vieux, qui sourit toujours. "T'as faillis coucher avec Tony! bon dieu. Tony! Je savais que je devais pas lui faire confiance. De tous les mecs, il a fallu que... Clint... Reviens à toi."

\- Je suis à toi... Chuchote t'il. Pietro soupire. "Je suis à toi Pietro... Rien qu'à toi... Je t'aime... Tu le sais... Tu me plais... Je t'aime... Pietroooo." Murmure encore Clint en embrassant le cou du sokovien. Le jeune se laisse faire pendant quelques secondes puis attrape la tête de Clint. Il place son visage face à lui, regarde ses yeux rétractés. Son archer est bel et bien enivré. Il est bel et bien drogué. Pourtant il voudrait qu'il lui dise ces choses là. Il voudrait que ça soit vrai. "J'ai envie de toi Pietro..." Malgres qu'il ne devrait pas, il attire les lèvres de Clint conte son cou et profite quelques instant de ses baisers. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à leur étages juste à temps. Pietro emmène Clint vers sa chambre. Il le fait entrer puis le fait s'assoir. "Déshabille-toi Clint!" Ordonne t'il.

\- Tout de suite mon amour. Répond Clint en souriant. Il prend la peine de se lever et commence un petit strip tease.

Pietro passe sa main le long de son visage en soupirant. "Clint... S'il te plaît... Ne me tente pas... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. " Soupire t'il encore.

Clint continu malgres son strip tease devant un Pietro qui se mord la lèvre à sang pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le supplice dure que quelques minutes mais ça paraît bien des heures aux yeux du jeune. Il soupire de soulagement lorsque Clint est en caleçon mais stress à nouveau quand Clint veut enlever son boxer.

\- Au lit Clint. Tout de suite! Abrége le jeune avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre bêtises.

\- Viens avec moooaaaa! Demande Clint en se faufilant sous les couverture.

\- Non... Répond sèchement Pietro.

\- S'te plaît mon coeur... suppli Clint en accrochant le regard du sokovien.

Pietro regarde le visage si triste de Clint. Il ne peut résister à son regard, il s'approche de lui, puis s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il caresse le visage de l'archer. "D'accord... Mais reste sage."

\- Ne part pas mon amour, reste-là.. lâche Clint en entourant Pietro de ses bras. "Ne m'abandonne pas..." Murmure Clint.

\- Je t'abandonne pas Clint. Répond seulement Pietro.

-Si, tu t'en vas...

\- Il le faut... C'est le mieux pour nous. C'est le seul moyen pour que j'arriver à t'oublier et Toi.. toi tu ne seras pas obligé de t'avouer gay. Avoue Pietro en baissant les yeux, il ne veut plus regarder ses pupilles droguées.

\- Je t'aime Pietro. Lâche soudainement encore Clint. Pietro lève à nouveau le regard sur lui.

\- Je sais clint... Dort maintenant. Chuchote Pietro en caressant la mâchoire de l'archer. Celui-ci attrape les lèvres du jeune. Pietro fait un mouvement de recul puis s'approche lui-même de ses lèvres. "Calme-toi Clint. Je suis là." Murmure t'il en descellant leurs lèvres. L'agent se recroqueville contre le jeune et plonge dans un sommeil profond tandis que le jeune caresse ses cheveux, le coeur et la tête à l'envers.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève la tête dans le pâté. Il est en caleçon et dans son lit, y'a du progrès. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne se souvient jamais de ses soirées. Il se lève d'un pas lent et passe sous la douche. Il rejoint les autres, il est surpris que Pietro soit déjà levé. "Déjà debout.." Lâche t'il en allant vers la cafetière.

\- Bonjour. Dit seulement le sokovien.

\- Salut... Dit-il en se servant une tasse. Il ouvre le tiroir, sors du paracétamol, se sert un verre d'eau et y plonge le Médoc. Il attrape verre et tasse et se pose face au jeune.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Dit Pietro doucement.

\- Mal au crâne. Lâche seulement Clint.

Pietro n'ose rien dire, il reste silencieux et boit son chocolat. Ils sont très vite rejoint par Steve et Wanda. "Bonjour." Murmure la jeune femme en embrassant son frère.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Ajoute Steve.

\- Bonjour. Lâche Pietro

\- Bonjour. Marmonne Clint, la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça ne va pas Clint? S'inquiète le chef.

\- Mal à la tête. Marmonne t'il seulement.

\- Ça va aller? Vous êtes d'astreinte aujourd'hui non? Demande Captain America.

Clint acquiesce seulement et boit le verre d'eau d'une traite.

Le petit groupe est rejoint par Tony et la vision qui discutent bruyamment de leur projet. Clint peste contre eux. Il préfère s'isoler dans le salon. Il boit son café silencieusement puis ferme à nouveau les yeux pour récupérer un peu. Il sursaute lorsque Nath le réveil.

\- Debout Don Juan le boulot n'attend pas. Chuchote la rousse.

Clint émerge doucement puis rejoint les autres vers le Shield.

Steve, Nath, Sam, Rhodey et lui montent vers le centre opérationnel, c'est à ce moment que Clint se rend compte de l'absence des jumeaux.

\- Où sont les jumeaux? Demande t'il par pur curiosité

\- Ils sont une réunion concernant leur affectation . Lui apprend Sam en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Clint sourit faussement mais ne bronche pas.

\- Ils partent quand? Demande Rhodey à Steve avant d'entrer au COG.

\- Fin de semaine prochaine, je crois. Lâche Steve.

\- Ça va faire un vide. Soupire Nath en s'asseyant au bout de la table.

\- Ça sera plus calme au QG. Lâche Rhodey en riant qui s'assoit sur la table.

\- C'est sure... Répond Sam en grimaçant tout de même. Clint s'installe autour de la table, Steve s'assoit à ses côtés, sam et Rhodey s'installent correctement également. Maria Hill et le directeur arrivent, accompagnés de quatre dossiers.

\- Mission prioritaire! Lâche t'il en fourrant un dossier dans les mains de tous, sauf Clint.

\- Quel est l'urgence? Demande aussitôt Steve.

\- Un 0-8-4. Lui apprend Hill. "Il faut que vous y allez..." Steve attrape la tablette de Hill et regarde le plan de vol. "Où son les jumeaux?" Demande t-elle en les cherchant du regard.

\- Avec agent Morse. Coupe Fury. "Agent Barton vous êtes d'astreinte. Je préfère que vous restiez à disposition ici. Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse. Quatre ça suffira amplement."

\- D'accord. Je reste ici. Dit seulement Clint heureux de ne pas aller au front, vu son état déplorable.

\- Bon, pressons-nous. Lâche Steve au garde à vous pressé à courir le danger.

\- Bon courage. Lâche Clint en faisant un bref signe d'au revoir aux autres. Il se frotte le visage puis rejoint son bureau où quelque dossiers l'attend.

Il passe par la cafétéria pour boire un second café, il en a bien besoin puis rejoint son bureau et s'attaque à ses foutus dossiers.

La matinée est longue et Clint décroche de ses dossiers ves 12h pour aller manger un sandwich et boire encore plus de caféine. Il profite ensuite du moment pour faire une petite sieste. Dans son fauteuil de bureau, il s'installe comme il le peut puis ferme les yeux un moment...

...

"Our world's about to break, Tormented and attacked.

Lost from when we wake, With no way to go back.

I'm standing on my own, But now I'm not alone.

Avengers Assemble!

Always we will fight as one, 'Til the battles won.

With evil on the run, We never come undone.

Assembled we are strong, Forever fight as one." Clint chantonne en même temps que sa sonnerie puis réalise.

\- Merde ! Il ouvre les yeux et attrape son téléphone. "Allô!, Oui, pardon j'étais occupé. D'accord... Tout de suite directeur." Il raccroche en soupirant puis enfile sa veste avant de rejoindre le directeur Fury au COG.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, les filles. Voilà le prochain chapitre! Bisous et bon weekend. Aline

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, ça serait dommage de vide cette tisane, elle peut toujours servir à d'autres mdrrr. Faire monter la vidéo? C'est une possibilité, mais faudrait pas les choquer non plus. J'espère que la suite plaira bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : Hello, Pietro est déstabilisé à mort. Heureusement qu'il a sur prendre sur lui, surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment de leur fautes. À tous les deux.

Je pense que Laura le sait depuis la Sokovie, elle doit sentir que Clint est amoureux . Et je trouve que c'est tout à son honneur de laisser l'homme qu'elle aime être heureux aussi.

Je suis heureuse que l'on Clint te passionne. Il mame passionné toujours, sans toutes ses facettes. Et toutes les fics... Mon Clint...

Bref. Merci pour ton comme et gros bisous.

.

 **Chocobi6** :Et oui, fallait bien que ça arrive!

Et mdrr Tony qui voulait violer Pietro. Le pauvre il est excité à cause de la tisane...

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 20**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

.

En entrant il remarque aussitôt les jumeaux assis à la table, il fronce tout d'abord les yeux puis Hill vient à sa rencontre. "Agent Barton... Désolé on a une mission de dernière minutes."

\- Quelle est-elle ? Demande t'il en parcourant le dossier que lui tend Wanda.

\- On doit attraper un type et sonder son esprit. Lâche Pietro tranquillement.

\- Nous ne savons pas s'il est mêlé à Lehnsherr. On peut pas se permettre de le laisser filer. Ajoute Fury.

Clint s'assoit sur le bord de la table. "D'accord, et que fait-on de lui après?" Demande t'il tout de même.

\- Deux cas de figures, soit il n'est pas mêlé aux agissements de Magnéto et vous rentrez à la base sans lui, soit il l'est, il va de soit que vous nous le rameniez. Ordonne Fury.

\- Vous vous sentez prête à faire ça Wanda? Demande Clint, sachant que ce sera la première fois qu'elle doit sonder l'esprit de quelqu'un pour le compte du shield.

La jeune femme hoche simplement de la tête.

\- Un plan de vol a été envoyé sur votre starkphone. Lui apprend Maria Hill.

\- À condition que vous l'entendiez. Sous-entend le noir.

\- Désolé, j'étais occupé... Sur un dossier... Il... bafouille Clint en se levant.

\- Ce n'est rien Barton. Allez-y! Lâche le directeur du Shield.

Clint regarde les jumeaux puis leur fait un signe de tête pour qu'ils les suivent vers le tarmac.

Il marche d'un pas pressé son dossier dans les mains. Il se précipite au tarmac, et entre dans le premier quinjet qu'il voit, il allume les moteurs silencieusement. Les jumeaux restent silencieux face à l'archer qui n'a visiblement pas envie de parler. Ils s'attachent dans un silence de plomb, puis Clint envoie le plan de vol vers l'ordinateur de bord. Ils décollent aussitot.

Le trajet ne dure que 45 minutes, heureusement pour le trio vu l'ambiance morbide qu'il y règne. Ils se posent dans un hangars désaffecté, Clint pivote son siège vers les jumeaux. "Comment procéde t-on?" Demande le plus vieux.

\- On va le chercher et Wanda le sonde. Lache seulement le gosse comme une évidence.

Clint soupire. "Il nous faut un plan pour l'interpeller..."

\- Apparament, il doit assister à une réunion à l'hôtel Hampton. Leur apprend Wanda en feuilletant le dossier. "On attend qu'il sorte, on le file et on le capture dès qu'il est seul?" Propose t-elle.

\- On le capture directement là bas,... Décide Clint.

\- Comment? Demande seulement Pietro.

\- Avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur pour descendre. Répond Clint.

\- Il va falloir faire ça rapidement... Lâche Wanda en regardant son frère.

\- Et bien allons-y! Lâche le gamin pressé d'user de son pouvoir.

\- Hey! Doucement l'asticot ! De une, il faut qu'on mette ta soeur en sécurité et de deux, il faut s'assurer que personne s'imposera entre toi et lui. Peste Clint sans lâcher le regard du sokovien. Le jeune grimace puis regarde sa soeur confus. "Donc on va déjà aller se chercher une bagnole, louer une chambre d'hôtel, de là, on pourra pirater les caméras." Ajoute t'il. "Jarvis? Loue-moi une chambre d'hôtel avec vue sur les coures intérieures, trouve-moi une voiture aux alentours." Ordonne t'il ensuite à l'IA.

Après avoir mis en sécurité Wanda, Clint et Pietro s'en vont mettre leur plan à exécution. Clint entre dans l'ascenseur, ouvre la trappe puis grimpe dans la cage d'escalier. Il aide le jeune à le suivre puis accède à une armoire électrique.

\- Comment tu sais qu' y'a ça? Demande le sokovien.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici. Lâche Clint en dévissant le boitier. Le jeune lève les sourcils comme si c'était banal pour Clint. "Tiens le mouchard." Ordonne Clint en bidouillant quelques fils.

\- T'es sure que tu sais ce que tu fais? S'inquiète Pietro en voyant son archer toucher des fils à 220 volts.

Clint le regarde en soupirant puis lâche. "C'est pas mon premier piratage Pietro. Ça fait 15 ans que je bosse pour le shield..."

\- 15 ans... Répète le sokovien en grimaçant, lui rappelant son écart d'âge avec lui.

\- Et oui gamin! Donne-moi le mouchard...

\- Après on fait quoi? Demande le jeune.

\- On se planque quelque part et on attend.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Pietro légèrement affecté par les réponses sèches de l'archer. Le mouchard mis en place, les hommes redescendent dans l'ascenseur puis Clint sort une petit tige métallique qu'il glisse dans la serrure d'une porte avoisinante.

Pietro regarde avec étonnement la facilité qu'à le quadragénaire à ouvrir une porte avec une simple tige. Le jeune aperçoit derrière la porte tout le système de maintenance des montes-charge, il suit Clint qui se presse vers une seconde petite porte. Pietro pense à une deuxième pièce mais est surpris de voir que c'est un placard à balai.

\- C'est un placard à balais? Demande Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi? À un palace? Plaisante Clint.

\- Ben, franchement plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Lâche le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Allez, entre la dedans... Ordonne Clint. Pietro s'engouffre dans le minuscule placard, puis se met accroupi. Clint entre lui aussi, ferme la porte et s'accroupi également. Il sort son starkphone et passe en mode "pirate en informatique."

\- T'as vraiment plus d'une corde à ton arc. Lance le jeune fiers de sa trouvaille. Clint sourit, appréciant le compliment. Ensemble, ils regardent les caméras de surveillance. "Ça va en ce moment toi... T'as l'air épuisé."

\- Oui... Je sais pas ce que j'ai... Je suis naze... C'est peut-être le temps, je sais pas. Marmonne Clint.

\- Tu dors bien? Demande le gamin.

\- Bah... Je suppose oui... Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Comment ça tu suppose? Demande Pietro.

\- On va dire que je me souviens pas de ... J'ai des trous de mémoire en ce moment. Lâche Clint en grimaçant. "Chô pense que c'est passager..." Ajoute l'archer. Pietro comprend à ce moment précis que Clint ne se souvient vraiment de rien. Ni de son comportement, ni de ses jolies phrases, de ses gestes, de ses baisers passionnés, de rien du tout. Il contemple l'archer tandis qu'il scrute son écran. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demande Clint qui se sent épié.

\- Rien... Lâche seulement le gosse en se concentrant lui aussi sur l'écran.

Après une petite heure à scruter la salle de réunion, les couloirs, et la chambre de Wanda, Clint profite qu'ils soient seul pour parler avec le sokovien. "Il faut que tu m'oublies Pietro." Lâche t'il soudainement.

Le jeune tourne aussitôt la tête vers lui, puis souffle en grimaçant. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était super simple!"

\- Je sais que ça ne l'est pas mais... Il le faut. Ajoute Clint.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire Clint. Peste Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je sais... J'espère tout de même que tu ne pars pas à cause de moi. Ça serait du gachis. Murmure l'archer.

Le jeune prend mal la réflexion et lâche. "T'es pas le centre du monde."

Clint lève un sourcil puis soupire face à la réflexion. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'espérais que tu pars pour une vraie opportunité et parce que c'est ton souhait! Pas pour tenter de changer d'air. C'est pas méchant ce que je te dis gamin, d'accord! Je te dois rien moi! Je t'ai jamais rien promis!" Peste t'il énervé.

Le jeune acquiesce seulement puis tourne son visage vers le mur. Clint le voit serrer son pantalon entre ses doigts, il se rend compte qu'il est dur avec lui. "Excuse-moi Pietro. ... Le manque de sommeil, je t'ai dis, je suis naze..." Chuchote l'archer. Mais le jeune ne décolère pas. Clint regarde à nouveau l'écran. " Tiens... Ça bouge." Lâche Clint en se redressant.

Pietro se tourne vers Clint et regarde l'écran. Les hommes se regardent puis se lèvent. "Passons à l'action." Décide le plus vieux. "Bon... tu le chopes. Et tu nous le ramène jusqu'ici. En l'empêchant de crier." Ajoute Clint.

\- D'accord...Obéit Pietro sans hésiter.

Clint s'approche, se poste face à lui et plaque sa main sur sa nuque. "Prends bien soin qu'il ne te voit pas... d'accord?" Demande t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- D'accord... Chuchote seulement Pietro légèrement perturbé par ce geste.

\- Fais attention à toi. Ajoute Clint.

Le jeune hoche de la tête puis file. Clint regarde son écran et voit un filet bleuté passer sur les caméras. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, un courant d'air entre à nouveau dans la pièce.

Le jeune tiens l'homme par la taille au niveau de son buste, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Clint sort du sparadrap et lui en fixe sur la bouche avant de sortir un bandeau qu'il place sur ses yeux.

L'homme se débat mais Pietro arrive à le maîtriser pendant que Clint s'attèle à lui lier poing et pied. Clint s'éloigne avec Pietro et lui glisse a l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu. "Je vais avancer, pour prévenir ta soeur, rejoins-nous dans deux minutes. Et évite de prononcer des noms qui pourrait nous identifier." Chuchote t'il.

Le jeune le regarde, puis sourit. "C'est pas pour ce genre de situation qu'on a des noms de code?" Demande t'il finalement.

\- Moins ils en savent sur nous, mieux on se portera. Fais attention à toi." Ajoute t'il encore.

Le jeune sourit puis laisse son archer filer jusqu'à Wanda. Clint frappe deux coups à la porte. La porte s'ouvre devant une Wanda pas trop à l'aise.

\- C'est bon, on l'a. Murmure Clint.

\- Où est Pietro? Demande t-elle aussitôt.

\- Chutttt. Ne prononcez pas son nom. C'est pour ça que je suis venu seul. Ils arrivent. Il est bâillonné, ligoté et a les yeux bandés. Entrez simplement dans sa tête, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin sans dire quoique se soit qui pourrait leur dire qui nous sommes.

\- D'accord. Murmure la sokovienne.

\- Tout se passera bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassure Clint en partant vers la porte.

\- Hawkeye? Dit la sorcière rouge.

\- Oui. Lâche Clint en se retournant vers elle.

\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non? Propose t-elle.

Clint sourit. "On peut, oui." Acquiesce t'il en souriant. "Tiens-toi prête." Ajoute t'il ensuite.

Le jeune entre dans la chambre et fait asseoir l'homme sur le lit. Il a l'air paniqué. Wanda se concentre, elle ferme les yeux et place ses mains contre le haut de son crâne. Une lueur rouge étincelante commence à se dégager de ses doigts fins. Pietro à l'air anxieux, Clint tente de le rassurer du regard. Puis après de longues minutes Wanda arrête et regarde les hommes en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Quicky ? Dit Clint pour ne pas divulguer ne serait que ce nom de code." Amène-le d'où on vient et rejoins-nous à la bagnole." Ordonne t'il.

\- D'accord. Lâche le jeune un peu surpris de ce nouveau surnom.

Clint attrape la main de Wanda puis ouvre la fenêtre. Il plante une flèche grappin, attache la femme et s'attache ensuite. La jeune femme a l'air paniqué, Clint la serre aussi fort qu'il le peut contre lui, puis les fait descendre doucement vers la coure intérieur. Les pieds au sol, Clint lève les yeux et aperçois le visage du jeune. Le sokovien lui fais un signe, un clin d'œil puis décroche le grappin. Clint et Wanda accourent aussitôt dans la voiture. La sokovienne semble inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas, il sera là d'un moment à l'autre. Tente t'il de la rassurer.

\- Je l'espère. Murmure t-elle. .

Clint a les deux mains sur le volant, il se bouffe la lèvre à sang, c'est vrai qu'il met bien du temps à revenir le mioche. Il commence à s'inquiéter lui aussi mais tente de ne rien laisser paraître à Wanda. Il sursaute lorsque la portière arrière s'ouvre. Il se retourne pétrifié et tombe sur le visage souriant d'un bâtard hypersonique lui montrant son grappin dans la main.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu? Peste Clint.

\- J'ai décroché ton grappin. Déclare le jeune fièrement en lui montrant le butin.

\- Pietro! T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, tu nous as fais peur abruti! Rouspète sa soeur.

\- Désolé. Répond seulement le gosse qui n'a pas pensé qu'ils s'inquiéteraient pour lui.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Gronde la sokovienne.

Clint souffle d'exaspération mais aussi de soulagement, le gosse est sain et sauf. Le trio peut repartir vers le quinjet.

Silencieusement Clint allume les moteurs du jet. Pietro dépose le grappin de Clint à terre et reste à l'arrière. Wanda, elle, s'installe à l'avant. "Viens-la espèce d'andouille." Lâche Wanda sans même le regarder. Le jeune hésite un moment.

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on change d'avis. Ajoute Clint sur le même ton.

Le jeune grimace puis rejoint la troupe il s'installe entre Wanda et clint. "Je suis désolé." Murmure t'il encore la tête baissée.

\- On avait compris. Soupire Clint.

\- Et on est très en colère! Ajoute Wanda en fronçant les yeux. "Avec tous ça, je n'ai même pas prévenu vision." Ajoute t-elle. Le jeune tourne aussitôt la tête vers sa soeur. Scarlet witch soupir. "T'es pas le seul à vouloir un petit ami Pietro. " Lâche t-elle seulement face à son frère qui baisse aussitôt les yeux, les joues rouges en grimaçant. "Nous sommes pas ensemble si tu veux tout savoir mais... On avait rendez-vous." Déclare t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Clint sourit et regarde la sorcière rouge. "Dans la famille Avengers, je demande l'androïde parfait."

\- Vision bonne pioche! Déclare le jeune en roulant des yeux.

Le trio se met à rire à la réflexion des deux hommes puis Clint reprend. "Et bien... On s'en est bien tiré quand même. "

\- C'était pas super compliqué. Lâche le gosse en grimaçant encore.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener... Quicky! Ajoute Wanda en ricanant.

\- Ah c'est bon, vous n'allez pas m'engueuler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Se plaint le gamin.

Clint rit, puis se calme. "Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps pour revenir?"

\- Ton foutu grappin s'est pris dans une porte blindée. Mais le temps que je m'en aperçois, j'étais déjà en bas.

\- T'aurais dû le laisser Pietro... Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre des grappins. Stark m'en fabrique à la pelle. Lâche l'archer en soupirant.

\- Ouais... Ben... C'est une chose en moins à lui demander... Dit le jeune en fronçant les yeux les bras croisés sur son torse l'air boudeur.

Clint fronce les yeux puis regarde Pietro qui semble s'énerver rien qu'à entendre le nom de famille du PDG de Stark industrie.

Le silence revient dans l'appareil, Wanda est concentrée sur ses SMS, Pietro semble s'assoupir et Clint pilote tranquillement. Ils atterrissent vers 19h30. Ils repassent par le COG. Clint cherche aussitôt où ça en est du 0-8-4.

\- Ils ont trouvés le 0-8-4 mais personne ne semble savoir comment le faire fonctionner. Leur apprend Hill

\- Peut-être que Sta... Ils sont pas expert en la matière. Quelqu'un d'autre serait peut-être plus à même de le faire non? Lâche Clint en évitant de prononcer le nom de l'ingénieur.

\- Oui, ben môsieur Anthony Edward Stark est trop occupé. Lâche t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Quand vont revenir les autres? Demande tout de même Wanda.

\- Ils vont dormir sur place. Rentrez, ne vous inquiétez pas, on a les choses en main. Ajoute l'agent Hill.

\- Bien... bonne nuit madame. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Bonne nuit agent Barton, bonne nuit agent Maximoff.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Lâche Pietro en ronchonnant encore au Anthony Edward Stark.

Le trio repart vers le parking, Pietro laisse sa soeur monter à l'avant mais avant qu'elle ne s'installe, Clint lâche en souriant. "Doit-on te déposer quelque part? À Stark industrie par exemple?" Demande t'il en souriant pleinement.

\- Euh... Je... Ça t'embête pas? Demande t-elle confuse et gênée.

\- Bien sure que non ma belle. Répond aussitôt Clint en souriant.

\- Ma be...! Pietro ravale sa réflexion les yeux complément écarquillés. Il grimace puis baisse les yeux.

\- Allez, je t'emmène. Lache t'il à l'encontre de Wanda. "Grimpe à l'avant toi! Au lieu de ronchonner." Ajoute t'il pour Pietro. La jeune fille éclate de rire et inverse volontier sa place avec son frère.

Le trio part en direction de Stark industrie, Wanda a l'air épuisé, ça doit lui demander beaucoup d'énergie de lire dans les pensées des gens. Pietro lui, reste silencieux, sûrement dû aux sermons de Clint et Wanda.

Arrivé devant l'entreprise, ils aperçoivent aussitôt la vision prêt à accueillir sa belle, les garçons leur font un bref signe de la main puis regagnent le QG.

Clint sent que la tension est à son comble, il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant, l'archer se rend compte qu'il a été dure aujourd'hui. Il tente de dénouer le conflit. "On en parle maintenant ou après ?"

\- Je suis un idiot Clint je sais c'est bon! T'arrête pas de me le dire. Je suis qu'un imbécile qui a voulu récupérer ton putain de grappin pour ne pas qu'on soit démasqué ! S'énerve aussitôt le jeune. "C'est pas ce que t'avais dis? "Moins ils en savent mieux on se porte!" Lâche Pietro en gesticulant. "J'ai voulu récupérer tout ce qui pourrait nous nuire." Conclut-il les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

Clint se mord la lèvre, ce n'était pas de ce foutu grappin qu'il voulait parler mais bien de la conversation dans le placard à balais. "Excuse-moi, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu nous as probablement sauvés les miches... Encore une fois..." Lâche Clint en grimaçant. Il attend quelques secondes puis regarde son passager. "Tu m'en veux?"

\- Pas plus qu'à ma sœur. Répond Pietro en fronçant les yeux les bras croisés contre son ventre.

\- Oh ben ça va... Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Je plaisante pas Clint... T'as vu comment elle... Elle m'engueule comme si je suis un gosse. Je suis un adulte merde!

\- Adulte ou pas, ta soeur réagira toujours de la même manière. Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi. La défend Clint.

\- Et alors... Je suis pas mort. Peste le jeune en soufflant fortement.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Pietro! S'énerve Clint.

Le jeune soupir puis regarde par la fenêtre. "Elle me fait passer pour un gamin irresponsable." Lâche t'il puis il se tourne vers le conducteur. "Je le suis pas Clint."

\- Elle ne pense pas ça de toi... Et je dois t'avouer que je me suis inquiété aussi alors je peux comprendre sa réaction, tu es son jumeau et tu as déjà perdu la vie une fois... Elle ne voulait pas te vexer Pietro. Lâche Clint pour tenter d'appaiser le sokovien.

\- Je sais bien... Mais ... En plus elle fait ça devant toi. Murmure Pietro à présent calmement.

Clint pince les lèvres. "J'étais en colère aussi alors ses remontrances ne m'ont pas parues si énorme que ça."

\- T'étais en colère? Demande le jeune.

\- Inquiet. Avoue Clint calmement. Le silence revient dans l'habitacle. Clint n'a rien appaisés du tout. Il tente autrement. "Bon... On est qu'à deux ce soir... Tu veux qu'on aille se chercher un truc?"

\- J'ai pas très faim. Ronchonne Pietro.

\- T'as intérêt de manger... Lâche t'il en soupirant puis propose. "Des lasagnes, ça te dit?" Clint regarde Pietro mais le jeune ne bronche pas. Il fronce les yeux. "Allô monsieur le ventre ici madame lasagne où êtes Vous?" Lâche Clint qui fini par faire rire Pietro.

\- D'accord pour tes foutues lasagnes. Lâche le gosse qui fait sourire Clint.

Le reste de la route se passe dans le silence, les hommes montent silencieusement. Pietro profite de prendre une douche pendant que Clint commence à préparer les lasagnes. La lasagne prêt à faire cuire, il l'enfourne et va lui aussi prendre une bonne douche.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé de publier aussi tard mais je suis en exam et j'ai profité pour réviser un peu et me reposer. Gros bisous à vous.

.

 **Nagron:** et oui c'est ça le truc il y a une grosse différence entre ce que dit Clint et ce qu'il fait. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite. Et ce repas que t'attend impatiemment. Gros bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm

.

 **holybleu** : Merci pour commencer. Bisous.

.

 **Chocobi6:** oui Clint est rude parfois et ça doit être dure pour Pietro de ne rien dire.

Pour ce qui est de relier les épisodes, on en est pas encore là. Et Tony, j'en parle pas même pas. J'aime les histoires bordéliques moi. Mdrrr. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

PS: Que j'aime ta vulgarité mdrrr.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 21**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Sous le jet, Clint repense à toute la mission à ses mots durs prononcés à l'encontre de Pietro. Ses mots dont il ne pensait pas la moitié, qui étaient sortis tout seul. À l'angoisse de ne pas le voir revenir sain et sauf. "Bon dieu... Il n'est vraiment qu'un gosse irresponsable." Il n'a pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier mais il sait aussi que grâce à lui, personne ne trouvera son grappin. "Putain de gamin." Peste Clint. "C'est ce qui fait son charme." enchaîne t-il ensuite. Il fini par sortir de la douche avant que les lasagnes ne crament et descend rejoindre l'irresponsable de service.

Il est surpris en voyant Pietro mettre le couvert sur la table de salon. "J'ai pensé que... Comme on est qu'à deux.. on..." Bafouille Pietro encore un peu confus.

\- T'as bien fais. J'ai besoin d'un verre, pas toi?

\- Pas de truc trop fort... Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Ajoute le gamin.

\- À vos ordres. Lâche Clint en partant vers le bar. Clint leur fait un gin tonic et sort un paquet de cacahuètes. Il s'installe sur le sol face à Pietro.

\- À notre glorieuse mission!

\- Ouais... À la mission. Lâche le gosse.

Les hommes boient leur verre en silence tout deux pensent à tout ce qu'ils sont dis aujourd'hui. Puis après avoir fini, Clint ramène les lasagnes. Les garçons se sourient en mangeant mais la joie n'innonde pas la pièce. Pietro repense aux paroles blessantes de Clint, au ton employé, à l'image de Clint et de Stark à moitié à poil prêt à s'envoyer en l'air.

Clint de son côté, pense au comportement enfantin de Pietro, à ses sauts d'humeur, à ses airs boudeurs. Quel gamin il est. Et son arrogance parfois, à sa non chalance. Putain de Maximoff. Les hommes se regardent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Clint, je pensais bien faire. Murmure ledit gamin.

\- T'es encore sur ça?

\- Parce qu'il y'a autre-chose? Demande Pietro qui va droit au but.

\- Autre chose pourquoi? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Pour la superbe ambiance qui règne dans cette pièce. Lâche ironiquement le sokovien.

\- Je suis un peu claqué. Et il s'en est passé des trucs aujourd'hui. Je t'en veux pas... Pour le grappin. Ajoute t'il.

\- Tu m'en veux pour autre-chose? Demande aussitôt le gosse qui a relevé la précision après coup.

\- Non... Un dessert? Propose Clint en se levant.

\- Assied-toi, j'y vais. J'ai mes planques. Lâche Pietro

Le jeune se lève et retourne le congélateur à la recherche du vienneta qu'il cache depuis des mois. Il le sort puis coupe de belle parts qu'il amène fièrement à l'agent qui sourit.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille? Demande Barton.

\- Je ne divulguerais pas mes sources. Lâche le jeune.

Clint sourit seulement et mange le gâteau glacé en silence.

\- C'est bien bon. Mais je suis congelé maintenant. Lâche Clint, Pietro grimace. Clint reprend aussitôt. "Non, je ne veux pas que tu me réchauffes." Le jeune perd son sourire, puis boude en raclant son assiette déjà vide. "Quoi? Tu vas faire la gueule dès que j'ouvre la bouche? Sérieux je rigolais."

\- Tu peux garder tes réflexions pour toi surtout quand elles ne sont pas fondées. J'allais te proposer un thé ! Pas de te réchauffer. Peste le gamin furieux.

\- Excuse-moi j'ai cru que.. Bafouille Clint.

\- Ouais... Ben, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir la prochaine fois. Je comprends que tu n'accepte pas qu'un mec a des sentiments pour toi, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. Je pensais qu'on était amis mais là... Le jeune dévie la tête sur le côté. "Ça me conforte dans l'idée de me barrer d'ici." Ajoute t'il.

\- Pietro... Sérieusement, c'était pas ... Je voulais pas te faire du mal... C'était... Idiot! vraiment.. Pietro excuse-moi. Dit Clint. Le jeune se lève incapable de rester-là. "Hey... tu vas où?" S'inquiète Clint.

\- Moi aussi j'ai froid! Je vais me faire du thé. Murmure t'il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu... Tu m'en fais un? S'te plaît...

Pietro peste entre ses dents et se dirige dans la cuisine, il a les larmes aux yeux. Il sort deux tasses puis fais chauffer la bouilloire. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret puis s'effondre sur le comptoir. Ses yeux se ferment lentement, puis le sifflet de la bouilloire le réveil, son regard tombe sur le tonneau de tisane. Il se mord la lèvre, tente de retrouver le Clint qu'il aime. Mais il refuse et part à la recherche de sachet de thé.

La main sur le paquet de thé, le jeune hésite, avec la tisane, Clint serait bien plus détendu. Il ferme les yeux et repense aux phrases de son archer.

 **[ "Je suis à toi... Je suis à toi Pietro... Rien qu'à toi... Je t'aime... Tu le sais... Tu me plais... Je t'aime... Pietroooo." ]**

"Est-ce la tisane qui lui a fait dire ça ou est-ce autre-chose?" Se dit-il.

 **[ "Ne m'abandonne pas."]**

Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air puis se repasse une conversation.

 **[ "C'est pas mon premier piratage Pietro. Ça fait 15 ans que je bosse pour le shield..."**

 **\- 15 ans...**

 **\- Et oui gamin! donne-moi le mouchard..." ]**

"Gamin, il a que ce mot à la bouche, gamin." C'est pas ce qui lui disait la veille...

Peut-être que la tisane est juste une tisane comme les autres. Il avait peut-être trop bu, il en avait bu lui aussi avant hier et rien ne lui avait traversé l'esprit à lui. Il saisit le tonneau et hésite encore.

 **[ "Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'espérais que tu pars pour une vraie opportunité et parce que c'est ton souhait! Pas pour tenter de changer d'air. C'est pas méchant ce que je te dis gamin** **, d'accord** **! Je te dois rien moi! Je t'ai jamais rien promis!" ]**

"Peut-être que Stark lui plaît finalement... " Murmure t'il les larmes aux yeux. Les yeux embués, il leurs verse deux grandes tasses de grog Asgardien.

Le jeune tente de reprendre consistance puis rejoint son archer, il lui dépose la tasse et s'assoit sur le côté de la table.

\- Merci... T'es un amour... Mince! Dit-il ensuite en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- C'est rien. Répond le gamin.

Clint boit une première gorgée puis regarde Pietro."Dis... J'ai repensé à ce que je t'ai dis... Tu sais... Dans le placard..." Pietro le regarde furtivement puis replonge le nez dans la tisane. "Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée."

\- Je t'en veux pas... C'était sur le coup de la colère.

\- Alors... Si tu m'en veux pas... Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Murmure l'agent Barton.

\- Ben, rien...

\- Tu penses que je suis heureux que tu partes? Sérieusement Pietro. Tu penses que... J'étais pas sincère la dernière fois? Demande Clint.

\- La dernière fois? Répète bêtement le sokovien. Clint s'en souvient?

\- Dans mon bureau. Je t'ai demandé de rester... D'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais conseillé de partir, je t'ai juste conseillé de... Clint s'embrouille tout seul, il reprend à zéro. "Pourquoi tu pars Pietro? Sérieusement...?" Demande t'il clairement.

\- Clint... Tu le sais bien pourquoi... Marmonne seulement Pietro.

\- C'est une mauvaise raison... Lache t'il en soupirant avant de boire une longue gorgée. "Je suis égoïste!" Se reprend t'il. "Si ça peut t'aider... Et bien, fais-le. Mais ne crois pas que je te pousse à partir. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je crois que je dois te le répéter. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple collègue. Ton amitié m'est précieuse et... Je dois t'avouer que... Tu vas me manquer." Glisse t'il ensuite.

Le jeune le regarde ne sachant pas si la boisson fait déjà son chemin ou pas, et surtout si elle le fait réellement. Il n'ose rien lui dire et regrette déjà de lui avoir donner de la tisane. Il baisse les yeux et boit la moitié de la tisane.

Clint sourit. "Ne soit pas gêné." Lâche t'il en buvant une autre gorgée. "Et je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de faire des demies-nuit... Je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis épuisé. Et... Et tu nous as vraiment fais peur aujourd'hui." Ajoute t'il tout d même. L'archer sourit encore en coin voyant le jeune a le bec cloué. "T'as déjà fini ton thé?"

\- Oui.. Dit seulement Pietro. Clint fini le sien aussitôt puis se lève.

-T'en veux un autre?

\- Laisse... Je... Je vais le faire... C'est la moindre des choses... Tu as fais le dîner. Lâche le jeune en se levant. Il court à la cuisine et se demande si il doit continuer à le faire boire. Il peut s'arrêter là. Clint est déjà... Parfait... Il aimerait tant qu'il le reprenne dans les bras comme autrefois, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, avant qu'il ne lui avoue qu'il est amoureux, avant qu'il ne fasse éclater leur amitié...

"Juste un peu alors... Juste pour qu'il se sente mieux..." Murmure Pietro en versant un peu de tisane.

Il rejoint Clint et s'installe à ses côtés à présent, il lui tend la tasse puis l'archer lève un sourcil. "T'as fais ton radin là, il y a qu'une demie tasse." Lâche Clint.

\- C'est bien assez. Se défend Pietro.

\- J'en veux plus. Dit Clint en faisant la moue.

\- Non. ... Après tu vas être énervé. Refuse Pietro.

\- T'aime bien quand je fais le con en général. Se moque l'archer en poussant le jeune de l'épaule.

\- Pas comme ça.. et puis il est tard et... J'ai pas envie que tu sois trop énervé. Reprend t'il encore.

\- Tu veux pas que je t'embête? Demande le plus vieux en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune.

\- Non je veux juste être là... Avec toi... Chuchote Pietro.

Clint sourit puis boit d'une traite la tisane. "Tu préfère que je sois un agneau? Se moque Clint. Le jeune sourit en coin en guise de réponse. "Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demande Clint d'une voix douce.

Le jeune hésite puis se lance. "Juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras." Répond t'il sur le même ton.

Clint sourit à la remarque puis passe son bras autour des épaules du sokovien. Le jeune ferme aussitôt les yeux sentant la chaleur et la force de son archer. "T'as l'air aux anges..." Murmure Clint en souriant pleinement.

\- Je le suis... Confirme Pietro.

\- Alors je le suis aussi. Chuchote Clint en caressant la joue du plus jeune. "Mon petit gamin..." Le jeune lève les yeux et perd son sourire. "C'est pas méchant, c'est affectueux." Ajoute Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Clint caresse lentement ses cheveux, puis lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. "Je t'aime tellement Pietro." Chuchote Clint. Le jeune lève les yeux, leur regard se percutent, Pietro redescend sur terre en constatant les pupilles rétractées de son archer. Clint se mord délicatement la lèvre inférieur puis tente d'attraper les lèvres de Pietro qui l'esquive.

\- Non... Je veux pas tout gâcher. Je veux pas que... Tu m'en veuilles pour un simple baiser... je veux juste que tu me serres contre toi. Demande le jeune.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras gamin. Murmure Clint en serrant le speed runner contre lui.

Pietro reste là, aussi longtemps qu'il le désir, aux creux des bras de son archer qui dort maintenant à point fermé. Il tente de ne pas s'endormir mais la fatigue arrive à son tour. Il sursaute légèrement lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un entrer dans le salon. Il ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à Vision, à sa jumelle et surtout face à lui, Stark.

Il tente de se justifier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Vision sourit doucement ainsi que Wanda qui lui conseille vivement d'aller se coucher s'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre les voit. Comme si ça changerait quelque chose, vu que Tony est déjà au courant. Se dit il.

Le milliardaire, justement, se dirige vers le bar et attrape une bouteille. "Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là les tourtereaux, je ne fais que passer." Chuchote Iron Man.

Pietro est surpris du manque de sarcasme de l'ingénieur et le laisse finir de se servir et de partir pour pouvoir mettre Clint au lit. Le philanthrope sorti de la pièce, il attrape le corps de l'archer puis l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Rhooo vous êtes trop mignon... Lâche le brun en les croisant à nouveau. Pietro ne sait pas s'il doit réagir ou juste l'ignorer, il choisit de l'ignorer puis dépose Clint dans son lit. Il prend soin de juste lui retirer ses chaussures, puis re sors aussi vite. Il rejoint ensuite le salon pour débarrasser la table basse, avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il tombe nez à nez avec Tony, assis dans un fauteuil, sa bouteille à la main, un verre dans l'autre. "Vous avez fini par conclure?"

\- Pardon? Lâche le sokovien choqué.

\- J'ai beau avoir beaucoup bu, je me souviens encore de la conversation d'avec Robin des Bois. Lâche le génie en se servant un verre.

Pietro fronce les yeux et ne relève pas, il débarrasse la table en moins de 6 secondes.

\- Hey... C'est sincère! Quand j'ai dis vous étiez mignon... Je lui ai conseillé de vous retenir. L'informe stark. "Pas de conclure nécessairement mais, de vous retenir au moins le temps qu'il... Sache ce qu'il veut.." conclut-il.

Pietro se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Tony n'a pas l'air de se rappeler comment a fini leur soirée de la veille. "J'ai pris ma décision de toute façon." Lâche Pietro le menton relevé fièrement.

\- Vous ne serez pas heureux. Dit seulement Tony comme si c'était lui qui détenait les clefs du futur.

\- Ça, vous en savez rien. Lâche Pietro en se retournant.

\- Et lui non plus, de toute façon. Ajoute le brun.

\- J'en suis pas si sure. Chuchote Pietro avant de filer définitivement.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

\- Pietro réveille-toi! Pietro! Allez... Chuchote Wanda.

\- Hum. Wanda ? Marmonne le jeune encore endormi

\- L'équipe est rentré. Ils n'ont pas réussi à récupérer le 0-8-4. Lâche t-elle en le secouant.

\- Tu commences à parler comme eux toi! Marmonne le jeune qui ne se lève pas pour autant.

\- Pietroooo... Quand vas-tu cesser de dire eux, mais nous. Râle la jumelle.

\- Et donc? Que veux-tu que je fasse? Ronchonne t'il à présent.

\- Thor a été appelé en renfort. D'après Steve, c'est un objet Asgardien tout le monde nous attend pour le brief. Allez lève-toi! Râle encore la jeune femme.

\- Le brief? Clint? Il est où Clint? Lâche soudainement le gamin bien réveillé.

\- T'inquiète pas, il ne s'est pas envolé ton clintounet, il est à la salle commune avec les autres. Ajoute t-elle.

\- On... On.. On est pas ensemble... On s'est juste endormi... Comme ça... Tente de se défendre Pietro

\- Pietro...Tu sais bien que je te jugerais jamais... Vision trouve que vous faites un jolie couple par ailleurs. Ajoute t-elle en souriant comme une enfant.

\- Tony aussi. Tony ! Merde! Merde, merde! Il va me balancer à Clint. Peste Pietro en sautant de son lit.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Demande Wanda qui le regarde arracher un caleçon de son tiroir et courir dans la salle de bain.

\- Il faut pas que Clint soit au courant putain... Rale t'il en enfilant un caleçon propre. "Passe-moi un futal s'te plaît!" Ordonne t'il à sa soeur.

\- Calme-toi Quicky.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Quicky! Lâche t'il en sortant de la salle bain en ramassant son pantalon de la veille.

\- Envoi-lui un message, il est toujours connecté à ses machines. Lache la sokovienne.

\- Ouais... Tiens... Dit Pietro en jetant son téléphone à Wanda tout en enfilant une chaussette. "Envoie-lui... Euh.. "ne dites rien à clint, pour hier soir, je préfère ..." Pietro cherche la deuxième chaussettes puis relève la tête. "Ne pas l'embrouiller. Envoie!" Ordonne t'il à sa soeur avant de retrouver la seconde chaussette et de l'enfiler.

\- S'il te plaît ma sœur adorée... S'amuse de dire Wanda.

\- Wanda s'il te plaît! Râle le jeune en attrapant un maillot quelconque.

\- A y'est... C'est envoyé Quicky... Dit-elle en souriant.

Pietro peste envers sa soeur dû à ce surnom grotesque, puis attrape son téléphone avant d'aller rejoindre les autres illico presto.

À leur arrivé au salon, Pietro s'incruste en catimini sur le bras d'un canapé, mais sa venue est vite remarquée par Sam qui rit face à son t-shirt floqué "je suis chiant, mais j'assume." Tout le monde se retourne alors vers le sokovien qui soupire. Clint est assis au bout du canapé à côté de Steve, il lit attentivement le dossier de la mission. Tout le monde parle de cette foutue mission, Pietro a du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils en disent.

\- Allez-vous reposer un peu, on tentera de dénouer ça. Informe la vision à l'équipe de la mission. Les membres de l'équipe acquiescent et vont immédiatement se reposer. Steve veut d'abord montrer deux ou trois trucs à Thor et à Clint. Les deux hommes le suivent dans la salle de conférence.

\- C'était quoi ce message? Demande soudainement Tony.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas raconté ! Tony, dites moi que vous ne lui avez rien dit! Lâche le gosse en se relevant.

\- Calmez-vous Speedy Gonzales... J'ai rien eut le temps de dire depuis que je suis debout. Dit seulement l'ingénieur en se frottant le visage. Pietro se laisse tomber sur le bras du fauteuil. "Que voulez-vous lui cacher?" Demande cependant le brun.

\- Ça me regarde. Peste Pietro en regardant par dessus son épaule si le susnommé arrive derrière son dos.

\- Et ça le regarde aussi je pense non? Ajoute Tony.

\- Par pitié Tony, ne vous mêlez pas de çà. Soupir le jeune.

\- Bien, bien, je lui dirais rien. Conclut le brun qui se lève pour aller prendre son premier café de la journée.

Les jumeaux ainsi que la vision suivent le philanthrope et préparent le petit déjeuner. Le jeune à le coeur qui bat à tout allure maintenant qu'il sait que mônsieur Stark est courant de ce qu'il ressent envers l'archer. La vision et Wanda préparent les couverts tandis que lui et son grand ami Tony sortent, jus d'orange, sucre et produits laitier. La table est mise pour six, Pietro s'installe en bout de table, puis lève la tête et constate que tous autour de lui sont au courant. Le quator est rejoint par Thor, qui les remerci pour cet intention. Pietro se demande de suite où est passé son archer. "Où est Clint?"

\- Il est en pourparler avec le Captain. Informe Thor.

\- Il en a pour longtemps? Demande t'il ensuite.

\- Laissez Captain America et Hawkeye parler tactique dix minutes et les murailles de Troie seraient encore debout à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Répond Thor. Le jeune lève un sourcil. Il n'a pas comprit un triste de mot de l'ases.

\- Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demande t'il.

\- Que Troie serait toujours debout si c'était Clint et Steve qui auraient établi un plan pour protéger la ville. L'informe la vision.

\- En gros, ils en ont pour un moment je crois. Abrége Tony.

\- Il a déjeuné ce matin ? Demande discrètement Pietro à sa soeur.

\- J'en sais rien Pietro. Souffle t-elle.

\- Il serait sage d'aller le chercher. Lâche soudainement la vision en se levant.

Pietro grimace, il ne voulait pas forcer la vision à aller le chercher. Mais le voilà tout de même soulagé lorsque l'androide revient accompagné de Steve et de son Clint.

\- Il paraît que je dois prendre mon petit déj! Lâche Clint en s'asseyant face à Wanda. Pietro baisse les yeux, gêné de la situation.

\- Bon, j'ai de mauvaise nouvelles. Le shield vous attend tous de pied ferme à 13h au COG. Avec l'aide de notre ami, on va réussir à déloger ce caillou. Informe Steve.

\- On va!? Reprend Clint en fronçant les yeux. "Vous! vous allez vous reposez Captain." Ordonne t'il.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous connaissez nos plans Clint. Thor, je vous laisse voir avec le directeur. Tony? Essayez d'encadrer ce petit groupe pour moi.

\- Et sans de gros mots. Lâche le brun en grimaçant. Steve les salut enfin pour s'éclipse de la pièce, laissant les membres se restaurer.

\- Tu m'as mis du sucre? Demande Clint à son voisin de gauche.

\- Oui. Répond Pietro en souriant discrètement.

\- Merci... Aaaaaa... Lâche Clint gaiement.

\- Tu as l'air heureux? Constate le jeune.

\- Une vraie bonne mission! Avec des ennemis à immobilisé, c'est cool non? Lâche Hawkeye avant de commencer de boire son café.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Lâche le jeune en pouffant de rire. Le regard de Pietro croise celui de Tony qui sourit lentement face au duo. Pietro baisse aussitôt les yeux. Ce mec l'exaspère. Il fini de déjeuner tranquillement puis passe tout de même prendre une douche. l'Assemblée du petit déjeuner se dissout, ils se donnent rendez-vous à 12h au garage.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 22. Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous. Aline.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, c'est pas simple de voir quand fait effet la tisane c'est un peu comme l'alcool, plus on en boit, plus elle fait effet, et je pense que les réactions doivent varier en fonction des personnes avec qui l'on est, un peu comme l'alcool toujours. Voilà. Et je savais que j'allais les faire griller dès le départ mais par quel moyen je ne savais pas. Je suis contente du résultat.

Pour la tisane de Thor elle était dans sa chambre. Donc je trouve pas ça choquant, c'est sa chambre après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut dedans. On en saura plus sur cette mystérieuse tisane plus tard. Voilà. Bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **C** **hocobi6** **:** Ah... Ça... Peut être qu'on le saura plus tard dans la fic. Et oui du coup il profite un peu de ce coktail et il a bien raison. Mdrrr. Gros bisous et merci pour review.

PS: c'est pas du Djorgnia au moins ta tisane. ?!.

.

 **Holybleu:** Hello, bah oui, il a raison de profiter. J'aurais fais pareil, voir plus. XD. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, je me suis régalé en l'écrivant aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 22**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

Pietro file aussitôt sous la douche et se demande ce que Clint se rappel de leur soirée. Il sort sa tenue en se promettant de ne jamais remettre ce t-shirt ridicule offert tout de même pas Clint pour son anniversaire. Un peu de parfum et de déodorant et Pietro file rejoindre ses comparses au garage. À son arrivé seul, Vision et Tony manquent à l'appel mais l'androide apparaît en traversant le plafond.

\- On est au complet... Prenons la Tesla! Lâche Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

Les quatres autres se regardent... Puis Pietro réagit. "Où est Tony? Il va pas..." Bafouille le jeune

\- Il m'a laissé carte blanche. Lâche Clint en s'engouffrant dans la bagnole.

\- Et bien... Tu es bien vu... Lâche Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Grimpe gamin au lieu de palabrer. Lâche Clint en lui indiquant de monter à l'avant.

Piero rejoint aussitôt son accolyte. Il sourit amplement. "C'est clair on est super bien dans cette bagnole."

\- T'as encore rien vu... Je kiffe cette bagnole. Ajoute l'archer souriant pleinement.

Le jeune sourit à l'enthousiasme du plus vieux.

\- Quel est l'objet non identifié au juste Thor? Demande vision aussitôt qu'ils démarrent.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerai voir ça de plus près... D'après les dires du Captain, ça ressemblerait à un joyaux Asgardien. Répond le prince d'Asgard.

\- Une pierre magique ? Demande Wanda.

\- En quelques sorte, il va falloir que tous nous fassions attention. Ajoute le dieu.

\- N'est ce pas Pietro? Sous entend Wanda.

Le jeune soupir puis roule des yeux.

\- Il fera attention. Abrége Clint.

\- Quel est l'ennui ? Demande Thor.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ennuis. Répond le jeune.

\- Mon idiot de frère n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Lance la sorcière rouge.

\- Wanda... Soupire le sokovien qui tente de se faire tout petit.

\- Tu es irresponsable Pietro! Ajoute t-elle.

\- Wanda, je pense pas que se soit le moment et ton frère avait ses raisons. Le défend Clint.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dis... Lance la femme.

\- Wanda... Soupire Pietro fortement.

\- Tu ne lui en as peut-être pas laisser l'occasion. Fais-lui un peu confiance. Le défend encore l'archer du groupe.

\- Bien... Je te fais confiance mon frère mais tâche de rester en vie. Je supporterais pas une deuxième fois ta perte. Abrége Scarlet witch.

\- Je sais soeurette. Murmure t'il.

En arrivant au centre opérationnel, Thor s'isole de suite avec Fury et Hill. Wanda s'assoit aussitôt à la grande table, vision lui masse les épaules, pour la détendre. Pietro lui, reste debout face aux écrans. Clint le rejoint lorsque le jeune regarde discrètement sa soeur de biais. "Hey... Ne soit pas en colère après ta jumelle." Lâche Clint en posant une main sur mon épaule. "Elle a peur pour toi c'est normal t'es sa seule famille."

Le jeune soupire puis lache. "Encore une fois, elle balance ça, comme ça, devant le tout le monde." Ajoute le jeune en montrant toute l'Assemblée.

\- Nous deux, on sait très bien pourquoi tu as fais ça. Et je pense pas que vision ou Thor t'en tiendraient rigueur.

\- Tu... Tu te souviens de quoi hier? Demande aussitôt le jeune en se pivotant légèrement pour apercevoir les yeux se l'archer.

Clint est surpris de la question et sourit en coin. "Dois-je me souvenir de quelques chose en particulier?" Lâche t'il en souriant encore.

\- Pas spécialement. Bafouille le jeune en regardant à nouveau les écrans du shield.

\- Je me souviens que j'ai pas mis assez de viande hachée dans ma bolognaise et qu'on sentait trop la sauce tomate. Lâche le plus vieux en grimaçant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu te souviens? De tes lasagnes ratées? Demande le jeune en levant les sourcils tout en pivotant la tête.

\- Elles étaient ratées? Demande Clint pour se moquer de lui-même.

\- Non... Répond Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Je me souviens que tu nous a trouvé un bon vienneta... Va vraiment falloir que tu me donnes ton plan d'ailleurs. Ajoute Clint.

Pietro ricane puis lâche. "Dans une boîte de poisson surgelés! Personne n'aime le poisson surgelés!" Ajoute t'il.

\- T'es malin toi! Lâche Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux du sokovien. Les hommes se calment, tout deux regardent les écrans, Clint reprend quelques minutes plus tard. "Je me souviens aussi que j'ai été odieux avec toi. Et que j'ai dis des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire." Murmure t'il sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

\- Comme?

Clint prend une grosse inspiration. "Que j'insinu que tu veuilles me réchauffer. C'était vraiment pas pour me moquer Pietro." Lâche Clint en regardant son ami. "C'était... Pour... Détendre l'atmosphère..." Ajoute t'il. "Et puis tu t'es bien rattrapé avec ton thé." Lâche ensuite le plus vieux avant qu'ils ne soient tout deux interrompus par la direction du shield.

\- Bon... Lance le borne réunissant l'attention de tous autour de lui. "Veuillez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît?"

L'équipe vient s'attabler autour de la grande table. Hill les rejoint et leur distribue à chacun un dossier puis lance l'écran holographique. "Comme Rogers vous l'a dit. Nous avons un 0-8-4. Le problème c'est qu'il est au sein d'une forteresse gardée par des hommes de l'AIM."

\- Rogers, Romanoff, Rhodes et Wilson ont réussi à s'en approcher mais ils n'ont pas pu déplacer la pierre. Ajoute le directeur.

\- Nous pensons que cette pierre est une rune Asgardienne, seule la magie pourrait la faire déplacer.

\- Ce pourquoi je suis ici. Ajoute Thor.

\- Vous, vous y arriverez peut-être également. Ajoute Fury à l'encontre de la sorcière rouge.

\- Cependant, maintenant que nous les avons un peu titillé, ils ont ameuté des troupes. Rogers à préparé un plan d'attaque il me semble. Enchaine Hill.

\- Exact. Dit Clint. Maria déploye l'holographie et la forteresse apparaît comme par magie. "Tony, vous pouvez faire muse-muse." Tony sort son Stark phone et se dirige dans la forteresse. "Alors d'après Steve, ils étaient un peu plus qu'une demi douzaine, quatre à l'extérieur du bâtiment." Annonce Clint, à Tony pour qu'il fasse apparaître quatre silhouette rouge sur les extérieurs de la forteresse. "Quatre à l'entrée." Ajoute Clint pendant que Tony ajoute les quatres hommes dans l'entrée . "3 sentinelles. Là. Là et là." Indique Clint directement. "Deux dans le sas et trois à l'intérieur." Finit par dire Clint. Tony n'a plus qu'à ajouter les cible. "D'après l'équipe, ça a été plus que simple de les neutraliser. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont déjà été attaqué, il risque d'en avoir trois fois plus, et trois fois plus fort aussi. D'après ce que l'a pu estimer, on devrait en avoir une demi dizaine à l'extérieur, une dizaine à l'entrée jusqu'au premier sas. Trois, quatre binômes de sentinelles. Et sûrement une belle brochette à l'entrée du sas. Et dans le sas scientifique. Tony vous pouvez mettre le nombre d'ennemis de l'équipe précédente ?

L'ingénieur tape des codes sur son starkphone puis des forme rouge apparaissent sur les écran.

\- Les quatres agents à l'extérieur ont été neutralisé par War Machine ce qui a fait sortir ceux à l'entrée. Faucon l'a épaulé pendant que Natasha et Steve sont entrés dans le bâtiment. Les sentinelles ont été neutralisé ainsi que ceux du sas. Pendant que Rhodey entretenait le nettoyage à l'extérieur, faucon a rejoint le binôme et les a aidé à nettoyer le sas scientifique.

\- Wahou. Glisse la sorcière rouge.

\- On a un plan j'espère. Demande Pietro

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Steve a planché sur ça. Donc. On a un atout nous sommes 6 dont deux personnes qui maitrisent la magie. Je pense que cela devrait aller.

\- On va en faire quoi du joujou? Demande Tony.

\- Le ramener. Ordonne Fury En posant ses mains sur la table.

\- D'accord. Dis simplement Wanda en hochant énergiquement de la tête.

\- Je pourrais jeter un oeil sur cette pierre ? Demande tout de même le génie en pivotant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- Le shield a convenu avec Asgard qu'on le garde un certain temps ici afin que nos scientifique l'étudient. Répond le directeur.

\- Fais-je parti des scientifiques? Demande l'ingénieur en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Lâche clairement le borne mais c'est sans compter Tony qui s'inscrit de lui même à la liste.

\- Ajoutez-moi à la liste. Ordonne t'il.

\- Monsieur Stark ... Soupire Hill

\- Quoi? Lâche le génie en faisant un mouvement de recul.

\- Bon... je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route, on établira nos plans en vol. Conclut Clint.

\- Bien. Bonne chance. Et ramenez-nous cet objet. Fini par dire Fury.

Thor et les cinq membres se lèvent puis rejoignent le quinjet. Clint prend aussitôt les commandes du quinjet, Pietro vient automatiquement s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant que Tony ne vienne. Wanda s'assoit à l'arrière et met ses oreillettes, il lui faut de la concentration... Tony s'assoit face à elle et sort son starkphone. La vision ferme les yeux, la méditation semble être un moyen de se reposer. Thor ferme également les yeux. Le silence règne.

Clint sourit légèrement lorsque le jeune s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Salut.. Dit le jeune comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée. "Tu pense que..."

\- Oui? Dit Clint en regardant le jeune.

\- Ça va pas être une mission simpliste non? Lâche le jeune en grimaçant

Clint grimace à son tour. "Ça devrait aller. On a des atouts de renom."

\- Comme? Demande Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Tony et sa maîtrise de la technologie. Vision qui "est" la technologie lui-même. Un dieu Asgardien. Une magicienne exceptionnelle. Un speed runner plus que dynamique. Que de bons éléments. Conclut Clint.

\- Comment on va procéder? Demande le jeune un peu inquiet.

\- T'inquiète surtout pas... Je vais tout vous expliquer. Ajoute Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- D'accord. Murmure Pietro, intimidé par le geste du plus vieux. Il baisse les yeux, il voudrait lui parler de la veille mais il ne sait pas comment engager la chose. Il se repasse toute la soirée et décide de s'excuser de son comportement. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça." Murmure t'il sans lever les yeux.

\- Quand ça? Demande Clint concentrer sur sa trajectoire.

\- Ben tu sais... Le fait que tu dises que tu pensais que je voulais te réchauffer. Bafouille le jeune en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Ça!? T'as pas à t'excuser. Dit Clint, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon... surtout que tu n'avais pas tord. Ajoute t'il. Il regarde le jeune qui lui, regarde ses mains. "C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser." Avoue t'il.

\- C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû comprendre que c'était pour rire. Le défend Pietro en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Sauf que c'était pas marrant et très maladroit de ma part. Dit seulement Clint avant de regarder à nouveau ses constantes.

Le jeune pince les lèvres puis reste silencieux. Tout comme Clint son regard se fixe sur l'horizon. Il se demande si Clint était sincère sur son refus qu'il parte ou si la tisane avait déjà fait effet? S'il s'en souviens ou non? Et si cette tisane avait vraiment les propriétés auxquels il pensait. Peut-être que Thor pourrait lui en dire avantage? Après tout c'est sa tisane. Le jeune fini par se jeter à l'eau. "T'as changé d'avis sur mon départ?" Murmure t'il sans le regarder.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. Pietro regarde Clint, il est toujours aussi concentré. "Tu le penses toujours?"

\- Bien sure... oui... Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que tu partes qui me gène. Avoue Clint.

\- Pourquoi alors?

\- Pietro. Soupire Clint en regardant furtivement le sokovien. Il regarde à nouveau l'horizon et lâche. "On a déjà eut cette conversation." Abrége Clint.

Le jeune reste à présent silencieux , il n'a toujours pas ses réponses. Au bout de 3 heures de routes, Clint lâche les manettes et confie le quinjet à Jarvis. Il réunit l'équipe pour leur divulguer leur plan d'action.

\- Tu viens ? On va faire le brief?

Le jeune acquiesce et suit Clint qui réunit tout le monde autour de la malette de Tony qui sert de table d'appoint.

\- Bien, bon, on va faire le brief. Tony vous pouvez nous remettre la forteresse s'il vous plaît? L'ingénieur sort son starkphone et le pose sur la mallette. Un hologramme apparaît face à eux. "Bon, avec Steve on a estimé l'AIM au nombre d'une quarantaine de personnes. Ça nous fait un peu plus de 6 agents par membre. Ce qu'on doit faire c'est de procéder comme la première équipe. Attirer le maximum de personne à l'extérieur. On a estimé qu'ils seraient une demi douzaine à l'extérieur et une dizaine à l'entrée. Si les 10 agents sortent. Ça nous laisse 25 cible à l'intérieur. Il faut donc jouer la surprise dès que l'entrée est dégagé." Lâche Clint en montrant sur l'hologramme l'entrée et les extérieurs. "Il y'aura suremen binôme jusqu'au sas, en les attaquant silencieusement un membre pourrait se charger de tous les sentinelles." Ensuite il nous restera qu'une quinzaine d'agent. En sachant que Thor fera parti des membres qui se chargeront deux.

\- Comment on se répartit? Demande Wanda.

\- Sur 6 membres présent. Quatre peuvent voler. C'est à notre avantage. Donc, il nous faut un binôme sachant voler à l'extérieur, vu qu'on a l'avantage ça sert à rien d'être plus. Pour les sentinelles il nous faut quelqu'un de discret... Ou très rapide." Lâche Clint en regardant le gamin face à lui. "Ensuite Thor et le reste de l'équipe, continuons le nettoyage jusqu'au 0-8-4. Puis Thor se charge de l'import."

\- Qui préconise-tu pour les extérieurs? Demande Tony.

\- À vous de voir. Répond Clint.

\- Personnellement, je pense que Wanda me serait d'une grande aide. Je pense que son pouvoir va au delà de ce qu'elle pense. Annonce le prince d'Asgard.

\- D'accord. Donc vision, Tony, vous serez aux extérieurs. Vous ne bougez pas de là. Pietro, vous nettoyez les sentinelles et restez en couverture jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Wanda, vous épaulez votre frère puis vous nous rejoingnez pour l'objet. Thor, vous allez directement au sas intermédiaire et nettoyez la zone, je serais votre binôme, puis on nettoie le dernier sas et vous vous chargez de la pierre.

\- D'accord. Fait Thor.

\- Bon, tout est compris? Demande l'archer. Tous acquiescent, puis reprend. "Ce ne sont que des estimations on verra sur le terrain. On devrait atterrir dans une trentaine de minutes. Steve m'a indiqué un lieu où atterrir à 15 minutes de marche à peine. Bon, On reste en contact de toute façon. Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage." Conclut Clint avant de revenir au poste de pilotage. Cette fois ci c'est Tony qui s'assied à ses côtés.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'on aura qu'une quarantaine d'hommes?

\- Je crois pas non. Mais on va pas les effrayer. Quand vous aurez nettoyer les extérieurs je veux que vous vous positionnez à l'entrée de l'enceinte pour prévoir l'extraction. Vu qu'on sera à pied et non loin du jet, je préfère que ça aille vite.

\- On peut presque tous voler! Lâche Tony.

\- Presque oui, Pietro et moi sommes à patte! Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

Tony ricane et lance. "Votre protégé pourrait vous extracter en une seconde!"

\- On verra comment ça se passe Tony.

\- Je suis même presque sûre, qu'il vous qu'il s'y ferait un plaisir de le faire. Plaisante le génie.

\- Tony... Râle Clint.

\- Et n'importe où dans le monde. Ajoute le brun.

\- C'est pas marrant. Vous êtes fatiguant des fois. Se plaint encore Clint en soupirant fortement.

\- Je plaisante Clint. Conclut le brun. Les hommes se concentrent à nouveau sur le vol. Clint commence à entamer doucement la procédure d'atterrissage.

Ils atterrissent à l'endroit exact indiqué par le chef des Avengers. Les binôme se forment. À pas de loup, les Avengers avancent vers la forteresse. Iron Man, lance un scan et leur estimations sont pratiquement bonne en ce qui concerne les extérieurs. Puisqu'ils sont quatres.

Arrivé face à la forteresse, Tony et la vision s'occupent des agents de l'extérieur, puis comme prévu les sentinelles de l'entrée sortent, ils sont une petite dizaine.

\- Wanda, venez avec moi, on passe par l'est, Thor, Pietro passez par l'ouest. On se rejoint à l'entrée. Ordonne Clint.

Arrivé à destination, Thor et Hawkeye s'occupent des assaillant qui ne sont pas sorti tandis que les jumeaux s'attaquent aux sentinelles silencieusement. Wanda les neutralise avec sa magie, tandis que son frère les neutralise par surprise. Les couloirs sont dégagés lorsque Thor et Hawkeye arrivent au premier sas, du couloir est, Clint regarde furtivement le sas. Une belle brochette se tiens entassée à l'intérieur de celui ci.

\- Pietro? Tu as déjà jouer au bowling? Demande Clint.

\- Non. Répond Pietro du couloir nord.

\- C'est l'occasion d'essayer. Lache Clint. "Fais-nous un strike !"

\- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Répond le gosse avant de foncer dans le sas, percutant tous les hommes, les projetant sur les murs. Puis les trois autres entrent. Clint s'occupe des derniers agents dans le sas avec Pietro tandis que Thor et Wanda se faufilent dans la pièce.

\- Pietro! Va les aider. Ordonne t'il après avoir neutralisé le dernier agent.

Le jeune homme rejoint sa soeur et l'ase tandis que Clint reste en couverture.

\- Tony? Tout va bien chez vous? Demande Clint.

\- Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent. Et vous? Répond l'ingénieur.

\- Thor et les jumeaux finissent le travail, ils sont sur la cible. Restez en couverture avec vision pour l'instant. Ordonne t'il.

\- Ok dac.

\- Pietro? Demande encore Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Dès que c'est nettoyé, remplace-moi. Dit-il.

\- Plus qu'un. Lance le jeune en balançant un homme a travers la pièce. "Et je suis à toi... Viens ici toi." S'amuse à dire le jeune en attrapant un homme par le bras et le plaque au sol. "bon, Ben je suis à toi, ça a été plus vite que prévu." Lâche le jeune. Il sort puis rejoint l'archer

\- Hey...

\- Hey... Reste en couverture. Je remonte au jet, je vais vous ralentir sinon.

\- Nous ralentir de quoi? Demande Pietro.

\- Je suis qu'un vieillard et je ne sais pas voler. Lâche Clint en préparant quelques flèches au cas où l'occasion se présenterait.

\- Moi Non plus. Dis le jeune.

\- Tu te déplace à Mach 2 Pietro. Dit Clint en rangeant ses flèches.

\- Et bien... Je peux t'emmener. Propose le jeune qui n'a nullement envie de le voir partir, et seul surtout.

\- Non, reste-là, je vais préparer le décollage. Tiens-moi au courant si t'as quelques chose. Lance Clint prêt à déguerpi.

\- D'accord. Fait le jeune. Clint range son arc correctement puis s'apprête à partir. Le jeune le retiens par le bras. "Hey Clint..." Lance t'il en se plaçant devant son archer avant qu'il ne parte. "Fais attention à toi."

\- T'inquiète pas... Répond Clint en souriant avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. "Tony, tout va bien?"

\- Ouaip.

\- Je sors. Je rejoins le jet, sinon je vais vous ralentir. Répond t'il.

\- Ok. Clint. Clint cour aussi vite qu'il peut. Il sort du bâtiment puis remonte les extérieurs. "Vous voulez que je vous dépose Clint?" Se moque l'ingénieur.

\- Non merci, ça ira. Je vous laisse les commandes Tony. L'informe t'il tout de même.

Clint sort du complexe et traverse la forêt à la même allure, il espère qu'il prend la bonne décision. Peut-être qu'il aurait du accepter la propose du gamin et profiter de sa vitesse mais de toute façon, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il est presque arrivé au jet.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, tout le monde ça y'est mes cours sont fini smms sniff sniff... Les adieux étaient triste surtout que sur 14, 3 ont abandonnées en cours de route et le taux de réussite est de 82% donc sur 11. Une personne ne l'a pas eut. Et une autre l'a eut partiellment. Et malheureusement nous n'avons pas les résultats. On m'a proposé une licence donc je me dis que c'est positif pour moi. Bref assez parlé de ma vie.

J'espère que la coupure à la cliffenger ne vous perturbé pas trop. Et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour la suite. .. je vous fais de gros bisous. Aline.

 **Nagron:** Hello, on dirait que tu es pressé d'avoir plus d'explication sur la tisane. Et peut-être que tu as raison concernant les sentiments amoureux. Ou peut-être bien que non.

Mdrrr, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu arriver quelques chose dès le départ surtout après la dernière mission on s'attend à tout. Ahhh.. peut-être bien qu'il arriva un truc à Clint. Peut-être est-ce même en rapport avec le Djorgnia. Qui sait!?

Ah ah tu verras bien. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **H** **olybleu** : Hello, Ahhh décidément vous pensez tous la même chose. Peut-être que vous vous trompez. Ou peut-être pas. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **.**

 **C** **hocobi6** **:** Ouffff pour la tisane. Quoique ça peut être pratique. Si je rencontre Jérémy Renner ou autre Avengers (à défaut), j'aimerai bien l'utiliser. Mais je film si il me croirait pas qu'il m'ait promis fidélité. Lol. Bon trêve de plaisanterie.

Penses-tu du coup que je mettrai en danger mon futur mari? Peut-être bien. Mouahahah.

Ahhha... Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Je ne vais pas te torturer plus. Bisous et merci pour on comm.

.

 **Lio-CJanto** **:** Hello, désolé pour la coupure, mouahahah. Et oui, Clint ne se rappelle de rien ça veut dire que le Djorgnia a bien fait effet. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 23**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Aussitôt arrivé au quinjet. Clint allume les moteur et contact ses coéquipiers. "Thor? Vous en êtes où?"

\- Cette chose est impressionnante, on a réussit à la déplacer mais ça nous demande beaucoup d'effort.

\- D'accord? Tony, vision? Tout va bien? Demande Clint.

\- On gère, on gère, personne en vue... Pour l'instant du moins. Ajoute Iron Man.

\- Pietro? Ça va?

\- Oui, parcontre je pense qu'on va bientôt avoir de la visite. Répond le jeune.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça?

\- L'alarme silencieuse qui vient de se déclencher.

\- Merde. Dépêchez-vous à déplacer ce truc. Ordonne Tony. "Vision? peut-être que tu pourrais les aider." Suggère l'ingénieur.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Répond l'androide.

Clint allume les moteurs du jet et passe en mode furtif, il se met en vol stationnaire au dessus de la base.

\- Effectivement, on va avoir de la compagnie, les radars ont détecté des ovni en approche. Informe l'archer à tous.

\- Merde. Peste Pietro. "Ça y'est on là" Ajoute til

\- Je me pose devant l'entrée. Les informe Clint.

Clint se pose puis ouvre le sas. Le premier à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur est Pietro, puis Tony. Des vaisseaux commencent à leur tirer dessus. Clint sort et aide Tony à couvrir ses coéquipiers en leur tirant dessus. Aussitôt sorti, vision et Wanda protègent le porteur de l'objet

\- Allez merde... Wanda. S'énerve Pietro qui sort du jet.

\- Reste à l'intérieur! peste Clint à Pietro.

\- Je peux pas rester à rien faire. Râle Pietro.

Clint range son arc et se presse au pilotage, les trois autres membres entrent dans le jet, Clint décolle et referme aussitôt le sas. Tony s'assoit au co-pilote. "Attention les gars ça va faire mal! Lance t'il en tirant sur le vaisseau tandis que Clint gère le pilotage.

\- Attachez vous à l'arrière ! Ordonne clint qui décroche à 45 degré. Il tente de se faufiler derrière les bâtiments, il décroche à droite puis à gauche. Il part en vrille pour esquiver les tirs et les building. Les vaisseaux ennemis n'étant pas approprié au vol basse altitude, ils ont du mal à suivre le quinjet. Au bout d'une grosse demie heure, plus personne ne les suit.

\- C'est bon, on les a semés je crois. Murmure Clint.

\- T'es un As ! Lâche Pietro.

\- C'est clair que tu nous a sorti de là en beauté. Ajoute sa jumelle.

\- Profitez de vous reposez. Lance Clint.

Wanda acquiesce et s'installe convenablement pour dormir, ainsi que vision. Pietro lui se demande s'il devrait pas profiter d'être seul avec Thor pour lui parler de cette mystérieuse tisane. Il se lève et s'installe à côté du dieu." Thor? Je peux vous parler quelques minutes?"

\- Mais je vous en prie Pietro.

\- Bon... je sais pas trop par où commencer... Pietro s'installe convenablement, puis se lance. "Il y a quelques jours, j'ai croisé Clint et il n'était pas... Il avait l'air... Shooté en fait.

\- Shooté ? Dit le dieu ne comprenant pas le terme.

\- Drogué si vous préférez. Ses pupilles étaient rétractés et il était incohérent dans ses propos. Le lendemain, il avait l'air de tout avoir oublié. Je me suis dis qu'il devait être bourré. Et puis je l'ai recroisé peu de temps après, il avait déjà bien picolé et... Il m'a proposé de boire une tisane, on en a bu et puis après deux tasses, pareil, il a commencé à divagué. Et... Pareil au réveil il ne s'en souvenait plus. Lâche Pietro.

\- Il a des pertes de mémoires? Demande Thor.

\- C'est pas seulement ça. Je l'ai recroisé une autre fois... Enfin je l'ai pas vraiment croisé. Je l'ai surpris. Dit Pietro en se rapprochant un peu plus de son interlocuteur. "À moitié à poil. Il était à deux doigts de... passer à l'action." Dit-il en chuchotant

\- L'action?

\- De... Coucher avec quelqu'un. Dit simplement le jeune.

\- Oh et bien, il me semble qu'il n'est plus avec la mère de ses enfants. Dit Thor.

Pietro soupire. "Thor là, n'est pas la question. Il n'était pas lui. Je les ai séparé et Clint à essayé de... Il se tait puis reprend. "Croyez-moi Thor, il n'était pas lui-même. Ses réactions... ce n'était pas lui. Je le connais. Ça doit venir de cette tisane, c'est à chaque fois qu'il en boit qu'il est comme ça."

\- Il fait peut-être une réaction à un ingrédient? Suggère l'asgardien

\- C'est pas possible Stark à réagir de la même manière que lui.

\- Lui aussi?

\- Oui, Clint et lui étaient à deux doigts de... Bref j'ai eu un doute sur cette tisane. Donc hier je lui en ai fait boire. J'ai réussi à le canaliser mais bon je suis quasiment sûre que c'est à cause de ça. Insiste encore Pietro.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Demande le dieu qui ne comprend pas pourquoi qu'elle raison il lui en parle à lui.

\- Ben, je sais pas, il y a quoi dans cette tisane ? Demande le jeune en s'énervant légèrement.

\- Quelle tisane? Demande Thor.

\- La vôtre, celle dans le tonneau ! Lâche le jeune, à présent bien énervé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une tisane! Lâche le dieu en colère. "c'est du Djorgnia!" Ajoute t'il.

\- Du quoi?

\- Du Djorgnia, c'est un grog uniquement réservé aux guerriers Asgardien.

\- Mais ce qu'il y a dans ce grog Thor?

\- Des plantes ni plus ni moins! Mais certaines d'entre-elles peuvent avoir des effets néfastes sur les midgardiens. Informe le dieu.

\- Nefastes comment? Demande le gamin en attrapant la cape du blond. "Thor! J'en ai bu moi aussi. Et... Je pense pas m'être comporté comme lui, d'ailleurs je me souviens de tout moi, contrairement à lui."

Le dieu lève les épaules. "Peut-être que... Votre métabolisme régule les effets."

\- J'ai confisqué le tonneau... Pietro passe ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en baissant la tête. "Vous vous rendez compte Thor." Lâche t'il avant de relever les yeux vers lui. "Clint... Il... Il faut que j'accède aux vidéos. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il en boit.. si ça se trouve il a fait des conneries." Finit-il par dire en repassant ses mains sur son visage en hochant négativement de la tête.

Le dieu remarque le désarroi et pose sa main sur son épaule. "Calmez-vous Pietro, nous allons faire des recherches sur les plantes. Le shield a une base de données des faunes et des flores des neufs planètes.

\- D'accord... murmure le jeune encore un peu perdu. Le jeune tente de se reposer mais il angoisse à présent. Que trouveront-ils sur ses plantes? Quel effets pourraient-ils trouvé ? Est-ce retroactif? Est-ce temporaire? Que va-t'il trouvé ? Tant de question auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre maintenant. Au fond de son siège, Pietro angoisse et finit par s'endormir bercé par le vol.

Il est plus de 20h lorsqu'ils débarquent à new York. Wanda et la vision aide Thor à se charger de la pierre, sous la houlette de Tony qui ne veut pas quitter cette merveille des yeux. Clint a l'air épuisé, les longues heures de vol ne lui font pas de cadeau, il s'installe sur un sofa à l'entrée du sas qui sépare le bâtiment scientifique et les hangars. Pietro s'installe face à lui. "T'as l'air mort."

\- Je me fais vieux. Marmonne Clint en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Mon pauvre vieillard. Se moque le jeune.

\- Mon pauvre gamin. Rétorque aussitôt Clint qui fait rire le plus jeune. Le silence revient puis quelques minutes plus tard Clint le rompt. "On a bien gérer. Un vrai travail d'équipe."

\- Je dois t'avouer que... J'ai faillis paniquer

\- Dès que ta soeur est en danger, tu paniques. Tu devrais lui faire confiance. Vous avez vraiment un problème de confiance en l'autre. Lance Clint.

\- Elle est ma seule famille.

\- Je sais. Murmure Clint. Les quatres membres reviennent vers eux puis s'en vont directement rejoindre le QG.

Dans la voiture, c'est le silence radio, Pietro choisit de s'asseoir à l'arrière, à côté de sa soeur. Dans son rétro, Clint l'épie. Il a la tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et semble somnoler. Il sait que l'utilisation de son pouvoir lui pompe beaucoup d'énergie.

Les 5 membres rejoignent le rester l'équipe et Tony qui grâce à son armure est arrivé avant eux. Ils sont réunion au salon, Steve tiens dans ses mains une bouteille de champagne. Natasha arrive avec un plateau garnie de flûte. Le chef fait aussitôt péter le bouchon et les sert.

Clint s'incruste au bout de canapé de deux place, côté fenêtre, à coté de Steve. La vision et Wanda s'installent face à eux, sur le second canapé de deux places également. Thor s'incruste entre Nath et Rhodey sur le canapé de quatres places complété par Tony. Sam est assis sur un pouffe. Pietro s'incruste entre les jambes de sa soeur. L'équipe enfin réunie, fête leur victoire. Steve a même pensé à appeler un traiteur afin qu'ils mangent tous ensemble grâce à un apéro dinatoire.

La soirée se passe bien les amuses-gueules et autre petit sandwichs partent vite. Clint est plutôt calme il écoute les conversations mais n'y participe pas forcément. Après s'être activé toute la journée la tension est retombé. Il peut maintenant se détendre tranquillement et profiter de sa seconde famille. Pietro de son côté, n'est pas trop expressif non plus, il tente de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations alors que clairement il n'a de yeux que pour son archer, qu'il trouve bien calme.

Au bout d'une grosse heure, Clint decide de faire réchauffer une ou deux pizzas. Pietro assis à même le sol entre les jambes de sa soeur, regarde le plus vieux aller en cuisine. Il aurait bien envie de le rejoindre mais reste là. Thor profite de l'absence de l'archer pour s'asseoir à côté du chef. Tandis que la belle Wanda se rapproche de Natasha. Pietro s'inquiète pour son archer, il semble si effacé depuis un moment notamment avec les autres. Il se demande si cette boisson n'a pas eut d'autres effets sur lui. Devrait-il en parler à chô? Qui s'occuperait de lui lorsqu'il sera à L.A?

Le jeune sursaute lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un passer par dessus le dossier et s'installer derrière lui. Il bascule la tête en arrière et constate que c'est justement son archer qui s'est assis, le plus vieux recroqueville ses jambes pour ne pas le déranger. Leur regard se croise, Clint lui donne un petit clin d'oeil ce qui fait sourire le plus jeune qui redresse ensuite la tête. Les conversations continuent de part et d'autre. La soirée continu et Sam se dévoue pour aller chercher la pizza. L'équipe rit tous ensemble. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis ensemble. Tous savourent cet instant. Clint fini par déplier une jambe, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout jeune. Il la glisse entre le corps du jeune et le bout du canapé. Peu à peu Pietro se laisse tomber contre le tibia de Clint. L'arrière du crâne fini par se poser peu à peu sur son genoux. Clint le laisse faire. Après tout, ils sont amis, et Pietro mérite toute son amitié.

Tout le monde à l'air détendu à présent. La soirée commence à s'estomper, Wanda, Steve et la vision se retirent, Sam s'incruste entre Rhodey et Nath et commence à raconter des blagues que personne comprend. Le plus drôle c'est quand Rhodey tente de l'égaler. Pietro commence à somnoler doucement. Son crâne glisse peu à peu. Les derniers membres présent commencent à être fatigué eux aussi. Rhodey décide qu'il est l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher. C'est lorsque Thor décide également d'aller dormir qu'il remarque que le Speed runner dort maintenant profondément. Le crâne du jeune est calé contre la cuisse de l'archer qui tente de le réveiller en douceur. Il dégage quelques mèches tombé sur ses yeux. Le jeune ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard du plus vieux penché en avant. "Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu dors debout." Chuchote t'il.

\- Hummmm. Dit seulement le jeune qui voudrait profiter d'être si près de lui plus longtemps. Le jeune redresse la tête puis se frotte le visage avant d'aller rejoindre son lit.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

.

Clint se réveil pas trop tard, il ne s'est pas couché de bon heure mais la journée appartiens à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Il prend une bonne douche et rejoint l'équipe pour le petit déjeuner. Ils sont réunis autour de la grande table. Le petit déjeuner est déjà dressé sur la table. Clint salue tout le monde de la main puis rejoint les jumeaux en bout de table. Le petit déjeuner se fait dans le calme, tout le monde est épuisé et par la mission et par la soirée. Après avoir bu deux cafés bien corsés et mangé un croissant aux abricots, l'archer ouvre enfin la bouche. "Je suppose qu'on a un débrief ce matin."

\- À 10h. Murmure Wanda. Clint regarde sa montre, il est déjà 9h15, ils ne vont pas tarder à y aller. "T'as l'air aussi en forme que moi." Se moque Wanda en voyant les traits fatigués du plus vieux.

\- La nuit fut courte... Mais elle fut bonne et vous ... Vous avez bien dormi? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Pareil, nuit courte. Abrége la femme avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse.

\- Je sais même pas à quel heure je suis parti me coucher. Marmonne le jeune.

\- Il devait être... 1h-1h30. Annonce Clint .

\- Seulement? Lâche le jeune en levant un sourcil. "Je pensais qu'il était plus tard."

\- T'avais l'air épuisé. Ajoute Clint.

\- Je me suis endormi direct. Lâche le jeune.

\- Ton pouvoir te demande beaucoup d'énergie. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Et de kératine. Se moque sa soeur.

\- Laisse mes cheveux tranquillent. Ronchonne Pietro en souriant tout de même.

Wanda lui tire la langue, Clint sourit à leur complicité. Ça fait du bien de les revoir aussi unis. "Ça fait du bien de vous voir unis. Vous êtes tellement important pour l'un, l'autre." Murmure Clint en regardant les jumeaux tout en souriant.

Pietro baisse les yeux, il se souvient encore de la colère contre sa soeur. "Bon... Je vais me préparer." Décide le jeune pour couper court.

\- Ouais... Moi aussi. Lance sa soeur.

Clint regarde sa montre. "On se rejoint à la bagnole à moins 20. Les jumeaux acquiescent puis partent. Clint se lève et part lui aussi se préparer.

Les jumeaux le rejoint aussitôt. Ainsi que la vision qui ne se décolle plus de Wanda. À 9h40 précis.

Ce matin dans la voiture, quatre membres des Avengers sourient, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux d'être une famille.

Au shield, tout le monde est réunis autour de la grande table. Fury commence par les féliciter puis, tous, parlent de la mission puis comme à son habitude, le directeur leur demande d'écrire leur compte rendu. Chaque membre doit détailler le plus possible le déroulement de la mission, personnel mais aussi des autres. Tout les membres s'y mettent aussitôt, puis tous se réussissent à 13h pour déjeuner ensemble.

À la cafétéria du shield tout les visages sont braqués sur eux. 10 Avengers autour d'une même table c'est étonnant. L'ambiance est bonne, cette mission leur a fait du bien. Ils ne traînent cependant pas.

Il est 14h lorsque tous rejoignent leurs affaires. Tony, la vision et Thor partent vers le bâtiment scientifique. Pietro et Wanda partent vers le COG, ils ont apparament encore une réunion pour le département de la côte ouest. Sam et Steve s'en vont courir. Nath, Rhodey et Clint s'en vont traiter quelques dossiers.

En remontant le couloir, Clint tombe sur une vielle amie. "Hey... Salut... Que fais-tu ici?" Demande Clint en embrassant la femme.

\- Je viens t'espionner Hawkeye. Répond la blonde en souriant. "J'ai... Jai une réunion interdépartementale." Reprend la femme. "Ah ben tu les connais... Les Maximoff !" Ajoute t-elle.

\- Ah bon? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui... Ils... Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais. Murmure la femme.

\- Concernant leur affection à L.A? Oui, je sais oui... alors... C'est pour bientôt.

\- On prépare leur arrivé. En espérant qu'ils soient prêt. Informe t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Ce sont des bons éléments tu sais. Murmure Clint en hochant de la tête pour acquiescer ses dires.

\- Je me doute, ils ne sont pas membres des Avengers pour rien.. écoute je... Je vais être en retard.. tu... Tu voudrais qu'on se voit après ma réunion? Propose t-elle.

\- Euh... Puis pourquoi pas ouais...

\- Je t'appelle dès que je suis libérée. Annonce l'agent.

\- D'accord, pas de souci. À toute. Abrége Clint.

\- À toute. Lance la blonde en partant vers sa réunion et les Maximoff. Clint quant à lui, rejoint son bureau. Il s'effondre sur sa chaise. Il pense tout d'abord aux Maximoff et à leur départ, c'est vraiment pour bientôt si Bobby à été invité à les rencontrer. "Bobby Morse." Murmure Clint qui sourit a quelques souvenirs partagées avec la femme. Il se souvient notamment du jour où il la croisé au département de L.A.

 _ **[Clint et Natasha devaient travailler en collaboration avec une seconde équipe de Los Angeles et Clint n'avait pas trop envie d'y aller. Natasha dû le trainer de force du hangars jusqu'à la salle de briefing du département de Los Angeles.**_

 _ **En rentrant dans la pièce, le binôme reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme. Grande et élancée au long cheveux blond. Le duo se regardèrent immédiatement puis saluèrent le directeur des opérations, il leur présenta la femme aussitôt.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour agent Romanoff, Bonjour agent Barton, je vous présente l'agent Morse. Aussi connue sous le nom de mocking bird. Le serrage de main fut tendu, aussi bien pour Clint que pour Natasha. "C'est ma secrétaire administrative." Ajouta l'homme.**_

 _ **Aussitôt présentée, la femme sortie de la pièce laissant la réunion inter-unité se dérouler.**_

 _ **Durant cette réunion d'information, Clint se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Et pour quel organisation travaillait-elle réellement? Aussi bien Clint que Natasha manquèrent ainsi de concentration sur le projet. Trop perturbés par la présence de mocking bird dans les locaux du shield.**_

 _ **Aussitôt la réunion finie, Clint se précipita au COG afin de voir celle qui l'avait trahie quelques années plutôt.**_

 _ **\- Bobby Morse... Grommela Clint. "Ton plan d'infiltrer le shield s'est concrétisé apparament." Ajouta t'il ensuite sur un ton méprisant.**_

 _ **\- Clint Barton, toujours aussi parano. Constata seulement la femme**_

 _ **\- Normal, quand tu te fais entuber par une personne à laquelle tu faisais confiance. Pesta Clint.**_

 _ **\- Rancunier en plus de çà. Ajouta t-elle encore.**_

 _ **\- Tu m'a trahie Bobby! Grogna Clint, avec mépris.**_

 _ **\- J'ai rien fais contre toi chéri. S'amuse de dire la blonde.**_

 _ **\- Ne m'appelle pas chéri! Ordonna Clint en élevant le ton.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié. Lacha la femme comme si de rien était. "Ah et que la veuve noire m'en veut que tu sois si méfiant envers elle. Forcément elle n'a pas pu te manipuler comme elle le voulait, tu étais déjà trop méfiant des femmes." Ajouta la femme qui avait apparemment une dent contre la rousse également.**_

 _ **Clint serra les dents puis vocifera. "T'es vraiment qu'une connasse !"**_

 _ **\- Clint... Murmure la femme en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui attrape le bras et continu. "Je... T'as le temps de boire un café pour que je t'explique?" Tenta t-elle de se racheter.**_

 _ **\- Je bosse moi! J'ai pas le temps et surtout pas pour toi. Ajouta t'il avec hargne.**_

 _ **\- Clint, je... je travaillais pour le Sword. Avoua la femme à présent.**_

 _ **\- Le Sword? Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux. Méfiant tout de même.**_

 _ **\- Sentient Worlds Observation and Response Departement. Lâcha la femme**_

 _ **\- Merci, je connais. Répliqua t'il avant qu'elle ne le prenne pour un ignare.**_

 _ **\- Je... Devais avoir accès à swordman et... Commença la femme.**_

 _ **\- Et j'étais la cible parfaite pour être manipulé. Finit-il par cracher dégouté.**_

 _ **\- Clint... Murmura la femme sur un ton doux pour tenter de le calmer.**_

 _ **\- Laisse tomber Bobby! Cracha t'il avant que Nath ne rejoingne son coéquipier.**_

 _ **\- Clint? On y va! Ordonna la rousse, sans même regarder la blonde. L'archer ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et suivi directement Natasha à travers les couloirs laissant l'agent Bobby Morse pantoise au beau milieu du couloir.]**_

Il est 16h passé lorsque Clint recoit un appel de Barbara, elle et les jumeaux viennnent de terminer leur réunion, sa vieille amie lui donne rendez-vous à la cafétéria du shield. Il la rejoint aussitôt. Pendant que Pietro lui, rejoint Thor pour analyser les composants de la tisane mystérieuse.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour jour tout le monde nous sommes lundi. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous. Aline.

 **Chocobi6:** Aaaaaaaaaaaa, oui on a eut de la discussion mdrrr. Bon. Pour ce qui est des vidéo... Euh... Peut être que Pietro va les regarder. Ou pas. Et peut être même qu'il va inviter Tony et Clint à les regarder avec lui. Peut être que ça se finira en threesome qui sait?

Bobby Morse. Je l'aime pas non plus dans aos et je l'aimais pas non plus dans les comics. (Forcément c'est la femme de Clint) donc voilà je l'aime pas. Je l'aime pas. Je l'aime pas. Bref la suite ici. Bisous et merci. Pour ton comm.

 **Nagron:** Mdrrr, facile à dire pour la révélation à Thor. C'est pas simple de dire à un dieu. Je crois que Tony et Clint couchent ensemble. Mdrrr headmaster, c'était surtout par rapport aux comics. Car avec Clint elle s'occupe des Avengers de la cote ouest. Et même si mon Clint vient des mcu, j'arrive pas à enlever son passé des comics. Donc il a forcément eut une histoire avec Bobby. Il y a que l'histoire avec Nath que je ne prends pas en compte.

Voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 24**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

.

Clint descend à la cafétéria, repère aussitôt la femme et s'installe face à elle. "Alors comment tu vas?"

\- Ça va et toi? Répond seulement Clint.

\- Ben, écoute, ça roule. Dit Clint.

\- Comment vont tes enfants ? Demande alors la blonde.

\- Ils vont très bien, merci. Affirme t'il.

\- Ton garçon doit être grand. Suppose la femme en souriant pleinement à l'archer.

\- Cooper à déjà 10 ans. Il est en dernière année de primaire. Et Lila à bientôt 8 ans. Elle va rentrer en ce2. Lui apprend t'il fièrement.

\- J'ai appris que tu en as eut un troisième. Dit-elle en souriant encore.

\- Oui, Nathaniel, il a 15 mois. Répond Clint un énorme sourire sur les lèvres revoyant le visage de son fils.

\- Cool, ça grandit vite. Un quatrième en vue? Questionne la femme.

\- Pas vraiment non. Soupir t'il en baissant les yeux.

\- Trois ça suffit? S'amuse t-elle à dire.

\- Oui... Et puis... On vient de divorcer. Avoue Clint en levant à nouveau les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

\- Ah bon? Comment ça se fait? Demande Bobby en fronçant les yeux.

Clint soupir et déclare juste un "C'est... C'est la vie c'est comme ça."

\- Donc te voilà à nouveau célibataire, c'est bon à savoir. Ajoute la femme en se mordant la lèvre. Clint roule les yeux en souriant tout de même. "Quoi? Je tente ma chance... Alors célibataire oui ou non?" Demande encore la femme en levant les sourcils.

\- On va dire oui. Souffle l'archer.

\- pourquoi on va dire?

\- On va dire que... En ce moment c'est la pagaille niveau... Sentimentale. Ajoute t'il.

\- T'as des vues sur quelqu'un? Devine la blonde.

\- Oui et non. C'est compliqué Bobby. Abrége Clint.

Pendant ce temps, Pietro est assis sur une table d'examen et attend le compte rendu du docteur chô. Elle a accepté d'aider Pietro et Thor dans leur recherche.

La femme entre avec une tablette et s'assoit sur une chaise face à Pietro, assis sur la table d'examen et Thor appuyé contre le mur.

\- Alors... J'ai bien étudier vos plantes. Certaines de vos plantes ne sont pas dangeureuse voir sont même très bénéfique. Comme L'Aðenìå, qui est utiliser comme drainant sanguin. Qui ressemble énormément à l'ortie. Le carðeliø röð qui a des propriétés Dépuratif et diuretique. C'est une très bonne plante qui ressemble à notre bouleau blanc. L'Amjzælī est un très bon antitoxine. Parcontre les trois autres plantes sont différentes. Le viðtöl á des propriétés d'Anti-oxydant, ça ressemble au cassis de chez nous. L'Örþal est un Anti-inflammatoire naturel, un peu comme le genévrier. Et le ćumíkiß peut s'utiliser comme Laxatif, sédatif et dépuratif un peu comme l'Alkekeng parcontre, j'ai trouvé un taux élever de Sodium penthotal dans Le viðtöl, du butanediole 1.4 dans l'Örþal et de la scopolamine dans le ćumíkiß. Conclut la scientifique.

Les hommes se regardent ne comprenant rien du tout, puis regardent le docteur chô. Elle sourit puis reprend.

\- Si je vous dis, sérum de vérité et GHB ca vous parle? Questionne t-elle.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse? Demande Pietro inquiet pour la santé de son archer.

\- Le sodium de penthotal appelé aussi thiopental est utilisé comme sérum de vérité, l'effet de l'anesthésie de cette drogue, provoque un épuisement et le sujet ne peut que dire la vérité, trop fatigué pour lutter. En ce qui concerne le butanediol c'est un psychotrope communément appelé GBL, il est précurseur du GHB, il a le même effet que le GHB une fois ingéré. Donc peut provoquer, euphorie jusqu'au sommeil profond, détente, vertiges, pertes de mémoire, d'inhibitions ou plus grave encore, des pertes de conscience... Cette substance tout comme le GHB, agit très rapidement après l'absorption: 10 à 20 minutes suffisent pour observer les premiers effets. Et enfin La scopolamine elle, provoque des amnésies lacunaires antérograde.

\- C'est quoi amnésie Lacu... Bafouille Pietro le coeur battant.

\- Des trous noirs. C'est équivalent aux effets de l'alcool à forte dose. Ajoute la femme en grimaçant.

\- On peut devenir dépendant? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- on en connait assez peu sur la flore Asgardienne. Avoue la femme.

\- Il va falloir que vous parliez à notre ami. Annonce Thor.

\- Quel ami? Demande le docteur Chô en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Personne. Répond aussitôt Piero voulant protège son archer.

\- Hawkeye! Dit tout de suite Thor.

\- Thor! Grogne Pietro dégouté qu'il l'est balancé.

\- Hawkeye... Lâche la femme en fronçant les yeux, se rappelant qu'il était venu se plaindre justement de trous de mémoire. "Dites-moi tout agent Maximoff."

Le jeune soupire est explique de long en large tout les détails. Les fois où il la croisé. La fois où il la surpris, enfin il décida d'enlever les détails personnels comme le fait qu'il lui ai demandé un câlin, ce genre de chose.

Au même moment. Clint se sentait coincé par Bobby Morse.

\- Je suis pas obligé de partir de suite, on pourrait dîner ensemble, et tu m'expliqueras ta vie sentimentale compliquée. Propose t-elle.

\- Bobby... Je pense pas que... Clint grimace et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. "Je pense que tu es mal placé... Enfin tu vois..."

\- Clint Barton... Ça fait tellement longtemps... Lâche t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Je sais... Je... bafouille t'il.

\- Clint... Raconte-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'informe la femme.

\- Rien... C'est juste que... Je sais rien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un mais... je suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne c'est tout. Abrége-t'il.

\- T'es pas amoureux. C'est ça. Pense deviner la blonde.

\- Si... Enfin.. c'est compliqué. Avoue t'il.

\- D'accord. On peut toujours dîner et ne pas parler de ça.

\- On peut toujours. Acquiesce Clint.

\- Ah Clint... T'es là... Lâche Wanda qui arrive vers lui.

\- Beh oui... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande l'archer.

\- Tu sais où est Pietro ? Demande t-elle.

\- Non, aucun idée. Lâche Clint en invitant la jumelle à s'asseoir.

\- Moi non plus. Lance Bobby seulement.

\- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez. Dit la sorcière rouge souriante.

\- Clint est une très vieille connaissance. Annonce la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'archer. Wanda capte le regarde de la blonde et commence à comprendre ce qui a pu se tramer entre ses deux là. "On a travaillé ensemble..." Ajoute mocking bird.

\- Ensemble, je suis pas sûre que se soit le mot exact. Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- Clint... Soupire la blonde en roulant des yeux.

\- J'étais une des ses cibles. Lâche Clint.

\- Au départ mais après. Enchaîne la blonde.

\- Après tu me l'as mis à l'envers. Abrége t'il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier sur la chaise.

\- Rhooo quel rancunier... on s'est réconcilié depuis le temps. Lâche la femme.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez? Finit tout de même par demander Wanda.

\- Oh ça fait un bail. Lâche Clint.

\- Tu n'étais même pas encore marié. Tu connaissais même pas encore la veuve noire... Ajoute la blonde en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Ah oui, donc ça date vraiment de loin alors... Ah... Lâche Wanda lorsqu'elle voit débarquer son frère et le dieu Asgardien.

Clint se lève aussitôt, il est peut-être temps de clore la conversation avec Bobby et de partir. "Bon..." Lâche t'il en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu nous reprends? Demande Wanda.

\- Ouaip. Répond aussitôt Clint prêt à déguerpir.

\- On se voit ce soir. Lance la femme en se levant.

\- Ah euh.. oui... Hey... Pourquoi vous viendriez pas les jumeaux. Propose Clint comme échappatoire.

\- De quoi? Lâche le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Un resto avec l'agent Morse ce soir. Propose Clint.

\- Je dîne avec vision ce soir. Leur apprend la belle Wanda.

\- Ah... Dis seulement Barton.

\- J'en sais rien moi. Lâche le jeune en fixant la blonde qui ne regardait que son archer.

\- Bien, je vous laisse rentrer, à ce soir Clint. Annonce t-elle.

\- À ce soir Bobby. Répond t'il.

Clint regarde la femme partir puis soupire.

\- Tu connais l'agent Morse? Demande aussitôt Pietro soupçonneux.

\- C'est une veille amie. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Elle a l'air de fort vous apprécier. Lâche Thor face à un Clint qui soupir légèrement face à sa réflexion.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué aussi. Ajoute le jeune, jaloux.

\- Bon, on y va? Abrége Clint.

\- Ouais. Répond le jeune qui suit la troupe vers la voiture.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Dans la voiture c'est le silence radio. Pietro est assis à l'arrière ainsi que Wanda, le jeune à la tête posé sur la vitre. Il pense non seulement à la drogue qui circule dans ses veines mais aussi à cette femme qui détestait à présent. Aussitôt arrivé au QG, les jumeaux préparent leur affaires. Ils partent après demain si tout va bien. Pendant ce temps, Clint va prendre une bonne douche. Il rejoint Natasha et lui raconte sa conversation avec Bobby.

\- Je l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Annonce Nath le regard méprisant envers cette femme.

\- Elle t'a devancé en matière de manipulation. S'amuse de dire Clint en riant.

\- Elle m'a devancé de quoi? Je suis la meilleure non? Lâche t-elle en levant son menton.

\- Ça c'est sure... Même après m'avoir fait avoir par elle, tu as quand même réussi à me manipuler. Ajoute Clint en grimaçant et soupirant fortement.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri... se moque la veuve noire. "Tu m'en veux."

\- Mais non ma natashou. Rassure l'archer.

\- Alors comme çà, elle t'a invité au resto. Tu compte y aller? Demande tout de même la femme.

\- Bien sure que non. J'ai bien compris son petit manège... Si elle pense qu'elle peut me récupérer... Pouffe Clint.

\- Surtout maintenant que tu sais que tu es gay. S'exprime la veuve noire.

\- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais gay. Se défend Clint.

\- Ça change pas que tu l'es. En parlant de ça... Vous comptez faire quoi? Demande aussitôt son amie.

\- Quoi? Fait Clint style de rien qui avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- Avec Pietro... Soupir Natasha. Clint grimace. "Tu vas le laisser partir... Avec elle en plus." Ajoute t-elle.

\- Avec elle, ça veut dire quoi, elle a carrément pas moyen avec lui. Pouffe Clint en croisant les bras. Natasha sourit. "Quoi?" Lâche Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- J'aime bien le. Elle a carrément pas moyen avec lui. Se moque la femme en l'imitant.

\- Il est gay! Le défend t'il.

\- On aurait dit que tu étais jaloux. S'amuse de dire black Widow.

\- N'importe quoi! Crache t'il en roulant des yeux. Il décide de ne pas dîner avec Bobby et lui envoit un message en lui disant qu'il préfère profiter de son avant dernière soirée avec les jumeaux, bien que Wanda ne soit pas là. Natasha lui laisse envoyer son message puis le questionne.

\- Tu lui as dis quoi?

\- Que je dinais avec les jumeaux. C'est leur avant dernière soirée. Murmure Clint pensif.

\- Retiens le Clint. Ordonne son amie.

\- Nath... Commence pas. Peste Clint.

Natasha compatis à son désarroi et le laisse prendre ses propres décision. Le duo continuent à parler de Bobby Morse. De sa manipulation. De leur histoire d'amour. De la première fois où Clint lui a parlé d'elle a Natasha. Et qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il s'était méfié de celle qui allait devenir sa meilleure amie.

Les souvenirs du passé remémorisés, le duo rejoignirent ensuite leur amis.

Les Avengers se réunissent autour du dîner. Clint n'arrête pas de penser à Pietro. Il est persuadé qu'il a fait le bon choix de le laisser faire sa vie, de le laisser faire ses choix, de le laisser partir. Pietro de son côté semble ailleurs, Clint pense que ça a un rapport avec Bobby ou même avec son départ mais le jeune ne cesse de penser à cette boisson et se demande si c'était la première fois que Clint s'est retrouvé à poil avec Tony. Aussitôt le repas finit, il descend à l'atelier. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé

Pietro s'installe face aux écrans. Thor lui a indiqué le jour où il est revenu avec le Djorgnia. Il n'a plus qu'à regarder les vidéo à partir de ce jour là.

C'était un vendredi. Grâce aux multiples caméra, il peut suivre son archer des yeux. Il ne se passe rien de suspect ce jour-ci. Il se voit cependant retenir Clint. Il se voit parler avec lui, puis s'en aller.

Thor n'est pas encore arrivé apparemment. Pietro est tenté par écouter la conversation qu'il a avec Tony mais s'interdit d'écouter.

Il passe au deuxième jour après l'arrivée de Thor. Tout se passe bien la journée, il se voit même encore parler avec Clint, c'était le jour où ils sont parti voir l'anglais. Il passe en avance rapide jusqu'au soir où Tony et Clint commencent à boire le grog.

Ils les voit parler tout les deux dans le salon, puis se faire un thé, puis boire cette tisane. Pietro à le coeur qui bat la chamade. Ça date de si loin que ça. Ça fait presque 10 jours. Il a dû s'en passer des choses.

Il aperçoit les premiers effets de la drogues. Les deux hommes ne cessent de rire pour rien. Pietro sourit tout de même . Voir son archer rire le fait sourire même si c'est une euphorie synthétique. Pietro perd son sourire lorsqu'il voit Tony poser ses pieds sur les cuisses de Clint. Il perd complètement son sourire lorsque Clint attrape les pieds du brun et commence à les laisser doucement.

Il voit les deux hommes se lever, il change de caméra et met la 36, puis la 47. Ils voient les deux hommes entrer dans la chambre de Clint. Il passe sur la caméra 56. Celle de la chambre de Clint.

Il aperçoit Clint attraper le pied du génie et le masser doucement puis il le voit poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Son coeur se serre lorsqu'il le voit grimper sur le corps du génie et prendre ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux. Il les ouvre à nouveau et voit son archer embrasser son cou à présent. Puis descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à accéder au sexe au génie. Ses yeux s'embrument lorsqu'il l'aperçoit faire une gâterie momumentale au génie.

Il passe la scène en accélérée pour voir s'ils ont été plus loin mais rien ne se passe. Après s'être déversé dans la bouche de son archer, Tony s'en va de sa chambre.

Pietro laisse la vidéo en accélérée et aperçoit le réveil de Clint.

La troisième journée se passe bien, après avoir déjeuner, ils partent au shield. Il voit le retour de Clint. Il se voit parler avec Clint sur le sofa puis tout le monde les rejoins.

Il accélère l'apéro et le dîner même la soirée jeux de stratégie est accéléré. Il voit Clint partir, il change de caméra sur la 36. Il le voit entrer dans sa chambre. Il reste sur cette caméra en accélérée, celle du couloir. Il se voit parler avec vision quant il a balancé qui avait été le vainqueur du jeu de stratégie et surtout qui était le perdant. Puis il voit Clint sortir à nouveau de sa chambre. Son coeur bat la chamade lorsqu'il comprend qu'il va à l'atelier.

À l'atelier, Les hommes commencent à boire puis cette fois-ci c'est Tony qui se charge de Clint. Pietro bouillonne au fond de lui. Il regarde le visage de Clint. Les yeux fermés la tête légèrement en arrière. Il voit son visage, même sans le son, il comprend que l'homme de sa vie prend plaisir avec autre. Il le voit jouir. Il fait une pause.

Il va se chercher un verre. Son état est mêlé de colère, de déception et de jalousie. Il a envie de frapper Tony, de frapper Clint. Il a la haine, il est déçu. Après avoir bu son verre, il retourne face aux écrans. Il passe en accélérer.

La quatrième journée se passe bien , Clint est en mission ce jour-là, il accélère encore et passe à la cinquième journée. Jusqu'a qu'il revienne de sa mission .

Il passe toute la journée en accélérée et se souvient qu'il avait dîné au resto avec Clint et lui avait dit qu'il partait à L.A ce jour-là. Il voit Clint rentrer dans sa chambre puis ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Pietro panique, il comprend de suite.

Il voit son petit Clint boire une tisane puis deux, Clint et Tony parlent un moment puis Tony baisse son pantalon. Pietro se lève en balançant la chaise. "Putain, il se prend pour qui celui là !" Crache t'il de colère. Il fait quelques pas dans l'atelier puis revient vers les écrans. Il voit son homme se délecter de lui, il voit son sourire lorsqu'il avale la semence de Tony. Puis il voit Clint retourner le corps du génie.

\- Nan pas ça... Lâche Pietro qui voit son archer pénétrer ardemment Tony.

Pietro ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas voir son archer, mais il n'arrive pas à résister. Il voit son homme prendre du plaisir. Il ne le voulait pas au départ mais... Il finit par mettre le son. Un éco de gémissement fait aussitôt surface. Pietro ferme les yeux et écoute seulement la voix de Clint.

 _{_ _\- Pietrooooo. Gémit son archer._ _}_ Pietro ouvre les yeux. Avait-il bien dit Pietro ?

Il met la vidéo en arrière.

 _{_ _\- Oh... ... Oh Pietro... Pietrooooo._ _}_

Pietro est bouché bée. Son Clint pensait à lui déjà là. Déjà à ce moment là... Son coeur bat à tout allure. Il ferme les yeux écoute encore.

 _{- Désolé, Hein... De l'avoir imaginé lui... Murmure Clint._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux Clint... Les mecs t'excitent à fond._

 _\- Je te signale que toi aussi._

 _\- Moi j'ai pas dis. "Pietroooooo"._

 _\- Je te signale que les femmes n'ont pas de bite._

 _\- Je te signale que les god ceinture, ça existe._

 _\- Je te signale que tu t'es fais ramoner le conduit!_

 _\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a pénétré._

 _\- Tu pensais à Pepper?_

 _\- Peut-être..._ _En_ _fait, non... Je pensais à toi... J'avoue... Tu m'excite grave._

 _\- Tu m'excite aussi Stark sinon je banderais pas... Bon allez, je vais aller dormir... Je suis claqué.}_

\- Je vais le défoncer ce putain de Stark de merde! Sérieux je vais le démonter. Les deux! Crie Pietro.

Il décide d'aller se chercher un autre verre pour se calmer même si il sait que l'alcool ne fera qu'empirer la tristesse et la déception il boit tout de même. Il accélère la vidéo. Il décide de laisser les écrans sur la caméra 7, 8, 9, 10 et 11 celles de l'atelier, il voit son archer boire un verre avec Tony sur le canapé de l'atelier puis de la tisane puis Tony et Clint se prennent dans les bras. Il se souvient grace aux vêtements de l'archer que c'est la première qu'il avait vu Clint dans cet état. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux rétractés.

Il accélère les jours mais rien ne se passe. Il voit Tony débarquer et s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il accélère les jours. Il aperçoit son homme rejoindre Tony. Ils s'installent sur le canapé, et boient, puis Clint va chercher le tonneau. Ils se rassoient et discutent, puis Pietro voit Tony caresser sa nuque. Il voit son homme ricaner et embrasser le milliardaire. Il voit Clint glisser sa main sous son maillot. Ils se déshabillent tout les deux puis il se voit débarquer et les séparer. Pietro coupe les écrans.

*Ahaha vous aviez raison quant aux vidéos !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde c'est déjà presque la fin. Il vous reste 4 chapitres à lire, y compris celui ci.

J'ai décidé aussi de publier deux chapitre d' _entre de feux_ donc demain vous aurez le chapitre 5 et la venue de Bucky. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Aline.

 **.**

 **N** **agron** : Hello, et oui c'est bien compliqué pour Clint et Pietro. Pietro doit-il lui dire? Doit-il partir? Il est vrai que quelque soit son choix, ça risque d'être dur.

Concernant Bobby je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et tu sais quoi... Moi non plus XD.

Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Gros bisous et merci pour comm.

 **.**

 **H** **olybleu** **:** Hello, merci pour tes comms. Et qui te dit que Tony va rester tout seul, peut-être que d'ici la fin il aura quelqu'un. Qui sait? Et oui d'après le docteur Chô, la tisane n'a aucun effet sur Steve. Voilà. Bisous et merci encore.

.

 **C** **hocobi6** **:** Hello, malheureusement c'est très dur pour Pietro. Heureusement, il faut se dire que ce n'est pas de la propre volonté de Clint. J'espère que Pietro le comprendra et ne lui en voudra pas.

J'espère que la suite te décevra pas. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 25**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il va se servir un verre. Il s'écroule dans le canapé de Stark. Clint a envie de lui... Il a envie de Stark. À chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il voit le visage de son homme jouir. Avec un autre. Les larmes tombent, il boit son verre. Pourquoi couchait-il avec un autre? Pourquoi Tony?

\- Il faut que Clint sache. Il fait lui dire. Murmure t'il en pleurant puis décide d'aller se coucher après demain c'est le grand jour. Il doit partir, il doit s'en aller et laisser Clint faire sa vie. Il doit l'oublier. Il doit oublier l'amour de sa vie Clint Barton.

Il se lève puis croise Clint qui venait sûrement voir Tony. "Pietro? Tony est là?"

Tony, encore ce putain de Tony. Se dit Pietro. "Non. Tony n'est pas là. Je... Je devais regarder un truc." Bafouille t'il les yeux humides.

\- Ça va pas? Demande Clint.

\- Si. Dit le jeune qui au fond de lui aurait voulu lui dire. Non, Pourquoi es-tu là Clint? Pour te taper Tony?

\- Hey... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Demande encore Clint qui voit très bien que quelques chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Rien... Je vais.. je vais me coucher. Marmonne Pietro en baissant les yeux, la gorge nouée. Il dépasse l'archer mais celui-ci lui rattrape le bras.

\- Hey attend. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demande t'il en remontant son menton de sa deuxième main de libre. Clint regarde son Speed runner les yeux au bord des larmes. "Pourquoi tu pleures?" Murmure Clint. Le jeune fond en larme. "Pleure pas... Pietro..." Murmure Clint en attirant le jeune contre lui. Le jeune profite de cet instant pour entourer le cou de Clint de ses bras. Il sents la main de l'archer se plaquer sur ses cheveux. "Chutttt. Calme-toi ... Je suis là Pietro. T'es pas tout seul. "

\- Clint... Pleure le jeune

\- Chutttt. Calme-toi. Chuchote le plus vieux en continuant à caresser doucement les cheveux du gamin. "Hey regarde-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" Demande le plus vieux en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

\- Rien... Je... Je vais me coucher. Je pars après demain. Lâche seulement le gosse.

\- Comment ça tu pars après demain!? Demande Clint le coeur battant.

\- Je m'en vais Clint. Murmure le gosse. Clint fronce les yeux, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là.

\- T'es pas sérieux Pietro.

\- Beh si. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Je comprend mieux. Murmure Clint en relevant les mèches du front de Pietro.

\- Tu comprend mieux quoi?

\- Pourquoi t'es mal. Répond Clint car lui, l'était. Pietro n'arrive plus à retenir ses larmes, il pleure à nouveau. Si seulement y'avait que ça. "Pietro..." S'enquiert de dire Clint en attirant le jeune contre sa poitrine, le serrant contre lui. "Tu vas me manquer gamin." Le jeune se décolle de Clint. Mais l'archer retiens encore le speed runner. "Tache d'être heureux."

\- T'as toujours pas compris. Murmure Pietro. Clint tourne son visage sur le côté. Bien sure que si, qu'il a comprit. Pietro ne sera jamais heureux sans lui, il le savait. "Clint?" L'archer regarde à nouveau le jeune, toujours dans ses bras. "Tu... Répond-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Stark te plaît?" Demande Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais enfin Pietro! Râle Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Répond-moi. Ordonne le jeune en relevant la tête. Leur regard se croise, ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux.

\- Mais non! Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

\- J'en sais rien. Bafouille Pietro, revoyant encore les images de Tony et de son archer.

\- Pietro... Personne d'autre me plaît. Lâche Clint en réalisant que sa phrase confirme bien qu'il a des sentiments pour lui, son gamin.

\- D'accord... Murmure seulement le gosse. "Je vais monter. Je vais aller me coucher. " Ajoute t'il.

\- On se voit demain.

\- Bien sure... Murmure Pietro.

\- À demain. Chuchote Clint avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

\- À demain. Répond le gamin en se détachant de son aimé.

Le jeune monte dans sa chambre, elle est presque vide. Ses valises sont presque prêtes. Il se déshabille lentement puis glisse entre les draps. Il ferme les yeux puis revoit toutes les scènes entre Tony et Clint. Les larmes coulent à nouveau. Il ne faut pas que Clint le sache. Il ne le supporterai pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ses images. Demain, il demanderait à Jarvis de les supprimer.

Clint quant à lui, s'était réfugié sur le canapé de l'atelier. Il attrape la bouteille et le verre du jeune puis le rempli à rabord. Il reste silencieux et boit son verre. Ce gamin va vraiment lui manquer. Comment se passera la vie au QG sans lui. Clint se doute que son absence sera pesante. Il se souvient de son emménagement au QG, dès le jour où Laura avait parlé du divorce. Il avait fait ses affaires sans dire un mot, et dès qu'il était arrivé au QG, il s'y était sentie bien, très bien même. Il était déjà bien proche du gamin. Il ne sentait pas seul du tout. Mais là... Le gamin s'en allait. Et lui rester là. Seul. Clint fini son verre puis s'allonge dans le canapé. Les larmes glissent doucement le long de ses tempes. Son gamin partait, il l'abandonnait.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Il se lève et tribuche. "Jarvis lumière." Ordonne t'il. L'éclairage de l'atelier s'allume. Clint s'assoit sur le canapé, il regarde l'heure. Il est presque 9h, il va dans sa chambre et prend d'une bonne douche.

Il rejoint la salle commune, personne. Il passe par la cuisine et tombe nez à nez avec le dieu Asgardien. "Vous êtes là Hawkeye. Je devais justement vous parler."

\- Bonjour Thor, je vous écoute.

\- Allons dans un endroit où nous serons tranquille.

Clint se verse tout de même un café et suit le prince d'Asgard dans le petit salon. Clint s'assoit et fait craquer son cou. La nuit dans le canapé de Stark n'est pas de tout repos. "Je vous écoute Thor."

\- Je ne sais pas comment annoncer la chose.

\- Dites. S'impatience Clint.

\- Quand je suis revenu, pour l'anniversaire de Jane, j'ai ramené deux tonneaux de Djorgnia. Clint lève un sourcil de quel tonneau lui parlait-il? "C'est un grog destiné aux guerriers Asgardiens. Les plantes qu'elles contiennent sont dangeureuses pour l'homme. Et il semblerait que vous en ayez bu." Dit simplement Thor.

\- La tisane? Oui... Plusieurs fois même. Ajoute l'archer.

\- Savez-vous quels effets peuvent engendrer ce grog pour l'homme? Clint lève à nouveau un sourcil. "Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous l'avez bu?"

\- Rien de particulier. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez fait?

Clint réfléchit à ses trous de mémoire et avoue. "Pas vraiment." Le dieu prend une longue bouffée d'air puis décide de tout lui dire.

\- J'ai fais analyser ce grog auprès du docteur chô et certaines substance sont dangeureuse pour l'homme. D'après elle, c'est équivalent à une drogue de synthèse de chez vous. Elle l'a appelé "la drogue du violeur" il me semble.

\- Du GHB ! Cette tisane est du GHB. Vous êtes sérieux Thor? Hurle Clint en se levant pétrifié, rien que d'y penser.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit le docteur Chô. Clint fait quelques pas dans le petit salon. Avec ce ghb tout s'explique. Les pertes de mémoire. "Nous ne savons pas si vous pourriez être dépendant de cette drogue." Ajoute Thor en regardant l'archer faire les cent pas dans la pièce exiguë.

\- Je pense pas l'être... mon dieu. Et elle vous a parlé de quoi d'autre? Demande Clint paniqué, au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. Elle avait surtout peur que vous soyez dépendant si ce n'est pas le cas tout va bien. Lâche le blond.

\- Tout va bien? Tout va bien? Vous ramenez de la tisane qui est du ghb. Et vous me dites que tout va bien! Hurle le père de famille.

\- Il n'a pas le même effet sur nous. Et elle pense également que sur Steve ou Pietro par exemples, les effets ne seraient pas les mêmes non plus. Ajoute le dieu calmement.

\- Thor... Vous savez ce que ça fait du ghb? Demande Clint les yeux lui sortant de la tête. Le dieu le regarde avec de grand yeux. "Heureusement que je suis pas sorti... Enfin... j'en sais rien en fait. Si ça se trouve je suis sorti et j'ai couché avec n'importe qui... Heureusement que je suis plus marié. Quoique si je le serais encore je n'aurais pas bu cette tisane..."

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que notre Djorgnia est un poison pour l'humain.

\- En même temps... C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous demandez avant. Murmure Clint.

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois aller voir Tony puis Jane. Murmure le dieu se sentant fautif tout à coup.

\- Allez-y, je vous en prie. Marmonne Clint.

Clint regarde le dieu se lever puis s'en aller. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et attrape sa tasse de café. Combien de fois avait-il bu cette drogue? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant ses soirées. Le seul moyen de le savoir est de regarder les vidéos. Il descend à l'atelier et croise Tony. Il fait mine de chercher un tournevis et remonte dans sa chambre.

Il s'installe à son bureau, ouvre son pc. Et entre tout les codes qu'il connait pour avoir accès à toutes les vidéos. Il arrive à infiltré la base vidéo mais pas le son. Ça ira.

Il se souvient très bien quant il a commencé à boire cette tisane. C'était le jour où ils sont parti chez cet anglais. Clint regarde la vidéo, tout se passe bien. Ils se servent de la tisane. Ils semblent discuter tranquillement. Clint avale difficilement sa salive quand il voit qu'il commence à lui masser les pieds.

Son coeur s'accélère lorsqu'il le voit emmener Tony sans sa propre chambre. Puis tout s'enchaîne. Le massage de pied se transforme vite en de doux baisers. Clint se lève aussitôt. Il se voit remonter sur le corps de Tony et l'embrasser à plein bouche. Il accélère la vidéo. Il se voit faire une gâterie à Tony. Il arrête la vidéo et se tourne vers son lit. De rage, il défait les draps et les mets à laver, il s'allonge sur le matelas, Les larmes coulent. Comment il a pu faire ça. En position faetal, il reste ainsi pendant une petite demie heure.

Il se souvient que le lendemain, il est parti voir Tony. Mais se souvenait plus comment il était revenu dans sa chambre. Il accélère la vidéo dans sa chambre. Puis bascule sur la 9, 10 et 11 celles de l'atelier. Ils se voient sur l'atelier de Tony, une tasse dans les mains. Ils ont l'air de discuter dommage qu'il a arrive pas à avoir le son. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se disent. Ils rient à présent, puis discutent à nouveau. Il se lève à nouveau lorsqu'il se voit baisser son pantalon. "C'est pas vrai..." Il cesse de regarder la vidéo et marche de long en large dans sa chambre. Comment pouvait-il faire ça?

Clint se laisse tomber assis sur son matelas, et plaque les mains sur les oreilles. "C'est pas possible." Marmonne t'il. Il s'était juré de ne plus se faire manipuler et là c'était le cas. "Je me suis drogué moi-même." Murmure t'il en pleurant.

Il est déjà 11h. Il se replace à son ordi et tente de voir si il y'a autre chose. Il se voit se lever puis faire son sac. Il partait en mission. Il accélère la vidéo jusqu'au lendemain. On se voyant entrer dans la chambre et se laisser tomber dans le lit, il se souvient de cette journée. Il se voit fermer les yeux. Il se souvient à qui il pensait à ce moment là. Il se souvient du resto avec Pietro. C'est le soir où Pietro lui a apprit qu'il partait pour L.A. les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il se souvient de la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit. Il se voit se déshabiller lentement et entrer dans les draps puis il se voit sortir son téléphone, puis se rhabiller. Son cœur s'accélère. Il se souvient avoir rejoint Tony.

Il bascule directement sur les caméras du labo. Il voit Stark se faire asperger par son robot puis il se voit entrer et engueuler Tony. Il voit le génie se déshabiller et s'habiller avec des vêtements secs. Puis il se voit aller faire réchauffer de la tisane et les emmener vers Tony. Le génie monte sur l'établi avec beaucoup de mal. Clint les voit discuter tranquillement puis soudainement il voit Tony baisser son pantalon.

\- Stark putain... Mais qu'est ce que vous faites. Murmure Clint appeuré parce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite. Il se voit d'abord masser le sexe de Tony puis il voit le génie glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Puis tout s'enchaîne. Il se voit faire une gâterie à Tony. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Clint?" Grogne t'il à lui même.

Il se voit baisser complètement le pantalon de Tony et glisser un doigt dans l'antre du génie. Il se lève de son bureau, choqué par ce qu'il voit, choqué par ses propres gestes. Il recule d'un pas lorsqu'il se voit retourner le milliardaire et le pénétrer sans hésitation. "Nan putain!" Clint attrape sa chaise et la fait valser dans toute sa chambre. "Comment il a pu faire ça?" Il attrape son pc et le projette sur le mur. Puis, il lance tout ce qu'il trouve sur le mur, sa colère est décuplée. Il est furieux contre lui. Les larmes jaillissent aussitôt de ses yeux. Il se dégoute, il se haïs. Il s'écroule au sol. Il pleure Silencieusement.

Son téléphone sonne. Clint le laisse sonner tout d'abord. Puis décide de décrocher au deuxième appel. Natasha.

"Allo."

\- T'es où? Demande la rousse.

\- Dans ma chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demande Clint en tentant de cacher ses émois.

\- On t'attend pour déjeuner. Lance t-elle simplement.

\- Bien, j'arrive, je sors de la douche. Ment-il.

\- D'accord.

Clint raccroche et laisse tomber son téléphone, il attrape ses jambes entre ses bras. Il pleures encore quelques larmes. Tony était-il au courant lui aussi? Devait-il effacer ces vidéos avant qu'il ne tombe dessus? Comment réagirait-il si Tony découvrait que Clint l'a violé?

L'agent Barton réfléchit aux conséquences du Djorgnia pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis descend rejoindre les autres.

La moitié des Avengers ont déjà fini de manger. Il s'installe à table et mange doucement. Sans regarder personne. Sans s'occuper de personne. Il n'a pas très faim. Il ne fait que penser à ce qu'il a fait à Tony. Ce qu'il s'est fait à lui-même. Était-il toujours vierge? Tony l'aurait pénétré? Clint lance un regard furtif vers le milliardaire. Celui-ci lui sourit. Clint se sent mal et regarde à nouveau son assiette.

À peine fini son repas, le milliardaire s'en va justement. Ainsi que Rhodey, Sam, Nath et la vision.

Seul, Steve et les jumeaux restent là. Clint s'en va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il entre dans sa chambre, il voit de suite son matelas dénué de draps. Les larmes coulent aussitôt. Il faut qu'il sache s'il a fait quoique se soit d'autre avec Tony. Il attrape son pc mais il semble qu'il est morflé contre le béton du mur. Il profite de l'absence de Tony pour aller à l'atelier.

En rentrant son coeur bat à tout rompre. Il regarde l'établi, les images de lui, prenant Tony sans relâche lui reviennent en tête. Il tente de faire abstraction à cet image et s'installe face aux écrans. Il accélère les vidéos, il coupe le son.

Il se revoit à l'atelier, il leur sert de la tisane. Ils semblent discuter calmement. Il se voit se recroqueviller contre Stark et même l'embrasser. Puis il se voit partir de l'atelier, seul. Il s'assure qu'il rentre bien dans sa chambre. Mais la caméra ne le voit pas. Il voit celle du couloir. Et se voit avec Pietro. Entre ses mains, le jeune semble lui tenir le visage et regarder ses yeux. Puis Pietro le laisse entrer. Il se voit entrer dans sa chambre et Pietro repartir vers la sienne, l'air inquiet..

Il se souvient d'avoir croisé Pietro et qu'il l'avait même emmèné vers le salon lui faire un café. Il ne se souvient plus du reste de la soirée.

Clint se lève aussitôt. Et accélère les images. "Non pas Pietro. Pas lui." Murmure t'il.

Il le voit boire cette tisane, les larmes viennent progressivement. A-t-il abusé du gamin? De son gamin? de Pietro? Il se voit poser son crâne sur l'épaule du gosse puis de le retenir lorsque le gosse avait voulu partir et reposer à nouveau sa tête contre lui. Il se voit se redresser puis ouvrir les bras à Pietro.

Clint s'assoit à nouveau émut par les images qu'il voit face aux écrans. Pietro semble hésiter, mais vient finalement se nicher contre lui. D'après Thor, Pietro ne serait pas affecté par ce grog.

\- Il est conscient... Murmure Clint touché par la douceur du jeune.

Il se voit caresser doucement les cheveux du sokovien. Il se voit se redresser, se servir à nouveau mais semble délaisser sa tasse pour venir se blottir contre Pietro. Nichant son visage contre le cou du jeune.

Clint sourit.

Cette scène n'a rien à voir avec celles de Tony. La douceur est présente, l'amour et le respect opèrent. "C'est un baiser?" Murmure Clint quand il voit qu'il dévore le cou du jeune à présent. Pietro a l'air complément sous le charme. Il se voit embrasser Pietro puis glisser une main sur son torse.

Clint avale difficilement sa salive. La scène est d'une douceur inconcevable.

Il voit le jeune glisser sa main sous son maillot puis il se voit copier les geste du jeune et faire de même.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues quand il se voit glisser sa main sous son pantalon. Il aperçoit les va et vient sous le jean et le gosse fondre sous ses caresses. Puis il se voit s'exciter de plus en plus. Il voit Pietro l'arrêter et regarder ses yeux. Pietro semble le supllier de s'arrêter. Il voit le jeune caresser tendrement son visage, puis lui donner un baiser avant d'attirer Clint contre lui, et lui caresser doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

Les larmes coulent en abondance. Il n'est pas choqué par se qu'il voit. Il n'est pas dégouté. Il est émut de la douceur qui règne entre eux.

"Pietro." Murmure Clint.

Il le voit ensuite le porter dans ses bras et le déposer dans son lit.

Il reste sur la caméra où se trouve le tonneau et accélère. Qui viendra chercher cette boisson?

Il se voit venir chercher cette boisson en personne puis redescendre au labo. Il leur sert une tisane. "Non... Pas après Pietro..."

Il se voit discuter avec Tony et se servent une autre tisane puis il remarque que la main du génie glisse sur sa nuque. Il se voit ensuite embrasser Tony. Puis il se voit glisser ses mains sous le maillot du génie. Tony fini par l'enlever puis plaquer son visage contre son tracteur ark.

Clint n'arrive plus à regarder la vidéo il accélère la vidéo puis s'apercoit que quelqu'un est entré au labo. "Pietro!" Murmure t'il en voyant son visage apparaître dans l'angle de la caméra. Il se lève, les yeux ronds. "Non... Il sait..." Marmonne t'il. Les larmes coulent de honte.

Il se voit se faire engueuler par Pietro puis aller s'habiller, puis il voit Tony caresser le cou de Pietro. Enfin tenter de le caresser puisque le jeune le rembarde et lui-même le repousse. Clint se voit énervé contre le génie, et jaloux aussi.

Pietro semble en colère, il voit qu'il lui attrape la main et l'emmène, ainsi que le tonneau. Clint accélère les vidéo en les suivant. ils sont dans l'ascenseur, il voit que Pietro le repousse puis le reprend dans ses bras. Il se voit embrasser le cou de Pietro. Pietro semble résister. Il fini par attraper son visage, plonger son regard dans le sien puis le fait replonger à nouveau dans son cou.

Clint sourit en coin. Pietro aurait profité de sa vulnérabilité. Se dit-il puis il réalise. "Il a profité de moi?!"

Il se voit tituber jusqu'à sa chambre. Pietro semble désespéré, il s'assoit sur le lit de Clint. Il se voit se trémousser et se déshabiller en faisant un strip tease. Pietro regarde ailleurs, il a l'air de se mordre la lèvre. Il se lève d'un bond pour empêcher Clint d'enlever son boxer puis l'envoi au lit. Il se voit retenir Pietro mais le jeune fini par s'assoir. Il se voit voler un baiser à Pietro puis le jeune semble ne plus résister à l'appel du baiser et lui en donne un également. Il voit Pietro le border et lui caresser lentement les cheveux, les larmes aux yeux.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello c'est l'heure du chapitre 26. J'espère que votre weekend ensoleillé se passera bien. Profiter dos bisous et à lundi.

 **Nagron:** mdrrr oui c'est pas facile à dire ce genre de chose. Mais bon maintenant tout les deux savent, il n'y a que Tony qui n'est pas au courant. Enfin d'après ce qu'on sait, bien évidemment.

Quand Clint dit il a profité de moi, c'est parce que maintenant il sait que la tisane ne fait pas edset sur Pietro. Donc s'il se passe quelque chose c'est du plein de Pietro et non de la tisane. Ah ah. Concernant entre deux feux, je t'enverrai un moment pour ne pas trop spoiler. Voilà voilà. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **C** **hocobi6** **:** Hello, et oui le pauvre. non seulement il a couché avec Tony mais en plus de ça, il voit les images mdrrr. Non le principal c'est que maintenant il sait tout et qu'il ne refera deux fois la même erreur. Et pendant ce temps-là, ils se sont rapprochés les loulou.

Voilà. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Lio-CJanton** : Hello, oui Thor, la balance mdrrr. Et pour moi mockingbird (même si je l'aime pas) fais parti de la vie de Clint, donc j'essaye de l'incorporer parfois tout comme Kate bishop.

Et oui c'est bien triste ce qu'il leur arrive. Et ça doit être un choc monstrueux. Et j'ai envie de dire heureusement que Tony n'était pas son premier ! Maintenant que tous savent ils peuvent passer à autre chose et voir ce que leur réserve leur avenir. Voilà. Gros bisous à toi et merci pour tes comms.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 26**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se lève et va s'assoir dans le canapé. Les larmes coulent encore. Il attrape le verre vide sur la table et se sert un whisky. Il boit plus de la moitié du verre puis se resaissit et regarde encore les vidéos.

Il reste sur le tonneau. Que le jeune à planqué dans la cuisine. Deux jours passent puis il voit Pietro servir deux tasses. Il semblait hésité mais les sert tout de même.

\- Nan T'as pas fait ça gamin...

Il voit le jeune les rejoindre, boire le thé. Puis ils les voient simplement discuter. Ils se sourient, puis Pietro se lève et va remplir qu'une demi tasse. Il revient et s'installe à côté de lui. Clint se mord la lèvre. Pietro avait-il abusé de lui? Voulait-il le faire? Il se voit ouvrir les bras à nouveau et inviter le jeune à venir dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fait volontier. Clint les voit se regarder tendrement puis il se voit caresser les cheveux du gamin et lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux.

La douceur et la tendresse semblaient être au rendez-vous. Puis il se voit se mordre la lèvre et tenter d'attraper les lèvres du speed runner mais le jeune ne semble pas vouloir. Il ne semble pas vouloir abuser de lui.

Il se voit s'endormir lentement, Pietro dans ses bras. Puis il voit le jeune sombrer lui aussi peu à peu. Il accélère la vidéo et voit Tony, la vision et Wanda entrer dans la pièce. La vision semble sourire tandis que Wanda prononce une phrase. Tony va se servir à boire puis Pietro le prend dans ses bras et le ramèner dans son lit. Il croise Tony et celui ci sourit. Pietro entre dans sa chambre le dépose sur le lit et enlève ses chaussures. Il sort de sa chambre et va voir Tony dans le salon.

Pietro semble être jaloux. Tony rit, Pietro fronce les yeux mais le ton semble s'adoucir, et Pietro a l'air déboussolé. "Qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu bien de dire?"

Clint accélère la vidéo, mais il n'y a plus rien. Plus de grog, plus de tisane. Il se lève et les larmes coulent encore en abondance. "Pietrooooo... Ne pars pas..."

Clint se laisse tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, il penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Il pense à lui.

\- Clint Barton. Lâche le génie en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tony. Lâche Clint en se levant.

\- Asseyez-vous... Ordonne le millairdaire.

Les hommes s'assoient à nouveau, Clint baisse automatiquement les yeux. Tony sourit doucement. "Clint... Je... Je ne veux pas que... Notre amitié se brise pour ça."

\- Pour ça quoi? Et puis... Pourquoi?

\- Thor t'a expliqué. Dit seulement l'ingénieur en mécanique.

\- Expliquer de quoi? Dit Clint semblant de rien.

\- Clint... Je sais qu'il t'a dit ce que cette tisane que nous avons bu, fait. Tony relève le visage de son ami, mais Clint à un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne me touchez pas Tony! Peste l'archer.

\- Désolé. Hey... J'étais pas moi-même non plus. Et je vouz signale que vois m'avez sodomisé et non l'inverse alors si il y a quelqu'un qui devrait en vouloir à l'autre c'est moi. Lâche Tony du but en blanc.

Clint secou la tête de l'aisance qu'à son ami à parler ainsi et de la honte qu'il l'emporte. "Excusez-moi... Je... J'ai honte Tony." Souffle le blond.

\- Il ne faut pas, on était pas nous-même. Le défend Tony.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est la scopalmine, c'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre. Enchaîne l'archer.

\- Oui je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois attiré par vous Clint. Tente de se défendre le milliardaire.

\- J'ai pas dis ça! Mais je me pose des questions du coups vous comprenez? Lâche seulement Clint.

\- Pietro. Lâche Tony. "Vous m'avez appelé Pietro vous pensiez à lui." Ajoute le brun

\- Et vous, à moi. Je l'ai enyendu. Vous avez dis que vous pensiez à moi.

\- C'était faux. Vous m'attirez pas du tout. Mais je dois vous avouer que ... Depuis quelques temps je me pose des questions sur ma sexualité.

\- De quoi? Lâche Clint en levant un sourcil septique sur ce que Tony lui révèle.

\- Je crois que je suis bi, et je pense que je l'ai toujours été. C'est sûrement pour ça que ça ne va jamais avec Pepper.

\- Et Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire? Demande seulement Clint.

\- Essayer avec un mec... Pas vous... Un autre... Comme vous avec...

\- Oui ben c'est pas la bonne solution. Rétorque aussitôt Clint.

\- Je suis amoureux de personne en particulier pas comme vous... Avec Pietro... Ajoute Tony. Le silence règne puis Tony sourit. "Tiens, vous niez pas?" Se moque t'il ensuite. Clint soupire fortement Tony continu. "Vous avez de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un auquel t'attacher."

\- Tony s'il vous plaît.

\- Clint, vous l'aimez, vous me l'avez dit.

\- Il... C'est un ange... Sérieusement Tony, si vous le connaissiez autant que je le connais... mais il s'en va. Alors ça ne sert à rien. Se résoud Clint.

\- C'est votre choix Clint. Bon... J'étais descendu pour vous dire que vision et Sam vous appel en renfort. Ils veulent préparer un repas pour ce soir. La dernière des jumeaux justement. Ajoute t'il en grimaçant.

Clint acquiesce en grimaçant lui aussi, salue Tony et rejoint ses coéquipiers afin de les aider.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il rencontre Rhodey qui met également la main à la patte. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

\- Coupez les tomates, on va faire une salade de riz en entrée. Dit de suite la vision.

\- D'accord... Où sont Nath et Steve? Demande Clint.

\- Au shield, ils ont une mission en préparation. Répond Sam qui enlève soigneusement la coquilles des oeufs.

\- Tenez,vous qui connaissez bien Pietro, il aime le poisson? Demande subitement la vision.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Wanda ne mange plus de viande.

\- Ah... Ils sont où d'ailleurs? Demande Clint l'air de rien.

\- Au shield également, ils doivent régler quelques détails pour demain. Ajoute l'androide qui avait l'air peiné lui aussi de les voir partir.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Clint en continuant à préparer la salade.

Les trois hommes se mettent en quatre pour préparer le repas de ce soir. Sam et vision vont ensuite se préparer pendant que Clint fini de préparer les amuses-bouches. Il a presque terminé lorsque Tony débarque dans la cuisine.

\- Alors comment ça se passe? Demande le génie.

\- Ça se passe. Lâche Clint en regardant sa montre.

\- Ils reviennent à quel heure?

\- J'en sais rien, mais on a le temps de boire un verre. Lâche Clint.

Tony pince les lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas que Monsieur Barton lui propose de boire. Il cède facilement et se dirige aussitôt vers le bar. Clint le suit et s'installe sur le tabouret face à Tony qui leur sert un whisky. "Santé mon ami." Lâche Clint tristement.

\- Oui santé. Dit Tony en regardant l'archer. Il sent qu'il a envie de lui parler de quelque chose, lui aussi d'ailleurs aimerait lui parler d'un truc. Il essaye d'entamer la conversation avec l'agent qui a l'air dans ses pensées. "Alors... Vous comptez réellement le laisser partir." Reprend Tony.

\- J'ai pas le choix. Dit seulement Clint qui soupire fortement.

\- On a toujours le choix Clint.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est son choix et je le respecte, comme il me respecte moi. Ajoute le blond décidé à laisser partir son Pietro.

\- Ça, pour vous respectez, il vous respecte. Avec tout ce que je sais de vos sentiments pour lui. Moi à sa place je vous lâcherais pas. Ajoute l'ingénieur.

Clint boit une gorgée de son verre puis lâche. "On a bu de la tisane. Pietro et moi."

\- Oh! Fait seulement Tony comprenant les effets qui ont pu subvenir après.

\- Et il s'est rien passé, il aurait pu, d'ailleurs je l'ai pas ménagé le pauvre et pourtant il a rien fait. Ajoute Clint.

\- Ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui n'a pas de respect ? Demande aussitôt le milliardaire en grimaçant.

\- Pietro est immunisé des effets de la tisane, sûrement grâce à son métabolisme. Le défends Clint.

\- Il était clean donc...

\- Oui... Il aurait pu ... Mais il l'a pas fait. Et... Clint sourit en baissant les yeux. Il relève ensuite les yeux vers son ami, toujours aussi souriant. "Et... Il voulait juste un baiser et que je le prenne dans mes bras." Murmure t'il.

\- C'est trop mignon. Lâche Tony.

\- Il est trop mignon. Reprend Clint.

\- C'est beau l'amour. Lâche seulement Tony en souriant, heureux que son ami ouvre enfin les yeux.

\- Désolé... Je... Je parle de Pietro et moi alors que vous...

Tony sourit. "Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre dire Pietro et moi."

\- Tony... Soupire Clint rougissant.

\- Et... Ne ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vous ai dis tout à l'heure. Toute cette histoire m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur autre chose. Ajoute le génie.

\- Sur quoi?

\- On va dire que... Je suis pas indifférent aux hommes. Un en particulier, même si je suis pas amoureux de lui. Clint ouvre les yeux en grand, un peu choqué par ce qu'il entend. "Arrêtez, ce n'est pas vous, bien qu'elle vive également ici." Ajoute le génie. "Ce n'est pas Pietro non plus." Ajoute t'il encore.

\- Mais j'ai rien dis. Lâche Clint en souriant les joues rougissantes, il boit une gorgée puis lâche. "Rhodey?"

\- Rhodey, sérieusement Clint, c'est mon meilleur ami. Soupire Tony avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Clint fronce les yeux, puis lache. "Steve."

\- Pourquoi lui?

\- Franchement je vous vois pas avec Sam, et la vision c'est votre bébé. Se contente de dire Clint.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y ait une petite chance qu'il soit un tantinet bi? Demande seulement Tony.

\- Euh, franchement j'en sais rien du tout.

\- C'est fini cet apéro? Demande une voix derrière eux. Clint se retourne stupéfait.

\- Ah euh.. presque. Lâche t'il.

\- Steve m'a envoyé un SMS, ils se mettent en route. Ajoute Sam. Clint et Tony se regardent en entendant le prénom de Steve. La vision entre également dans la pièce. Il est très élégant.

\- Et bien on va se préparer nous aussi allez,venez Clint. Ils vont terminé. Décide le plus vieux des quatre.

Clint soupire mais suit son ami jusqu'au couloir qui desert les chambres. Tony rejoint l'ascenseur tandis que Clint entre dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur son lit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il portera. Sam est en jean mais Vision porte un smoking. Clint se tâte. Le smoking c'est trop, il opte pour un jean et une chemise mais avec une veste de costume gris clair. Il se prépare lentement en pensant à la soirée, à Pietro, à son départ futur, à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, aux vidéos qu'il a vu de Pietro et lui. Il repense à tout ça. Il se coiffe avec soin, se parfume puis rejoint les autres.

Lorsqu'il rejoint les autres, Thor, Sam, Vision, Tony et Rhodey sont assis sur le canapé. Clint s'installe entre Tony et Sam sur le premier canapé, il est un peu anxieux, pourquoi l'est-il d'ailleurs? Tony lui sourit et lui chuchote qu'ils sont en bas. Clint a le coeur qui bat la chamade. Il entend l'ascenseur s'ouvrir puis les quatre membres restants arrivent. Natasha et Steve entrent en premier suivi des jumeaux . Tout le monde se lève, les jumeaux comprennent vite que ce repas leur ai dédié.

Natasha s'assoit sur le fauteuil, Wanda, elle, s'assoit à côté de la vision assis à côté de Rhodey sur le canapé de gauche. Steve s'assoit à côté de Thor sur le canapé de droite. Tony se lève aussitôt et invite Pietro à prendre sa place tandis que lui, se faufile à côté de Captain America.

Les cocktails préparés par les garçons sont sur la table. Natasha et Thor partent chercher les amuses bouches.

\- Tu sais que Nath et l'agent Morse c'est pas le grand amour? Chuchote soudainement Pietro.

Clint tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur, il ne lui a pas encore parlé aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, oui, je sais. Répond t'il sur le même ton.

\- Je savais même pas qu'elles se connaissaient.

\- Elles savent pas se piffrer. Ajoute seulement Clint en grimaçant.

\- Vieille rivalité. Propose seulement Pietro.

\- On va dire ça.

\- T'es leur centre d'intérêt? Ajoute le jeune.

Clint se mord la lèvre, lui dire oui, c'était un peu prétentieux. Lui répondre non, serait mentir.

\- On va dire que Bobby m'a trahie et que Nath l'a pas digéré. Avoue l'archer.

\- Tu me raconteras ça, un de ses quatre. Propose le jeune sokovien.

Clint acquiesce et se demande si Pietro n'a pas oublié qu'il partait demain. Natasha et Thor arrivent avec les plats. Tous se servent puis les discussions fusent dans tous les sens.

Le groupe passe vite au plat avec la salade de riz. Les jumeaux ont l'air heureux d'être entouré de leur famille, car comme la souvent dit Pietro, les Avengers sont tous qu'ils leur restent. Alors pourquoi partaient-ils si n'était pas pour esquiver Clint?

Le plat de saumon arrive est la conversation s'anime autour des jumeaux. Steve commence à parler des anecdotes des jumeaux. La vision parle de Wanda qui s'amusait à ses débuts de déplacer les choses avec sa magie. Et qu'il y a eut beaucoup sur de casse. Tony apprend que son vase en chrystal n'a pas été cassé par Coulson mais par Wanda.

On apprend aussi que le courant d'air qui avait fait renversé tous les plans de Tony n'était pas dû à une fenêtre mal fermée mais à Pietro. La conversation dérive aussitôt sur les objets déplacés dans leur dos.

\- Vous devez en savoir vous, des anecdotes sur Pietro? Demande Rhodey à Clint.

Clint sourit aussitôt, et Pietro lui lance un regard noir.

\- On va dire qu'il a la chance d'avoir des pouvoirs qui peuvent contrés son côté Gaston Lagaffe.

\- Quoi?

\- Combien de fois, tu as sauvés les trucs que tu faisais tombés. Et combien de fois tu t'es manqué de tomber.

Le jeune fait la moue devant l'Assemblée hilare. Clint pose sa main sur son épaule. "On t'en veux pas Pietro. "

\- Moi ce qui m'énervait c'est quand je parlais avec Wanda et que tout a coup, hop plus de Wanda, disparition dans les bras de son frère. Annonce Sam.

\- Ah ça c'est un de ses jeux préférés. Lâche Rhodey.

\- Il le fait tout le temps. Se plaint Sam.

\- C'est sa technique pour sauver les gens, le déplacement à Mach 2. À chaque fois qu'il me sent en danger il m'attrape et hop le danger est disparu. Ajoute Wanda.

\- Je le fais qu'avec toi. Se défend le sokovien.

\- Et Clint. Ajoute Nath.

\- Et moi?

\- Oui, oui. Je me souviens d'une bataille, c'était contre l'AIM. On se battait avec trois types. On était qu'à deux. Tony était venu m'agripper pour me déposer sur le quinjet. Commence par dire Natasha.

\- Ah, je m'en souviens! Intervient Iron Man.

\- Et quand je suis arrivée au jet, t'étais déjà là. Accompagné de Monsieur le bip bip. Fini par dire la rousse.

\- Oh, je m'en souviens, j'avais le ventre qui tournait. Sale gosse. Peste Clint.

Ledit gosse esquissa un sourire. Les anecdotes continuèrent autour des jumeaux, puis vient les gâteaux, citron meringué, tarte préférée de Wanda, poire chocolat, celui de Pietro.

Tony, fini par faire péter le champagne. Les 10 amis restent à table à boire du champagne puis tous retrouvent sur les canapés. Les conversations n'en finissent plus puis les Avengers commencent à s'eparpiller et aller se coucher. Il ne reste plus que Clint, Nath, Pietro, Steve et Sam dans le salon. Clint n'a pas sommeil, savoir que les jumeaux partaient demain le met en stress.

Clint attend que Pietro soit parti se coucher pour parler discrètement à Nath. "Il s'est passé quoi avec Bobby?" Demande t'il à sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment ça il s'est passé quoi? Fait la rousse semblant de rien.

\- Pietro m'a dit que s'était tendu entre vous. Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- Bah c'est pas nouveau, tu le sais. Pouffe seulement la veuve noire.

\- Pour qu'il le voit c'est que ça a dû explosé. Suggère Clint.

\- Elle parle de toi comme si tu lui appartenais. La veuve noire pouffe de rire. "Elle pense que puisque tu es célibataire , elle a moyen."

\- Elle a dit ça devant Pietro? Demande aussitôt Clint.

La rousse sourit. "Pourquoi? Ça t'inquiète que Pietro soit eu courant?"

\- Non c'est pas ça. Dit-il seulement en s'installant correctement sur le canapé en relevant le menton.

\- Non mais quand les jumeaux sont arrivés je venais de lui dire de... De t'oublier. Et de ne plus t'approcher. Finit-elle par dire, le regard dur.

\- Ah ouais carrément! Lance seulement l'archer en levant les sourcils.

\- Elle m'énerve. Peste la russe en attrappant sa coupe de champagne.

\- Elle a changé tu sais. La défend encore Clint.

\- Oui mais toi aussi. Ne la laisse pas tout gâcher Clint. Ajoute la rousse avant de finir sa coupe de champagne.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demande t'il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ne te remet pas avec elle! La met elle en garde en pointant son doigt sur le buste de l'archer.

\- C'était pas mon intention. Glisse Clint en se redressant pour se servir une autre coupe de champagne.

\- J'espère bien. Lâche la femme, puis elle se lève. "Bon, allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde."

Les trois hommes la salue puis ils discutent de tout et de rien, notamment d'une prochaine mission qu'ils auront à prendre en charge. Ils discutent de la composition des équipes en prenant en compte l'absence des jumeaux. La conversation bat son plein jusqu'à un blondinet refait son apparition.

\- Hey... Vous n'êtes pas couché ? Demande seulement Steve.

\- J'arrive pas. Se plaint le jeune en s'affalant à côté de son archer. Il attrape la coupe de Clint.

\- Ça va pas? Demande Clint aussitôt, inquiet de voir Pietro dans cet état là.

\- Si... Dit seulement le jeune avant de boire une longue gorgée du verre de Clint et le lui remettre entre les doigts.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour demain? Demande Steve calmement

\- Un peu. Avoue le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pietro. Tout ira bien. L'équipe a l'air solide. Et l'agent Morse travaille pour le shield depuis des années. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Peut-être. Dit seulment le sokovien en grimaçant encore.

\- Clint vous la connaissez. Ajoute Steve.

\- Oui... Elle... C'est un bon élément. Elle sait se battre. Même très bien, sa connaissance des arts martiaux est très élevée. C'est un bon tireur d'élite et elle a très bonnes connaissances en biochimie. Elle travaille depuis longtemps pour le shield. Bien plus longtemps que moi en réalité. Déclare l'archer.

\- D'où le numéro 19. Ajoute Sam, fiers de savoir ceci.

\- Elle est l'agent 19 exacte. Elle a été engagé par le shield pour entrer dans le S.W.O.R.D Elle avait pour but d'approcher swordsman un de mes mentor, elle a choisit de l'atteindre par une cible. Moi. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais été manipulé, je l'ai haïs et j'ai coupé les ponts. Je l'ai revu beaucoup sur plus tard au shield de la côte ouest.

\- Vous étiez proche non? Demande le gamin.

Clint sourit seulement, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, seul Nath est au courant de tout, même Laura ne savait pas tout. Il ne voulait sûrement pas en parler devant tout le monde. Steve comprend la gène et se lève en emmenant Sam avec lui.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello, et voilà nous sommes lundi, c'est l'heure du chapitre de Djorgnia. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais comme vous le savez ce ne sera pas la dernière fic loin de la. J'espère que vous passerez une excellente journée de forte chaleur. Moi elle va l'être puisque je rejoins Scorpionne.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, hello, Mdrr oui, Tony fait style de rien. Il s'en tape royalement. Aucune honte.

C'est vrai que l'on se demande pourquoi Wanda part mais en vrai elle suit son frère. Ils ont eu une opportunité et Pietro à sauté sur l'occasion pour fuir Clint, Wanda la suivie, tout simplement.

Pour ce qui est de Tony je le vois qu'avec deux personnes. Steve ou Clint. Donc voilà le choix est fait. Lol.

C'est sure que la fin est très attendue. Mais comme c'est le dernier chapitre dis toi que tu l'auras dans deux dodos mdrrr.

Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Chocobi6** : Hello, Je suis heureuse que le stony te plaise. J'allais pas laisser Tony seul, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu avec Clint.

La tisane de malheur à rapproché pas mal de monde tout de même. Moi, perso j'aimerai bien en avoir.

Ah ah, on ne saura peut-être dans ce chapitre ci s'ils partent ou non. Ou alors ce sera peut être dans le dernier chapitre... Mouahahah.

Je te dis grosse merde pour ton bac! Ne stress pas. Moi j'ai faillit ne pas avoir mon BEP et tout compte fait j'ai eut mon bac avec mention bien.

J'espère que ça ira. Gros bisous à toi, courage et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 27**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les garçons se retrouvent seul, Clint va pourvoir lui parler de Bobby, de Nath et de Laura. Clint ne sait pas où commencer, il sait que Pietro attend qu'il lui parle mais par où commencer? Pietro lui tend la perche en lui parlant de Nath.

\- Tu connaissais déjà Nath?

\- Non, je connaissais personne. J'étais... J'étais acrobate au sein d'un cirque. Swordsman m'a enseigné le maniement des sabres, Trickshoot, l'art du tir à l'arc. Pietro l'écoute parler de sa passion avec intérêt. "Puis Bobby à apparut, elle a postulé pour un poste d'acrobate spécialiste des arts martiaux. Mais Swordsman avait déjà en partie lâché l'enseignement, elle a choisit de se rapprocher de moi pour pouvoir l'approcher. J'ai découvert le pot aux roses lorsqu'elle a enlevé Swordsman. J'ai pas mit longtemps à comprendre qu'elle m'avait roulé dans la farine." Fini par dire Clint. Le silence règne dans la pièce puis Clint avoue. "On était fiancé. Je l'avais demandé en mariage."

Pietro resta muet face à la révélation. Clint comprend que le jeune soit choqué de cet aveux. Il choisit de continuer son récit. "J'ai abandonné le cirque. Je voulais la retrouver et la tuer de mes propres mains et j'ai rencontré Nath. Encore une fois, je me suis fais manipuler, je devais tuer Tony."

\- Tony, le nôtre? Dit seulement Pietro en attrapant à nouveau la coupe de Clint et en boire une gorgée.

\- Oui. Clint fini la coupe que le jeune lui tend puis la dépose sur la table. "J'ai fini par reprendre le dessus juste à temps et j'ai réussi à la mettre dans le bon chemin, on est entré au shield. On a revu Bobby bien longtemps après. Je m'étais marié, Cooper devait avoir 4/5 ans et Lila n'était même pas encore à l'école. J'ai bien cru que Nath allait la défoncer. Et j'étais très remonté moi aussi."

\- Tu m'étonnes. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Nath lui en veut. Lâche le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Mais elle n'est pas comme ça. J'étais seulement une mission, j'ai mis longtemps à accepter tu sais. Même si je trouve que... Elle aurait pu arriver à ses fins sans accepter ma demande en mariage.

\- T'étais amoureux... Murmure Pietro en baissant les yeux, sachant qu'il est mal placé pour dire ça.

\- J'ai été manipulé ... Tout ce qui m'a plus chez elle, était mensonge. Elle m'avait étudié, elle savait comment me plaire. Je n'étais qu'une cible pour elle. Lâche Clint toujours un peu rancunier envers la blonde malgré ce qu'il prétend.

\- C'est une triste histoire. Lâche Pietro tristement en attrapant la bouteille de champagne et en versant le reste de la bouteille dans la flûte.

\- C'est du passé. Soupire Clint.

\- Elle t'aime toujours. Murmure Pietro en tendant la coupe à moitié pleine à Clint.

\- Elle m'a jamais aimé. Répond seulement Clint. Il boit le reste de sa coupe, puis se lève, ramène une seconde flûte et une autre bouteille.

\- Je suis sûre que si. Contredit Pietro en regardant l'archer debouchonner la bouteille et en servir une coupe pleine.

\- Peut-être maintenant mais à l'époque...

\- Elle veut te récupèrer. Annonce Pietro en acceptant la flûte que Clint lui tend.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Mais il n'y a pas de danger qu'elle arrive à ses fins. Rassure Clint en attrappant sa flûte.

\- Pourquoi? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- Parce que je... les hommes se dévorent des yeux, chacun une flûte de champagne dans la main, tout les deux savent la vérité mais personne ne le dit. Il faudra bien que Clint l'avoue et à Pietro et à lui même. "Tu sais très bien pourquoi Pietro."

\- J'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire. Avoue le jeune avant de trinquer avec Clint et de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Chuchote Clint en déposant son verre sur la table.

\- À moitié vaseux, et drogué. Ajoute Pietro en grimaçant.

Clint se pince les lèvres puis chuchote. "Pietro?"

\- Oui... Répond le jeune.

\- Je peux te demander quelques chose? Demande le plus vieux d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sure. Lance le sokovien.

\- Tu nous ferais pas d'une tasse de Djorgnia. Propose l'archer.

\- Hors de question! Se révolte Pietro en se levant.

\- S'il te plaît Pietro. Clint se lève et attrape le visage du sokovien entre ses mains. "J'ai envie de lâcher prise. De ne pas réfléchir."

\- Clint... Tu comprends pas... Murmure le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- Si je sais... C'est dur pour toi. Et... Je t'en empêche pas. Murmure Clint en tentant de voir le visage de son ami qui baisse doucement la tête.

\- Fais pas ça. Lâche Pietro. Clint colle son front contre le sien.

\- J'en ai envie Pietro. Murmure Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Tu veux boire du Djorgnia pour oublier. Contredit Pietro en relevant son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non... Je veux juste être bien et... Je ne regarderai pas les vidéos. Ajoute Clint. "Si ça peut te rassurer."

\- Clint... Bafouille le jeune ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Je suis gay! Lâche le plus vieux. "C'est ce que tu voulais entendre." Chuchote t'il ses pouces glissant le long de ses joues.

\- Mais... Bafouille le jeune troublé des gestes de l'archer se retenant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- S'il te plaît. Fais ça pour moi. Suplli Clint. En glissant ses doigts entre les mèches du sokovien.

\- Non, je peux pas. Marmonne le jeune en baissant les yeux. Clint relève son visage

\- Alors du champagne. Sabre-nous du champagne. Juste pour nous deux. Ajoute le plus vieux.

\- Du champagne, en général le champagne c'est pour célébrer quelques chose. Tu es heureux de me voir partir? Demande le sokovien ému

\- Mais non... C'est juste que je suis habitué aux alcools fort mais pas aux bulles. Je risque de me détendre. Ajoute Clint en souriant. "Déjà là... Je suis bien. T'arrête pas de me reservir."

\- C'est toi qui en a ouvert une autre bouteille. Se défend Pietro.

\- Et c'est toi qui a fini celle d'avant. Ajoute Clint. "Allez... S'il te plaît..."

Le jeune se mord la lèvre. "Juste une tasse pour tu sois bien mais pas plus je ne veux pas que tu oublies." Murmure le jeune.

\- Marché conclus. Mais j'ai le droit à ma coupette aussi? Ajoute Clint.

\- Sers-toi ta coupette pendant que je fais chauffer la tisane. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Cool. Répond Clint en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune.

Clint s'installe dans le canapé souriant, il attrape sa coupe pleine et la boit puis se resert à nouveau. Il boit une petite gorgée avant que le Speed runner revient une tasse bouillante entre ses mains. Clint sourit aussitôt à Pietro et lui tend sa coupe encore pleine.

\- Tu dis que le champagne est fait pour célébrer quelques chose, alors célébrons quelques chose. Lâche Clint en attrapant sa coupe lui aussi.

\- On célèbre quoi? Demande le jeune.

\- Notre amitié. Propose Clint.

\- Notre amitié?! Lâche le jeune septique.

\- Notre relation quel qu'elle soit. Se reprend l'archer. Le jeune sourit aussi à cette révélation.

\- Je préfère ça. Ajoute t'il.

\- À nous. Trinque Clint.

\- À nous. Conclut Pietro en trinquant avec son archer, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les hommes dégustent leur coupes sans se lâcher des yeux, puis ils déposent leurs flûtes. Le silence règne, les hommes ne savent plus quoi faire ou dire. La nervosité les atteint et ils pouffent de rire.

Clint reprend son calme puis attrape sa coupe, il s'installe calmement dans le canapé. Il passe son doigts sur le dessus du verre. Le jeune reste silencieux lui aussi, puis l'archer coupe ce silence. "C'est toi qui a parlé du Djorgnia à Thor?"

Le jeune grimace puis souffle. "Oui... J'ai pensé que... Qu'il vallait mieux le faire."

\- T'as eu raison... J'ai pas été correct avec toi... Sous l'emprise de cette tisane. Avoue Clint en grimaçant.

\- Et pourtant tu comptes en reboire. Lance le jeune en fronçant les sourcils, le grondant légèrement.

\- Juste un peu... T'es pas le seul avec le quel je me suis mal comporter... Comme... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé Pietro. Fini par dire Clint confus de ses gestes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais, mais tu devrais pas reboire cette tisane. Ajoute tout de même Pietro.

\- T'as fais qu'une demi tasse et puis avec toi c'est pas pareil. Ajoute Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Avec moi? Pourquoi ça? Demande le jeune.

\- Toi, t'es immunisé et j'ai confiance en toi. Clint fini sa coupe de champagne puis la pose sur la table. "Et même s'il se passerait quelques chose. Ce serait pas vraiment contre ma volonté mais contre mon cerveau, il a du mal à assimiler tout ça." Souffle t'il.

\- Tout ça quoi?

\- Tu sais... Ce que je ressens, ton jeune âge et... Le fait que tu sois un mec. Ajoute Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je pensais que tu étais gay, c'est que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure? Demande Pietro qui doute que Clint a encore changé d'avis.

\- En réalité, j'en sais rien. C'est pas comme si j'aimais les mecs tu vois. J'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour un autre gars donc je sais pas si je peux dire que je suis gay... Clint prend une grosse inspiration puis regarde Pietro et murmure. "Tu vas me manquer tu sais."

\- Ça va être calme. Tu vas t'emmerder c'est sure... Pouffe le jeune.

Clint rit aussi. "Tu me manqueras Pietro." Lache encore Clint, mais il croise le regard taquin du jeune. "Quoi?"

\- Rien... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Je suis sincère. Se défend l'archer.

\- Mais j'ai rien dis... Dit le gosse en riant.

\- Tu penses que je suis pété. Dit Clint en levant le menton.

\- Mais non. Ajoute Pietro en riant encore.

\- D'accord, j'avoue je suis un peu dedans... Avoue Clint en grimaçant tout en souriant. "Les bulles." Ajoute t'il pour se justifier. Le jeune sourit puis pose sa coupe encore à moitié pleine sur la table. Il s'installe mieux lui aussi. "T'es encore stressé pour le départ."

\- Un peu... Surtout que maintenant je sais ce que l'agent 19 pense de toi. S'amuse de dire le jeune.

\- Je te l'ai dis, elle a pas moyen. Non. Non. Ajoute Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Ça a durer combien de temps avec elle? Demande soudainement Pietro.

\- 4 ans. Dit de suite Clint. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

\- Ah ouais, quand même. Lâche le jeune en levant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas énorme. Se défend Clint.

\- Et Laura... Combien de temps... enfin de. Bafouille Pietro.

\- Ça allait faire 14 ans. Dit Clint.

\- C'est triste.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. C'est pas triste c'est comme ça. Il fallait que je fasse quoi? J'ai bien fais de lui avouer. Ajoute Clint sure de lui.

\- C'est sure...

\- T'aurais fais quoi à ma place?

\- J'en sais rien Clint. Après je suis pas dans ta tête, je sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça. Dit Pietro un peu confus.

\- T'aurais fais quoi, si t'étais attiré par un mec et que tu trompes ton épouse avec un autre mec, juste pour savoir si les hommes t'attirent, tu lui aurais pas avouer à ta femme? Demande premièrement Clint puis se reprend. "T'as déjà trompé quelqu'un?" Pietro grimace et acquiesce seulement. "Et qu'est ce que t'as fais?"

\- J'ai pas eu besoin de lui avouer, je me suis fais grillé. Lâche le jeune en grimaçant.

Clint sourit en coin. "Je devais lui dire. C'était pas honnête sinon. Elle sait que j'aime..., j'allais dire les mecs mais... Elle sait pas que c'est toi." Le jeune rougit et attrape sa coupe de champagne pour dévier son regard. "Elle doit se douter que c'est quelqu'un d'ici, ou du moins du shield. Du shield plutôt. Quoiqu'il en soit surtout pas toi."

\- Tony... Propose le jeune pendant que Clint attrape la tasse de Djorgnia.

\- Peut-être... Par rapport à l'âge. Après je suis pas super proche de lui. Alors que toi, elle sait que je tiens à toi. T'es né en quel année ?

Pietro repose sa coupe. "90."

\- Ah ben j'étais avec Bobby... Dit de suite Clint.

\- T'avais quelque âge?

Clint calcul mentalement, puis se souvenir de leur écart d'âge. "19. Puisque on a 19 ans d'écart."

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai...

\- Pietro... Murmure Clint.

\- Quoi?

Clint attend quelques seconde puis se lance. "Je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive pas avec toi parce que... T'as beau être jeune, t'es super mature. Et puis bon t'as quel âge. 25/26."

\- 25. Confirme le jeune sokovien.

\- Ouais, t'es pas non plus super jeune. C'est moi qui suis à la traîne. Je.. enfin, je sais pas... Tu me plais. T'es un mec mais tu me plais alors je devrais pas me poser de question. Je suis bien avec toi. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Je me fais du mal à moi-même parce que je sais que je peux être heureux avec toi. Je sais que je serais heureux avec toi. Parce que quand T'es là et ben... Je... Je suis bien. Finit par dire Clint. Le jeune se mord la lèvre puis chuchote.

\- La distance nous aidera.

\- Dis pas ça! Le jeune reste bouche bée. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Il ne sait pas s'il doit l'embrasser et si ça changerait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Ils avaient échangé tant de baiser mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Clint avait pris sa décision. Que doit-il faire?

Clint s'enfonce dans le canapé. Les mains entourant sa tasse. L'air pensif. Il bascule sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune, puis redresse la tête et boit le reste de la tasse. "Arrête-moi si je vais trop loin."

Le jeune ne sait pas s'il doit demander à Clint de ne pas être si proche de lui car se serait profiter de la situation ou si Clint en a envie. Ou alors juste profiter de ce moment. "Ça va." Répond t'il seulement.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je suis bien là. Le silence règne dans le salon, les hommes restent ainsi. Pietro assis au fond du canapé. Clint de même avec sa tête contre l'épaule musclé du jeune. Il pivote soudainement la tête vers le visage du jeune. Ses cheveux s'accrochent sur la barbe naissante du sokovien. Ils rient tout les deux. "Tu bois pas ta coupe de champagne?" Demande Clint.

\- Non... Bois-la si tu veux. Répond le gosse en désignant sa flûte sur la table.

\- Tu veux me bourrer la gueule? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Non. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Allez... Avoue... Ronronne Clint en poussant la mâchoire du jeune pour l'embêter.

\- Non, biensure que non! Continu de dire le gosse.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir bourré. Lâche soudainement Clint.

\- Pourquoi? Lâche Pietro en riant.

\- Comme ça. Pour que tu sois zen. T'es tout tendu. Chuchote Clint.

\- C'est un peu normal non? Se défend le jeune. Il est vrai que la situation n'est pas commune.

\- Pas tendu dans ce sens là. Le titille l'archer en poussant à nouveau la mâchoire du jeune.

Le jeune pivote la tête, choqué. "Mais je pensais même pas a ça!" Lâche t'il outré que Clint pense ça.

\- Mais oui. Mais oui... Le titille encore le plus vieux. Le jeune se met à rire aussi. Clint le suit lui aussi, puis il passe son bras autour du buste de Pietro. Pietro le laisse faire trop surpris du geste. Clint pouffe encore de rire puis se calme, serrant le Speed runner contre lui, sa main agrippant son pull. "Tu sais que je t'adore toi." Lâche Clint en relevant la tête.

Pietro regarde le plus vieux et chuchote." Je sais." Les hommes se dévorent des yeux, leurs lèvres sont proches. Pietro met fin à se suplice et regarde à nouveau devant lui. Mais Clint se redresse et se glisse sous le bras du jeune. Pietro le laisse faire puis le regarde. Clint redresse la tête mais le jeune plaque sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à se remettre sur son épaule.

Clint ressert ses doigts sur le pull du jeune, il n'a pas envie de le lâcher, il n'a pas envie de le laisser partir. "Je veux pas que tu partes." Murmure Clint.

\- Je sais... Mais... C'est la meilleure solution. Répond le jeune. Clint relève la tête, le jeune pivote son visage, puis embrasse le front de Clint. "Ça va bien se passer Clint."

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Suppli Clint.

\- Je t'abandonne pas. Je met juste... Un peu de distance, c'est pas pour te faire mal que j'ai pris cette décision. C'est pour moi... La distance m'aidera a t'enlever de ma tête. Murmure le jeune.

\- Et de ton coeur. Ajout Clint.

\- Et de mon coeur. Compléte le jeune.

\- Moi je t'aimerai toujours. Dit soudainement Clint. "J'ai essayé de t'enlever de la tête et mais tu restes encore là." Chuhote Clint en désignant maintenant son coeur.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Dit encore le jeune.

\- Reste avec moi... Pour cette nuit... S'il te plaît. Demande Clint en supliant le sokovien du regard.

\- Clint... Soupire Pietro

\- Je te promet je serais sage. Se défend le plus vieux.

\- J'en doute pas... Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi. Avoue le blond.

Les hommes restent encore un peu sur le canapé, enlacé bras dans les bras, puis Clint se lève et tend la main à Pietro qui hésite encore un moment avant de l'attraper.

.

L'archer emmène le sokovien dans sa chambre. En entrant Pietro constate que les images des vidéos ne lui ont pas plu puisque son ordinateur portable est en miette au sol. Clint ferme la porte de sa chambre, puis s'assoit sur le lit pour défaire ses chaussures. Il enlève sa veste de costume et l'envoie sur son bureau, puis déboutonne sa chemise. Il retire les manches de sa chemise quant il s'aperçoit que le jeune est encore debout et semble perdu.

\- Tu vas dormir debout? Et habillé ?

Le jeune grimace, puis retire ses chaussures. Clint sourit et continu à se déshabiller. Il entre ses draps, puis profite tout de même pour matter le jeune qui se déshabille avec pudeur.

Pietro se retrouve en caleçon, Clint ouvre la couverture, pour l'inciter à venir. Le jeune se précipite dans les draps par pudeur plus que par envie d'être dans cette situation. Pietro est allongé sur le dos, les bras bien posés sur la couverture.


	28. Chapter 28

Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre des joies du Djorgnia j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Il est un peu long.

Je profite pour tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous. Je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre.

Bisous. Aline.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les joies du Djorgnia**

 **Chapitre 28**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

\- Decrispe-toi, je vais pas te violer même si avec cette tisane on peut s'attendre à tout. Le jeune tourne la tête, il a l'air pétrifié. "Je suis pas déchiré Pietro."

\- Mais je sais.

\- Je voulais utiliser les propriétés de la tisane. Lâche Clint soudainement. Le jeune ne dis rien, le silence règne Clint continu. "Je voulais te proposer de... De boire avec toi, la tisane. Et... Que... Et coucher avec toi." Pietro pince les lèvres, son coeur bat la chamade, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire. "Je t'aurais rien reproché... J'ai couché avec Tony!" Ajoute Clint. Le jeune ne dit toujours rien. Que pouvait-il dire? "Tu dis rien..."

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On est pas ensemble. Se défend seulement le jeune.

\- Non, mais t'as pas l'air surpris. Et même pas jaloux.

\- Je suis immunisé Clint. Et vu l'état de ton pc tu as dû voir les images de télésurveillance. Donc tu sais que je t'ai surpris.

\- Je m'en veux tu sais. Avoue Clint.

\- Je me doute oui.

\- Je me sens sale. Ajoute Clint.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu étais drogué... et c'est pas comme si c'était avec un inconnu. Là, c'était Tony... Et puis c'est lui qui devrait se sentir plus gêné que toi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ben, toi tu t'es pas fais... Lâche le jeune en grimaçant confus.

Clint acquiesce puis grimace lui aussi. Le silence revient puis Clint percute. "Comment tu sais ça?" Le jeune est pris au dépourvu il ne sait pas quoi répondre. "T'as vu les vidéos ! Forcément oui, T'as vu les vidéos. Je suis encore plus honteux."

\- J'ai pas regardé par vice! C'est juste que... C'est juste que... je suis jaloux, c'est tout... Et parce que.. je t'aime...

Clint fond aussitôt à ses mots, ça semble si naturel de la part du gamin de lui dire ça. Il vient de lui dire je t'aime mais il le sait tout comme il sait que lui aussi l'aime. Clint s'approche ses lèvres du jeune et tente d'attraper ses lèvres. Le jeune se recule surpris. "Je vais trop loin, excuse-moi."

Le jeune plonge son regard dans celui de Clint. Ses yeux ont l'air normaux mais peut-être que son archer n'a pas bu assez de tisane pour que ses yeux se rétractent. Peut-être que l'effet du Djorgnia n'est pas encore à son maximum. Pietro hésite un moment, il ne veut pas profiter de Clint et en même temps, c'est la dernière fois qu'ils sont là, à deux. Demain il s'en ira et jamais plus il ne pourrait embrasser cet homme, celui qui fait chavirer son coeur.

Le jeune caresse lentement sa joue. Sa main glisse contre sa nuque et attire ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clint approfondis de suite leur baiser en immiscant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le jeune a toujours sa main ancrée sur la nuque du plus vieux, pendant que celui-ci, lui caresse lentement le cou. Les doigts de l'archer glissent lentement sur le buste du jeune, puis le plus vieux passe la seconde en rompant le baiser pour déposer ses lèvres sur la gorge du jeune. Pietro est à la fois pétrifié et profite de ce moment aussi doux qu'il l'aurait souhaité pour eux.

Les lèvres de l'archer contre sa clavicule le fait frissonner. Tout deux, ont les yeux fermés et apprécient, pour l'un, la peau de l'autre pour l'autre les baisers ardents de son partenaire. Clint descend petit à petit sur ses pectoraux en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offre à lui. Le grain de peau, et l'odeur du jeune lui donnent envie de goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau. Le jeune tressaillit lorsque Clint embrasse avec douceur son tétons qui pointe aussitôt au contact.

Les lèvres de l'archer lui font un tel effets mais le jeune reste tout de même sur ses réserves. Certes, il veut profiter de Clint et en même temps il n'en a pas le droit. Le jeune a peur de ce qu'il pourrait en résulter. Même si Clint lui a promis de ne pas regarder les vidéos. Le jeune se sentirait toujours fautif. Sa main toujours ancrée sur sa nuque, le jeune l'oblige à remonter à son niveau et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Clint embrasse le gamin avec passion se délectant de ses lèvres sucrées puis il les glisse sur sa mâchoire puis dévie sur le lobe de son oreille. "J'ai envie de toi Pietro." Murmure Clint.

\- Moi aussi... mais...

\- Chutttt... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour... Laisse-moi te dire adieu...

Le jeune est pétrifié par la demande et en même temps, il en a autant envie que lui. La seconde main de Pietro entoure le corps de l'archer et il peut ainsi caresser son dos. La première de ses mains glisse doucement de la nuque du plus vieux pour caresser ses épaules pendant que le plus vieux embrasse encore son oreille et son cou. Le jeune en frissonne pendant qu'il descend ses caresses et atterrit sur les hanches parfaites de Clint Barton.

De son côté, Clint laisse ses doigts parcourir le corps du jeune et sentir les grains de peau mêlés à la chair de poule qu'il lui procure. Sous ses doigts, il découvre chaque grain avec passion. Le jeune pivote légèrement pour faire face à son Jules. Leur corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, et doucement Clint se crée un chemin sur le buste du jeune.

Clint lache momentanément le buste du jeune pour caresser la cuisse de Pietro qu'il attrape et qu'il passe par dessus sa jambe. Tandis que sa jambes se faufile entre les siennes. Leurs sexes sont à présent l'un contre l'autre, séparés par le tissus de leur caleçon mais il peuvent tout deux sentir ce que leurs caresses leur procurent.

Excité comme jamais, Clint lache le cou du jeune et attrape ses lèvres à nouveau. Il recommence à caresser le buste du jeune, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses abdos ferment. Le jeune caresse toujours lentement les hanches de Clint et apprécie lui aussi la peau du plus vieux. Les deux hommes s'excitent avec pudeur ils en ont tout deux envie. Mais lorsque Clint tente de continuer son épopée vers son pubis, le jeune tressaillit. "Détends-toi mon amour." Lui chuchote Clint dans sa bouche. Le jeune ouvre les yeux et contemple les paupières closes de son partenaires qui l'embrasse encore et encore. Pendant qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à parvenir à caresser son sexe. Le jeune referme les yeux et tente de se détendre entre les mains expertes de son archer.

La main ferme de Clint parvint à entrer en contact avec le tissus de son caleçon, caressant son sexe doucement. "Clint..." Murmure Pietro presqu'en extase.

\- Je t'aime gamin. Murmure Clint en retour en cessant d'embrasser ses lèvres et s'attaquant à nouveau à la peau de son cou. La main ferme du plus vieux caresse lentement son sexe, pendant que ses lèvres lui dévorent le cou. Le jeune est en extase, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement en arrière pour mieux sentir les lèvres de Clint contre la peau de sa gorge et sa main qui s'est arrêtée sur la cuisse de Clint.

Pietro se laisse envahir quelques minutes puis se dit qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu, sa main délaisse la cuisse de Clint pour profiter de caresser ses pectoraux une dernière fois. Le jeune profite un instant du buste du plus vieux puis sa main remonte jusqu'à sa gorge. Il décolle les lèvres de Clint de sa gorge. "Pietroooooo." Râle Clint.

\- On devrait arrêter Clint. Marmonne le jeune.

\- Mon amour... Détends-toi. Personne ne le saura. Murmure Clint.

\- Clint... Arrête s'il te plaît. Lâche fermement le jeune.

Clint cesse ses caresses sur son sexe puis remonte sa main sur la joue du jeune. "Je t'aime Pietro. Tu le sais."

\- Je sais mais... Je vais partir et... le jeune a les lèvres qui tremblent. Au fond de lui, il ne veut pas partir, il ne veut pas l'abandonner.

\- Chutttt. Chuchote Clint en embrassant ses lèvres. Le jeune se laisse embrasser une dernière fois puis Clint remet le t-shirt de Pietro correctement. Son bras entour son buste. Son front est collé à celui de Pietro. "Bonne nuit mon amour." Chuchote l'archer.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Répond le gamin.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint ouvre les yeux. Il a toujours son bras sur le torse du gamin, lui l'entoure aussi de ses bras, il dort toujours. Clint profite de ce moment pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il le regarde, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres roses, légèrement ouvertes laissent paraître une dentition bien blanches. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, ses cheveux sont en bataille ce qui fait sourire le plus vieux.

Clint déplie ses doigts et profite pour sentir les pectoraux du jeune à travers son t-shirt. Le jeune bouge légèrement puis ouvre les yeux. Clint sourit aussitôt, le jeune le copie. "T'as bien dormi?"

\- Hum hum. Acquiesce le jeune. Les hommes se sourient et se contemplent.

\- J'ai pas trop ronflé ? Demande encore Clint.

\- Non... Parcontre, t'as pris toutes les couvertures.

\- C'est faux et en plus, j'ai dormi, à moitié sur toi alors c'est pas possible. J'aurais eu froid moi aussi. Ronchonne Clint.

\- Nana nana nere. Se moque le jeune.

\- Gamin! Et menteur en plus. Lâche Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

Le jeune lui tire la langue, puis Clint enlace encore plus le jeune. La main de Pietro vient se poser sur le dos du plus vieux. Tandis que celle de Clint caresse instinctivement les pectoraux de jeune. Puis un bruit provenant de l'estomac de Pietro vient faire sourire les hommes. Clint lève la tête et voit la grimace de Pietro. Il rient tout les deux. "T'as faim?" Demande Clint.

\- Un peu. Avoue le jeune.

\- On va aller déjeuner. Murmure Clint en cessant de caresser les pectoraux du jeune pour glisser sa main sur son cou, puis sur sa barbe naissante. Le plus vieux regarde les lèvres du jeune puis il regarde les yeux bleus intenses du jeune. Pietro sourit timidement puis sa main droite vient remettre les cheveux désordonnés de l'archer. Clint profite de cet instant pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs lèvres se caressent lentement puis Clint attrape la lèvre inférieure du jeune des siennes. Ils s'arrêtent un instant, se regardent puis s'embrassent à nouveau. Le baiser est plus sensuel, plus passionnel, la langue du plus vieux glisse entre les lèvres du jeune puis un ballet commence. Les hommes s'embrassent jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Pietro glisse sa main sur la nuque du plus vieux et appuye leur baiser. Clint lui attrape la mâchoire et fait de même.

Petits à petits l'archer se glisse sur son corps, sa main droite vient se nicher sur le buste du jeune, sa main gauche est toujours ancrée sur sa mâchoire. Pietro tente de rompre le baiser en glissant sa main sur sa mâchoire et relève la tête de Clint. Mais le plus vieux ne veut pas arrêter et tente à nouveau de lui voler un baiser.

\- Je dois y aller Clint. Je dois finir de préparer quelques trucs. Bafouille Pietro rougissant.

Clint reste muet, la bouche bée, il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et finit par descendre du corps du jeune un peu confus. Pietro sourit gêné, puis sort du lit, il s'habille silencieusement devant un Clint un peu penaud au fond de son lit. "À toute à l'heure." Murmure le jeune avant de sortir de la chambre.

Clint regarde Pietro sortir, il soupire longuement puis va prendre une bonne douche qui lui remettra les idées en place. Il descend ensuite et part déjeuner.

Il s'installe silencieusement autour de la table. C'est silencieux ce matin. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils sont tous réunis. Et le départ des jumeaux va laisser un grand vide chez les Vengeurs, notamment pour Clint. La jumelle fini par se lever et annonce qu'elle a encore ses bagages à faire. Pietro se lève automatiquement et la suit.

Clint reste un moment à table puis il sursaute lorsqu'une main vient se plaquer sur son épaule. Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Tony. "Ça va pas Clint?"

\- Euh.. si si.. Bafouille l'archer.

\- Vous venez? Propose le milliardaire.

\- Où ça?

\- À mon QG. Lâche Tony en allant vers l'ascenseur. Clint lève un sourcil et regarde le génie aller vers l'ascenseur. Le milliardaire se retourne puis Clint soupire avant de le suivre. Tony attend Clint dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se referment sur eux. "Je vois bien que ça va pas." Clint ne dit rien. Et se laisse transporter en silence, puis arrivé à l'atelier, il va directement s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Demande Tony debout les bras croisés.

\- Rien... Je suis naze. Ment Clint.

\- Arrêtez vos excuses! Je sais très bien que c'est le départ qui vous tracasse comme ça. Lance le génie.

Clint passe ses mains sur son visage puis lâche. "On a dormi ensemble."

\- Ahhhh. Lâche le génie en trainant sur le A.

\- Pas de ah! On a juste dormi ensemble. On a rien fait. Se défend Clint en mentant légèrement. Après tout comme il l'avait dit à Pietro. Ça ne regarde personne, personne ne le saura. C'est entre Pietro et lui.

\- Vous avez rien bu d'aphrodisiaque. Se moque le milliardaire mais il reçoit un regard noir de la part de clint. "Je plaisantais, ne me regardez pas comme ça." Se reprend Tony.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je voulais en boire. La tasse était là... Mais j'ai continué au champagne hier... et moi et les bulles. J'étais à moitié pété mais je me souviens d'après peu près toute la soirée. Avoue Clint contrairement à ce qu'il a pu dire à Pietro la veille.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas raté un épisode?

\- J'espère que non.

\- Vous voulez regarder les vidéos ? Propose le génie

\- Non... Non, je lui ai promis que je le faisais pas. C'était la condition sine quoi non pour le Djorgnia. S'offusque Clint.

\- Vous vouliez qu'il profite de vous, hein... avouez... S'amuse de dire Tony mais le regard noir reçu un peu plus tôt revient à la charge. Tony grimace et s'assoit à ses côtés. "Je suis sûre qu'il vous en tiendrai pas rigueur." Clint soupire puis Tony se lève. "Je vous laisse avec vos démons Clint."

Clint regarde Tony s'en aller, puis reste un moment sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux. Il se tâte à regarder ou non cette vidéo. C'est au bout de 20 longues minutes qu'il se décide à les regarder. Il s'installe calmement puis recherche la vidéo. Il la met en route lorsqu'il voit que Pietro revient dans le salon.

Il écoute toute la conversation. Il a les larmes aux yeux de les voir aussi proches et de se voir aussi souriant face au sokovien. Puis il voit les gestes tendres qu'il a envers Pietro et vice versa et il le voit l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Clint hésite à regarder la vidéo, il a le doigt prêt à couper la vidéo mais son esprit refuse et laisse les images défiler. Son coeur s'accélère lorsqu'il voit le jeune se déshabiller et se voit presque en extase face à lui. Encore maintenant, l'archer se mord la lèvre face au corps du jeune. Puis Clint inspire une longue bouffée d'air, il sait ce qu'il va voir. Son regard reste planté sur le visage de Pietro. Chaque tremblement, chaque chair de poule, chaque fois qu'il se mord la lèvre tandis qu'il lui dévore le cou, l'oreille ou même lorsqu'il caresse doucement son buste. Un long frisson parcoure le corps de Clint lorsqu'il voit Pietro commencer à prendre du plaisir lorsqu'il commence à caresser son sexe. Puis il voit son regard, sa main contre sa propre gorge pour le faire cesser. Clint ferme les yeux. Le jeune à eut raison de l'arrêter même si il pensait qu'il était sous l'effet du Djorgnia, il n'a pas profité de lui. Même si quelques part Clint l'aurait souhaité même si il ne lui aurait jamais reproché car il en avait envie autant que lui.

Il les voient s'endormir puis le jeune se met sur le dos, en faisant bien attention à ce que Clint soit toujours contre lui. Il grimace lorsqu'il voit le gamin mal à l'aise, puis il s'entend ronfler. Il grimace, il voit deux pupilles dans l'obscurité puis la main de Pietro caresser lentement ses cheveux. Puis lui déposer un baiser sur son front et se remettre sur le dos. Le jeune semble ne pas pouvoir dormir, il le voit se ronger les ongles, le regarder à nouveau et de nouveau lui caresse les cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue cette fois-ci.

Clint est ému par ce qu'il voit, le jeune aurait pu profiter de l'embrasser, surtout que Clint lui avait donné la permission. De le faire. Mais non, il ne le fait pas. Clint ferme les yeux et prendre une grosse inspiration. Que doit-il faire? Laisser partir le gosse au risque d'être malheureux ? Ou le retenir? Clint se lève puis fait les cent pas dans l'atelier. Il tente de se faire à l'idée que Pietro parte mais les larmes glissent sur ses joues.

Non il doit le retenir, Clint remonte quatre à quatre les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de Pietro. La chambre est vide. Il n'y a plus de draps, il ouvre le placard , plus aucunes fringues. Il ouvre les tiroirs mais rien ne traîne. "Pietrooooo..." Il est trop tard, le gamin est déjà parti. Les jambes de Clint tremblent, elles ne le retiennent plus, il s'effondre au sol. Il pleure toujours. "Pietro.. ne pars part... Il est déjà parti!" Cri Clint a lui-même. "Connard... Gros con... T'es trop con Clint..." Dit-il en pleurant. L'archer se traîne jusqu'au lit du jeune et s'effondre dessus. Il pleure toute les larmes de son corps.

Son téléphone sonne mais il n'a pas envie de décrocher. Il le laisse sonner et continu de pleurer puis après plusieurs sonneries, il fini par sorti son téléphone. Un appel en absence de Pietro, trois de Nath. Et un SMS de Pietro. "Je m'en vais. Prend soin de toi. Le gamin."

Clint relève la tête, les larmes coulent à nouveau. Son coeur s'accélère, il se lève et cours au salon. Personne, tout est vide. Il se ru au garage et voit les habitants de la tour réunis, il voit Bobby, appuyée contre la portière de la voiture et Wanda dans les bras de Nath. Il cherche Pietro du regard, il l'aperçoit dans les bras de Tony. Le meccano lui murmure quelques chose à l'oreille. Clint se dirige vers eux et attrape Pietro par le bras. Le jeune se retourne stupéfait, les larmes aux yeux, il tente de serrer Clint contre lui, mais l'archer l'en empêche. "Ne pars pas." Lui dit-il Seulement, puis les larmes coulent à nouveau. "Pars pas Pietro."

\- Clint... Je.. bafouille le gosse, les yeux humides.

\- Reste avec moi. Je... Je supporterais pas d'être aussi loin de toi. Avoue Clint en attrappant le visage de Pietro entre ses mains.

Le jeune à l'air subjugué et ne sait quoi répondre. Il bafouille encore. "Je... Clint..."

L'archer n'a plus de mot non plus et choisit de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune est surpris mais se laisse vite envahir par le baiser. il glisse ses mains sur ses reins et sur son cou. Le calme s'est invité dans le garage. Les hommes rompent leur baiser.

\- Je...

\- Ne m'abondonne pas. Peste Clint.

Le jeune regarde Clint puis Bobby puis Clint à nouveau. "Fury..."

\- On s'en fout de Fury, putain, on s'en fout du shield. Pietro. Ajoute l'archer.

Le jeune regarde sa sœur puis regarde Clint à nouveau. "Clint..." Lâche le jeune qui enserre le cou de l'archer de ses bras. Les larmes dévalent de ses joues. "Je t'aime."

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Moi aussi. Lâche Clint en pleurant. Les hommes se calment peu à peu. Le silence est toujours de mise. Clint se retourne vers l'agent 19. "Je suis désolé Bobby."

La femme grimace puis soupire. "Je te laisse appeler Fury."

Clint acquiesce et voit la blonde grimper dans la voiture un peu furieuse. Elle a perdu deux de ses futurs agents mais aussi et surtout le seul homme qu'elle a aimé.

La voiture s'en va, Nath attrape le sac de Wanda, Tony celui de Pietro puis tout le monde s'en va, mis à part le nouveau couple. Clint se retourne vers le gamin.

\- Pietro... Je sais combien tu es parfait. Notamment avec moi... Tu me respecte à un tel point que s'en est rageant des fois. Le jeune fronce les yeux, il a du mal à suivre son archer. "T'aurais pu profiter hier... Mais tu l'as pas fait." Pietro serre la mâchoire et pivote sa tête sur le côté. "Tu m'avais promis de ne pas regarder les vidéos."

\- Pietro... J'avais pas besoin de regarder ses vidéos et tu n'as rien à te reprocher... Pietro... Je me souviens de toute la soirée. J'ai pas bu cette tisane. Ajoute Clint en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Non t'as juste regarder ses putains de vidéos! Lance le jeune en reculant.

Clint se rapproche à nouveau et lui chuchote à loreille. "Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, laisse-moi te dire adieu." Le jeune recule et fronce les yeux.

\- Tu peux augmenter le son autant que tu veux. Tu n'entendra jamais ce que je t'ai chuchoté à l'oreille hier soir." Le jeune a les yeux qui brillent.

\- T'étais réellement conscient? marmonne le jeune.

Clint sourit et caresse la joue de Pietro. "J'aurais pas voulu ne pas me souvenir de ça. Tu comptes trop pour moi. Je t'aime de trop pour ça. Je t'aime tellement gamin." Ajoute t'il.

Le jeune resiste un instant puis se jette dans les bras de son aimé. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, réalisant que son archer l'aime vraiment. "Je t'aime tellement Clint."

\- Je sais... Allons, défaire tes bagages. Tu pars plus. Jamais plus tu m'abandonneras. Je te l'interdis.

Le jeune sourit lentement puis attrappe la main que Clint lui tend. Les deux amants remontent rejoindre les autres, tout le monde est assis au salon. La table n'est pas encore débarrasser, tous semble souriant. Ils sont heureux que les jumeaux ne partent pas. Le couple ne se lâche pas la main, certain sont surpris de les voir arriver main dans la main, d'autre pas du tout. Tony attrape la bouteille de champagne et en boit une gorgée.

\- Aux Maximoff! Lâche t'il.

\- Tony. Râle Steve. "Du champagne ... Dès le matin.. vous abusez..."

\- Oh ça va... Et je ne vous force pas à boire du champagne. Buvez votre thé. Ajoute l'ingénieur.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, c'était déjà là ce matin. Ajoute le chef.

Le jeune regarde Clint puis celui-ci, sourit en coin. Clint regarde son partenaires. "Tu me crois maintenant." Le jeune sourit lentement.

\- Hummmm... C'est bon, c'est quoi? Demande Captain America.

\- Du Djorgnia. C'est Asgardien. Buvez Steve... Buvez-le... Ah et n'oubliez pas que je vous attend dans mon atelier ensuite... Je dois vous montrer un truc. Le couple se regarde et ouvre les yeux en grand tandis que Steve pose la tasse vide sur la table et suit le génie.

\- Il le sait que Steve est probablement immunisé? Demande le plus jeune.

\- Je crois pas. Répond seulement Clint en se retournant vers son Speed runner. "Je t'aime gamin, même avec tes 20 ans de moins."

\- moi aussi vieillard, surtout avec tes 20 ans de plus.

 **Fin.**


End file.
